The Forgotten Hollows
by 1001Storywriter
Summary: Ten years after Hollows flooded the human world and changing it into a broken and harsh one, Scarlet and her family are trying to travel to her fiancé; Ichigo, tribe to marry and protect the few survivors. But can they do it in this hostile world where it seems everyone is against them? (better summary inside) (Reconstruction)
1. Strangers

This is a rewrite to clear up any confusion and mistakes. Please be patient. I am also continuing this thanks to all the support (^_^)

* * *

Summary: Ten years after hollows came into the world of the living, Scarlet and her family had been on the run. Scarlet with her dark past without her father and Crystal with her fair share of trouble in this unforgiving post- apocalyptic world. She is eventually reunited with her father only to be told that she was to marry a boy from another village. So Scarlet, Crystal, and her family travel to the village to meet Ichigo Kurosaki and his tribe. She also meets the hot-headed second in command; Renji Abarai, who seems like an older brother or best friend to her. It is peaceful as life could get in that world. That all changes when Aizen and his group steals away Hope; Scarlet's baby sister, for her strange powers with Hollows in a raid. Meanwhile, the people of the Soul City take Chris; Scarlet's younger brother for his advanced ability to fight off hollows in the same raid. Thus, Scarlet vows to rescue them, no matter the cost. Ichigo insists on going with her as well as Renji and Crystal. On their journey, they will discover secrets about each other past that should remain secret, trails of friendship and family, old friends and new enemies, battling seemingly unbeatable opponents and hollows around every corner. Scarlet has so dealt with all of this while trying desperately to fall in love with her husband Ichigo as her heart is pulled in another direction, and it might help if she focused on staying alive as well and not getting anyone else killed. All this placed upon a young girl's shoulder who only what's to protect her family and live a peaceful life. Can she stay alive long enough to answer the one question that had plagued her all her life? Will she let her soul be chained down to protect her family or will she let her instincts take over and cut away all her ties to responsibility and let her soul be free?

* * *

I woke to a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I lifted my head off the slightly damp sleeping mat, smelling the sweet morning dew on the summer grass. I blinked, looking around the little and well-hidden hut made out of the surrounding bushes. The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon, so it was still dark out. I looked up into my father's shadowed face. As always, he wore a hash and guarded expression, hooded eyes always watching. He was a short man, only five six with a large beard which he shaved off for the summer. He looked like one of the old mountain men I read about when I was in school; when we still had school. His copper hair had hints of gray around the edges, but he looked years younger than 50. He looked at me, shaking my shoulder again.

"Scarlet." Was all he said, not a man to waste words. I knew what he meant anyway, it was time to move before our spiritual pressure became too strong in this area and the hollows came. I got up, making sure the hunting daggers were tightly tied to my thighs and boots were dry. I only had two pairs of clothes, one for when it was summer and one when it was winter. I washed my clothes every time we were near a stream, which was every two days or so. The smell of the forest helps hide us from the hollows. I tied my brown scarlet hair back using some vines into a reverse braid as my now dead mother taught me. My mother died giving birth to my youngest sister, Hope, about a year ago. I spent every morning thinking about her, but after an hour or so of going through all the traditions, she taught me, I did not think about her for the rest of the day. It hurt too much and I needed to be strong for my father and siblings.

I looked at my best friend, Crystal, and woke her. She was the same age as I was, and looked just like me. Except she had jet black hair and light blue eyes; thus the name Crystal. She nodded, gathering up the gears and helping me wake up the other two. Christopher Wyatt, Chris or Watt was almost thirteen, already as tall as me. I was only five two, so it was no surprise. He was also getting stronger and getting faster than Dad. He was also handsome, with a cocky, mischievous attitude. He was also a daredevil whenever we were alone but whenever we were in a group, he was calm and mature. The lovable little shit. He looked just like my lost uncle, with dirty brown blond hair with my mother's blue eyes. But with his intelligence, it was obvious that he was my father's son.

I then went over to my little sister's crib. Well, makeshift crib. It was just a small basket made of sticks that we made last night and some blankets. In another fortnight she would be a year old, past the point of the most dangerous diseases. She was a strong child, with my father's hazel eyes and my mother's strawberry blond orange hair. She was a beautiful child, and I promised my mother when she died that I would protect her with my life and do my best to give her the best life none of us ever got the chance to experience. Our collective regret for her was that she had been born to this cruel world.

A roar snapped us back to our collective reality. It was close, a group of hollows. My father curse, quickly gathering up the supplies and pack them into our bags. Crystal and Chris carried the supplies, leaving my father and me to fight off the Hollows and for Crystal to carry little Hope, who was whimpering quietly, knowing not to make too much noise. I picked up the small bag of supplies I carried which held all the tradable goods we had as well as weapons. We dove deeper into the woods, sprinting through the dense forest. We dared not use our reish to go faster because that would have left a trail.

"Scarlet, this way!" My father shouted and he hopped over a log in a single bound. Crystal and Chris were right behind them, me taking up the rear. My father had been leading us to some other rendezvous place for the past week, but I was starting to wonder when we would get there. We had covered miles in a single day, but we still weren't moving fast enough for my father, who got edgier and frantic with every day that past. He stopped when he rounded a small hill and we followed suit. He pointed to a small hillside with a cave.

"We are going there. If we keep this pace, we should reach it long before nightfall," he said, taking off at a more calm pace as if he was relieved that we could see the rendezvous. We could keep up now, but we had to keep a lookout for hollows. They weren't as active in the day, but that didn't mean that they weren't out there. We ran until the sun was at its noon position, then we stopped for lunch. It wasn't much, just a few seeds, nuts, and dried meat. Crystal was getting a rash from the makeshift harness to carry Hope, so I told her I would take her. She tried to object, but Hope giggled and reached out to me; so I picked her up. We drank in the nearby stream and recovered for about fifteen minutes before my father came back from a quick scouting mission.

"I laid a false trail away from the rendezvous, so we should have a more or less uneventful rest of the trip. It's three miles away in a straight line, but we have to climb a hill. Let's get going." He picked up his old hiking bag and started to jog again. We got up and followed, trying to keep with his pace. Ten years of hard and constant running made us all very strong and had a lot of endurance. My brother had the lightest load and ran the fastest, so I gave him my light pack so I could carry Hope better. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder, lulled by the gentle bouncing. I smiled and looked back at her, kissing the top of her head.

We reached the base of the cliff and looked up. It was only a twenty-meter easy climb, so we got ready. My father would wait at the bottom of the cliff so he could catch us if we fell. I restrained Hope to my back and took off my shoes. I almost didn't need them anymore because of all the years of running and climbing. I looked over at Crystal, who was afraid of heights.

"I'll see if I can throw a rope down or something," I called over my shoulder as Chris and I began to climb the wall. He was a natural at his, which infuriated me because he was carrying just as much as I was and just scampering up the wall.

"Come on, Scarlet! We are going to meet your boyfriend!" He called, and I almost slipped. I grunted.

"You little demon. You better hope I don't fall!" I called up to him as he topped out over the ridge. I climbed up a second later, seeing just and empty cave with Chris leaning against the wall, grinning at me and drinking water. I groaned and walked over to him, feeling a few of my joints pop. I gave Hope to him and told him to change her, ignoring him as he complained about getting 'baby duty'; but he still did it anyway.

I walked over to the cliff edge and looked around in our supplies for the rope we always had. I then tied it around the only tree on the cliff and then called down for Crystal to get ready, surprised she was already climbing the cliff with my father right behind her. I saw why when three Hollows burst out of the woods. I paled and began to help pull them up the cliff, calling for Chris to help. It took only a few seconds, but Crystal and my father were both up and over the cliff. Then a flying Hollow appeared out of nowhere and almost took away Crystal, but my father had unsheathed his sword and sliced the creature in two.

Crystal and I sat down heavily with exhaustion, quickly followed by Chris. We laid out and looked at the overhang over the cliff, looking down at the dripping stone from one of our now busted water bottles. The sun told us that it was almost four and we had so much more work to do to get ready for the night. My father bent down and patted my head, smiling one of his rare smiles.

"You did well, Scarlet. Your mother would be proud," he said quietly, getting up. I felt tears of happiness and grief well up in my eyes, but I brushed them away. Crystal smiled widely and thanked me, not one to talk a lot around anyone else but me. I smiled and walked over to check on Hope. I turned and froze, seeing someone bent over her and rocking her gently…

I slowly got a hunting knife out of my belt and quickly stalked over to the stranger. Crystal saw what was happening and froze before she silently tapped Chris's shoulder. I was almost on the stranger and pounced, Chris tapped my father's shoulder; my father turning to see what was going on. My father took a brief glance at the stranger and his eyes widened in surprise. I didn't pay any attention to this seeing how my attention was on saving Hope. I tackled the stranger to the ground and was careful not to hurt Hope, who started to cry as she rolled out of the stranger's arms to the ground. I rolled with the stranger, seeing the red haze of rage due to my protective urge of Hope. No one but my family touched my sister without my say so, no matter who they were or why. I landed on top of the stranger, the stranger fighting back but the punches seemed to be just instinctual jabs. I just ignore them as I straddled the stranger and raised my knife for the kill; a kill I would likely regret later.

"Scarlet! Stop!" My father's booming voice cutting through the red haze. He got into, a crouch to try and pushed me off and protect the stranger. I froze, arm still raised to kill in case the stranger tried to take advantage before looking down at the stranger pinned under me. He looked like my father, but his hair was black and had a much more scraggly beard. He was also taller than my father, but he still had the hard and wise look in his face. His black eyes looked up at me with surprise and recognition, like he remembered me in that moment. Both of us were breathing heavily, waiting to see what the other would do.

A heartbeat later a hand that wasn't my fathers appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist roughly. I reacted on instinct to the hand, whipping around and grabbing the offenders wrist before pulling him down. Once I had a firm grasp on his wrist I twisted my hips to take out his legs. The person yelled, using a counter move and flipping me under them. I moved my legs and tried to knee them in the groin, not caring whether they were male or female. I saw a flash of orange hair as they dodged the blow, and we both rolled with each other for a few meters. I could distantly make out the stranger and my father yelling at us, but I couldn't focus on them with this new person skillfully using grappling against me.

"Scarlet! Calm down! Let him go!" My father yelled. I ignored him and dodged and kick to my knee, trying to knock them out with a uppercut. They dodged the attack and grabbed my throat, squeezing it as I went for their throat.

"Ichigo! I'm fine, don't hurt her!" the stranger shouted. We stopped after a few more heartbeats, him above me breathing heavily. I looked up into his calf brown eyes, his bright orange hair like an old world traffic cone seared into my memory. He glared at me but his expression softened as when he heard the stranger say that we were friends. I just glared up at him because I didn't trust or like him at all; call it an occupational hazard of trying to survive.

A second later he was ripped off of me by the stranger, allowing me to scramble up to a standing position before my father's arms wrapping around my waist and restraining me. There was silence as the boy, who looked about sixteen or seventeen, stare at me and I stared back. Once it was clear that we weren't going to rip each other's throats out, the stranger and my father exchanged a look and then chuckled before letting us both go. Crystal and Chris darted to my side, Crystal carrying Hope. The other boy I wrestled with watched my father and the stranger clasp hands and draw each other into a hug as if they were long lost, friends or brothers. I noticed that a few people were coming out of the cave, who seemed just as confused and wary as we were. The stranger broke the hug, clapping my father on the shoulder and grinning widely.

"Max! How long has it been, my old friend? Five years? Ten? God, how have you been?" He said loudly, bringing my father into another bear hug. My father laughed and patted the other man's back slightly awkwardly. This must be the man that was my father's best friend from before the Hollow Invasion. I relaxed slightly, feeling less on edge now that we were among friends; of sorts.

"Isshin Kurosaki, it has been ten years since we last saw each other, old friend. I'm pleased to see you and your son were able to make it this far. You son has grown from the uncoordinated lanky little boy I remember to a very strong man. You should be very proud." My father said, looking at the orange haired boy. The stranger; Isshin I guess was his name, nodded and puffed up his chest.

"And your daughter has really turned into a beautiful and feisty women! She certainly has turned into the mirror image of her mother, that's for sure. Where is Lilyan, but the way?" He asked, smiling widely. My breath caught Chris wincing and looked away to hide the look of pain in his eyes. My father turned dark at the mention of my mother, making Isshin stop, his smile faded. He placed his hand on my father shoulder understandingly.

"I see. I'm honestly sorry to hear that, Max. How long my friend?" he asked kindly. My father took a breath to regain his composer, looking old and tired.

"A year. Since then I have gained two more beautiful children and a third adopted daughter." He gestured over to us, making me stiffen with hesitation. My father may know this man, but I didn't and I certainly didn't like being pointed out like this. Isshin smiled kindly at us and beckoned us forward as well as the orange haired boy.

"Come on, I won't bite. Max and I have been good friends since we were little boys. I just want you all to meet each other. Who's the little warrior?" He said, clapping my brother on the shoulder. I growled, clutching Hope closer to my chest protectively while doing the same to Chris. An old friend of my father's or not, I still had the protective motherly instinct to get over with his guy.

"Um, Christopher Wyatt Heart, sir?" he said it like a question, not use to social graces. We only had each other and didn't meet new people who were friendly very often, so we were all a little rusty. It also didn't help that every time my father tried to give us an etiquette lesson the weasel would worm his way out of it. Despite the hostility and awkwardness, Isshin just smiled and patted Chris's shoulder before turning to Crystal.

"So this is the new addition to the family? What's your name?" Crystal hid a little behind me because she was very shy. I patted her head comfortingly but never took my eyes off of Issan.

"Crystal." She whispered, making the big man almost girlishly gush.

"AW! You are too precious for this world!" He yelled and moved forward to hug Crystal. I jumped out of the way to allow Crystal to take care of it. She joined our tribe six years ago and has been training with us ever since and I knew that she could take care of herself. Her eyes widened before she punched Issan squarely in the face, sending him reeling back and falling on his back. Chris started laughing and had to kneel on the ground, clutching his stomach. My father signed and helped a dazed Isshin up, while the orange haired boy muttered about how stupid Isshin was. Isshin stood up and rubbed his nose sourly.

"Are you sure she's adopted?" He asked, making my father chuckle and pat Crystal's head. She just flinched a little and then relaxed, setting down her supplies and making herself more comfortable. My brother followed suit while I watched as Isshin eyes turned back to me with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry if I scared you Scarlet, holding your little girl without warning like that. What's your daughter's name?" He asked casually, causing me to blush and my father stutter in horror while my brother laughed.

"Sir, it's my baby sister, Hope Heart. I'm only seventeen. My mother died giving birth to her." I replied, clutching Hope closer to my chest. Hope gazed at Isshin before holding out a small hand out to him, looking curious. She made a small sound like she wanted to be near him. I looked down at her, bewildered.

"Oh, I think she likes me. Don't worry, Scarlet, I won't hurt her. I have two little girls of my own." He said, reaching out for Hope. I hesitated for second, the carefully gave her over to him even though every instinct in my body screamed for me not to. Issan cradled her in the crook of his arm carefully, like he had done it a hundred times. I started to relax as he smiled down at her.

"Hope, now that's a good name. We could all use someone like that." He handed Hope to my dad and began to beckon to the others coming out of the cave.

"While we are on the topic of introductions, let me introduce my little clan. My son, Ichigo-" He gestured to the orange haired boy, who looked at us and nodded once. A man with blood red hair tied at the top of his head and tattoos stepped forward and extended his hand to my father.

"Greetings. My name is Renji Abarai, second in command. I was from the Soul City in the East Zone, but managed to escape that hell hole and join here." He shook my father's hand confidently and with respect. I watched and cleaned up the supplies, noting the oncoming rain that no one seemed to notice except for two little girls about my brother's age. The next was a tiny girl with black hair and jet black eyes.

"I'm Rukia. Speed fighter and scout." She spoke in a very clear, strong voice. I liked her a lot, but for some reason, she kinda made me edgy. I shook myself, thinking that every new person made me edgy. The next was a sweet looking girl with orange hair like the boys and a huge chest and even the way she walked looked ditsy. I immediately despised her, feeling as if she was more trouble than she was worth.

"HI! I'm Orihime Inoue, the healer! It's so good to finally meet you, how was the trip?" Her god's damn voice bothered me so much! My father smiled and thanked the girl, say that they were only little tired. Orihime jumped at the opportunity to help and dashed to get our beds ready. I rolled my eyes and looked at the next one to come up. It was a busty woman who looked similar to Orihime I thought they were twins, but she looked much older. She walked up to my father in a flirtatious manner that made my hair rise.

"I'm Rangiku. I'm just hanging around, and I also manage supplies." I started to relax with her, sensing that she was more or less harmless. Then a smaller boy came out of nowhere with bright white hair and crystal icy eyes. I felt like I could look into them forever. He was about as tall as my brother was when he was nine, which is to say, short. None the less, the little boy stood up to my father fearlessly, holding out his hand.

"The name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the weapons expert and I mostly deal with the information and news trafficking here. It is a pleasure to meet you." he had such a cold, harsh voice; like ice. My father nodded and shook his hand, not making a comment about the boy's height. A few other people came forward but my attention was pulled away when My father gave Hope to me. I went over to the cliff's edge, trying to stay as far away from the strangers as I could when Crystal joined me.

"So, we seem to be alive and soon to be sheltered and fed. So why are you acting like these people are going to murder us in our sleep? I know I'm antisocial, but I have an excuse to be shy, you just hate everyone."She commented, taking Hope who was playing with an old stick that doubled as a chew toy. I sighed, looking up at the darkening sky, smelling the mid-summer rain breeze drift over me.

"I've been running for so long and have been betrayed by so many people I guess it's just out of habit. And besides." I said, getting up and placing my hands on my hips, sleeveless dull green tunic flapping around me and tan shorts whipping in the wind.

"My father said I was supposed to get married to a guy from here. That the only reason he's here. Sorry if I'm a little bitter." I chuckled darkly. Crystal sighed and walked over to me, holding Hope tightly.

"Just try to relax. We have never been around friends that hadn't tried to stab us in the back yet. Who knows when we'll be safe like this again." She said, putting Hope into my arms and walking back to talk to her new friend Rukia. I looked down at Hope, who was falling fast asleep. I smiled a rare tight smile and kissed the top of her head.

"What are we going to do now, Hope? What are we going to do…" I muttered, rocking her subconsciously as she fell asleep. Then the dark sky opened up and poured cold, fall like rain on top of me, my father called for me to get inside. I darting under the cover of the overhang. I saw everyone filing into the cave, my father turning around and following Isshin inside while Crysta followed the Toshiro. I followed the man named Renji following after me.

The cave was warm, warmer than I thought a cave would be. I've had to sleep in a lot of caves in the past decade, so I can safely say this was the nicest cave I've ever been in. Though… I never really liked confined spaces, so caves were never my favorite spot to hide in. I followed the man named Renji down the stairs or path, whatever it was that we were traveling down; it was difficult to tell with only flickering torchlight to see. I worried about the cave air, worrying that there might be something in the air that could make Hope very sick. I wrapped her up and clutched her to my chest protectively at the thought.

"You are a quiet one, but you seem to know how to take care of a kid." He said, looking over his shoulder at me. We brought up the rear of the assembly, everyone chatting and voices echoing off the wall so no one would be overheard. I looked at him without giving anything away before bringing my gaze down to Hope; resting in my arms peacefully.

"She is my little sister and our mother is dead, so I have to fill that spot. But I don't think I can do as well for her as my mother could." I responded, gently rubbing Hopes back to quiet the small sounds she made. Renji smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I doubt that. You look so much like a mother already, Ichigo is lucky to have you as a wife…" He muttered, shifting the torch so he could see better. I looked up surprised and confused at the same time. Maybe I could ask him a few questions and get a straight answer for once...

"You know about the engagement? Why do we have to do this tribe unification thing when we don't really have a tribe? Isn't he the orange haired boy who attacked me? Isn't his father and I already friend, and if they are friends why would we need to marry?" I asked hurriedly. I was desperately trying to remain as calm as I could, but my frustration and anxiety were getting the better of me. Renji chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before answering.

"I only know what he has told me- check that, vented to me about. And don't ask me what the old geezer has planned. I've been around here enough to know that if he has a plan then it probably for a very good reason." He paused and slowed down so he could walk beside me. "Can you do me a favor? Please don't judge Ichigo too harshly about this. He's not really that bad of a guy. He was actually one of the ones who wanted to call it off because he said it was unfair."

I really looked at Renji this time, looking into his dark brown eyes; searching for any signs that he was lying. He didn't show any signs of lying, but he gave off this air of an older brother, now that I got a good look at him. I looked back down at Hope, thinking about what he said. Maybe I was being a little harsh with cursing him to marry me, but I hadn't been given much choice in this harsh life to be nice or fair. After a few more minutes of walking in silence, we reach a huge cavern.

I gasped, seeing hundreds of people hidden away here. Entire family's smiling and laughing around cooking fires, while talking with neighbors or calling for their children. There were tents set up like shops, the smell of cooking food filling the entire cavern. There were guards wandering around, but they seemed more as a show of protection rather than any police enforcement. Children were playing games like tag, running around and causing free, childlike mischief until either caught or sent home. All I could do in that moment was stare at this tiny town made of tents, in awe that a place like this could exist in such a desolate plane.

Some of the children saw us come down and ran up to us, mostly going to Isshin and Renji. Renji gave the torch to one of the people there, reaching down and scooped two of the younger kids up. He then began to run around with the children on his shoulders, pretending that they were flying; much to the children's delight. Many of the children were wary of me and Crystal, but Chris seemed to be in his element. He began chatting and flirting with a few of the girls there, earning a quick smack and glare from my father. A small crowd began to gather around us as if they wanted to greet the newcomers and see what we were like. I felt Crystal tap my shoulder to hold Hope, seeing how I was turning into a drooling rag doll. I closed my mouth and handed Hope to who, amused that Hope was now wide awake and gawking at everything; I couldn't blame her.

I faded into the background as my father and Isshin were greeted by warriors and most of the other adults, who made Isshin more than happy to boast about their friendship. Crystal had mingled with a few of the mothers, chatting and giggling despite her shyness. Chris had run off with some of the other boys, leaving me alone to watch the crowd. I watched from the shadows, blinking to make sure whatever dream state I was in wasn't really a dream.

This was what I was looking for ten years, and by the looks of it seemed that they have been living here for years. Everyone seemed happy and healthy, not a care in the world. I began to feel a bitter taste well up in my mouth at their happiness and freedom, but I was too awe-inspired and happy at the new discovery of this heaven on earth to truly be angry. This was a true safe haven, better than any city could ever provide. This was a place ruled by the people and the people ruled themselves. Families help families and protected one another. A place where no one needed to fear the Hollows or be hunted by bandits or Cities. I had no idea how long I stood there gawking, but it only felt like a few minutes had passed when I felt a hand placed gently on my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned around defensively, seeing the Ichigo boy raise his arms protectively.

"Woah, I just wanted to ask if you liked it. My father wants to keep it like this hidden away, but every day we get more damn hollow attacks and every day we get reports of the nearby city scouts getting closer and closer. So my father is going to move all this into two separate villages fifty or kilometers away so that the cities can't effectively attack us. " I looked at the boy who dropped his hand from my shoulder and sat on a rock ledge next to me, looking at the crowd. I sat next to him, a good two and a half meters away and I studied him. He was reasonably tall, very handsome, well built, and had an unconscious air of power and authority. He wore a simple white tunic and gray pants with old world shoes; something that was growing harder and harder to find every year. I decided that I almost couldn't call him a boy because he looked and acted just like a man. But there was something about him that was just… different.

"That's why he wants me to marry you, seeing how both of us are battle tested fighters that could govern a small town. If I take over one of the sister tribes, we can protect at least two hundred people in each village from Hollows and the Cities. With luck, we could create our own city to protect everyone. Maybe we could even get rid of those damn hollows then; make the world safe again." He said, clutching his fist tightly and glaring off into the distance. I looked out to the crowd, which was dissipating as time past and my father and Isshin walked off. This left a soft glow to both our faces because of the countless fires being burned down at the base of the cavern. I rested my chin on my raised knee, just watching the peaceful life that these people seemed to take for granted. His words struck a chord in me, his voice so certain I wanted to believe him. However, I've seen first hand what this life does to idiotic dreamers.

"Those are some pretty difficult goals you have set, Kurosaki Ichigo…" I said, thinking about Hope and the life I could give her if the idea was to come to life. As idealistic as his vision was, the thought was certainly a sweet taste in this bitter life I lived. Ichigo chuckled, looking at two younger girls below us. One with black hair was beating the crap out of Chris while yelling at him and a similar blond girl was trying to get her off, pleading with my brother to let go as well. The way Ichigo looked at them made it clear that he cared deeply for them and didn't even pretend to try and hide that fact. I supposed they could be his sisters...

"We all have something to protect in this world. They make the dream worth fighting for…" Ichigo muttered softly, his voice laced with a deep love and regret. I turned my head to stare at him in utter awe. All this time I have been worrying that I would be forced to marry a guy who was all ego or abusive. Ichigo wasn't that man; he understood. He understood what I wanted for my little sister, for my friend and little brother, the joy of living a life free of fear. But at what cost will we be able to achieve that goal?

* * *

Author's note: Hey! I was kinda nervous to post this Fanfic because I have read a lot of fanfiction that follows the storyline, at least, a little bit. Mine's kinda off the wall with the post-Hollowiptic (Bad pun with Apocalyptic, but I like the name so I'm keeping it) thing that no one really seems to like. This still has hollows and the epic sword battles and romance (Which you don't have to like) with plenty of adventures like in the original anime and manga. It will, however, be in a post-apocalyptic setting and will slow ease more into being similar to the anime. I'll try to add as many Bleach characters as I can while staying as true to their personalities as well, but I can't promise everyone will be in it or that they won't be a little OoC. Please be patient with me and the story because I promise it really does get better. I hope you liked it! (^-^)


	2. History and Secrets

After a few minutes of silence, Isshin waved Ichigo over, leaving me alone in the quiet corner of the natural cave. I noticed running through the center of the cave was a small river, which looked as clear and smooth as crystal. I suddenly remembered my unrelenting thirst and got up to get a drink. It was a good half a mile away so I just wandered over to it. I noticed little hut off to the side as I left my corner, curiosity getting the better of me as I walked over to it. It had beads covering the doorway and smelled heavily of… Sweets?

"Well, what can a sexy, all alone little hermit do for such a pretty lady?" Came a old, flirtatious voice in the corner. I looked to see a bum looking man with a faded stripped green hat and a kimono of the same pattern and color. My hairs on the back of my neck stood up, the man giving me chills, and not the good kind. I went to reach for my dagger strapped behind my back discreetly, but he just raised his eyebrow at my attempt.

"Um, sorry. New here and just got curious." I said, turning my back to him to bolt out the door. I knew turning my back to a unknown person and showing fear was a bad idea, but I had no idea how bad it was until I felt a presser on my back and him whispering in my ear.

"You know curiosity killed the cat…" He whispered, removing the knives from my thigh strap. I gasped, knowing the only person who could have known about my plans was someone who was a really good mercenary or a skilled fighter, and this bum of a man was definitely not what he appeared to be. I silently cursed at my stupidity, knowing that miscalculations like that could get me killed...or worse.

"And satisfaction brought it back." he then gripped my ass. Now he had gone way to far and I was way past done with his creepy ass. I slammed my elbow at his face, but he caught it with a smirk. I twisted and tried to kick him in the side, but he caught that to, smirk growing. I began to panic, knowing that I may have to use my spiritual pressure to get this guy away from me. I hated using it because it had a black color, the color of death. It was also exceptionally powerful and dense, so I often wore a simple black choker to help suppress the energy. I reached up the rip off the necklace, but he let me go as soon as he saw what I was doing. I stumbled a little, still holding the black choker as I leaned against the doorframe. The man just looked at me with dark eyes, hat puller low over his face.

"So. You are Scarlet Heart, first born daughter of Maximum Heart. Didn't think I would be graced with your presence so soon in my life." He took of his hat and kneeled, looking so much different. My eyes widened, a little creeped out that he knew my father. And he just went from creepy pervert to respectable man who knew my father. This guy was more then confusing. I stood up straighter and placed my hand on my hip, glaring.

"How do you know my name? How do you know my father?" I asked, never relaxing my fighting stance. I saw a woman of amazing beauty with dark skin and cat like grace. She wore a tight orange overcoat with black pant, even though it was the middle of summer. She looked me dead in the eyes and smiled. I unconscious relaxed a little, but then stiffened as I felt her presence was so familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Welcome, Scarlet. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Yoruichi and this is Kisuke Urahara. He was the one who made the necklace per your father's request a year after the hollows came through. Please, sit down and make yourself at home. I'm sure you have a lot of questions." She said kindly, bringing over three cups of tea. I slowly began to relax my stance, but I still couldn't let my guard down. I sat down with them at a low table, taking one of the tea cups and checking it for poison. The Kisuke chuckled, making me freeze.

"You are definitely Max's daughter, through and through. Always suspicious of everyone and doesn't take anything for granted." He sipped his tea with a smile. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway, sir. You still haven't answered my questions. Who are you anyway?" asked, trying to keep the rude, harsh edge out of my tone These people could give me insight to the five years my father was gone and left my uncle and my mother to take care of me. It wouldn't pay to be rude to them. Kisuke sighed, taking a large sip of of tea then reaching over to a closet and getting a alcoholic drink. I stiffened, hating the stuff.

"Well, the last question is the easiest to answer. I'm Kisuke Urahara, inventor and sensei to many of the kids here. Also called Kisuke the Hermit. This is Yoruichi, assassin and was Black Ops before the Invasion. The others… well those are a little harder." He took another sip of tea and alcohol, Yoruichi giving him a stern look, to which he shrugged. He laid down and got comfertable on a thin mat and drank his tea with alcohol.

"Heart is a very legendary name around here, mostly because Isshin praised the man for saving his two baby daughters five years ago and he is responsible for closing the main gate of the Hollows. Five years ago, it was much worse than now. Now we only have to worry about the Cities more than the Hollows. They still are coming through, don't think otherwise, but only five or six at a time instead of hundreds. Your father had been the leader of a moderate malisha to take back the cities, but when he suggested his replacement; your other uncle, Sosuke Aizen, took over and warped the cities to his will. There is only one city free of his rule now, and they are barely holding on by a thread." He took a drink, giving me a little time to process this information. He took a deep breath and continued as Yoruichi cleaned up the snacks and extra cups.

"The two cities are always trying to train warriors to battle one another now, not really caring for the hollow just outside their walls. And when your uncle betrayed your father, your father went into hiding with your mother and you, trying to keep Sousuke's hands off of you. He realized the day the hollows came through you had great power because you were somehow trapped in a energy blast when your father closed the Hollow Gates. On par with Ichigo's, but your abilities were different-"

"What do you mean, great power? Ichigo has power, then why doesn't he use it? What kind of power do I have? Why does that man want with it?" I leaned over the table, questions firing quickly through my head, making me almost frantic. Kisuke leaned away calmly and chuckled.

"Yep, you and Ichigo are perfect to each other…" He mutters, making me huff, but I didn't ask him what he meant by that. My father taught me that if you had power, you used it. But only to make the world a better place, for it was evil to think of yourself if you had power.

"Anyway, what I mean when I said you had great power was you are the only one who can manipulate reishi around you to create anything you want, and you also have seemingly unlimited spiritual energy. But the most dangerous gift was the one no one would have thought would manifest. The ability to speak with the spirits of this world and the next. This means you can relate and control the spirits of nature ,and quite possible with practice; Hollows." He stopped letting it sink in. And like any sane person jus told that they can talk to the tree's, I laughed in his face. This made him frown and Yoruichi just shake her head sadly.

"Ha! That's bullshit! I couldn't speak with the dead, because their dead. And hollows? My gift didn't stop them from murdering most of the people I loved right in front of my eyes! But let's pretend I believe you and move on to Ichigo's power and what it has to do with my uncle hunting me?" I chuckled, snickering every few seconds. Kisuke looked disappointed, but he just shrugged.

"Well, Aizen as we now speak of him; he left the name Heart long ago, wants absolute control of the new world. To do that, he needs control of the hollows and humans alike. Ichigo can control hollows because he is part hollow himself. His twin brother, Shiro, is a full hollow and can completely control the hollows, but Shiro is too unpredictable and has the same desires as most hollows. Ichigo of course is the next best option. You are also the daughter of his brother, so he can kill two birds with one stone by winning the war with the other city and hurting his brother. You will be the keystone in winning either side of the war." He said, sipping more alcohol, pink slightly tinting his cheeks. I glare down at my glass.

"So I'm only here as a political tool? Is that all my life is? Get hitched to some 'prince with noble intentions' and pump out a few kids and quietly sit in the background like some old world noble lady? In case none of you have noticed, I can take care of myself and I have a real brain in my head. Just because I lack a few tools doesn't me I'm only good for one thing!" I was yelling, pissed at how life was going. My father had always treated me fairly, so this was like an alternate personality for him. I slowly began to think of all those hours of training, all those times he forced me to lead the group, all those fights. And the mystical power I had, why did it never show up? What kind of bullshit is this? All of that couldn't be so I would just be sent to the background… My thoughts were interrupted by his laughter. I looked up, bewildered.

"You honestly think Max, your own father, would just sell you off to some man just for political gain? You are a sharp girl now, come on." He laughed some more, patting me on the head. My face turned red from embarrassment, but Yoruichi smiled kindly and punched Kisuke in the face.

"You know that was cruel. Why can't you let the girl in on the truth?" She gave him a stern look as he stopped laughing and just chuckled.

"I guess apologies are in order again. What I said about your father was true, at least with your father and uncle. But what wasn't true was the fact that you were the keystone. Yes, you have a rare gift of nature, but it is a pale shadow compared to Ichigo's. You see, Isshin and Max want to create two sister villages and grow them until we can create a little city of our own. Then when the cities merge as one, we should be powerful enough to take all the tyrants out of the cities and create smaller factions and more prosperity."

"But first we need strong leaders in the two villages. This would be you and Ichigo with Isshin and me leading the other. Your father would be with you and you would take about half of the people here to your village. Ichigo's job would be to protect and manage the village. While you would help out in any way you can. You jobs would likely be less in the political part and more in the community. Like farming, building, asking the opinions of the villagers and such. You are certainly not going to be useless." He said. I began to relax, really understanding why my father is making me marry Ichigo, but something still was bothering me.

"Why do we have to marry? What if after two years we can't stand each other and accidentally tear the village apart?" I asked, not wanting to sound selfish. Kisuke gave me a dark look, and for the first time I was truly terrified of this man.

"You think your father and Isshin didn't think of that? We all know that even if you both hated each other, you would find some way to make it work, for your siblings sake." He said that like he knew me, to which I felt really creeped out. But he was right. I would give up everything, even who I was for my father and siblings; the people who have been by my side since I could remember. But this side of my father… why would he keep it from me? I resolved to ask him about it later. I swirled my tea in the cup, tea long since gone cold.

"Well, if you don't mind. Can we get away from the serious topics for a bit and tell me more about the village?" I asked, trying to calm my whirlwind of thoughts going through my head. Yoruichi smiled and obliged, telling me all the gossip around the village and even embarrassing Kisuke badly. I even laughed after a while. We spoke for what seemed like minutes, but I noticed that my name was being called frantically.

"Oh, I have go to go! Crystal must be going insane with worry and Hope might need me to tuck her in!" I shouted, thanking them for the tea and sprinting out the door. They smiled and waved, leaving me with the feeling as if I have found a place to fall back on. I haven't felt that feeling in a long while. I sprinted around the cave, racing after Crystals voice.

"Crystal! Crystal! I'm here!" I shouted, tripping over a stone. I managed to roll to avoid too much damage as I crashed into Crystal and Renji, who steadied me. Renji just sighed and helped me on my feet and walked ahead while Crystal was franticly looking at me and asking where I have been. I told her I would tell her later, but for right now, I had to get to Hope. Crystal sighed, showing me to a almost dining hall with makeshift tables around a huge bonfire. It was arranged like a nobels court in the few books I have been able to read, but it had a small town feel to was no person confined to one table, people were constantly shifting and moving to another place. The only ones who stayed in one place where the people who sat at the head table. Ichigo, Renji, Isshin, Toshiro, and my father were sitting there, with two seats open at the end, right next to Ichigo. I swallowed, feeling something tightened in my gut. I felt… nervous? I tried to focus on the feeling instead of the boy next to me. My father greeted me with a simple head nod and small smile while Isshin jumped up and hugged me. I figured it would be rude to flip him over the table and slam him into the ground for touching me, so I restrained myself and gritted my teeth though the hug.

"You moron! Can't you see she doesn't want a hug?" Ichigo snapped loudly, punching his father. Isshin flew a ways and landed hard. I winced at the sound he made when he crashed. Ichigo just tch and lead me politely over to my seat, doing the same for Crystal, who watched him warily. There was a slight pause but then the normal chatter continued as if this sort of thing was normal. I looked around, feeling as if I was at a huge reunion party or something. Then I looked at the food I had on my plate and my eyes widened. There was so much of it! One huge slab of meat almost as big as my head, all my favorite nuts and berries in a small bowl. There was even rice and bread! I haven't had bread in so long. My mouth watered at the sight, but I almost felt as if I took one bite, it would all disappear. I looked over at Crystal, who seemed to have the same idea.

"You know, you can eat it. No one will take it away." Ichigo commented, biting into his own piece of meat. I blushed, knowing he was right. I cut the slice off of unfamiliar meat and ate it. There was no hesitation in my eating now as I gobbled up the delicious food, forcing myself to go slowly enough to chew and swallow. The food was gone too soon and the long lost feeling of being full, so I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I was full, safe, and warm for the first time in forever. I could be happy here. Ichigo turned to me and smiled a little.

"I almost thought you were going to eat the plate there for a second. We have more food if you want." He offered me a few sunflower seed, to which I refused.

"I can't eat anymore. I have never seen this much food in one place ever before."I said in awe, making him stop eating and look at me.

"Really? Couldn't you have just gathered food or hunted? Animals are now really plentiful now that most human civilization has been taken over by nature. Couldn't you have hunted them?" he asked, turning to me. Crystal giggled and left, going over to Rukia to talk which made me a little suspicious, but she just winked and left. I shrugged and looked back at Ichigo.

"Killing animals and not using every part of it is a waste of a kill. We never had time to use all of an animal properly, so we never killed. Besides, I have seen enough death in my life to add more useless death." I said, looking at my plate. Ichigo just looked at, like he was trying to figure me out.

"You're different."He said, getting up and gathered my plate and brought it over to a cleaning station. He then walked over to me and held out his hand. This was very gentlemanly, like in one of the books I use to read about a prince and how he greeted a princess, but my eyes narrowed still.

"Relax. I just want you to meet a few of my friends. We are going to go scouting together tomorrow anyway, so you will have to get to know them sooner or later." he then took back his hand and started to walk off. After a second for my brain to catch up, I followed him to a small alcove where laughter and cursing ran through. Ichigo held back the curtain so I could see odd bunch for myself. I managed to dodge a flying arrow at my head somehow before Ichigo roared;

"Would you stop fighting for one second, please! You almost killed Scarlet!" The noise died away almost instantly, and as I looked up I saw a girl hold out her hand. She had short black hair with black eyes and looked rather tough.

"Name is Tatsuki, I'm the best boxer and hand to hand exspert this side of sanity. Nice to met you." She helped me up with a strong confident grin. I scrambled up and when I was standing, I didn't let go of her hand. I grinned back at her.

"Strongest this side of sanity, uh? Well, you want to square off against someone on the other side?" I challenged, more as a friendly way to get to know them. She blinked, then grinned.

"Hell yeah, you name the time place, and I think I'll let you set the term because your new. Should be fun." She said, letting my hand go and sitting down, smirk never leaving her face. I turned to the dark haired boy with glasses as he pushed them higher up his nose.

"Udiyu Ushida, expert marksman. From the Dead City." his voice matched his face, harsh, cold, professional. I only got a cold, calculating glance from him, making me slightly uncomfortable. I nodded at him, looking at the giant of a boy next to him, dark skin and shaggy hair falling into his eyes. He grunted at me and waved, evidently not much for talking, which I was fine with. I dislike guys who talked too much, so loud and useless. Which brought me to the next guy, with the most normal appearance out of the group, who tried to hug me before both Tatsuki and Ichigo slammed him back. I never knew he was coming until I saw both of their legs moving. he went screaming back ,head slamming into the wall. I winced when he made impact.

"He's fine. Just ignore him." Ichigo said and sat down, patting a seat between him and Tatsuki. I hesitated, but eventually sat down. They started talking about what was happening in the clan, almost ignoring me. I didn't mind because I had other things to think about. I must have dozed off because I opened my eyes and Ichigo was carrying me to a tent, Crystal standing outside it and holding Hope. I stirred, making Ichigo look down and smile a little.

"I never thought you would wake up." he put me on my feet while I shook my head, trying to get the mothballs out of my head. Crystal smiled, thanking Ichigo for carrying me, he smiled and rubbed his shoulder jokingly.

"For a little bit I was worried that I wouldn't be able to carry her big bones over here." He joked, making me gently punch my shoulder. I grimaced and pushed him away, rubbing my own shoulder.

"Anyway, I'll be in the tent three over to your left if you need anything. Your father and brother are in the tent next to you. Sleep tight and don't let the hollows bite." he said as he left.

"Shut up." I mumbled, thanking him and walking into the tent to change into my bed clothes which consisted of a simple nightgown that everyone had. I then went through my nightly tradition and tucked Hope in. I then laid down with Crystal, back to back. The lights outside the tents were slowly going out, plunging the cave into darkness and silence. Crystal shifted behind me, her warmth comforting.

"Scarlet? Are we really safe here?" she asked quietly, making me shift. I stayed silent for a few seconds, mulling her question over.

"No one is really 'safe' anywhere with the hollows and the cities…" I said, making her shift uncomfortably. "But we can make it safe if we can close the damn portal to wherever these things are coming from, and this is the best place to start." I finished, making her relax a little, but I still felt like something was still plaguing her.

"What's going to happen next?" I had no answer, except this.

"Well, I know I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you, Chris, dad, and Hope with my life. After that… Well, we will do what we always have done. Survive." I heard her breathing slow and steady, knowing that she was asleep. I smiled, closing my eyes and feeling the exhaustion of the day seep into me. Ichigo would make a good friend, maybe not husband martial for me yet, but he definitely had something good here to feed, protect, and house everyone here. My thoughts started drifting into strange, whimsical places. But before I fell asleep, Crystals question played in my mind, making it's way into my dream. For once, my nightmares were not about my past.


	3. Sunrise and Hunts

I woke up before dawn, as I did every day. The first thing I noticed was that it was surprisingly quiet, no wind or sounds of animals. I panicked for a second when I saw a gray cloth over my head, thinking that I was buried or taken. My arm shot up, touching the cloth as a tiny yell escaped my lips. However, when I woke up fully, I realized that I was just in a tent, people asleep around me. I sighed and sat up, curling my knees to my chest and putting my head against my knees. It's been at least four years sine I've slept in a real tent near other people and I can't be sure how I felt about it. I listened to Crystal's soft breathing next to me as I heard more noises coming from around the camp. Hope made a soft cry, sensing that I was awake and tired of being in such a strange place. I smiled slightly and pulled on some regular clothes; seeing how I preferred to sleep in as little as possible.

I stretched quickly and picked up Hope, careful not to wake Crystal as I exited the tent. I snuck around the camp, careful not to be seen or bother anyone. Not entirely out of curacy but I was out of practice and needed to improve my stealth and I have not had a perfect opportunity than this. I looked into my father's tent and saw Chris sleeping soundly, splayed out all across the tent's floor. I shook my head, not surprised that my father wasn't sleeping in the same tent as my brother. If it had been me, however, I would have tied him up enough so that he wouldn't take up the entire tent. I shook my head and wandered to the cave entrance, desperate to see the sun and breathe in the fresh air. I climbed up to the ridge, the darkness of the early morning making it easier to slip past the dozing guards. I sneered as I crept past, disgusted at their lack of discipline. If I were a thief or plunderer I would have easily slit their throats and been able to walk right on in. What irritates me the most was that Renji was leaning against the wall, head bowed and his breathing was even as if he were in deep sleep.

In the cold morning air Hope began to complain, forcing me to hurry to the rocky outcropping above the guards. The sun was starting to peak it's first light over the horizon, making it easier to climb the slippery cliff. If it were a longer climb and I wasn't so experienced, I wouldn't have climbed the dew-slick rock; but I was experienced and it only took me about a minute to climb to the top. The top of the outcropping was just bare gray and white stone, still warm from yesterday's sunlight it received. When I got comfortable I took Hope down from my back and settled her in my lap, her tiny face pressed against my chest. I smiled slightly admiring her unblemished and round face with such an innocent and blissful look to it. If I could I would let her sleep through this horrid world we lived in and wake when she didn't ever have to experience suffering or unhappiness.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the first hints of the sun peeking out along the horizon. As it began to grow lighter, Hope began to complain about food and glared up at me, I pulled some mashed food Crystal had prepared for her and began to feed her.

"Sh, Hope, look at the sunrise. Isn't it beautiful?" I cooed sweetly, quieting her as her hazel eye looked up at me with wonder. Or like I was crazy, I could have been happy with either one. I smiled and looked at the sun as it rose slowly, sending the sky alight with yellow, orange, and light blue. I saw the life-giving orb climb higher, glinting off the streams and woods of the land, banishing the morning fog. The trees and woods seemed to come alive with the sound of animals waking up and birds singing their morning song. As I sat up there, it was like I was an angel or spirit,looking down at an almost untouched world of nature. I marveled at the wonderful view, thinking that it was a shame that before no one took the time to admire the basic art and beauty that Mother Nature provided. I smiled and shifted Hope as she started to play with the small toy our mother gave to her; the one toy Hope refused to let out of her sight.

"See, Hope. This is what you are named after, you know. The warm feeling of seeing a sunrise. That's why we nicknamed you Sunshine after your golden eyes and sweet smile. Every time you see the sun rising you feel a sense that the day might be even better than the one before." She didn't pay me much attention, but I was lost in my own world anyway. I wondered if anyone else was as cleché and nostalgic as I was, but if there where they never spoke of it as openly as I did. "Did you know people use to take sunrises for granted? They felt so safe in their lives that they took sun rises as a normal thing like they can see one whenever they want. Some people even chose not to see the sunrise, like it was just a useless thing that they had to deal with or something that just interrupted their rest to be a nuisance. Now, I think it means we survived one more night in Hell, and maybe we can fight and live to see just one more. I hope everyone has learned to thank every sunrise as a success and a gift." I looked down at Hope, who was cooing softly and chewing on the toy. I nuzzled her neck lovely, causing her to giggle and squirm in my laugh. She smelled so sweet, like a baby still despite the fact that it had been at least two days since I've given her a bath. I thought back to when my mother used to do that with Chris, a deep ache in the center of my chest throbbing at the memory.

"Mommy used to wake me up to watch the sunrise since before I was born and ever since then I haven't missed a sunrise if I could help it. She made me promise to take care of you, so I will do my best to make sure you see every sunrise." I kissed the tip of her nose and brushed the hair out of her face, despite the fact that it was still the short baby curls. "Every day, I hope you can see a sunrise every day. Maybe one day you will not have to worry about seeing the next one." I looked back down at Hope as she crawled out of my lap and chased after a bug, giggling and playing. After deciding that the insect wasn't going to hurt her I turned back to the horizon, crossing my legs and sitting up straight.

I watched as the sun began to turn the sky blue. I felt the life-giving rays warm my face and the cool morning breeze blow gently wind across my skin. I closed my eyes for just a moment and smiled; a true, rare smile. As I watched the sunrise I thought about how maybe life might not be all that bad with the little village. Not always having to look over my shoulder, having someone else to look after Hope and Chris. I might even be able to learn how to relax for once. And I could even share the joy of watching the sunrise.

"I was wondering where you had snuck off to. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who enjoys a good sunrise." A voice called behind me. I whipped around, grabbing one of my daggers from my boots. It was Renji, sleeveless white tunic ruffling in the slight breeze and hair tied back. I relaxed once I recognized him, turning away from him and sitting back down. I then continued to watch Hope so she didn't go off the cliff. I felt him sit down next to me, placing an arm on his knee and looking out at the world. For some reason, I didn't have the immediate knee-jerk reaction to scoot away or remain edgy around him. He was… pretty cool, I guess. It must have been the way he held himself or the way he would smile at Hope.

"So, is it the sunrise that gives you hope or is that the little squirt?" he asked, grabbing the toy from one of the mothers and then started playing with Hope. I almost was surprised at how good he was with kids, but after watching him yesterday with the village kids, I really wasn't. I just shrugged closing my eyes and tilting my head back and enjoying the breeze and newborn sun.

"Hope is in short supply sometimes, so I take what I can get. Plus, there is no greater artist than mother nature. I take what little beauty I can get in this ugly world." I said, poking Hope in the stomach to hear her sweet childish giggle. Renji raises his eyebrow and looks at me, pausing in playing with Hope.

"How the hell can you say things like your a hundred and only look fifteen?" He asked, letting Hope climb up on his shoulders and play with his hair; which quickly became united with her skilled little fingers. I rolled my eyes and began to carve a little pendant for Hope. However, I kept a close eye on him as Hope crawled around him, though he seemed to treat her carefully I still didn't trust him. He must have felt the awkwardness of the silence and changed the subject to ease the tension.

"So, you take care of Hope?" He asked, then realizing how stupid the question was tried to backtrack, out before he could I cut him off. It was kinda funny how he went all red like that, though.

"My mom died giving birth to her and made me promise to care for her. Still, I have to make it a better world for her to live in. One where everyone can live without looking over their backs constantly, like when I was a little girl. When I have achieved that I'll think about having kids of my own. Until then, I'll protect my family that I have now." I said, giving Hope my finger to play with while she sat atop Renji's shoulders. He gave me a strange look before smiling a handsome, boyish smile.

"Damn, that seems like a hell of a lot of work. What makes you think you can do it?" He stood up and held on to Hope, who cried out in surprise when her elevation changed. I shrugged.

"You know that you are already making the world a better place? Every time you wake up and fight for the ones you love you are making the world a better place," he said, smiling at me. I looked at him, wondering if he had been smoking something that I didn't know about. That was honestly the cheesiest thing I had ever heard and it was the same idealistic thinking that got a lot of my friends killed. I watched the joyous expression on Hope's face, her musical giggling and Renji's chuckles, the sun reflection off both of their hair and eyes. I paused when I realized that it reminded me of an old family memory I had with my mother, father and little Chris all watching the sunrise. I leaned back on my hands, as I looked out at the scene before me, trying to banish the painful past out of my head. Renji looked at me and chuckled, putting Hope down gently.

"What's with that look? Did I say something funny?" He asked, and I snapped my attention back to him, feeling a slight blush creep in. God I never acted like this around anyone; not that I have been around many people. Still, it bothered me that I was letting myself feel so much self-pity and nostalgia. I was the cold logical one older sister, the person who would be a monster to keep their family safe. I banished almost all of my emotions when my mother died, trying to protect myself and my family from any mistakes that could have come from any emotional attachments. The only one who made me feel any emotion was Hope or Chris. I blushed deeper at the thought that I actually cared for a guy I just met not even twenty hours ago.

"Nothing," I said, taking Hope as she crawled over to the edge. "Anyway, we should get back before people start to worry. Namely Crystal." I said, getting ready to climb down the cliff. Renji nodded, standing up and looking down at the dew-slick rocks and then at Hope.

"You know there is a safer way down, right?" he asked. I shook my head and Renji nodded, leading me to a secret way into the cave that was certainly safe than scaling a slippery cliff. We walked in comfortable silence while I carried Hope, who was now wide awake and getting antsy in my arms. I tried not to think about how the walls seemed to be closing in around me as we walked, taking a deep breath as the cave widened out into the cavern. Chris saw me and sprinted over, looking like he just got away with something he wasn't supposed to and wearing a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes and pinched my nose as he stopped in front of me.

"What did you do…" I asked, exasperated as his mischievous grin grew wider. He was at leats bathed by now and his new clothes looked better fitted than my father's hand-me-downs. He was even wearing proper shoes, which surprised me because he hated when something covered his feet.

"Crystal's gonna kill you~" he said in a sing-song voice, snickering and walking behind me. I sighed and walked over to the tent, placing Hope down and changing her before I went to face Crystal's wrath; basically stalling the chewing out that was coming my way. When Hope was taken care of I walked out with her walking right next to me on her little legs. I smiled every time she progressed, seeing how she could almost run now. What saddened me was that soon she would need to start to learn how to climb and swing a weapon. I was ripped out of these dark thoughts as Crystal stormed over to me and punched me hard in the arm, causing me to cry out in pain. I rubbed at my wound and frowned, calming down a startled Hope.

"That was for not telling me you were going to see the sunrise and not tell anyone about it. Again!" She yelled, causing Ichigo to hear us and walk over. Crystal was usually quiet soul, but when it came to her anger she could be really loud and sometimes used her hands if she was mad enough. I sighed and sat back as she ranted for another five minutes before Rukia put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. I really owed Rukia a lot when she did because Crystal probably would have gone on for about hour and made me feel even more guilty. Crystal calmed down a bit after that as Crystal stormed off, muttering. I turned and almost bumped into Ichigo. I jumped a little in surprise at how easily he had snuck up on me, lifting Hope onto my hip as an almost habitual protective motion.

"Sorry, you had to see that, Ichigo." Ichigo just shrugged and stared at me. "What is it?" I asked casually, seeing him dressed in hunting uniform with a leather vest, thick boots, and a large hunting bag on his back. I also saw Chad, Tatsuki, and Uryu wearing the same thing or similar attire. The way they were all standing made it seem like they were going to go into battle or a very serious hunting party and I started to worry as to what they had planned.

"You, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and I are going hunting for the wedding dinner tonight. It's kind of a tradition here for a… pre-marital couple to go hunting with their friends. Would Crystal like to come?" he asked, making me blink in surprise. I didn't really understand what made a hunting party so special but I understood now why they had so much meat. They must go hunting every day and the animals are so plentiful that they have never had to stay out long. I placed my hand at my reshi suppressing collar, feeling as if it would snap ar the strain of all this pent up reshi. Maybe hunting would give me a chance to get away and let off some steam without getting anyone hurt.

"Alright, let me just find someone to take care of Hope-" I was cut off by a small black haired girl with black eyes come over and pulling on my arm. I recognized her as the young girl who had started beating up my brother, the one I had assumed was Ichigo's sister. I then remembered some people talking about her, her name Karin. Karin held out her hands to hold Hope. I pulled back a little from her, not trusting her out of habit.

"Go ahead on the hunting trip, Mrs. Heart. My sister; Yuzu, and I have nothing to do but boring chores and I don't think dad would mind if we missed them to take care of your little sister. We also take care of the other kids here, so Hope can make friends if she wants." She offered, her face softening into a sweet smile. I thought for a moment that the smile made her look much more beautiful and younger than the similar scowl her and her brother wore. I hesitantly gave Hope to her and was surprised when Hope started to cry. Karin shushed her softly, scolding her softly for being too demanding. I almost took Hope back when my Father came out of nowhere and took Hope from Karin and nodded at me. He had also washed himself up, trimming his beard neatly and wearing what looked like an old generals uniform. I tried to protest, but he just smiled ever so slightly and patted my head.

"Go, Scarlet. You need the fresh air and make friends. Besides, dinner won't catch itself." He said, patting me on the back and giving me his famous you-will-do-it-because-you-have-no-choice look. I hesitated and then turned back to Ichigo, who was still patiently waiting with a hand on his sword and hunting bag at his other shoulder. I sighed, nodded in defeat.

"Alright. Do I need to take anything special?" I asked. Ichigo shook his head, but I still stopped at my tent to grab my meager breakfast and my bow and arrow along with a few more hunting knives just in case things went south during the trip. I adjusted my new clothes and made sure they were tight enough so they wouldn't catch on anything but not too tight as to restrict my movements. I was surprised when I realized that my clothes made me look like a survivalist from those old war books; simple black tee-shirt, pants, hiking boots, and gloves. I shook at the irony out of my head, quickly gather up my things to meet up with Ichigo and the other for the hunting trip. I joined up with everyone at the main entrance of the cave, each one wearing shoes and hunting clothes similar to mine. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at my apparel before his eyes widened.

"Don't you want to wear something… more than that? You know, in case you get a sunburn..." he asked, blushing bright red and looking away from me. I looked down, realizing that I tore the material so the neckline was lower than it should be, exposing a small amount of cleavage. I never really had any reason to worry about clothing, especially not in summer so I guess I was used to the bareness. I just shrugged, making Renji and Crystal laugh at my uncaring reaction while Ichigo seemed to be very panicked. I rolled my eyes at his childish and pure antics, though feeling a twinge of gratitude that he was not just some other boy willing to do anything to touch a girl flesh. I walk up to stand next to Ichigo, shouldering my pack that he had handed to me. I looked out into the woods, trying to sense if there were any hollows ready to jump out for an ambush. I didn't sense anything other than the stray animal and wandering low-level hollow, but even it was a long way off. Satisfied I nodded.

"Well, we won't catch dinner on time if we just stand here like idiots all day. Let's get going." I said, jumping off the cliff without so much as a warning, using my hunting dagger to slow my fall. When I hit the ground I took off running, not breaking a step when I landed. I could hear Crystal's laugh as she and the other's followed, getting over varying degrees of shock. I found it relieving that I was still unpredictable, one of my many traits that kept me alive for the past decade in this Hollow-infested world. I sped away, loving the feeling of the woods under my feet and the freedom of running. I felt the soft grasses under my feet, the rough stones and dirt of the forest floor. The smell of the woods with the sharp smell of decay that added a bit of texture to the air. This was the one place I couldn't live without as I ran through the woods with my head up and enjoying the fact I could let go of everything and just run. I could be who I really was, happy and free here, in my home. No obligations, no judgments, no rules, no commitments, just me and the woods and the sky. A place and time where I felt like I could truly belong.

I ran for what felt like forever and no time at all but slowed down when I realized I couldn't sense anyone's spiritual pressure around me. I also noticed my lungs burned and my legs were starting to ache, my reshi straining to be free. I slowed down and rested in a clearing, hoping that my reshi didn't overwork the necklace and leak. After a few minutes, I became bored with waiting for the others and started to meditate and waited.

I was fully recovered by the time they all came running into the clearing, all gasping for breath and holding their knees in an attempt to stay upright. I shared a look with Crystal, who didn't seem that bothered by the run and was trying to hide her laughter behind a cough. Unlike the other, she used to all the running because we never had the safety of the walls of the cave that they had. I might have forgotten about that while I was running... Oops. Still, they were not going to survive long if they couldn't even run for more than five minutes at a time. I sighed and shook my head as Ichigo straightened, holding his side with sweat dripping off his forehead.

"H-How did you do that?!" he gasped, walking over to the rock and collapsed down next to me. I shrugged, fiddling with my hunting knife and trying not to show how uncomfortable I was at our closeness. However, despite how much I loved my hunting knives I wished I could summon my own blade. It was a unique because I discovered it when my mother taught me how to summon my own weapon. It was just a simple short sword with no distinct markings or special powers other than killing the hollows. Crystal's weapon, on the other hand, was by far cooler than mine. Her summoned weapons were dozens of small daggers or needles that she that wore on the inside of her wrists, on her forearms, and on the sides of her legs. She preferred close combat because she was so shy and nimble, preferring to use her quite nature to get close to er opponent and use pressure points to bring down her enemies. She was really like an assassin, which was kinda useful when you were trying to stay in the shadows.

I was so distracted at the confusing discomfort I felt that I never even knew it was coming. Ichigo stiffened for a second and looked over my shoulder before he dove at me, tackling me to the ground. My back hit the ground hard, my breath rush out of my lungs in a loud gasp. I saw a hollow pounce at the place I was just standing over Ichigo's shoulder, the hollow growling and snarling like a rabid dog.

Ichigo sprang up into a crouch above me, facing the monster with his huge sword in his hand. For a moment I wondered ho he could carry such a weapon with such ease before the Hollow growled. I scrambled up, placing my dagger in front of me and cursed myself for letting my guard down. If I had let it happen when my sibling was around they would have certainly been killed. I shuddered at the thought and glared at Ichigo. What was he? Every time I was near him it felt like everything else was juts background noise. His... presence seemed to calm me and make me feel as if he could take care of everything. In this world, that was a luxury that I could never afford.

"Scarlet, get back. I've got this," he said, getting ready to swing his sword at the hostile hollow. I stiffened, pissed that he thought I was weak for a second of distraction. I shifted my weight and got ready to attack. Killing a Hollow was like putting down a rabid dog; something that was never easy but had to be done.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" I snapped at him, but he seemed to ignore me and raise his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshō !" Ichigo shouted, slashing the sword down in a lightning quick arc as the hollow pounced again. The Hollow disappeared in a black and red flash of light, shredding it to a thousand pieces. Bits of the hollow landed everywhere, one particularly heavy and hot chunk landing on my shoulder; but the only redeeming thing about hollows was that they disappeared quickly to save in clean up. I stood there, shocked and a little scared. Ichigo was still in front of me, but he had a hard, determined look that almost scared me. He slowly turned around and placed his sword on his shoulder, looking at my slightly surprised and frightened face. He sighed as if he expected me to react that way and let his sword dissipated and knelt down in front of me. I flinched back but then scolded myself for being afraid.

"I wanted you to stay back because I didn't want to hurt you, not because I didn't think you could take care of yourself. Try not to take it personally." He said. I relaxed, feeling bad for judging him. I turned away and nodded, looking back at Renji and Crystal.

"Well, I see you are still just a big showboat in front of the ladies." Renji quipped, Ichigo standing up with a look of irritation.

"Ha! If I had wanted it I would have let it eat you." Ichigo fired back. This started a stare down and a small round of bickering until Tatsuki hit both of them upside the head. I sighed and stood up, shaking my head. I doubt I could ever understand Ichigo, but at least... I could respect him. Still, there was something that wasn't quite... right with him, like there was something dark and dangerous but I couldn't see it just yet.

"Alright, let's see what we can catch and we will meet back here at three. If you need help, send up a flare." Tatsuki ordered after separating the two boys. The boys grumbled and nodded, Chad picking up his sac and standing next to Tatsuki while Uryu pushed his glasses up and muttered about the immaturity of the clan's leaders. I just glance at Crystal, just as confused as she was. We were all hunting together, right?Crystal was just about to voice our question when the others scattered, Renji taking Crystal with him and Tatsuki. I frowned, a little uncomfortable now. Crystal and I had always hunted together and it felt like something essential was ripped from me when she disappeared with Renji's help. Ichigo gripped my wrist and dragged me into the woods, motioning for me to follow and stay quiet. I breathed and followed him, not speaking and he seemed fine with it.

We ran for a while trying to track a rather big and strangely hoofed animal. Ichigo called it an elk, whatever that was. I knew that many animals moved into the woods after human stopped hunting them and started destroying their habitats. Now they seemed to start moving back and out of their natural habitats because of the old world thing called zoos. That was at least another good thing about the world ending. You never knew what kind of special meat you would eat that night. We stopped when the sun was starting to reach midday and the weather was getting too warm to hunt properly.

We waited in a tree near a shallow river knowing that anything was bound to show up if only to take a long drink in the water. We sat on a rock in the middle of the river leading into the pond while I washed off my feet and tried to get rid of the soreness. The water was cold and refreshing, the soft trickling sound easing the tension in my mind. Or it was until Ichigo sat next to me. I stiffened and watched him, unsure of what to do. He just looked out at the water, keeping an eye out for any animals or Hollows that might try and attack us. We haven't spoken a word for more than two hours, but the silence was just fine with me. I still didn't trust him, and I was more focused on getting food and getting home to my family. Ichigo then leaned back, putting his arms behind him and relaxing against the rock. I stiffened and moved away.

"Why are you so distant from everyone?" Ichigo asked, almost making me fall into the river, startled he said anything. I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how I was going to answer that question. I debated on whether or not to tell him to mind his own damn business or tell him the truth. But I really shouldn't hide anything to my... well, Ichigo, so I answered honestly.

"I have always been distant," I replied. Ichigo just stared at me, apparently unsatisfied by that answer. I sighed and looked at him, crossing my legs and resting my arms on my legs. "I never really had a reason to get close to anyone. Besides, it's not exactly like I can find a guy in the middle of a Hollow infested wood and then just trust them because someone told me to. Trust and openness are earned, not given," I responded, fiddling with my weapons. Ichigo just stared at me and for once I had no idea what he was thinking. This brought on a longer bout of silence as Ichigo thought about my response. I turned away and looked into the woods as Ichigo stood up. I shifted so my hair partially covered my face, using it as an excuse not to look at him.

"Well, you seem pretty comfortable around Crystal and Renji," Ichigo commented. He didn't sound angry, just an observation. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Crystal is different. She's more of a sister than a friend." I snapped, drawing my knife as I heard a branch snap in the woods. Ichigo seemed to not be paying attention or didn't care because he kept pressing me for information.

"What about your brother? And your father? Are they the reason you don't trust me?" Ichigo asked calmly, which was starting to piss me off. What right did he have to m life story and why I did anything?

"No. I just need to protect them. Even though my brother is a really strong for his age. He will survive but he still needs help. Hope will always be in my care because I promised my mother I would care for her. My dad... well, this life is unpredictable and almost never safe. That's why I try and spend as much time as I can with them and why I also try and distance myself at the same time" Why was I telling him this? There was no reason why I should be telling him this! Now I just got more pissed as Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Look, it's bad enough I lost most of my tribe and last year my mother. Can we not talk about this?" I responded, my chest tightening at the thought of my mother's death. I always walked hand in hand with death, but that didn't make it any easier to talk about. I looked away and started to carve into the rock, keeping an eye on the woods.

" Hey, I get why you don't want to talk about it." He sighed and leaned forward on his knees, looking down at the water. "I lost my mother too. It was my fault." He said, making my head snap to face him. What? Why was he telling me this? Ichigo turned to me and gave me that sad smile. I turned around to face him completely, intrigued to see this new side of him.

"I'm sorry." I really was. I just assumed that his mother was just off in the crowd, giving us space to get to know each other. I felt a stab of guilt that I wasn't more considerate. He just shrugged, eyes growing heavier and his whole aura became the darkness I felt earlier. Was that why I felt so terrified when he realized that attack? Was it because he concentrated his anger and grief into a single shot of energy? I've heard of people being about to do something similar but... that was a truly terrible and terrifying ability.

"I was five and my sisters had just been born," He said, head tilting down and looking away. I snapped out of my thoughts and shifted uncomfortably, unused to such raw emotions like this. But he understood my pain and I felt like I should try and do something to comfort him.

"I took away our mother, but my sisters were too young to remember her. I swore I would be strong enough to protect everyone after that. I don't want to let down my family and friends again." he was clenching fist, pain and anger dripping from his voice and posture, raw emotions evident in every action. I didn't know what a person was supposed to do, but when I was upset I remembered that my mother would run a hand through my hair and rub my back.

I leaned closer, holding out my hand and slowly placed it on his hair and feeling the silky spiky short hair, watching the hair flow through my fingers. I loved the color, it seemed to fit him and his bizarre personality. He stiffened, seemingly surprised but he didn't move. I felt an odd feeling in my chest, the action surprised even me. I quickly let my hand drop and I blushed slightly.

"It wasn't your fault. I know you have probably heard that a million times before but sometimes we just can;t accept the truth." I glanced at him and huffed. "Just keep your promise." I can't believe I just said some cheesy line like that but it seemed to work. I felt myself being lifted a little, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me into a gentle, warm hug. I blushed and tried not to punch him, never getting this close to anyone and the feeling a little restraining. I was about to lose control when he gave a small laugh before he pulled back just a little.

"Thanks, Scarlet. I hope some day you can trust me," I was blushing but I started to feel a little fluttering in my stomach, my heart feeling a little spastic. I have no idea what was going on, but I was starting to like the feeling in my chest. It made me feel warmer inside, like when I was with my mother when she was alive but at the same time, it felt different. He gave me a small smirk.

I huffed and gripped my knife. He maybe not is so bad, but I still couldn't let my guard down. Something moved in the woods, my hand shooting out and pushing Ichigo away from me. He looked shocked and caught my forearm, standing up with me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, eyes looking a little panicked. I glared at him and getting ready with my knife. I threw it, making him flinch back and reach for his sword as it sailed past him, hitting a huge buck about ten meters away right in the eye sinking hilt deep. It collapsed instantly, dead. I stormed out into the cold river and over to the carcass and started to tie it up so we could carry it. I found it slightly amusing that he had been so frightened by me throwing the knife at him, though I was a little disappointed that he allowed his guard down enough for me to catch him off guard. If I hadn't aimed for the buck I would have killed him then and there. I sighed as I heard Ichigo splashing after me as I was finishing tying up the last knot and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I did, but-" I stood up and looked at him; my hands bloody from dealing with the deer and cleaning off the knife.

"Look, it wasn't you, alright? I just don't trust anyone, period. And it is upsetting that you can get past my defenses so easily. If you can and I know you won't do anything to me, what will happen if someone can get past my defenses and they want to hurt me?" Ichigo stared at me, his face seeming to look at me with worry and pity. I was now royally pissed. Just because I didn't trust anyone and was always on guard doesn't mean I was unhappy with my life. I hated pity as well; it only meant that you were weak enough to show the wrong side of the world. I dropped down next to the deer, field dressing it so it would be easier to carry. "I'm sorry if you can't accept that it's the way I am, but unlike you, I never had any walls or safety nets to catch me if I screwed up," I said bitterly, my knife moving quickly against the deer hid. Ichigo huffed and knelt next to me, helping me carve the deer. He's frown deepened, his face a mask of confusing and shifting emotions. I sighed, setting my knife down and turning to him.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings. I'm not good with pe-"I was cut off by a pair of lips on my own. I froze, totally surprised. I have never been kissed by anyone other than my mother father, and that was only on the cheek. It was so new, and well out of my realm of comfort. Normally, I would have taken the knife and shove it through the person's chest for violating my personal space but I knew it was Ichigo and I was so surprised by the action I momentarily had a mental glitch. After a second he backed up, my body alive with a strange surge of adrenaline. I wasn't sure whether or angry with the kiss or grateful...

Ichigo looked into my still wide eyes and held the back of my neck; holding my head in place so I couldn't escape. My survival instinct screamed at me to attack and run, but I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. He seemed to be trying to say something, but he just couldn't seem to get it out; a deep blush forming in his cheeks. I tried to yell at him, scream at him for taking advantage, for surprising me. Then he groaned and almost pushed me away. Now my mind was running a million lies an hour, totally lost at the three hundred and sixty degrees Ichigo had turned. He didn't seem angry at me but at himself. I unfroze and looked at him, concerned again. His eyes were covered in shadows and he seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself; clutching the side of his head. Now I scared, I was scared of him losing his mind over something as simple as a kiss. Against my better judgment, I reached out to try and assure him that as long as he never tried to do it again, I would forget about it. However, he whipped around and faced me and gripped my upper arms painfully. I yelped in pain as he let me go, seeming to have surprised himself.

"Sorry! Damn it, I can't do anything right!" he shouted in frustration. He was clutching his hair and gritting his teeth seeming to want to punch something and control his emotions. I placed my hand on his shoulder and stepped closer.

"Hey, it's ok-" I tried. Ichigo shook his head frantically, his face contorting into a mask of frustration and rage.

"No, it's not! You don't even know me and I'm just..." He looked at me, seemingly to angry to even say what he wanted to. "Hell, I kissed you without asking for permission. I'm taking my frustrations out on you and not letting you adjust to the changes." I just stared at him, unsure of what to do as he continued he still ranted. "That's not me! Damn it, I just need this to work for Yuzu and Karin!" he shouted almost shaking my shoulders. I waited until he calmed down a little before I sighed and washed my hands in the river. He was the only one being unfair. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked down at him. He froze and went ridged, looking up at me uncertainly.

"You are not the only one who want's this to work. I have to protect people I love as well. I'm sorry that I'm not like other girls and being a little more open." No, I was lying. I huffed and shook my head. "No, screw that I'm not sorry. I'm not like other girls because I will fight with you to make this work; even if I have to swallow my pride." I knelt down and looked him in the eyes. Those deep brown eyes that held both unimaginable power and courage, but was still just a kid trying to stumble through this life; just like me. My eyes softened and I felt a tiny smile pull at my lips. "Can we start over? I promise that I will do my best to swallow my pride and be a little more... compassionate." But please don't love me, because I never want you hurt I thought. Maybe I was just lying to myself when I said I just wanted to protect myself. Maybe... I was trying to protect him from getting hurt by me...

I let my hand drop from his shoulder and held it out to him. "Friends?" Ichigo smiled and took my hand as I helped him up. He paused and looked at my lips, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. I quickly turned back to my work, gathering up our supplies. My lips still tingled from the kiss and I still felt the heat of his lips on mine...

"Yeah, friends," he said, shouldering the hunting bags. I smiled a little wider, feeling a little more relaxed. Maybe I was too focused on the idea of marrying him rather than actually looking at Ichigo. I guess I could be friends with him for the sake of this crazy charadé. Maybe in time... it could grow into something more? I sighed and shook the idea out of my head. We walked back to the rendezvous spot, the others already there waiting. Crystal looked cut and bloody, poking at the heart of an animal. She, Renji, Tatsuki, and Chad had caught a huge animal with dark gray fur and huge antlers that just looked like a giant deer. Renji grinned at Ichigo, getting up and shouldering his sword.

"Nice buck, but you need to up your game." He shot at Ichigo. Ichigo huff cheeks puffing out and smoke seeming to come out of his ears.

"Oh, yeah? What did you catch, pineapple head?" Ichigo shot back, making Renji do a double take and grow a mark of irritation on his forehead. Crystal just rolled her eyes and shook her head as Tatsuki started rubbing her temples. Uryu was sewing his clothes, muttering about how ungraceful and stupid these 'children' were.

"What did you just call me?" Renji yelled, dropping his bag and tackling Ichigo as they started arguing and bickering, the others groaning. It seemed that they did this often.

I sighed a little at the boy's antics, wondering if I really could help this village with these two as the leaders. When the two morons were separated we divided up the workload to get back as quickly s possible. Ichigo and I would carry the carved up buck and carry it back to the cave while Ranji, Tatsuki, Crystal, Uryu, and Chad carried a half a dozen birds, rabbits, and a few berries that they stumbled upon. I was glad because the buck was a good ninety kilo, and that did not include the other animal we caught. Ichigo and I agreed that it would be worth the risk to use our reshi to help our bodies carry the enormous weight. Chad helps an out as well, taking about a quarter of the weight. On the way back Renji and Ichigo still couldn't let their earlier fight unresolved, driving the rest of us insane. About ten minutes until we reached the cave I decided to put an end to the bickering before one of them lost a limb.

"I killed this deer with one knife while you, Ranji Abradi, had Chad, Tatsuki, and Crystal help. I win, end of discussion." I snapped back at the two boys. Renji stopped, turned red and sat back down. Ichigo laughed, slamming his hand on Renji back.

"Ha!" Ichigo jabbed. I mentally rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. How could this boy go from a tormented and aged man to such a shallow, petty kid? Though my father did always say that I have the average maturity of a three-year-old when I was in my 'moods'. He forget's that I was twelve when I acted like that...

"Yeah yeah, a big win that your women had to defend," Renji grumbled as he and Chad picked up the giant deer. Ichigo opened his mouth to fire another clever insult back at Renji when I glared at him.

"Let him go, Ichigo," I said, putting a hand on Ichigo's chest to stop him from fighting with Renji. We all sighed and packed up and started heading back to the cave. Crystal walked next to me, still poking at strange hoof creature's the heart and dissecting it. She had always been fascinated with the inner workings of everything and love finding out new ways to kill thing via their vital organs. I, on the other hand, was disgusted. And I didn't even want to think about all the diseases in that heart.

"It's called an elk. It is like a deer, but it's bigger and lives farther north and is about three hundred pounds..." She continued to talk about the creature and the other things she learned, but I was to distract from the events of the day. The hunt, the feeling of freedom as I ran, thinking about the kiss and how Ichigo... changed. My mother and what she would think of this, my father and my intrepid brother mocking me at every turn, I thought about them all the way back to the cave. This place certainly was... different, I thought as I walked down into the cave. This might be a little more interesting life than thought...

I wish I would have known that life was going to get a little more... complicated.

Author's note: Hey, I hope you all are liking how the story is progressing so far! It kinda starts to get mushy but after one or two more chapters it starts to get really heavy and some super awesome fights on the way. Just for a fair warning for anyone who just wants adventure. And sorry for not updating more often, I got stuck with some major writer's block so sorry if the story starts to suck. So comments; both good and bad, will always be appreciated!


	4. Wedding

When I walked into the cavern, I had to pause and take in the scene before me. Most of the tents were packed up and put away. In the center of the cave right next to the river was an enormous space full of tables with seemingly endless amounts of food. People were hustling around as children ran around between the tables, decorating and dancing. The men were still setting up tables as the women either baked or set the tables with the old world white cloth and silver settings. The bonfire pit was carved out and a small structure was placed in the center. Ichigo and I glanced at each other as a few men took our catches before shouting back at all the people that we were back. Ichigo seemed to want to say something but Renji and Chad smiled and dragged Ichigo away into a tent on the far side of the circle. I looked around frantically, not understanding what was going on as women come out of nowhere and started to talk excitedly, pulling me over to a huge tent; dragging Crystal along as well. I was about to fight back when Crystal caught my wrist, smiling brightly.

"Hey, just come with me!" Crystal said happily as she dragged me into the tent. A second later I was so dizzy and confused that I have no idea how I ended up in a white dress and my hair down and curled. I was looking into a cracked full-length mirror, Crystal next to me in a pale blue dress. I tried to think about everything that had happened but my mind seemed to be on overdrive. I felt I could breathe again when the women stepped back away from me, admiring their work. I staggered and looked around frantically, crouched like I was going to be attacked.

"What is going on?!" I asked, finally able to think more clearly. A few of the women snickered or glared at me like they were jealous, walking out of the tent. The only ones left were Rangiku, Rukia, Crystal, Tatsuki, and Orihime, who were all wearing similar pale blue dresses. I sat down to try and steady myself. Orihime looked like she wanted to help but looked lost and confuse as Crystal.

"We were going to wait until we moved, but Isshin wanted you two married before we left."Rukia nodded and stepped forward. "That's the real reason you had to go hunting. Isshin and Maximus wanted to save the supplies for the winter and the trip." She said, fixing her dress that was just a little too big for her. I froze, still unsure and panicked.

"But we just got here yesterday. How did you get all this setup and packed in the five or six hours we were gone?" I asked, trying to get my head to stop spinning. I guess breathing might be a good start but everything was coming so fast. Fighting a whole hoard of hollows? I wouldn't even blink but this marriage? What the hell?! Did these people even understand what they were asking me to do? I put my hand to the side of my head, trying to calm down. Orihime came over and looked at me concerned, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"But Scarlet, don't you like Ichigo? He's a really wonderful guy and really strong and after we leave we won't have any time to do anything fun. Why shouldn't we marry you now?" She asked, but I could hear the faint sadness in her voice. I glanced at her face and realized that she wanted to be in my shoes… because she wanted to marry Ichigo. They must have grown up together, and now she had to watch a complete stranger take her dream away.

Well, you can take my place! I don't want this any more than you do! Why can't anyone understand that? I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to control these raging emotions. If I kept this up, my reshi will start to burn me from the inside out. My necklace was already having trouble keeping it contained, but even it had a breaking point and it was only as strong as I was...I looked at Rukia and Tatsuki, who looked away. I sat down on the only chair in the room, putting my head in my hands. I was so off balance, everything happening too fast. My breath was coming too fast, air getting too heavy and oppressive.

"Scarlet? Are you ok? You all red and sweaty..." Orihime asked quietly. I heard the pain in her voice, the helplessness. I shook her hand off, curling up into myself.

"Can you just let me be alone for five minutes?"I snapped feeling my eyes welling up; my body on the verge of tears. I was furious at my weakness, scared of what was going on, shaken from the back to back surprises for past hour, thrown off from the events of the day. They seemed to want to stay but I just slammed my hand on the table. "Just give me a chance to think!" I yelled, my reshi swirling around my hand. They all let, Crystal staying in the tent for a half a second before nodding sadly.

"I'm sorry, Scarlet." She said meekly, disappearing out of the tent. I stood up and undid my hair, taking the hunting knives from the pile of old clothes. I threw it at the large wardrobe that held the dress a few minutes before, the knife sinking into the hilt and charred the area around the blade. The black around my hand burning me as well. I panicked and quickly extinguished it and sat down, breathing rapidly. What was going on with me? I never acted like this, like some spoiled rich girl from the stories I read. When I was younger I would always get mad at the princesses that got married off and complained about it. I thought they were the luckiest people in the world to find someone to love them without a second thought. But I've seen the world since then and I finally was about to see my jealousy reach a full, poetic circle. I let out a small laugh at the bitter irony. What was the saying? Be careful what you wish for? I smiled and lifted my head, tears streaming silently down the corners of my eyes, letting each and every one of those thoughts and emotions out with each tear.

I haven't cried for a year, not since my mother died. I never had a real reason to, because the pain went away, and I always needed to be strong for my little siblings and Crystal. But now tears streamed down my face and I had to cover my mouth so that the body jerking sobs wouldn't be heard. I didn't only cry for myself. I cried for Ichigo because now he couldn't find someone he really truly loved. I cried for Orihime because I was taking her place that she no doubt rightfully deserved. I may not know her very well but I could tell she really loved Ichigo and was forced to watch a stranger take the love of her life. I couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. But I still I cried for myself because I was selfish. I cried until someone pulled my hands away from my face. I jerked back and looked into putting a tiny hand on my hands, seeming to try and tug them away. I opened my eyes and saw Hope looking up at me as another boy ran into the tent after Hope.

"Sis..." Hope murmured with tears in her own eyes. I gulped as the boy paled and froze.

"Sorry, Mrs. Heart!" The little boy yelled, coming over and trying to take Hope back. I quickly wiped my eyes and picked up Hope, frowning down at the boy. It was bad enough she had seen me cry but if he said anything it could ruin everything. I had to think fast.

"It's ok, I'll watch her. You can go back and play." The boy hesitated but stayed where he was. Hope was looking up at me, making concerned sounds and touching my face; tiny finger following the trail of tears down my face. I tried to bat away her hand, trying to calm my racing heart. I also was trying not to admit to myself that I felt a little bit better...

"Mrs. Heart? Why are you crying?" The little boy asked, sitting down at my feet. I glared down at him as I held Hope so that she was cradled in my shoulder.

"I'm not crying." I snapped, then sighed and shook my head. "My emotions just ran away with me. I'm just so… happy to marry Ichigo." I told a half truth to him because I knew that he was likely to be sent in here by jealous women who wanted to discredit my marriage. I didn't know it for sure but I knew how a female operated when they wanted something in society, especially when a man is involved. I couldn't take that risk. I already had enough possible enemies here; no need to gain more.

"Oh, then why didn't you wait to cry when Mr. Kurosaki kisses you?" the boy asked politely. I was now even more suspicious of the boy. He couldn't be older than seven, so why would he care? Nevertheless, I answered his question while putting Hope in his hands.

"Because I don't want him to see me cry. I am honored by his strength and want to be as strong as he is." I looked down at Hope, who was quite now. "Now, could you please take Hope? I need to finish getting ready." I said, gently nudging him out the door. Before he left he turned to me and smiled showing his two front teeth was missing.

"I hope you feel better. You're really strong and nice. Nicer than my mommy." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked, crouching down so I could look him in the eye. I may not know the boy but something like that definitely got my attention. The boy seemed to realize what he said and tried to backtrack, but I just put a hand on his shoulder. I had no idea why I was even bothering with this one kid, but for some reason, I just felt like I could help. He looked at me for just a second before gazing back down at the floor.

"Mommy doesn't like me because she is not my real mom. She just took me in because my dad was just her boyfriend. Father's is dead now so she doesn't want me anymore and makes me live with the other kids." He said, still not looking at me. My blood boiled, livid that anyone would treat a helpless child like that. I put my hand on his shoulder and forced him to look me in the eye.

"Look at me," I ordered, my stern voice returning. He hesitated, looking on the verge of tears but looked up,

"If you ever need to talk to someone, come to me. If you're hungry, cold, scared, or alone, come and find me? You don't have to be alone anymore." The boy nodded and I put him down and stood up. I smiled my kindest smiled, almost reveling in the child's beauty and innocence.

"What is your name?" I asked, making him lift his head and smile at me.

"Jinji Gerti, Mrs. Heart. Goodbye!" He left, scampering away. I watched him disappear into the cave, Rukia and Crystal coming into view. Crystal smiled and walked over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Better?" She asked, I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling up at her slightly at her. Maybe I didn't want to do this, but I needed to swallow my pride right not and do what's best for the people living here.

"Good, because you look like you just went three rounds with a Menos Grande!" I rolled my eyes, trying not to remind her that she looked no better that day. " Come on, Scar, you need to look your best for today." She stated cheerfully, making me laugh slightly despite what I was feeling. and gently hit her shoulder. Rukia smiled at both of us and lead us back into the tent and sitting me back down.

"Come on, it's not that bad. If it makes you feel better Renji is trying to get Ichigo to wear his wedding outfit. " Rukia said as she wiped the charcoal for my eyes. I resisted the urge to flinch when she reapplied it.

"SO that's all the fighting I had been hearing? What will I do with them." I joked halfheartedly, getting both of them to laugh. As they laughed I relaxed a little, not feeling quite like the outside as I felt when I got here. I never thought I had a sense of humor but I guess stress and change can do strange things to a person. This change was no longer feeling like such a bad thing. There came a knock on the pole from outside.

"Scarlet? The natives are getting restless and I'm not sure if Issan will be able to contain himself for much longer." My father called from the other side of the tent cover. Crystal and Rukia stepped back, looking at me and smiling at theirs work. I mouthed a wish me luck and stood up.

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep the host waiting now would we?" I called, walking to the tent flap. Rukia and Crystal sprinted past me, shouting something to the people outside and a small band started to play. I had no idea where they got the instruments, but I smiled at their attempt to play. My father stood outside the tent, his nice black shirt with his hunting pants, his beard trimmed, and his hair was brushed back. He looked at me and smiled brighter than I ever seen, a proud and happy look on his face. He ran a hand through my hair gently and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, feeling all the weight lift from my shoulders as his warmth and love wrapped around me. For just a moment I felt like a little girl, the world banished by my father's presence. I had almost forgotten that I could even feel this sense of relief and safety again. Even when he pulled back I still felt his calming, strong arms hold the weight I had been carrying for the past six years.

"You look so much like your mother... Absolutely beautiful. I wish she could have been here to see this." He whispered, looking me in the eyes. I smiled, placing my hand over my heart and smiled.

"She will. If she isn't watching now I'm sure she will hear about it when we meet again." I smiled at him, looping my arm through his. My father smiled and kissed my temple as we walked around the rock to the altar or wherever this union was going to happen. He chuckled a little in my hair, pulling back and looking at me lovingly.

"How did I get so lucky a to get a young woman so wise at such a young age. You are your mother's daughter, through and through," he muttered, making me laugh. My father always said my mother was impossible to get along with when they first me, proud and as stubborn as a mule. I guess it must just be a family trait.

We walked around the large group of boulders and onto a simple path. The whole village was there, from the oldest man or women to the kid that was born a week ago, no one was left out. I saw the Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, and Crystal. Hope was in Crystal's arms, playing with a ribbon and didn't seem to care about the events that were transpiring. Still, I was happy she was here. They were all lined up on my left, all of them beaming at me.

To my right was was Ichigo in a nice black suit with a headband of gold in his hair. He had his sword out in front of him and the tip resting on the ground and the hilt in his hand. He looked serious and noble then, like a guardian. I smiled slightly at him and watched as his eyes widened, his jaw almost dropping to the floor. When I smiled at him I could have sworn his face flashed red and he returned to staring above my head, determined not to look at me. To be fair, my face felt a little warm as well but I just assumed that it was from all the attention from the crowd I was getting. Not that I care, I thought. Well, maybe a little...

Renji, Chad, Uryu, Chris, and Isshin, also on my left, weren't so subtle. Renji's jaw was almost on the ground and his eyes were bulging, blinking a few times and rubbing his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Chad's mouth was open and he was leaning on Renji's shoulder while Uryu was looking everywhere but me, face bright red and shifting his glasses. Chris was almost knocked back, face twisted in shock. And in true Chris fashion, he said a stupid comment.

"When did my sister get hot?" He blurted out, making everyone choke and my father glare angerly at him. I smirked and stopped right in front of him.

"You know, I am allowed to be the center of attention when I'm not picking up after your sorry ass." I jabbed, feeling like the words just kind of fell out of my mouth before I even realized what I had said. I only had this kind of problem when my family was alone and hunting. We would often pass the time with quick barbs and sarcastic remarks but I almost never spoke like that in front of people. My face almost went as red as Chris's when the laughter rose up. Chris was blushing almost worse than Uryu by now and was trying to disappear from my father's glare. I shook myself from the momentary laps and lifted my head higher. Everyone was now starting to relax, including Ichigo. When I was almost to the alter Isshin came forward and took my hand, Isshin placing my hand in Ichigo's.

I tried not to blush as I felt the heat of his hand mix with mine, his hand almost engulfing my own. I had never felt so small and bare then right then and it took every ounce of courage I had not to run away. That and my pride would not allow me to do something so disgraceful and childish. Luckily, Isshin seemed to know what was going on and complimented both of us, letting us slowly relax. Isshin then stepped back and let Urahara say the strange vows. Ichigo and I repeated the vows as calmly as we could, but even I could hear the shy and nervous shake in our voices. Then we drank some alcohol and to complete the ceremony we kissed to seal the bond. My heart nearly burst from my chest as out lips made contact and I'm sure everyone who was watching could see how stiff and awkward the kiss , everyone took it in stride and the sound of cheers and clapping erupted from the crowd. I pulled away as strange tiny folded pieces of paper started flying down from the crowd, making the band or musicians start to play. The papers got all in my hair and I tried brushing them out but it seemed almost futile. They would certainly be a pain to pick out later and I thought it more of a waste than anything else. I didn't have long to dwell on this before Ichigo and the crowd swallowed me up in a flurry of activity and celebration.

Ichigo and I cut the cake, which brought more cheers that almost ruptured my eardrums. There were a small silver and gold knife that had black and red wire on the handle, making it seem absolutely beautiful. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten such a treat and almost couldn't stop myself from eating four more pieces. I was so distracted by the treat that I almost didn't even notice when Ichigo tapped my nose. I blinked and snapped my head back, surprised. I felt something cool and sticky on the tip my nose, looking out of the corner of my eyes tp see a white bit of frosting on the tip of my nose. I glared at him, making him laugh and I yelled at him for wasting food. He laughed with everyone else, making me flush with embarrassment. He then wiped off the frosting, making my want to strangle him.

"Better?" he asked, laughing again as I turned into a steaming tomato. My father came over and placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. I sighed and began to relax. After the cake cutting, someone said that it was time for the feast to start. Ichigo was smiling down at me as he lead me to the small head table and we began to eat. Gifts were being passed to us, making me feel a little weird because I had never had this many gifts either. A few were enough to make me turn bright red, particularly the clothing that some of the women gave me. Why would I wear something so uncomfortable for... I didn't even want to finish that thought as a few of the old men and women began howling, Isshin nudging my father only to receive a strong elbow to the face. I glance to the side and saw that the only one blushing more than me was Ichigo, not looking at me. I blushed a little more and almost threw the gift away, shoving it into the bottom of the pile. I then turned to Ichigo.

"Pervert!" I shouted, hitting him behind the head. I saw the slight drop of blood dripping from his nose and the way his eyes glinted like an old man. While I was used to having that look thrown at me in the slums, I did not want it coming from this place. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and looked away from me.

"I wasn't the one who got you that!" He shouted defensively, blushing. I huffed.

"That still doesn't me you were thinking it." I shot back, making a few of the men and other girl's whistle and make cat calls. My brother and Crystal likely making the calls. I swore then I would strangle them, due to the fact they might be where the insulting gift came from. Someone eventually brought out a fiddle and started to play a cheerful tune. Second or two later, few other instruments picked up the tune as well. Clapping and shouts and the stomp of feet rung out around the cave as people started to dance and sing. I watched as Chad began to play a low beat and Orihime played the flute, Uryu pulling out a violin to join the fiddle. I was beginning to enjoy the celebratory air in the cave when Ichigo dragged me over to the dance floor. I tried to stop him, but he just smiled comfortingly at me.

"It's traditional for the newly wed to be in the first dance. Just follow my lead and it will be over with soon." He muttered and lead me into position on the dance floor. Grabbing my left hand and putting his other hand on my waist he started to dance, me following after him as much as I could. The only reason why I was able to keep up with him was because I was so athletic and used to reacting to sudden changes. But even with all my gifts I still stepped on his feet about a half a dozen times before the song ended. He bowed to me and tried to hide his wince as I bowed back.

After the embarrassment of the dance, I needed to see Crystal and Hope. Mostly because I can avoid most of the unwanted attention from everyone else if I and taking care of her. I almost dove at Crystal and Hope, who seemed to already to have been done with the party as much as I was. Hope nearly jumped out of Crystals arms and ran over to me the second she saw me.

"Scar!" She shouted in a tiny, childish voice. I nearly fell over with pride as she tackled me and I swung her up into a hug. Crystal smiled and pulled out a chair so I could sit with Hope as she played with my hair.

"So, you are already done?" Crystal joked, nibbling on a small piece of chocolate. I groaned and nodded tiredly, watching as Renji started to dance with Rukia while Isshin danced with Yuzu. Chris was blushing like crazy as he danced with an equally embarrassed Karin; who seemed to have been forced to dance with either Chris. Urahara was dancing with Yoruichi next to my father dancing with Rangiku, who was laughing and trying to get him to dance properly; I wished her good luck with that. Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki were clapping and watching as Ichigo and Orihime were dancing effortlessly. Ichigo looked so happy dancing with Orihime while Orihime was smiling and laughing like she was having the time of her life. I wished she were in my shoes; mostly for her sake.

I felt like an intruder, unable to avoid getting away from their bond. I could tell they had been through hard times together; it showed in their smiles and jokes. I could almost see them as kids running in the woods or around the caves. Training, learning, fighting, playing, they did it all together without anyone else. Yet here I was, taking away a love that would likely change the world. I couldn't help but wonder what would life had been like if Isshin and my father hadn't decided to marry us. Would we have been happier? I shook my head, trying not to think of what would have 's more important to focus on what was happing now.

Renji and Ichigo switch dance partners and continued to dance. They repeated this process for two songs with everyone around them laughing and smiling like it was the best thing in the world. I slowly lost my fake smile and looked down at Hope, who was covered in chocolate and was about to get the nice white dress cover in the stuff. I sighed and began cleaning her off, much to her displeasure. I was almost done when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned and saw Renji, sweating and gasping for breath but grinning like a mischievous child. He was holding a cup and downed the alcohol, making my nose scrunch up. I never liked the stuff because it made people more stupid and smelled awful in my opinion.

"What's up, Scarlet? Wanna sip?" He offering another cup to me, but I just gently pushed it away.

"No thanks. Having fun?" I asked, trying to stay in a professional mode. The second I didn't make an effort I knew I would be a cranky bitch and tell everyone to go take a hike. It wasn't that I was angry that everyone was having fun but after being alone for so long with so few people it felt like I was being suffocated with all the people around me. Renji laughed, a little tipsy as he put his arm around my shoulder. Hope curled against my chest, upset that Renji was invading my personal space and crushing her. I sighed and handed her to Crystal and tolerated the contact.

"Aw, I should be asking you that! It's your wedding after all. What with you getting it on with Ichigo later," he said, smiling at me. I was a little embarrassed and pissed that he would ask that but it was Renji and he was drunk, so I answered his question.

"Sure, Renji." We just watched the others dance and have fun. Then when a really upbeat and cheery song came on I began to tap my foot to the beat, closing my eyes and listening. I hadn't listened to music for almost a year, missing the feeling of my mind wondering and my body just...feeling. My eyes snapped open when I was suddenly lifted out of my seat and dragged out to the dance floor one more time. I was pulled into Renji's arms as he started to dance to the music. I blushed and tried to dash back the table before anyone could see me but he gripped my wrist.

"Hey, just one dance, please?" he asked, almost begging me. I sighed and nodded, seeing the boyish grin returning. We danced for a while, the beat only getting faster and faster. I knew I couldn't dance like they would traditionally do, but I slowly let the beat take me over and started to really dance, bare feet gliding across the cave floor. I twirled and spun around with Renji, I never really paid attention to what was around me until I made one final spin and Renji pulled me into his chest and the song ended. I stood there breathing heavily as I looked up at Renji. He pulled back and bowed, smiling and raising his hand for me to high five.

"You should dance more often. You were amazing." He said I smiled slightly. I was terrible at dancing, but I did appreciate him trying to convince me otherwise.

"Thanks for the dance, but don't ever ask me to do that again," I said, making him laugh. Ichigo was standing off to the side, smiling. I sighed and got off the dance floor before the next song came on and the older people began to dance. I leaned against the table next to Ichigo, trying to regain my breath.

"You should dance more often. You're really good at it." He commented, watching as Yuzu dragged Karin out to the dance floor. I blushed and rolled my eyes, feeling as if everyone was just being generous with their compliments. "Oh, you might want to know a few of these people." Ichigo blurted randomly. I jumped a little looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head until I sighed and nodded. We then talked about who was who and what their tasks were. I even was able to meet the village elders, who seemed quite proud of Ichigo and treated him like a grandson. They began to tell their war stories and I became fascinated, forcing Ichigo to listen with me. I learned a lot from them, their stories unlike what I have ever heard. Slowly, I began to really enjoy myself at the party. The few accidental slips of the alcohol were likely the culprit. The rest of the party went by in a blur, feasting, people, presents, well wishes, games, more food. I really never left Ichigo's side until it was time for the party to end. The kids were long since in bed and Crystal was trying to help the few woman clean up while Ichigo and my father were helping Renji and Isshin get home; both of them had passed out drunk. As Ichigo passed he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the tent. I just have to put this moronic pineapple head to bed and then I'll be there." I blushed and shifted, then looked at him. Already? I looked up at the open part of the cavern, seeing the sky full of stars and bright full moon illuminating the cavern. I sighed and rubbed my temples, a headache throbbing in my head.

"I don't know where your tent is," I mumble. Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"Then follow me. This shouldn't take long as long as he doesn't get sick," he said. We dropped (More like Ichigo threw) Renji to bed, walking through the nearly bare and silent villages. We walked far out on the far side of the village and with each step, I became more fidgety and nervous. I knew what was coming but I had tried not to think about it. But as we got closer I was nearly ready to bolt. I knew what happens after a wedding ceremony. Sex. I was seventeen and still haven't been with anyone in that way. It's not like I didn't know what it was or what happened I just... never wanted it like other girls. Mostly because I was too busy doing another thing like surviving. Ichigo held it to the side so I could go in. I was sweating and almost gasping for breath as I stared at the opening, almost seeing my future and blushing like crazy. I didn't know he had gotten closer until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok Scarlet?" He asked, looking down at me with confusion on the concern. I squeaked and looked away. Why was I being such a shy little wallflower? People had sex all the time. That was how Hope and everyone else came into this world... My expression must have given me away because Ichigo lets go of my shoulder and shuffled away, blushing.

"We don't- as have to do anything. We can just sleep! Uh, I'll just, um, sleep on the far side!" He said, almost diving into the tent. I relaxed a little, seeing he was just as awkward and shy as I was. I debated on changing but decided that it would likely be more trouble than it was worth. When I crawled into the tent he had his back to me and was doing everything imaginable to stay as far away from me as possible. I laid down next to him with my back to him, resting my head on my arm. I listened to his breathing become deeper and more rhythmic, the sound and warmth of my own blanket lulling me into a peaceful sleep. This might not be so bad...

I woke up at the sound of gongs. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of bed, Ichigo right alongside me. I looked at him in panic as I scrambled for my weapons but Ichigo caught my arm and pulled me back. I almost reflexively punched him in the face but I managed to stop myself just in time.

"Hey! Relax, we are not under attack. It's just to wake everyone up." He said, holding m arm until I calmed down. When I did he let me go, gathering things up to travel. I followed his lead, trying to calm my racing heart. I only had a small bag with a backpack for weapons for personal belongings so it should have been able for us to avoid each other. The problem was that it was a small tent and Ichigo wasn't that small. I tried to ignore how close we had to get to reach out stuff and pack the tent. I wondered for a moment about how all my stuff ended up all over the place. Crystal could have done it while I was changing or something like that. Ichigo and I were having a pretty difficult time gathering our stuff. We ended up with him jabbing his elbow into my ribs, me kneeing him in the head somehow. A few more jabs and kicks before I had enough. I gathered up my stuff and left, I swear I was more bruised up gathering my stuff than an actual sparring match. Ichigo didn't seem to be all that thrilled about the morning adventure than I was. I looked out at the rest of the cave at the top of the ridge. There was so much hustle and bustle as everyone tried to gather up their tents and anything else that they had to still pack up. It looked like the inside of an anthill. I took a deep breath and turned back to help Ichigo take down the tent.

"Damn it, Scarlet. How does such a tiny person take up so much space?" Ichigo Grumbled, crawling out of the tent. I rolled my eyes and pointed at my own bruises.

"Well, if your stuff wasn't thrown around everywhere then we wouldn't have this problem." I shot back. Ichigo glared at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I have one bag, what's your excuse?" My ears turned slightly pink with annoyance.

"I'm a girl, you know. We need extra clothes." I snapped, fixing my bra strap to prove my point. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but I just raised my eyebrow, shutting him up. Good.

"Scarlet! Ichigo!" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Renji and Crystal sprint up with Chris right behind them. They were all breathing heavily as they stopped right before me. Renji straightened up and grinned.

"Oi, Guess what, Ichigo? Your dad just transferred Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki to the other Village. Now He wants me to be your second in command." He then turned to me and his smiled became a little brighter. I managed a small smile in return, but I was glad he was coming with us.

"Your dad is not going with you but he agreed to let Chris come with you, Scarlet." I felt my heart plummet like a rock. My father was always by my side ever since he came back from wherever he had been in those four or six years. Now he will be leaving us again… Crystal put her hand on my shoulder, making me look up.

"You still have Hope and me. Come on, we need to hurry up if we want to say goodbye," she consoled, putting Hope in my arms and taking my bags. I sprinted down with Ichigo, Hope on my back giggling and smiling as I ran as fast as I could. I smiled a little as I listened to her. My only comfort in this was I wouldn't have to part with that sweet laugh. I arrived where Crystal told me to wait and saw my father jog up to me. He was in full battle armor that he always carried, light leather guards and hidden old fashion chainmail from some museum under his tunic. He looked down at me and smiled sadly. The same smile he wore before he left me with years ago. I stopped smiling, the feeling of dread washing over me as the thought of him leaving again settled in.

"It'll be alright, Scarlet. I'm just taking precautions. You know how I get when things are tense." He chuckled. I took a deep breath and hugged him tightly, smelling the woods and rain on him. That smell always calmed me down, making me feel like being wrapped in a cloth of comfort and warmth of familiarity. Eventually, I had to let him go, feeling an ache form in my chest as the warmth and familiarity melted away. My father then hugged Chris, who was starting to tear up. My brother had always been more emotional than I was and I doubt he would even heal from the emotional scars that my father had let on him when he left last time. I doubt either of us will. My father kneeled down to his level and lifted his chin, giving him a stern look. My brother took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, pretending he wasn't crying a moment before.

"Chris, this is very important, so listen carefully. I won't be there to protect you anymore. It's time for you to become a man now, Christopher Wyatt Heart. You need to protect your sisters for me, alright?" My brother nodded, a small sob breaking in his chest. I felt one of my own sobs start to build in my own chest, but I couldn't afford to break now. Hope was starting to feel the tension and was starting to whimper, clutching her tiny hands into my shirt and staring at our father. My father wiped the tears from Chris's face and made him look at him.

"No tears. You have to be strong now, understand?" My father scolded harshly, as he often did. Chris took a deep stood up straighter, face growing stony and his eyes growing colder. He seemed to age to age five years within a span of a few minutes. I felt another ache in my chest as I watched my brother start to go through the changes I had to all those years ago. The only thing I worked so hard to protect him from and to keep him young, innocent, and happy. My father smiled at Chris and patted his shoulder, giving him no more affection than that. My brother turned to me and nodded with face still stony and went to help Karin and a few of his other new friend's pack. He was just the right size to help handle the horses and other animals that we had to take, so he was pulled there after a while. I just stood there looking at my father as Hope started to sob into my chest.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She cried, tears starting to stream down her sweet innocent face. Another sob built up in my chest as I listened to her crying, helpless to stop it. My father gently took Hope in his arms, cradling her to his chests she cried herself out. At this point, most of the convey were packed up and the cave was mostly bare. My father let Hope go to look her in the eyes, placing his forehead against her's.

"Now, Hope, daddy will be back and give you your birthday gift, ok? Daddy loves you, Hope." She sobbed a little and hugged him. My father hugged back, frowning and holding her tight to him and kissed her head. I felt like this was really the last goodbye I would ever have with him. He gave Hope to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Scarlet I-"

"No. This is not a goodbye because I'll see you soon." I said, looking away from him and holding Hope closer to my chest, gritting my teeth. My father stopped then smiled and hugged me.

"I promise I will do my best to come back for you four, but you know how it is out there. Between the survivors and the Hollows, I don't know if we will be able to speak again. Hey, do not cry-" He said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. He lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye, smiling kindly.

"Where did my strong, wise, brave little Scarlet go? You don't need to cry for an old man who has lived a full and happy life and been blessed with three beautiful children. Come, you are women now and it's time for you to live your own life. No matter where I go or what happens to me I will always be there. Just like your mother." he hugged me one more time and walked away.

I watched as he walked out with the first convey, watching him until he disappeared into the convoy. Hope was crying in my arms, feeling the tension and sadness from me. I looked down at her face and felt a weight slam onto my shoulders, knowing now that I had no more safety nets to fall back on anymore. I needed to keep Crystal, Chris, and Hope safe all by myself, no one to help me anymore. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was trapped. I started to breathe heavily with everything happening so fast. I felt someone take Hope out of my arms and put their arm around my shoulder. I turned to see Ichigo smiling down at me and holding Hope in his arms. He hugged me and rested his head on mine.

"We will do this together now, alright? We will make this work. Come on, we have to go now." He pulled back and turned around to give Hope to Crystal, who was already carrying the basket to hold Hope. I shifted and wiped my eyes. I couldn't hold back my doubt anymore, my walls that I so careful put between Ichigo and I cracked for just a moment.

"What if I can't?" I whispered and thought that he didn't hear me. But he did, making him come back over and hold me in the shadow of a caravan.

"Just fight. Fight for them." He said. I nodded and slapped myself, pissed that I let myself be so weak and helpless in front of the one person I couldn't be weak in front of. This was not the world that took kindly to people who so openly showed their weakness, but I had a feeling it was going to get so much worse.

"Let's go. We need to set a guard chain so we have rested warriors to protect the people. I want to be in the rotation as well." I said, my strong voice chasing away any doubts. Ichigo nodded and waved Renji over, who was dressed in strange armor. Shoulder pads with fur on them and a fur cape as well as claw gloves that looked like they were made just for him. He nodded at me and turned to Ichigo with a stern and focused face. They started to talk about last minute travel plans and Ichigo asked if everyone was ready. Renji nodded and threw up a flare, signaling for everyone to start moving out. Most of the older people had gone with my father as well as the sick so we had most of the young, healthy part of the village. So almost everyone was running and walking. However, I could tell that they were not going to be able to run all the way and we will only be able to go so fast.

I nodded at Crystal, who nodded back and started to follow the convoy. I needed to be how I was, strong, confident, and logical. I have more than just Chris, Crystal, and Hope to protect now. I have more than two hundred people who have been able to live in safety their whole lives, and I need to keep it that way. Even though I didn't have any love or connection to them, I was honor bound to protect them and their right to live in this world. As cold-hearted as I was, I knew how precious that right was and how easily that right could be taken away.

I jumped and climbed up to a ledge to watch the convoy pass, making sure no one struggled or left something important behind. Chris joined me, crouching down by my side as he had done for years. He was wearing his homemade battle gear; thin black elbow pads and kneepads hidden by his black and dark green shirt and pants. He also somehow got a hold of black boots that went up to his knees that were excellent light sort of armor. With his two short swords strapped to his back with arrows and holding his bow, he looked ready for battle. I stared at him, noticing his eyes changing so much in the last few days. He looked older, face growing leaner with the loss of baby fat and the childish look he always held slowly fading as he watched with me. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, letting my hair flow behind me. I would probably have to cut it before it became a real nuisance.

" Shouldn't you be with the convey with the other kids?" I asked. I knew he hated it when I called him a kid, but right now we both needed a distraction and bickering seemed to be the only thing left to do. Still, he didn't look at me nor his face didn't change.

"You think I just left them? Besides, how can I keep my promise to dad and mom if I can't see you?" he said in a monotone, no humor in his voice. I cast a sidelong glance at him, starting to see how much he looked like our uncle. I don't remember much of our uncle; not even his name anymore, but I remember his face. The brown hair, the cold, knowing look in his eyes, the agelessness. It's hard to believe he was almost fourteen.

"Just don't get in my way and do your job. I'm not picking up after you." I said, and he smirked just a little and stood up as the last of the convey the past. I

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you, Sis." He jumped down and ran ahead, effortlessly climbing and sliding across the cave walls and outside. I sighed, chasing after him. He may yet get himself killed, but at least, I know I don't have to constantly keep an eye on him.


	5. Dangers of the Road and Heart

I ran up behind Ichigo to give my hourly report.

"Ichigo. No one has straggled and slipped away, and there are also twenty hollows coming from the West City barreling down on us. They will be here in less then twenty minutes and there is a stopping point just ahead so we can protect everyone." I said, having been in charge of both lookout and responsible for gathering the rest of the reports. Ichigo was talking to the two village elders that we had with us and nodded.

"Send them to the place and send up a yellow alert to the others. women and children go first and the others need to collapse in and protect the convey. You, Chris, Renji, Jong, and Blake go ahead and get rid of the Hollows. I'll stay back with the convey in case there are any surprises or this is a trap. Go." he said, sending up a yellow flare and gathering everyone to the place I described. They all followed him without hesitation. I would be awed but I think that most of the reason was that they listened to him was because they were scared out of their minds and he was protecting them.

I nodded and sprinted off to gather the other and follow his orders. Chris never left my side unless he was checking up on Crystal, Hope, Karin, or Yuzu. Renji was assigned to rear guard and the other two were part of the side guard. Black was a tall, stoic man with no family and had bright blond hair and was best friends with John, a browned haired man with everything going for him. They fought axes and hammers, making them perfect for foreguard,but Ichigo didn't want that for some reason.

I landed on a rock so that they could find me easily. Renji jumped up besides me and Blake and John just behind him. I nodded at the three of them, seeing John stand next to me.

"What do we got?" Blake asked, hard voice slicing through me and making him sound older than twenty. John snickered, making him look younger than his twenty five years alive. I turned to Renji, face never losing it's hard mask.

"Twenty Hollows one kilometer out and coming in fast. Then we rendezvous back with the convoy in case of a trap." They nodded and took off in the direction I pointed; I followed with Chris at my back. We ran quickly through the trees, jumping and almost flying over the cover of the woods. In less than a minute the Hollows were on us, all huge and quick. Blake drew his axes and started to battle five on his own at the start,the other closing in. Chris got on one knee and started to fire arrows at the other Hollows, calmly and quietly firing arrows at them. Renji jumped into battle, sword whipping out and slicing two hollows at once. John was shouting at Blake for taking his opponent, smashing one hollow to dust. Five hollows came after Chris and I stepped in front of him, slashing them with my small dagger. The first two were easy, but the third on caught me in the ribs, claws clipping me and drawing three small lines of blood. I hissed and killed it. holding my side in pain. I saw renji trying to get his blade unstuck from a tree and two hollows come up behind him and the other were too preoccupied.

"Renji!" I shouted, diving at him. I tackled him to the ground, feeling the two hollows pass over both of us. we rolled a little ways, and when we stopped, I jumped into a crouched position, but Chris, Blake, and John had take care of the others. Renji groaned and got up, holding his head. I nodded and sheathed my dagger and sword.

"Damage report?" I asked looking between the others. Blake just had a cut lip and a black eyes, Chris had a broken finger on his bow hand after punching a hollow, Renji just had in pride hurt, but john suffered the most. He had a huge gash on his shoulder from were a hollow bite him and was bleeding badly. Blake wrapped him up as best he could, but John still didn't look good.

"You need real medical attention. Blake, carey John back to the convey and we will get him a doctor. But for now, let's move." I said, taking off back to the convey. Chris sprinted next to me, keeping pace. Renji was right there on the other side of me and Blake and John came in from behind.

"What about that little gash on your ribs, Scar?" Chris asked, but I just shrugged him off. Renji ran up closer and took a quick look at the gash and nodded.

"She will be fine. It's just a scratch, like when you run into a tree." I looked at him and found that he was right. I slammed right into a tree that I didn't see before, making the other stop. As I peeled my face off the bark I saw; more like heard, My brother dying of laughter with John, Renji rolling his eyes and helping me up.

"For as terrifyingly beautiful you are in battle, you are a klutz." He said, picking me up gently. I huffed and rubbed my nose, and started to run again. Chris just picked himself up and followed, slowly returning to his hard, strong self. I felt kinda sad, I missed my childish brother a little.

We got back to the convey we saw it was under attack. Humans this time as well as hollows. It was as if they were working together to kill as many of the village as thay could. I screamed and dove into the battle, slicing at a hollow; since they were by far the most threatening. Screams from the children and wounded men made my hair stand, but I only counted ten men and women and seven Hollows among the group. Ichigo was fighting two hollows as well as a man with a mace. Chris and John stayed back and tried to eliminate as many as they could while I jumped between a man and a group of children no older than seven and twelve. A boy had tried to save the other skids and had been beaten by the man in front of me and laid wounded at my feet. The man hesitated seeing me, a obviously seasoned warrior. He then grunted and attacked, swinging a fist at my face with brass knuckles with spikes on them.

I ducked and flipped him on his back, but he did a leg throwing maneuver which made me fall next to him. He leapt on top of me, punching down at my face. I dodged and grabbed the back of his neck and flipped him on his stomach so I was behind him with my knee to his back, making him completely helpless. I looked at the children, who were wide eyed in horror and fear. I looked at the twelve year old boy.

"Close your eyes, all of you! Do not open them until I say! Do it now!" I yelled, snapping most of them out of their shock and doing what I asked. The twelve year old boy threw his body on as many of them as he could, as if trying to protect them from a physical attack. I put my hand under the killer's chin and on top of his head and twisting sharply, killing him instantly. I looked around as was tackled to the side by another man, this one bigger and more pissed. He screamed about me killing his brother but I was too busy trying to get his hands off my throat. The man had pinned me to the ground and waschoking me to death, hands bruising my neck and cutting off all air.

I couldn't get him off me because he had pinned my hips and my arms were useless because of the lack of oxygen. I knew I didn't have long because I saw black creeping into my vision and my head was hurting and shutting down. I knew that if I panicked, I would be dead, so I tried to calm down and grab the dagger out of my boot to stab him. blackness had almost completely filled my vision but I just managed to get the dagger out and stab him in the heart, feeling the warmth of his blood drip on me and his grip loosen. I felt someone rip him off of me, air rushing into my burning throat.

I gasped for breath, sucking huge lungfuls of air into my starving lungs, coughing out a little blood from my tender throat. I felt someone pat my back and holding me up. I turned to look at them but my vision was still blurry, but I saw the familiar orange hairand brown eyes, but his face was covered in blood and he had a bruise forming on his chin. I smiled weakly.

"I'm...fine…" I rasped, trying to sakily stand, but fell because my legs were so weak. Ichigo caught me before I fell to the ground and I felt someone hold me up by the other side. I looked and saw Renji looked down at me with a mix of concern and anger. Chris ran up to me, looking a little panicked.

"What happened? Are you ok, Scarlet? Are you dying?!" He was almost yelling right now as the others of the village began to recover from the shock and get ready to start moving. I rolled my eyes but smiled at my little brother.

"I'm fine, Chris. How is everyone else? Crystal? Hope?" I asked, worried. He seemed to calm down, but he put the stony mask on once more and nodded.

"Crystal killed two hollows and protected Hope, both are not even scratched." he turned to Ichigo, who was looking at me with concern, holding the small of my back. "Karin and Yuzu are fine as well." Ichigo nodded and thanked Chris, who bolted off to try and calm the other kids down.

I stumbled over to the kids who were attack, who still haven't moved. I gently placed my hand on the twelve year old boy's head and rasped in his ear.

"It's alright now, you can look. Just help the others get ready to move out and quick." They all untangled themselves and looked at me, making me try and smile warmly, but it probably looked like a creepy deranged smile with the bruises forming. The nodded none the less and scampered off to help. I tried to help the others, but I was still weak and felt like pins and needle flooding through my veins and I had to stumble into a tree. Ichigo was next to me in a flash and helped me stand properly.

"Hey, take a break with the others. I don't want you hurt anymore. And besides, I need you to help fight if we get attacked." I just nodded, knowing that it would just cause more problems if I did. And I need to see Hope and Crystal and recover before I started going on scouting missions anymore. I made my way through the crowd and came to one of the middle parts of the convoy and saw the other mother talking with Crystal and Hope. They were all shaking and when I came in limping it only irritated them more until I got up in with the others and took Hope into my arms.

"To easy for you?" Crystal asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Ichigo said that it wasn't as bad as it could have been and I checked with the others and received reports that we had enough bodies to protect everyone else so I could hang out with Hope and you. We are past the most dangerous part now. Two more days and we should be at our new home." I said, watching as the other women started to relax and calm their own children, feeling a sense of security in my words. Good, now they won't panic of something else happens. I held Hope as she laughed and sat on the base of the carriage, playing with a few other small children. She seemed completely unaffected by the recent panic, and the other kids seemed to be moved to be by her.

"So, should I ask about the neck or does Ichigo really like you now?" Crystal joked, looking at my cut on my ribs. I shrugged and rolled my eyes because she knew damn well that it hand prints around my neck.

"I was protecting someone and he caught me off guard. It won't happen again." I rasped, throat getting more and more sore.

"Well, for once in your very short life you need to shut up because you sound like you are going to lose your voice at this rate. And I know how much of a tragedy that would be." She snickered as she applied the last bandage on my ribs and lowered my shirt, to which I rolled my eyes and laid back against the jostling floor. I felt so tired even though we had only just started the journey. But my body was just trying to recover so I let my eyes close.

A few hours later I opened my eyes to Crystal shaking my shoulder. I got up quickly and saw that we were at a stopping point and the sun was starting to set. Lucky that most of the villagers were already mostly unpacked and had set up defences and doubled up on the tents to save room and were getting ready to eat. Crystal smiled at me and handed me some bread, which I took gratefully. I sat up and coughed, nearly screaming at the pain, but it came out as a gravelly squeak.

"Damn, that bastard really did a number on you, didn't he?" I looked and saw Renji leaning in the carriage and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back. I opened my mouth to speak, but he held p his hand and reached up to help me out of the carriage.

"Don't talk. You need your voice for later." he said with a smile. I nodded and got down, gently pressing against the bruises against my neck. They hurt, but after about a week I'll be back to normal, and after another day or so I could talk normally again. I walked over to one of the fires with John, Blake, Ichigo, Crystal, Hope, and Renji chose. They looked up when I got there. Ichigo smiled and patted at an open seat next to him which I gladly took.

"How is the little songbird? Too delicate for the battle field?" Blake asked, grinning slightly. Ichigo's grip on his food bowl stiffened and he glared, but I just flipped Blake off and at my own soup quietly. It burned like a son of a bitch, but I washed it down with some river water.

"Hey, how is the ribs? The Hollow nicked you there pretty in the last fight." Renji asked, sitting down next to Blake and punching him in the arm. I shrugged, not really feeling it. Ichigo looked at me concerned and looked at my bruised neck and looking at the bandages on my ribs, making me blush just a little.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner. They just came out of nowhere and I had no time to get to you before they attacked. I promise I will do better." he looked so sad and guilty that I gave him a small smile.

"Ichigo, you can't protect everyone forever. You are only one ma and there is a world of people that You can't protect me from. I promise I can take care of myself. I had the Hollow and the guy before you came in." I said, finishing eating and cursing myself for talking so much. It would have been sweet if it didn't sound like I was choking on copper nails. He smiled and nodded looking at the others.

"Alright, about night watches. We have a square kilometer camp to protect, so we need to have fur lookouts. So I chose Scarlet, Renji, Blake, and because John is hurt and won't be able to be a guard, Crystal is replacing him. We don't have enough people right now, because even though we suffered no casualties, we still have a lot of wounded men. So we have two rotations, and the second rotation switched at two in the morning. We all nodded, though we all felt like it was going to be a long night. After we finished eating and discussing some logistical things, we separate and went into our posts and settled down.

I was near a black rock formation with a little moss and a small bit of brush and tree cover on it, making it easy for me to look out over the entire camp and not be seen. I watched vigilantly, mostly through lots of practice sleeping out in the open with my father and Crystal doing the same thing, but we changed every four hours, which was both healthier and safer, but I wasn't the one calling the shots. This was Ichigo's test to see how he leads and I will only step in if he might make a deception that could endanger the entire village. Even so, I watched patently, but after a few hours my attention started to wane and I watched the crescent moon drift across the sky. I was marveling at the beauty of the sky when I heard some twigs and leaves snap and rustle. I snapped back to attention, whipping out my knife and my staff. I looked into the dark gloom, expecting an enemy, but it was just Renji. I relaxed, but then I remembered that some hollows can mimic a person's appearance so I reach out and tried to sense him, and it definitely was Renji.

"Well, you're wide awake. I envy you." He said, sitting down next to me, our shoulders touching. I was crouched and looked out at the camp, hearing Renji yawn next to me. We watched the camp and the moon in silence before Renji shifted and looked at me.

"Scarlet, are you sure you are ok? I have heard that some mercenaries coat their blades in poison so even if they die that take their prey with them." He asked, looking at my neck. I shrugged it off, knowing that the blade was indeed poisoned, but I had learned and trained myself to be immune to many poisons, and this just snake venom. I had felt dizzy from it, but after I took that nap I was just fine.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse." I whispered to him, eyes never leaving the camp. I felt him shift and reach for the tail of my shirt and I immediately pulled his arm down and flipped him, putting my knife to his throat, making him stop.

"I told you I was fine. I'm not a helpless flower that the other village girls are." I whispered, throat starting to hurt again. He looked at me calm, relaxing back on his heels. I took my knife from his throat and went back into my original position.

"Why do you insist on doing everything yourself?" He asked a little harshly, sounding like he was frustrated. I huffed and ground my teeth, annoyed that he would even ask that question. What did he expect from a girl that had to practically rai herself and protect others and lost so much before she even hit preteen years? I had seen the worst that nature and humanity and demons had to offer before I even had a boyfriend. Hell, I wanted kids before I met Crystal, then I realized the world we lived in was not for kids, and I'll be damned before I bring such an innocent creature into such a harsh world before I cleaned this world up.

"Because I don't trust anyone. I've tried to let an outside in one too many time and have gotten literally stabbed in the back for it before. I have a motto for this kind of world. Don't put your life in someone's hands, because they're going to take it away. That's just how it is. You can only rely on yourself and family." I whispered bitterly, thinking of all the times my father and mother saved me because I trusted someone too much and it even got my childhood friend killed before my eyes. I was lucky I was even telling him this. I felt tear well up in my eyes, but I willed them away. Renji was quiet through the whole thing then he looked out at the camp.

"You are so much like Ichigo. So blind." I whipped my head around at him, not sure wether to be outrages or insulted or confused, so somehow I became all three. He rested his arm on his propped up leg and leaned back, black tunic and dark brown vest outlining his strong chest and tattoos. He didn't look at me, but he did tilt his head to the side and looked almost sadly out to the camp.

"You really just think that you always have to protect and shoulder every burden that others need to carry. You will bring yourselves into a early grave, and you will hurt yourself and others if you never ask for help. Ichigo can just get away with that because he is Ichigo, but you are just one girl. You need someone to be by your side-"

"You think that just because I'm a girl that I need a man to save me every time I get into a rough patch? Because guys are stronger? Because men are dominant? Don't you think I don't know all this? Don't you think that I would be so blind as to not know that I am weaker than some people? I have past cities and mercenaries alike, fighting for my life while trying to protecting my siblings and Crystal. I had to wake up every day with the guilt of taking people's lives and killing something so I can feed my family! And I had to smile every day and fight for my right to live in this world that would kill me if I didn't do so many horrible things. And I carry those burdens because I have to! I don't want to fight every day! Sometimes I just want to give up and just let a Hollow kill me!" I was screaming at him, pissed that he brought up the men-are-stronger-than-women thing that has been shoved down my throat by everyone, including my father.

Renji jumped, face growing angry and clenching his fist at his sides, red hair slowly falling out of its tie. He grabbed my chin, but he did so gently and forced me to look him in the eyes, mere inches from mine. I froze, surprised Renji would try something like that.

"You think I'm telling you this because I think you're weak? I have only known you for two days and I can tell that while you are a lot off things, like stubborn, charismatic, determined, open minded, wise, and brave, you are not weak! I'm telling you this because your pride will get you killed!" He yelled, face growing more serious with every word. I was now really shocked, feeling a sense of deja vu with the passion in his voice. He sighed and let me go, turning away and facing the camp, looking up at the moon with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I came from the Seriti City. Were they train everyone from childhood to kill without hesitation. There was a man, Byakuya Kuchiki, who Rukia away from me when we were childhood friends trying to live on the streets. I hated that man until I saw him fight and kill three Menos Grande without moving a muscle. From that day I have vowed to grow strong enough to beat him in battle. But it's like the one the old folk tales, I am a stray dog with no hope barking at the moon, but I don't have the bravery to jump and get it." He started to shake with anger and pain, and as I watched I saw his reshi start to leak out of his skin. I felt like I should try to suppress it, but before I could do anything, he whipped around and hugged me, almost crushing me.

I gasped, totally caught off guard. I have never had this much affection from so many people before, giving me a little bit of a panic attack. He hugged me for a good minute, then let me go and looked me in the eye again.

"Just don't take on more then you can handle. You could end up killing more people than just yourself." he whispered and started to walk away. I looked down, my hair covering most of my face and eyes.

"Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. I just do what needs to be done." I whispered. I didn't know if he heard me or not, because he kept walking away without looking back. I sighed and got back into position and continued the night watch.

A few hours later Ichigo said for me to go get some sleep and I couldn't get back fast enough. We would have to head out in just a few hours, and I needed every moment of rest I could get. I didn't even change as I slipped into Crystals and Chris's tent with Hope in my arms. Sometime when my mind is too distracted and wired, I hold her. She always calmed me down. I held her close and closed my eyes feeling her little heart beating with mine, lulling me to sleep.


	6. The Home We Build

We woke up the next morning and had an uneventful day. Renji acted like nothing had happened last night, still happy and friendly. Ichigo, however, looked like hell. He was trying to keep the convoy moving as fast as it would go, but he was doing it with almost no sleep. I watched him suffer from afar, and after he nearly made a wrong turn I took over and made him go and rest. I could tell he hadn't slept well in two days, and it was getting to him. That and trying to heal and keep everything running smoothly was taxing his body and mind to the limit.

He argued me until I knocked him out and made Renji take him to the back of the convey. I knew he was going to be pissed when he woke up, but we were less than a day away from our new home, and we needed him healthy. That night he just didn't talk to me and made me take a half shift. He looked better though, and he knew it as well. Crystal could feel the tension and had started to mock me.

The third day we reached the new village site and set up a more permanent camp. But what bothered me was that we were out of the woods by a mile and I could only see endless expanse of old farm land and grasslands. It was mid summer and we had no time to gather up enough food out here if we needed. I voiced these concerns with Crystal, but she just laughed and explained that they have been saving up food for years and could last two more years without planting.

The next day we started to build the new town. Because there was so many hollows roaming around. There had to be a constant watch, which I was often a part of as well as a part of the rebuilding crews. Able and Aden, the village blacksmiths, were working almost around the clock to fix and make tools for the village and we had already built the first three houses. For some reason Ichigo had us build the first few houses underground. I refused and stead in my tent for the entire time.

A month passed and we managed to build a strong stone wall from the nearby quarry and twenty large underground houses that held six families each and three buildings. At the end of the month, it was Hope's first birthday and I was going to celebrate it as best Icould. I went around and bought what little sugar I could and gave her the carving. She loved it, and I knew she did because the first thing she did with it was wack Renji in the head with it, making him clutch his head in pain.

"OW! For a one year old, she has got one hell of a arm!" he yelled, making Crystal, Chris, Karin, Yuzu, and me laugh. Ichigo was trying to set up a way to communicate with his father in the other village without losing any men and was also trying to finish all the arrangements in the village, so he wasn't able to come to the little party. Hope had made almost half the children under four as their friends, charming everyone.

I was playing with Hopes blond hair, which we haven't cut since she was born and was now as long as her waist when I felt a pair of hand cover my eyes. He had gotten more open and friendly with me over the month, so this was a common thing with him now.

"Guess who?" Ichigo asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled his hands from my eyes.

"We may be celebrating a one year old, but you are the least mature one here." I shot at him, winking at him and a small smile at him. Renji laughed, Karin agreeing, and Crystal smacking me, but she was smiling. Ichigo made a hurt expression, mockingly putting his hand over his heart. He still had bags under his eyes and his hair was beginning to grow out to be really long, giving him a older and more handsome looks. I constantly saw the village girls try and sneak kisses, love letters, and gifts for his affection, but he always declined. I didn't understand why most of the time, but that was his choice. He also started wearing a white tunic and a light overcoat with black pants, giving support to his already strong air of leadership.

"Ouch! Why are you so rude?" He asked mockingly. I laughed, Hope tucking at my sleeve. I looked down and she gave me a hard look. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders, her tiny hands digging into my hair and grabbing Ichigo's hair. She slammed out heads together painfully, not letting either of our hair go. The others were dying of laughter, while Ichigo and I were trying to get her to let go while not hurting her. This was the few times that I thought that she was a unholy terror. And right now, I was also trying not to end up in Ichigo's lap and hurt him.

"HOPE! For the love of a good night sleep, let GO!" I yelled, only getting my head slammed into Ichigo again. This was starting to make my head hurt so I went to desperate measures. I shot Crystal a pleading look, putting my arm out and trying to hold Ichigo's head as far away from mine as possible.

"Sis! Sis! Ichi!" Hope cheered happily on my shoulder, pulling and ripping at each others hair.

"Damn it! Get her off! I hate my hair but not that much! I'll even get it cut!" Ichigo yelled, trying desperately to detach her from his head without hurting her. Yuzu came over; Yuzu of all people, and took Hope off my shoulders and let us separate. We fell away, gasping for air. I rubbed my bruised head and groaned; Ichigo doing the same.

"Damn, you have a hard head…" Ichigo groaned. I glared at him, Standing up and rolling my eyes.

"Your skull makes my head look like an eggshell, buddy." I snapped back getting ready to go back out on patrol. I took a breath before I went out into the cool night air, having been living in the five family house for about two days now. I looked at the progress we have done in the last week.

We had three buildings up and five more on the way, each with ten rooms and a fireplace in the center of each room. We had about one hundred families, each with either one or two kids. We had set up a small training program that I would be help train when I had time. Our defences were getting stronger and we hadn't had any attacks from the hollows. However, the constant fear of another attack was on everyone's mind, making the building of the town feel feverish and hasty. As I watch a few of the older kids train with their weapons in the dummies Crystal had made while watching out on the patrols.

"Scarlet! Come here for a second!" One of the the kids, I think his name was Sam, called over to me. I came over and he tried to show off to me and a few of the mothers and girls just on the other side of the street were making clothes and food for the men. I corrected him and saved him from when he tried to do a dangerous move. When I finished, I walked over to the women to ask about the other boys and stay up to date with the gossip. While I never understood it, I knew I had to know at least some of it because it told me the health of the village. And besides, these people were my extended family, so I should know what was going on. Even if I didn't care.

"Hello, Scarlet. How are you doing? Off to go patrol?" Sarah asked, the wife of Abel. She was nice, but having to raise three kids with another on the way was making her age faster than most. I smiled at her, bowing a little. She was always my favorite person to talk to, mostly because she was strong and if he hadn't fallen in love with Able and wanted to raise her kids herself she would have been one of the people I would have gone on patrols. Her and Rukia were the only ones who I could really enjoyed talking to besides Crystal.

"Yep, and fine, thank you. How are the kids doing? All giving you grey hairs?" I joked, making the others laugh. This was one of the finished houses and most of the women gathered here, so their were more than a few familiar faces.

"Always! But what about you?" She asked, making the other women stop laughing and look at me expectantly; even Sarah's oldest daughter, Jane. I blinked, totally confused.

"Um, what do you mean 'what about me?'" I asked, raising my eyebrow. The other women looked at me surprised, but then started to mutter amongst themselves. I looked at Sarah, who always seemed to be the most easy to talk to. She was blushing and fidgeting, patting her growing belly.

"Um, you and Ichigo. Is there any way…" She drifted off, but her eyes told me all I needed to know. I blushed like a mad women, sweating and trying to find a away out of this. If I told them no, they would think that we weren't going to work out and make the village leadership unstable, but I wasn't going to get caught in a lie. So I went with the next best thing. Half truth and dash.

"Um, no! Not yet, anyway. It's still kinda early, you see. We have only known each other for a month and a half and just want to make sure everything's running smoothly before we get, um, distracted! Um, I really need to go on patrol, so I'll talk with you later!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed off, knowing that they were muttering behind my back. I knew that I could have handled that better, but right now I was so flustered, I couldn't see straight. I sprinted to the end of the village and ran out of the gates, passing a recovered John and the ever cynical Blake.

I rounded the corner when I slammed into someone, hard. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me into the shadows, away from the village. They had a hand clamped to my mouth keeping my screams from being heard. So I bit them. Hard.

There was a howl and the person holding me punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. It dazed me, allowing them to straddle me and punch me in the face again, knee driving into my sternum and cracking it. I was about to scream in pain before he punched under my ribcage and knocked the wind out of me. He proceeded to beat me senseless until he was satisfied and start to tie my hands together. But they weren't covering my mouth anymore, so I could scream and scream I did.

"INTRUDER! SOUND THE ALARM!" I screamed in my loudest voice, likely could be heard for miles. I heard people running and my attacker growing desperate. I saw a flash of brown hair and brown eyes as he lifted a dagger and tried to plug it in my chest.

"Scarlet!" I heard Ichigo scream, feeling his spiritual pressure growing denser. I managed to dislodge my attacker and untie my hands, but I felt something prick my neck and I passed out, unable to even recognise that I was in danger.

I woke up feeling wrapped in a blanket that was a little too tight. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a room that was just made and I noticed that Ichigo was sitting next to me, head propped back and sword resting against his legs; fast asleep. I looked around and found that other than the bed, Ichigo, medical supplies, and the fire that gave light and heat to the room, it was empty. I tried to get up but felt the center of my chest explode in pain causing me to yelp in pain, falling back onto the bed.

Ichigo bolted awake, leaping into a battle ready position and look around the room for an imaginary threat. When he woke up fully he turned back to me, seeing me awake and almost diving at me.

"Hey. How do you feel?" he asked quietly, watching my every move. I rolled my eyes at him, turning my head and giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"No, I'm fine. I was just beaten by someone intruding after a month of nonstop work and patrols. I'm perfectly fine. How about you" I felt a little bad that I was being a little mean, but pain was making my head spin and I had trained myself to be sarcastic instead of crying like a little girl. Yeah, one of my many personality quirks, but it often made the kidnappers let me escape when I was younger. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. Next he looked up at me and smiled with relief.

"Glad you are alive, anyway." He picked up a cup and help me sit up. I whimpered as my chest throbbed painfully, but eventually I managed to sit up.

"The guy who attacked you was sent from the Hollow City to kill someone, but he committed suicide when the village was alarmed. We have no idea why. He also broke part of your sternum, cracked two ribs, knocked a molar out, and broke your hand. And your dad was going to visit in a few days." he said helping me drink. My eyes snapped open, looking him in the eyes.

"He is? I have to get ready for- AH!" I yelled, moving wrong and causing more pain to explode in my chest. Ichigo forced me down, trying to get me to calm down.

"Stop! You will only hurt yourself more!" He said, holding me down as I gritted my teeth. I gripped my one good hand into a fist and slammed it down on the ground next to me, denting the dirt.

"Damn it! Now of all times I have to be a dumbass and get hurt!" I grunted, tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. Ichigo bowed his head and sat next to me stroking my hair. I slowly started to calm down, and he had discovered that my hair was a weak point for me. I curled up on my good side and almost purred into his hand. Normally I wouldn't act like this, but I was in pain, exhausted, and in a safe place. For some reason Ichigo always made me feel safe, but it was different from when I felt safe around my dad. This was… more like me. his gently rubbing my scalp lulling me back to sleep and slowly draining away the pain.

"Just heal. Your dad will be here soon and everything will be ok." He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. He was so kind and warm, and here I was, pushing him away and hurting myself because I was being too proud to ask for help. Yeah, I was jumped, but that was no excuse. I should always be ready, and I had trained more than anyone for that kind of situation, but now I was in this mess. Renji was right, but this time I was the only one who got hurt. What if this happens again? I shuddered and curled up to him more.

"Cold?" He asked, wrapping a blanket around the both of us and fully embarrassing me. I could smell the outside air and him, and I could feel the tight muscles on his chest. It might have been the pain or the adrenaline that came with the pain, but I let my good hand run down the front of his chest. He gave a small gasp, muscles flexing under my fingers. I thought I hurt him, but he relaxed a seconds later, placing his hand at the small of my back and resting his head on mine, eyes closed and for the first time ever, he looked content. Almost… happy.

I had a flashback to what the women said, about me and Ichigo and… kids. I blushed and stopped, turning into a statue. No, we don't have to be in love, we just have to be friends and keep the village safe. I don't think of him as any more then a friend. Even when he looks at me and smiles, when he tries to save me from my own stupidity, when he helps the others in the village even when he already has so much else to worry about-

Stop it, Scarlet. You need to stop. You can't fall in love, you will only break their heart or they will break yours. Stop. Ichigo must have felt my change of heart, because he pulled back and lifted my chin.

"Scarlet?" Ichigo asked, making my eyes snap to his. He was blushing bright red, but he seemed to be trying to keep his cool. His medium orange hair fell in his face, his half lidded eyes giving him a… attractive look. Sexy? Is that want those romance books that my mom used to read said?

"I have been talking with some of the other women today. They were wondering why-" I had to stop, to embarrassed to say anything. Ichigo shifted, looking at me hand held my cheek lovingly, real concern in his eyes.

"What is it? Are the other villagers giving you a hard time?" he asked coldly, looking like he was ready to fight. I shook my head franticly, well as frantically as I could anyway.

"NO! It's just... they think that I'm..." I trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. He growled, a sound that echoed in his chest. I felt a little frightened of him, even when he pulled me closer to his chest and started to stroke my head.

"They really should just chill out. Did they really think you would be ready to give yourself to a almost complete stranger just because someone said so? Do they really think that you have no honor or respect for yourself? Do they think that you are just a sheep and I'm just a shepherd? Do they have that little faith in your strength?" He vented, glaring at the wall. I looked away, blushing ever so slightly at the seemingly unintentional compliment.

"Can you blame them? We are the village leaders, the ones that they want to be and look up to. We are also supposed to have been... bonded already. That is part of the marriage they really just want something to gossip about. It's better then them distressing on the grim situation we are in. Leave them be, they need something better to talk about then the hard day of work and the dangerous nights." I said, reaching up and rubbing his scalp comfortingly. This seemed to do the trick because he relaxed and curled up closer, putting his face into my neck. I was blushing like crazy now, never being so intimate with someone before. Hell, even me and… I brushed the thought of my childhood friend away. Now was not the time. When things finally settled down I would think about him.

"Why the hell are you so calm? How are you so wise and strong?" He asked in my neck, breath brushing against my skin, making me get goosebumps. This felt so weird and so… good? What was he doing? He never came this close to me, never been this were just friends...

"Um, I don't know..." said, blushing and twitching. He looked up, eyes almost closed. I could feel his heart beating slowly, calmly, while mine was running faster than a frightened rabbit. He leaned in and kissed me, deeply. I tried to kiss back, but after the late nights and close contact and my injuries, I was just a statue. I had no idea how to react, because I could count on my one hand the number of times a guy had kissed me, and this was number five. He stopped kissing me, drawing back and looking me in the eyes.

"You don't feel anything for me do you?" He asked making me stutter and try and deny it, but what did I feel for him? I closed my mouth and looked at him sadly, unsure of how I wanted to tell him, almost begging him to understand that I didn't want to hurt him. He was the last person I wanted to hurt. He sighed and hugged me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I should have known. Don't worry about it, I can wait." he said it with such a guarded emotion that I tried to tell him I was sorry, but I didn't know how. So, I just went with what my father always said. When expressing your emotions, just let instinct take over and your heart will always find the right word and action. I leaned up and kissed his chin, making him freeze.

"I really do care for you, Ichigo. I just don't know how deep that caring is. And I'm not good at expressing myself in… that way." I said shakily, getting more self conscious and unsure as i spoke. this was a new thing for me, so why was I trying to be calm? These were just emotions, and I was being a bitch about talking to a guy. He pulled back and smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know. It's one of the reasons why I like you." he said, making me blush like crazy and look away.

"Well, you have to get up early to check up on the village, and I have to heal. So we should just… um, go to sleep?" I said this like a question, mentally slapping myself. Ichigo chuckled and rested his head on mine one more time.

"You are really that nervous about me? I should try to make you feel better more often." He said sleepily. It took me a moment to register what he said. I was about to shot back a smart response but he was already asleep. I closed my eyes, nightmares of my mixed emotions haunting me. Why was this all so confusing? Was I living a nightmare? Is it almost over?

What I didn't know was that my nightmare was just beginning.

 **Author's note-** sorry for this horrible chapter and not updating more. I just had more then two weeks without internet and I was with family, so I wasn't able to write more. I had more friend read this and she suggested that I rewrite some of my chapters. This was just the first one that i got to, so I'll fix the others ASAP! I also had a major shot of inspiration this weekend so I was also busy writing the next chapter, so I'll be getting that out soon. As always, thank you for reading this really bad fanfic and if you see something that I need to fix, please let me know and i'll do my best to fix it. And reviews are great! Read on!


	7. We Are Only Human

I woke up to the feeling of someone holding my waist. I looked up and saw Ichigo eyes closed and he was fast asleep. I groaned quietly, the pain in my ribs coming back to me as I woke up. Ichigo grunted and twitched tugging me closer like a pillow. My ribs and chest really didn't like that and made me give a small screech of pain, making his eyes snap open and he almost leapt back.

"Sorry!" he shouted, voice still hoarse and husky from sleep. I blinked the stars out of my eyes and nodded.

"It's ok… But next time. Please just let me sleep alone." I said, rolling over and sitting up on my own. That hurt, but I did it; thank the entity for small miracles. He watched as I struggled my way over to my bag of other clothes, struggling to change.

"Um, would you like help…?"He asked, and I turned and looked over my shoulder, gripping the bottom of my shirt and glaring at him. Then i sighed and lightened up. He only wanted to help, but I turned my back and took off my shirt, bandages covering my chest.

"No, I'm fine. I have been through worse and had to travel." I looked and saw he was blushing and covering his eyes, but it was kinda pointless because he peeked through his fingers. I gave a small smile, unable to stop myself. I finished changing and used the wall to stand up, not that there was anything wrong with my legs, but it hurt to move because of my cracked sternum. When I cursed and sweated my way into a standing position and I could move without crying, I turned around and saw Ichigo changing as well. I blushed against my will, turning and cleaning up the sparse room. There came a lot of pounding on the door, making me jump almost to the ceiling and caused Ichigo to jump and fall on his back, giving out a curse. I walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Scarlet!" Crystal, Chris, and Rukia shouted, tackling me to the ground. I screamed, half from pain and half from surprise. I hit the ground and could almost feel the agony exploded in my chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Why did you go alone?"

"Are you going to be able to take care of Hope?"

"What is going on here?" Renji said stepping into the small house/room. I groaned and pushed them off of me, trying not to cry from the pain. I sat up and glared at the all of them, but then I smiled and hugged them back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I was on patrol and we were already spread thin. And speak of Hope, where is she?"

"Right here." A very familiar voice sounded behind Reni, making me, Crystal, and Chris freeze. Renji smiled and stepped out of the way, show my father in the doorway with a happy Hope. We stared stupidly at him, I even had to blink a few times to make sure he was really here. And I was suddenly in his arms, crushing him and Hope. Chris and Crystal were there as well, a touching, heartwarming reunion that could stop the world, just for a second. My father chuckled and broke away, pushing us all away. I stumbled back blinking the tears from my eyes. I never cried, but I hadn't exactly gotten my guard up.

"It's good to see you again, but I'm not here just to see you again. But I'm glad to see that you aren't badly hurt, Scarlet." He became more serious, which was hard to do. Hope seemed to since that something was off, because she stopped smiling and became still. I snapped to attention along with Crystal and Chris, Ichigo and Renji looked confused. My father stood in the doorway and looked like a war god, because now I could finally get a good look at him. He wore thin chain mail, his sword strapped to his back and he wore bloody boots. He was ready for war, and he wasn't kidding around.

"I have senses more than a hundred hollows coming this way, and a few of the City People among them. I don't know if they are leading them or just using them, either way they are coming for us. I sent most of the villagers to a underground cavern that You built for just this situation, but I don't think that we can trick the Hollows to come here instead of there-"

"Yes, we can." We all looked behind My father and saw Uryu, dressed in all white and gloved and bow at the ready. He looked more grim and stony than normal. he held up a small vial in his hand, looking at all of us.

"This is a bait that I managed to snatch from a few of the City People on our way here, so this should draw all the hollows here." He explained, making my father nod.

"Wait, wouldn't that draw even more Hollows to us then? That would be even more risky." Renji said, rubbing the hilt of his sword nervously. I agreed with him.

"We have to risk it. Ichigo I want you to gather everyone you can and start to make battle and defencive positions. Renji, can you get the stragglers and Scarlet and Hope out of the village and rendezvous with the others? Rukia and Crystal you are going to be on trap-"

"Wait! What?! I'm going to run away from protecting my home?" I shouted, making everyones head turn to me, even Hopes. I fumed, the pain in my chest forgotten in my rage. My father's eyes flashed with anger and he glared at me, beard twitching.

"Scarlet. You will do what I tell you. I have a reason-"

"Is because I'm hurt? because you don't want to lose me? You have been trying to push that down my throat for years and every time I have proven that i can help. What more can I do to prove it to you that I can do it!" I yelled starting to seethe. My father sighed and looked at Renji.

"Take Hope, Scarlet, and Chris to the-"

"Hell no! I can understand why she's not fighting, but why not me, dad?! What did I do?" Chris burst out, standing in front of my father. My father grabbed his head and forced him to look into his eyes. We all froze; I had never seen him like this, he never touched us out of anger. Chris started to shake, paralyzed under my father's glare. My father nodded and released him, making Chris fall to the ground.

"Son, you can't even look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you as a caring father. How do you think you will be able to look at someone who is trying to kill you in cold blood? This is now a man's fight, and you simply are not old enough. And your sister can't go for another reason I will explain to her privately. You are going to be the last line of defence against the hollows if any slip through, so don't think for a second I'm going to push you to the sidelines. You have the most important job to me and the village. Protect Hope. And remember what I told you, Christopher Wyatt." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Chris gritted his teeth and glared, but he shook his head and shifted his weapons and left, doubtless going to disobey our father and sneak into the front lines.

"Yes, Father." he said as he left, teeth still gritted. My father nodded and went through the last of the details, but I was too stunned by Chris's reaction to hear anything. Chris, the one who always strove to surpass my father, but now he bowed his head, and accepted without question or argument. This was serious, more serious than ever before. I looked around and saw strangers, with Ichigo giving a stony look, Renji twitching, itching for the fight and sneering. Crystal held Hope, rocking her back and forth looking more like her mother then I did. She also seemed to age ten years, looking more like a women. My father, commanding voice that I have never heard before, calming giving orders and strategies; teaching Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Crystal, and Uryu battle strategy and tactics.

I watched, feeling like a stranger to my own family. Everything was going to fast, people changing to much, and I haven't changed a bit. I am still that naïve little girl, determined to prove myself to a world that would always get the upper hand. I just watched as they dispersed, lost in my own thoughts. I snapped out of it when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, making me look up into my father's eyes.

He looked older, more tired than normal. And he seemed to have more grey in his hair and on his beard. He looked old, my father looked old. I looked at him with worry, all my insecurities vanishing and my desire to take care of the people I love took over.

"Dad, what is really going on?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"Pack your things. You are not going to go with the rest of the villagers. You, your brother, and Hope will be going back to our Safe Place and going to stay there until Isshin comes and gets you. Don't leave no matter what and don't get separated from Hope or Chris." he was looking into my eyes, an intensity that I have never seen before. I began to feel a little panicked.

"Why? What about Ichigo and the rest-"I started to ask but my father held up his hand and pushed me to pack up my stuff, helping me all the while he explained.

"Your mother had a very special skill, which she passed to the three of you. It was the ability to heal the poisoned reshi of the Hollows. However, your mother couldn't control her ability, so she ended up having to seal it away. Then she had you, and her healing abilities were passed on to you. When Christopher was born, her ability to fight the hollows and read their every move was passed onto him, and Hope seems to have the ability to purify the Hollows." I froze, not really believing what he was saying. Was this the special ability that old man Urahara spoke about? Why did he leave out the fact that my siblings had the ability as well? My father dragged me out into the bustling street, throwing a cloak over me against the chilling air. We walked through and he picked up supplies in passing and packed them up.

"Head Commander Yamamoto of the Seritie City, wants that power for himself. If he had all three of you in his control, he would be able to completely control the flow of hollows and defeat Sosuke Aizen once and for all. Sosuke wants to stop this, so he is going to send someone to take you and your siblings. I'm guessing that they have both played their hand now, so I was going to use the battle as a distraction to get you four out. And no one can know about this. I need you to meet with Yoruichi and Urahara at the Crying Rock, he will take you to the Safe Place, but before you need to make sure that Renji doesn't follow you. Once the battle starts, you will leave. Not before or you will be caught and if you leave to late you will get caught. Now, get your brother, Hope, and Crystal and wait at the edge of the village. I love you." he said, kissing my forehead and disappeared into the village.

I just stood where he left me, unable to move or comprehend what he was talking about. First, he told me that we were born with high reshi that we always have to suppress or we were going to attract every hollow in a ten mile radius. Then I was told I have to marry a stranger. Now I'm a living weapon that the two most dangerous and powerful cities wanted in their power or more likely, dead. Why to drop a bomb like that in the middle of a battle ready evacuation, in a month of marrying a stranger, and a day after my sister's birthday and expect me to not be a little freaked out. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this? What the hell am I gonna do? I went with the most natural reaction; Shut down all emotion and function like a robot, just like when my mother died.I began to run around, finding Crystal, Renji, and Hope. Renji was trying to calm Hope down and Crystal was trying to get her into her carrier.

"Crystal! We need to find Chris! Come on! Renji, we will meet you at the east gate!" I shouted, grabbing Crystal and Hope, slinging her on my back. Renji looked surprised and tried to shout at me, but we were already around the corner.

"Scarlet! Wait! What the hell is going on? The east gate is that way!" She said, pointing. Hope had stopped crying and looked at me, big eyes looking at me with such trust and life. I always knew he was a bright and happy child, but having the ability to heal a hollow? I turned back, running.

"My father gave me a special mission. Don't ask until we get to safety, and we need to fin Chris before anything else happens." I responded. Crystal looked at me, her expression starting to mirror mine. She trusted me unconditionally, and she had learned long ago that my father always made a right decision. So we searched the entire village, and I made a sidelong glance at an alley and saw the outline of my brother. There was two other figures with him, and when I got close I saw that it was Ichigo's sisters, Karin and Yuzu.

"What are you doing here?" I asked emotionlessly, seeing both of them holding weapons and ill fitting armor and looking like they were just playing dress up. Karin glared at me and got in my face.

"I'm going to fight with my brother! I want to protect the village as well!" she shouted with conviction, her sister backing her up. I sighed and had a stroke of luck. Renji appeared by my side and glared at the two girls.

"What the hell are you two thinking?! Ichigo would flip his lid if he saw you! The reason why he sent you with the others was so he didn't have to worry about you getting hurt and be distracted and not get hurt himself!" Renji shouted, causing both of the girls to falter in their conviction. I glared at Chris.

"And this is not for you to decide or help. I know that you only want to help, but we need to go right now. Renji, get those two to the safe house. I'll follow with you as soon as I get something from my father. Chris, Crystal, stay with me." I ordered. Renji clenched his jaw, but he didn't argue. Chris looked pissed but followed Renji's lead, falling back behind me. Reni picked up the two girls under each arm and started to run. I nodded at the two f them and handed Hope off to Crystal, who looked confused.

"Take Her and Chris to the west gate. I'll meet you there in just a few minutes."I said.

"Wait, why didn't we just go with Renji if he is also going to the safe house?"Chris asked, getting more and more edgy. I turned back at him, seeing that he was ready to completely disobey me. I walked back and kneeled down, looking at him sadly.

"Dad told us that we aren't going to the safe house. I'm going to take you somewhere else. And don't say that's bullshit or unfair. You, Hope, and I have something very special abilities. Why do you think that this village is being attacked? Randomly? If we aren't here, they have no reason to hurt anyone here anymore. I know you don't want to but we have to leave to protect everyone, especially Karin and Yuzu." Chris blushed a little, confirming my suspicions about him having crush on them. He bowed his head and nodded, defeat slipping into his limbs. I patted his head and smiled, standing up.

"Thank you. Now please listen to Crystal and try to stay with Hope. They want her the most. I'll be right back." I sprinted off, running to tie up one last loose end. I ran until I saw the familiar bright orange head, running up behind him and stopping. He turned around and when he saw me, he waved away few of the men he was talking to and dragged me to a corner, where we could talk privately.

"What are you doing here still? You should be on your way to the safe house." he said, looking at me with worry. He placed his hand gently on the center of my chest, making me wince with pain. I had almost forgotten about my cracked sternum, because when I shut off my emotions I sometimes shut off feeling. But now I think that it was also because I was almost healed. Now that I knew about my strange ability, a lot of my injuries and recoveries made more sense.

"You still hurt? I can spare a man or two if you need-" he said, but I cut him off, slapping his hand away.

"No, I'm fine. I just caught a hold of your sisters trying to sneak into the battle and help ,so I just came to tell you they are on their way back and Renji will be a little late." Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and I managed to take a deep breath. I came here to tie up loose ends, so I was going to do it.

"They said the only way they are going to go to the safe house was if I gave you this for them." I kissed both of his cheeks, then full on the mouth. He froze, seeming shocked, and when I pulled away, his brown eyes looked like deer in bright lights. I looked at him sadly.

"And the last one is from me. Please be safe, and no matter what happened I- I- I really care about you." I said, turning away and starting to run to Crystal. But Ichigo caught my arm and pulled me back. He gripped the base of my head and kissed me deeply, hugging me close. I kissed back, not sure whether I will be about to let go. But I was a liar, because I knew that kiss he was giving me was a promise to come back to me. And I wasn't going to be back to greet him. I felt a tear leak out of my eyes, and I broke the kiss before I really broke my composer. He put his forehead against mine, hugging me close.

"Hey, don't cry. I promise I will kill every single person or Hollow that tries at hurt you, and I will always come back for you." he whispered, calf brown eyes looking at me with love. I felt one more tear leak out of my eyes and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Ichigo, we need you." I heard Orihime's voice come invade our own privet world. I looked over at her and could see that she saw everything. Her eyes swelling with tears confirmed my suspicions that she loved him. I hope that he picked her or Rukia, he deserved to have his love given to someone who could love him back and not betray him. Ichigo looked up set by the interruption, but he turned back to me with a worried, sad expression. I cupped his cheek in my hand, pulling away.

"Go, they need you more than I do." started to walk away as Orihime wrapped her hand around his arm. I gave him a small smile. He gave me a almost panicked look and almost started to run after me, but my father caught his arm and kept him in place, giving me a sad look and mouthed go.

So I went. I ran as fast as I could, moccasins tearing a little as I tore across the ground. I ran from Ichigo and all the hope and comfort he could offer me. So this is what being a traitor and a lie felt like? And people did this out of habit? No wonder they became Hollows and became cold, heartless humans. I had to stop my emotions before I went insane or worse, went back and ran crying into Ichigo's arms. That would endanger my family, and that was the one thing that I could not let happen. I had finished wiping my eyes when I caught up to Crystal and Chris. They looked at me worryingly, Chris spinning his bow in his hand and crouched. Hope was running around under Crystals close supervision. When she saw me came into my arms, hugging me. I pulled back, holding her in my arms. She was bigger than your average one year old and the intelligence behind her eyes always shown past the purity of those pure blue eyes.

"Scarlet." she said, smiling and hugging me again making me smile. I put Hope on my back, hoping that Ichigo could find it in his heart to not take it personally. We can only be human. And that's why I cried for the last of my humanity I left behind.

* * *

Author's Note: And yet again for being late on the update, I am truly sorry. But I doubt you care. I have just been busy and wanted to make up for all the horrible chapters. I'm sorry but there is going to be a bit more sadness and deep conversations and heavy themes and then I promise it will get better and hove more romance and adventure. And I suck at both, so any help that anyone wants to give will be appreciated! As always, read on, my fellow Otaku!


	8. Open Wounds and Closed Heart

I ran with Chris and Crystal for about five minutes and then the plan went to hell. And the reason was a particular one of the seven deadly sins that I seemed to have picked up. Pride. I was proud and didn't want to admit that I was distracted and not really paying attention so when the net came out of nowhere I knew that I was done for. I screamed as it wrapped around me, making me trip and fall. I had only just enough time to roll so Hope wouldn't get hurt, but that didn't help my only half healed ribs. Chris curse and yelled attacking someone behind me. Crystal was fighting a tiny women, thought the women was almost too fast for Crystal. The women Crystal was fighting had short black hair and had a small thing on her hand.

I struggled out of the net, Hope crying in my arms. I saw Chris was fighting two older men. One was fighting with two sickles on a staff that made it look like a deadly pinwheel. The two weapons were attached by a long black chain which was now tangling Chris's short swords; ripping them out of his grip. The other was a guy with blond hair that covered his one yes and had a strangely shaped sword that curled up. We were outmatched, making me start to panic as I tried to disentangle myself from the net. Hope was screaming, a small cut on her cheek that was now bleeding. This was bad and their was no way we were getting out of this alone.

"Crystal! Chris! Get back to the village and find Father! I'll hold them off!" I screamed, charging the three. I quickly grabbed the women in the back and threw her off of Crystal, who started to run. The two attacking Chris looked up just in time for me to grab Chris and pulled him out of the way; the three of us sprinted back. I slashed at the women forcing her to back off of Crystal so she could run with us, though she looked tired. The hollows and the others had already attacked tacked the village and were tearing through it. I saw a flash of red hair kill a random human, blood mixing in with his hair and staining his gray tunic and armor.

"Renji!" I screamed running for my life right at him. He turned around and seemed to know what was going on in a second. He started to run at me, fighting his way to get to us and get us in the gate; but it wasn't opening fast enough and their was too many enemies in the way. Not that it would slow them down much, but it might be enough to get Chris and Hope out if I staid behind and held off our attackers. We were just feet from the gate, Renji ordering some of the villagers to get them open. The three were just on our tail, so I had two options and I went with the one that I thought was the best. I shoved Hope into Crystal's arms and stopped, catching the pinwheel blade with my dagger and kicked the women in the chest, who was totally unprepared for a counter attack. I heard Renji and all the others yell at me to get inside, but I needed to fight these people off before I did that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blond man slash at my ankle and I only just managed to dodge the slash, but the strange blade nicked my ankle.

It felt like my foot gained about fifty pounds, making me falter. I looked at his partner and saw he was swinging his pinwheel blades so they made deadly pinwheels; which I nearly didn't dodge, it slicing a very shallow cut on my arm. The women had gotten up and wiped her mouth, a thin trail of blood leaking out. I had to get out of this situation, because my skill was mobility and with the guy that could make my limbs feel heavy meant that they could take me down in just a few seconds. And three against one? If it weren't this situation, I wouldn't have minded those odds. I summoned my staff, using my other hand and used my mother's hunting dagger, I took off to the gate. The three of them were about to attack when a man with medium short white hair and a snake like face appeared out of nowhere and stood between us, making all of use freeze. The battle was still raging, but this one spot seemed to be the eye of the storm. His eyes were half lidded, making him look even more like a snake. The woman sneered, making the guy with the pinwheels look nervous and hesitant. The snake like man turned to me and smiled like we were best of friends, and for some strange reason I felt like I knew him.

"Hello, Scarlet! It is so nice to finally meet you." He said cheerfully, whispering smooth voice making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I got ready to bolt but suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me whip around. A dark skinned man with a visor over his eyes and a strange orange rope around his waist. He flicked his wrist and sliced my back, cutting deep enough to hurt like hell but not deep enough to cause any permanent damage. I feel, gasping in pain, the snake man hovering over me standing next to the dark skinned man.

"Tosen, you didn't have to do that. She wouldn't have gotten far in her condition. And why would you want to hurt a face like her's?" the snake man chided. The other man just wiped off his blade looking very serious and stoic.

"We have a mission to complete, Gin Ichimaru. We cannot risk anything; nor can we underestimate a child of Maximus Heart." His whispery, soft voice was well guarded and calm. The dark skinned man reached down to get me and the black haired man with the pinwheel blade sliced at his hand, forcing the men to back off. They exchanged curt words. I just sat there, trying to move through the pain and the dizziness of blood-loss. If I stayed here, Chris or Crystal would do something stupid and get hurt or captured, or worse I might bleed out and not be able to protect them. I groaned and tried to get into a standing position, the pain almost maddening. I managed to drag myself into my hands and knees but the women grabbed my long red hair and ripped my head back, putting her strange glove spike to my neck.

"Don't move. You are coming with us." She growled in my ear. I gave a short laugh as I felt a familiar reshi rushing to my side. With what little strength I had, I gripped my dagger tighter.

"Like hell." I said, using my dagger and cutting my hair away just as she yelped and jumped away, holding her shoulder that now had a huge gash. The blond man rushed over to his comrade, starting to give her first aid and draw her out of the main battle area; though she cursed him the entire way. I turned and saw Ichigo standing over me, the village leader well fitted black cloak whipping around him, his orange hair only highlighting his fierce and determined brown eyes. As much as I hate for someone to come and save me, I have never been happier to see someone.

"Scarlet, can you walk?" H asked, no kindness of warmth in his voice. That hurt a little, but I couldn't blame him. I struggled to stand, Ichigo offering his arm out to me. I suddenly felt a crushing pressure in the air, reshi so dense it was almost suffocating; I collapsed down again. Ichigo gasped, seemingly frozen as I was. I had only felt this much power when my mother died, when my father was defending our little camp and had released most of his own reshi. This reshi, however, was even more powerful then my father's, and now I was helpless. I looked up and saw a man in his mid twenties early thirties with shaggy silky brown hair standing next to the two other men, who fell silent and back off as if he was their leader. I felt him more then saw him walk towards me, each step seeming to echo in my whole body. The battle had died down and most of the hollows ran away or were dead, the other villager frozen with fear. Ichigo was sweating and shaking but he stood over me protectively, though I doubted that he could do very much against some one like the man in his condition. The man stopped mere meters from me, making me nearly black out from the dense reshi he gave off. He looked down with a minorly bemused exspression, like he was watching two newborn pups trying to be strong.

"Hello, Scarlet. How is my favorite niece?" He said in a cocky, calm, almost god like voice that seeming to make the air vibrate with power. I just stared into his eyes, those brown orbs seeming to swallow my own soul. He smiled like he was genuinely glad to see me, but that smile seemed more evil to me then the snake man, Gin. I gritted my teeth and crouched, holding out my sword to him, but it was more for show then a threat.

"Leave me and my family the hell alone, you bastard." I gasped, sweating as badly as Ichigo. The man's smile never wavered, but his eyes flashed with amused annoyance.

"Oh, my dear; is that a way you were taught greet a long lost relative? I only wanted to pay you and your father a visit and congratulate you on your marriage. I haven't seen you since your were only four" This man terrified me, because there should be no way that he would know about my marriage to Ichigo.

"Besides-" He continues, holding out his hand to me. "I want you and your new family to join me in the city and avoid the constant fear from the hollows and hunger. Hope will never have to fight and Chris can be educated, Crystal can read to her heart's content, and Ichigo and his sisters can live in peace. All you have to do is join me." His voice seemed to almost forced me to think about his offer. I wouldn't have to constantly look over my back. Chris could live like a normal teenage boy. Crystal could read and write as much as she wanted. Ichigo could live normally without being so burdened. We could live in peace…

"Don't listen to him, don't let him in your head!" Ichigo yelled, attacking the man. The man responded by lifting up his fingers with a strange mesh on it to. Ichigo swung at Aizen and was stopped by the man catching Ichigo's lad and stabbing him through his gut, making Ichigo gasp and cough up blood. My eyes widened in shock, the man letting Ichigo drop to the ground, the man kicking him back to me, causing Ichigo to cough up more blood and groan in pain.

"ICHIGO!" I screamed, diving over him for protection and looked at his torso. He was breathing hard and sweating, grinding his teeth in pain, tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes. I lifted up his shirt and saw that the man had run him through, but he missed the most vital areas. But he was bleeding badly, shirt already covered in blood. If I didn't patch him up quickly he would bleed out.

"Hang on, you are not dying on my, you stubborn stupid bastard…" I breathed, trying to fight through my own pain and the reshi that was suffocating me. I ripped a part of the cloak and started to wrap the wound temporarily, but he needed more help or he wasn't going to survive. To see him in so much pain because of me hurt me more then the physical wounds; I will be in his debt forever. He reached up as I finished tying the wound, making me stop and look at him.

"Run." He said, trying to get up; opening his wounds that I had just patched up. I watched at first with awe; he was just mortally wounded and tired against someone that would kill him in a second and he was still willing to fight? I suddenly felt ashamed of every negative thought I had about him. But then I stopped him, because this was not going to be goodbye. He looked back, almost sadly.

"Just run." He said, but the man cleared his throat before Ichigo could do anything, making both of us look at him. He was holding Chris by the throat, face growing a little annoyed. I had no idea how he got there but Chris was fighting to get out of the man grip, but it was futile. The man was too strong and Chris just wasn't strong enough. Chris stopped fighting when the man almost casually putting his sword to my brother's throat.

"Don't hurt him! Let him go, please!" I yelled, panic rising. Ichigo tried to stop me, but I dove for my brother, scrambling to save him. The man put the sword deeper into my brother's throat, nicking him and causing just a drop of blood to fall, making me stop. The smile that I now hated never changed, but his eyes began to grow darker.

"Scarlet, please behave. I'll ask again, would you please come with me? I will exchange your life for his." He said calmly, voice seeming to stop everything. I dropped to my knees, meet feet from him. There was no second option, no hesitation for me. I swore to my mother that I would protect my brother to my last breath, and I was taking that breath as I told him.

"I'll go with you." I whispered, Ichigo screaming at me for being a idiot and to run away, but he knew that there was no other way. I reached out to his outstretched hand, fingers almost brushing his.

I never saw the sword move, but an instant later I was on my back, a large gash on my torso. I looked up in shock, seeing for the first time that he was frowning. My brother was screaming and struggling again, but the man had let him go and knocked him out, causing him to fall next to me, head bleeding. I looked at my brother, confused. I felt the sword at my throat, the cold of the metal the small claws of death wrapping around my neck slowly. I looked back up at him, completely helpless.

"You are worthless to me." he said, frown never shifting as he slashed down at my neck. Time seemed to stop, and for the last time I let a tear leak out of my eyes. I wasn't crying because I was going to die. I was crying because I was going to die helpless and weak. How can I face my mother when I broke the one promise she ever made to me? There was a clash of metal on metal and then a shadow passed over me. I'm dead. But I wasn't dead, because I could still feel the grass at my back. I opened my eyes and saw my father standing between my and the man, reshi flaring as much as the man's. The brown haired man frowned seemed to grow slightly deeper, but his eyes seemed to flash with a hint of joy.

"Good to see you again, brother. Long time and I haven't seen you." He said, not moving a muscle. Though hate and irritation leaked out of his every pore.

"Get away from my children, you asshole, Sosuke." My father growled out lowly. Sosuke merely shrugged twitching his wrist and forcing my father to counter attack. Then the real battle started. Their little sparring matches were something to watch. My father and Sosuke would not use any special moves; they seemed to merely be using brute strength and the force of their will and hate for each other. But the second Sosuke's eyes wandered over to the village, my father began to move and attack so fast that I almost couldn't follow with such intensely I have never seen before. They began to fire concentrated reishi at each other, and I was in awe, because it took incredible reshi control and concentration just to get it into a usable shot. But they were using it to set traps and kill each other with it and useing it like they have been using it for years. Sosuke was obviously better at controlling his reshi, but my father almost made up for it in sheer intensity and power. I never knew that my father could fight with reishi like this; sure he taught me the basics, but when did he ever have time to learn these moves? I was snapped out of my daze when a shot nearly hit Chris, debrise flying all over the place and some nearly hitting him.

I dove to protect him from the flying debris, something in my chest beginning to swell up, almost bursting out of me. I looked at my hands and saw they were glowing with a strange white color, my veins seeming to start to glow. I opened my eyes wide, never seeing this before. I thought it should hurt like hell because my veins were glowing and their was reshi flowing through them, but there was only a slight buzzing feeling. I looked at Chris and saw him twitch, light golden aura slowly seeping out of his skin. As I looked around, I could see colors surround every living thing, like my eyes were opening for the first time. My father was covering in a sunlight yellow, comforting a warm reshi that was also sharp. Sosuke however was in a poisonous, thick violet color, which seemed to be trying to crush my fathers and infect whatever it could. But I pulled my attention to my brother, who was starting to bleed badly from his head. Ichigo had collapsed near me, bleeding and trying to stay awake. The pressure in my chest was suffocating, and when I looked at Ichigo; his eyes wide and almost in awe, I shrunk away a little, trying to beat down the pressure. But the more I looked at his injuries, the pressure was growing to strong. Something inside me was breaking, triggered by my panic, by the thought of my father and Ichigo and everyone else I loved in danger, the pain of my own wounds, the fear that I would lose more people that were close to me.

I gently laid my hand over his chest, the sickly warm feeling of blood flowing over my I just let my white it flow from my soul into Chris's body. All the pressure was rushing out of me, white flowing into his pale blue reshi. I gasped, feeling as if I was given a new wave of energy, and as I watched, his wound began to closed as if on fast forward. After a few seconds, he was completely healed, his energy even returning. But I felt like the energy that I had just found was being dominated by Ichigo's lie it was taking mine. It also felt like some of my happiness was fading into him as well, despair and other dark emotions beginning to well up inside my soul. I immediately jerked back, thinking that if this kept up it would kill me or worse. Ichigo sat up and looked at me, face right in mine. I though he would scream and run, because I was a freak, a glowing and healing freak. I curled away from him, afraid of myself as much as he was afraid of me.

"You're glowing…" He whispered, eyes wide in awe. I blushed, looking at my hands. I was confused; was this the power that my father had talked about? Why was it working now, now when I could have saved my mother? And why was I useless to Sosuke when I had this power? There was an explosion from across the field, and I saw my father falling with the dark skinned man standing behind him, pulling his sword out. I watched as Sosuke watched as his brother fall, small smirk of victory upon his face. He then turned around, reaching out to the snake faced man, who I didn't see until then. I watched as Sosuke took a small bundle from him, and from the pink reshi, I knew exactly what happened. And who it was.

I roared, sprinting at Sosuke without any heed to pain, sword raise and seeing a mix of red and white exploding around me. I reached Sosuke, but the dark skinned man stepped in front of me, forcing me to stop and block his strike. I watched as Souke calmed Hope in his arms, who seemed to be upset by the sight of our father's limp body. She calmed down and looked at Sosuke, curling up against his chest like she would to father. This only filled me with more rage, reshi exploding out of my pores and seemingly to burn my skin. I threw the dark skin man aside, slicing my hand as I gripped his blade and threw it away. I drove at Sosuke, hoping I could save Hope. But then I felt the snake man grabbed my wrist, flinging me over into a tree. I hit hard but before my vision could clear, I roared and attacked again. This time Sosuke stepped calmly to me and caught my blade, grabbing my neck and lifting me into the air as if I was nothing. I gasped and tried to struggle out of his grip, trying to break his wrist. I mentally screamed for Ichigo to help me, but I saw him fighting with the black haired pinwheel man and the women, trying to protect Chris. Renji was fighting through more than a dozen Hollows. Hope was crying and my father was dying at my feet, and I was helpless to save any of them. Sosuke seemed to smirk, almost reading my mind.

"Maybe you could be of use. But not yet. Not yet" He whispered, choking me more. I saw black creeping in my vision. Then my last look at the others as I passed out, seeing the blond man gather up Chris's limp body and sprint off, Ichigo screaming to try and get after them, my father breathing slowing. My last image of that terrible field was of Hope's tears, her confused but calm face looking at me like I was a stranger.

And Sosuke's damned smile.

* * *

I opened my eyes to Orihime bending over me, using some medical ointment supposed to help me heal. I blinked and move a little, but it felt like a blowtorch went through my entire body and I gasped, making her look up at me and put her hand gently on my shoulder. It felt like she was putting some burn ointment all over my body; I noticed that I was dressed in a simple robe were nothing else.

"Shh, don't move. You are badly burned and need to heal. You're safe now." I blinked and relaxed, wondering where everyone else was. She nodded and looked behind her.

"Guy, she's awake now." she called in her sweet voice. I heard the sound of people moving quickly, Ichigo appearing in my line of sight; eyes creased with worry. His arm was wrapped up along with his left leg, patches on his face, but other then that he looked unhurt. He gave a sigh of relief and looked like he wanted to hug me, but he was afraid to touch me; then his face contorted in guilt. I looked at him, wondering why he was looking at me like that and then I heard watery man coughing. My eyes widened when I remembered. Hope. Chris.

"Dad…" I rasped, trying to sit up. I looked around on my forearms, and I saw him. I scrambled up, ignoring the burning in my body as my mind had one goal. I fell, screaming a little in pain but was desperate to get over to my father; my last family member I had left. Ichigo grabbed my arm gently, helping me over to my father's bed. I gave him a small nod of thanks, but Ichigo's face was still grim.

When I landed next to him, I saw that he was on his deathbed. His normal tan skin was bone pale, skin wet and clammy. His hair now fully white, black creeping into his veins. My chest tightened, angered that the bastard used poison and my father was in so much pain. I reached out my hand trying to ignore the growing stain of black across the gray wool blanket across his chest. I had never seen anyone like this, and it scared me that it was my father of all people who looked like this.

"Dad? Daddy, I'm here…" I whispered, gently touching his forehead. It was clammy and burning up, but he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. but it was as if he couldn't focus on me. My heart ached seeing him in so much pain, so weak and helpless.

"Scarlet… I'm sorry..." he whispered, making me whip my head back and forth, shocked that he was apologizing to me. What did he have to apologize for?

"No, I'm sorry! I let them take both Chris and Hope! I'm the reason you're hurt, because I was selfish and only thought of myself when I came back to say goodbye! I caused-"

"No. I'm sorry because I thought that it was just my brother's lap dogs that would come. I should have known that you, Hope, and Chris were too important to him… I was selfish as well, trying to protect you three while I was more than willing to sacrifice the entire village. I guess I'll have to answer for it when I'm dead." He gave a weak smile, lifting his blackened hand to cup my face. I clutched his hand like it was a lifeline and I was holding onto it by my fingertips. I felt tears streaming down my face, sobs building up in my chest. Crystal was next to me on my father's other side, holding his hand and silently weeping with me. I couldn't tear my eyes away, like if I looked away he would die. Suddenly my father's eyes grew wide and he jerked up, eyes frantic and teeth gritted.

"Scarlet, have you been able to use your mother's gift? can you heal?! Please tell me you did!" I jerked back, his hand suddenly clutching my face painfully.

"Yes, yes I did! I healed Ichigo!" I shouted, surprised. He seemed to relax at that, lying back down. I saw that Blake and Renji; who wasn't badly hurt, have their weapons drawn and looked ready to throw me away from my father. I then noticed that he was tied down and a white and black sludge was seeping from his chest and through the blanket. I gasped.

"NO! No you can't be turning into one! You don't hate anything! you aren't dead yet! You can't turn into one of them! I won't let you!" I was thrashing trying to use my ability to heal his wounds. Ichigo wrapped his hands around me, pulling me a little away from my father. I screamed and thrashed, then Crystal spoke.

"Stop it, Scarlet. You aren't the only one who loves him." she spoke in an emotionless whisper, low and so covered with emotionless tone. I stopped, going limp in Ichigo's arms; he released me carefully, like he was waiting for me to freak out again. I just slumped over to my father, feeling the weight of what was happening slowly crash down on me. He gave me a small smile, not looking like he was in so much pain.

"You're right, Scarlet. I won't turn into one of them. But I have to tell you something before I go. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes. Find Chris first, he is in more danger then Hope is. Before you go, go to the Safe Place I showed you, go into the bunker and use this key-" He weakly reached to his neck and grabbed his necklace, where it was a circle with strange carvings on it. I took it, looking confused. "And I want you to find Senji, he will help you get into the two cities. Be careful with who you trust. And don't use your gift unless you absolutely have to. Yu use your positive reshi to heal, but if you use to much, you could end up turning into a hollow or worse. Go to the Safe place, it will explain everything that I can't. And when you meet up with your siblings, don't expect them to be the same." He closed his eyes, looking at peace. I was sobbing now, holding his hand like it was a life line. It was growing colder and a grey color was starting to form on the skin. "Please tell Hope and Chris that I love them, and maybe we'll meet again when the time comes." My father turned to Ichigo and Renji, who both stepped forward. "Please don't hate me Scarlet. Remember me how I was, when we were a family." My father whispered, turning away and releasing my hand. Crystal and I glanced at each other before Ichigo grabbed my shoulders and started to lead me out of the tent.

"NO! Dad! I want to be with you! don't leave me! I can't do it without you!" I struggled in Ichigo's arms, Crystal fighting two other guys that were trying to drag her out as well. Her wails were far less coherent than mine, but they were full of just as much pain. Blake and John picked up my father's bed and started to walk out.

I remember a blur, of Ichigo telling me to calm down, Crystal screaming with me, the sound of a dying Hollow. The grief. The only clear memory I had was waking up in a cold room, tied up with rope burn on my wrist and ankles. My eyes were puffy and throat raw. I laid my head back on the makeshift bed, looking up at the bare ceiling. I was going numb, shock was taking over my body. My heart ached in a way that I haven't felt in so long, but knew all too well. I have no idea how long I was there, all alone, but at some point someone came in the room and stop next to my bed. I didn't even acknowledge their presence, my dark misery enveloping me. Then kneeled down next to me and I could see them at the edge of my vision. It was Renji, looking tired and older than eighteen.

"Hey." he said. I blinked, unable to do anything else. He sat down near my head and looked down at me. I saw the warmth of his reshi, but I couldn't bring myself to try and reach out to it. I turned his head and watched me, looking at me like he was waiting for something.

"How long?" How long what? how long would I feel like this? How long will I live? how long will I stay silent? But really, he was asking how long I wanted him to stay. I looked up at him, eye pleading for him to let me said nothing, almost arguing with himself. The he leaned over and untied me, allowing me to slowly sit up.

"Were- were is he?" I rasped, throat objecting to more abuse. Renji's jaw clenched, but he stood up and held out his hand. I gently grasped it, allowing him to help me stand and lead me out the door. The second I was outside I heard silence. It was eerie quiet, even though the sun was shining, the breeze was warm, and the day was wonderful. But the village was silent as a graveyard. No children playing, no sounds of rebuilding; no complaining, laughter, yelling, joking. It was like everyone was gone. Renji lead me to the west side of the village, where he lead me over a small hill.

On the other side of the hill was the rest of the village. The air of despair and sadness was almost palpable over the villagers, looking down at three graves. Well, two simple graves and one stone monument. It had my father's name hurriedly carved in, like they carved it in a rush. I saw Crystal standing over my father's grave, a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. Ichigo was standing behind the three graves, giving a speech that I couldn't hear. I stopped, making Renji look back at me. I shook my head.

"I can't. Not yet. I need to do what he asked before I talk to him again." I whisper, curling up a little and shrinking back. Renji's expression softened, letting go of my hand and standing behind me, hugging me. I leaned back into his chest, warmth slowly melting the cold loneliness I was feeling. I watched for a while, and when the funeral ended, Crystal saw me at once and ran to me, hugging me. She was crying as much as I was, but I held he like a mother would,cradling her to my chest and hushing her. My eyes teard up and fell down my face, making it hard to see Ichigo wrap his arms around my shoulders. Slowly, the children of the village come forward and hugged our legs, then the mothers, then the rest of the village. All this time, I have never felt so alone, always isolated from everyone, except from my family. Always running, searching for home; for belonging.

Now I found it. And I'll be damned if some people from the city was going to take it away from me. I let Crystal go a little, backing away from everyone and clutching the necklace my father gave me. I glared at it, taking all my willpower to force the cold, emptiness deep into the back of my mind and soul. There would be time to grieve, but I'll grieve with my family, and we will get through our father's death like he would want us to. As a family.

My hand clutched around the pendant, looking out to the direction of the city. I will save my siblings, even if it took years. We would all come back here and remember both my mother and my father. I turned to Ichigo, who frowned but nodded. Crystal came to stand beside me, grabbing my hand that held the pendant and held it, looking out to the cities like she could see them as well. We stood there, making a silent promise to save them over my father's grave. And we never break a promise.

Watch your backs, Sosuke, Shinigami Citizens; we are come to take back what is our's.

* * *

Author's note: Oh I hated writing this chapter! I'm not good at sad things and death, so that's why I couldn't update earlier. This chapter was necessary for the progression of the story, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But now we start the real adventure! What is in the Safe Place? What will happen if they leave the village? Haha! I'll update soon for the answer! As always, please review and comment or PM me if you have a suggestion or see something that doesn't make sense. Read on, everyone! :)


	9. Let the Search Begain

"We have three weeks before my father's part of the village gets here. From the reports that we have gotten, we need more then twenty more houses before they get here. Do we have the resources?" I was sitting in a village meeting with Ichigo standing next to me, bending over a table that was a model of the village and ten kilometers around. Crystal and Rukia had been working on it before the attack three days ago. It wasn't complete, but the only thing left was the details which wasn't important right about now. Reni stepped forward.

"We only have twenty people we can spare, but that would stretch us thin, making us take double shifts. Three squad groups will need to be sent out every other day to hunt, meaning we have to go on rations sooner than we expected. And the other men are still on edge and chippy after the attack." Renji had become Ichigo's main point of contact between the other villagers fighters. Ichigo frowned and turned to Abel, who shrugged.

"We don't have enough metal to make any more weapons or tools. Plus, we are backed up on repairing and request from the others. My brother and I need to go hunting or raiding for more metal in the nearest abandoned town or we will be useless soon." Ichigo sighed and nodded again, turning to John, who was mostly in charge of rebuilding. John looked his age for once, shaking his head.

"At this rate, the men are going to revolt. We are going as fast as we can but with the gate destroyed and you put it as a top priority, we are stretched thin enough. We need the help of the women, but they are still trying to heal the other men-"

"I'll take care of the wounded. How many would you gain if I healed them within two days?" I cut in, learning on the table. They looked at me surprised that I spoke, but John recovered quickly.

"Well, there are more than fifteen men who won't be up for another week, and then they won't even be at half their normal efficiency. But we would be able to get three more houses up. Wait, how can you get them all healed in two days?" I waved off the question, looking at Ichigo.

"Don't worry about. I can also see if I can get a few of the women to help. What about supplies for building?" Udyu came forward, rolling out a piece of handmade paper. He gave us even more bad news, making Ichigo groan and pinch the bridge of his nose, putting his hand on his hip and walking over to the breaking map of America that had been hand updated.

I zoned out for the rest of the meeting, walking out when Ichigo dismissed us. Crystal was just outside the door, arms crossed and looking at the pendant. We agreed that we would make a copy of the pendant and she would keep the original and I would have the copy because we were paranoid that someone would try and steal it.

"When are we leaving?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Ichigo said that Isshin was coming in three weeks. We leave then." I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Why can't we leave now?" She asked, twitching and almost pawing the ground. I looked straight ahead and walked by, her following me every step.

"Because then Urahara will be here and I can get some answers. And Ichigo said he was coming with us." I said, making her scowl.

"Why is he coming? We don't need him, and besides, Chris could be being tortured or beaten right now and he might not be alive in three weeks-" I slammed her into the wall of a house, my arm on her throat. She stopped, eyes widening at my glare.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that? It hurts me every second I think that Chris is in their hands, but I need to make them think that I am not going after him first. And my father said that I couldn't trust anyone, meaning that their is a spy here. So for three weeks, I'll be hunting for that spy." She glared back, but she rolled her eyes and nodded. I let her go and looked at her, a sad look in my eyes.

"What happened to us, Crystal? We used to have each other's back and never got angry at each other. Now we are at each other's throat, looking for blood." I whispered bowing my head. She sighed, shaking hers.

"Your father's death, lack of sleep, me missing Hope and Chris, stress. I guess village life just isn't what i'm used to. I miss running wherever we wanted and no one could catch us. I'm just frustrated and taking it out on you. I'm sorry." She muttered, hugging me. I sighed and slumpt against the wall, looking up at the night sky. We started the meeting right before dinner and now it looked around midnight. I shook my head and started to walk away, Crystal following.

"I know. I'm going to sleep. You have a place to stay?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to respond but John called her over, big goofy grin on his face. She smiled a little and waved, looking back at me. I looked from John to Crystal, a small smile forming.

"Yes, village life is really draining you." She blushed and hit my arm, muttering a curse at me and running over to John and a few other people, who all seemed in light spirits. I smiled a little, happy that Crystal was making friends. Anyone would know that she needed them no more than ever. I looked up at the clear night sky, deciding that I needed to take a walk around the village. Most people were asleep, preparing to wake early to do more work. But I passed a few that were on guard, as well as a few children that had snuck out. I lightly scolded them and took them back, making my way home to the single room house that Ichigo and I shared.

I opened the door and found him bent over paperwork, scribbling and shifting papers all over the place. I raised a eyebrow, confused as to why he had so much paperwork when the village was only two hundred people and barely built. He didn't look up when I kneeled on the other side of his makeshift desk, which was just a straight board over two logs.

"Ichigo, you need to sleep." I said gently, slowly taking the paper from him. He looked up, eyes tired and large bags under his eyes.

"I'm almost done. Go to sleep. You need it more then I done." He went back to his paperwork. I sighed and stood up ,changing for bed. I saw Ichigo blush, but he never moved his attention from his paperwork. I sighed and sat in front of him again.

"Ichigo?"

"Hum?" He shifted the papers again, piling the finished paperwork on to one side of the desk.

"Why do you want to come with me and Crystal? Aren't you needed more here? I mean, you are village leader and you can't exactly leave to go on a suicide mission. Plus, your sister's will throw a fit of you left." I asked, staring into his face. He froze, setting his pen down and pushing everything off to the side.

"It was partially my fault for your brother being caught." he said seriously, leaning over the table.

"But you were-"

"Doesn't matter. I made a promise to protect my family, and that includes you and Chris." he stood up and walked around the 'desk', kneeling down next to me. "Besides, I don't want to think about you going at this alone." I blushed a little, looking at him confused.

"But I'll be with Crystal and we know our way around this area-" I started but Ichigo shook his head, looking frustrated.

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't want to be away from you if you get hurt! I really don't know what I would do if you got hurt." he put his head on my shoulder, breath warm against my neck. I blushed even more.

"Um, yeah. I um… love you too." I whispered. I didn't think he heard me, but he sighed. I blushed and stuttered, until I realised that he had fallen asleep. I blinked a few times, amused by the fact that he had fallen asleep so quickly. Then he finally relaxed, falling on me. I hit the back of my head and letting out a oof. I then let out a small laugh, patting him on the back.

"I told you needed to go to bed, but I'm not the bed." I said, gently lifting him and carrying him to bed. When I laid down next to him, he shifted and wrapped his arms around me, making me blush more.

"Please don't leave…" He muttered, still fast asleep. I smiled gently, closing my eyes. I won't, I thought as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and went through my morning routine. Wake up, stretch, go for a run, comeback, wake Ichigo up and get dressed and do all the chores that needed to get done while he woke up and ate breakfast. Then I would go out with him and assess the village. That took most of the morning because that would often ask for help, but I didn't mind. Then I helpt Renji oversee fortification and the status of our defences; we would always make small talk, but lately he had been acting strange.

After lunch, I would help John and Crystal train the younger kids, which meant that Crystal and John taught the rest of the class and I taught Yuzu and Karin privately. Karin seemed more edgy and distant lately, but I tried my best to help her through it. I know she wanted to go out and save my brother, but she was as trapped here as I was. She and I became very close in those days. By that time dinner had to be ready and I would pull a few of the kids aside and teach them the basics of reading, writing, and math. My father had me learn more then most people knew because he thought that it might help me in the future. Now I just do it to help keep the past alive. Like I hoped that one day the Hollows would disappear and the world could go back to the way it was. But that was just wishful thinking. By then, it was around seven and I would have to go to the nightly meeting with Ichigo and get progress reports and adjust the plans. Sometimes I would skip, but that meant that I was helping in some way the other villagers. Then around ten I would go home and get the last of the chores done before Ichigo came to bed and passed out.

I would smile every time because we really did make a good team. Sometimes when he had a little free time he would spar with me, or whenever I had free time I would help him with his paperwork. By the end of the the day, though, we were both exhausted; healing the wounded villagers was beginning to take it's toll on my body and spirit. My father's warnings were beginning to make more sense, feeling my reshi grow darker every day, my old black reshi returning. I was more irritable and bitter, but usually Ichigo or Renji would pull me back down to earth. Three weeks passed like this and every day I became more on edge. The day Isshin arrived I nearly ran out the front gate to head to the Safe Place. The only thing that kept me here was the need to speak with Urahara. Isshin walked into the front gate and instantly Karin and Yuzu tackled him to the ground, making him smile.

"AW! I miss you so much, Karin and Yuzu! I promise to never let you out of my sight ever again!" The two girls laughed and punched him in that face, sending the grown man into a what I now assumed as a dramatized act of depression. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder, holding out my hand.

"Mr. Kurosaki. I have a request to mak-" He got up and looked at me more seriously then I would have thought possible. He drew me into a surprising hug, burying me deep into his chest.

"Go." was all he said. No hesitation or asking what I meant. I looked up at him confused for a moment and saw pain and regret in his eyes. He must have found out about my father and siblings through the messenger we sent. I set my jaw and nodded, taking off in the direction of the house.

I entered and began to pack up everything that I could, packing the food that we would need. I would have to talk to Urahara later; right now I had to get Crystal and the others and get out of this place. I stopped, looking around. This place was my home, but like all the other places I had called home, it brought me nothing but pain and sorrow and death. I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts from my head. I needed to focus, not be wistful and nostalgic. I turned around and slammed face first into what felt like a wall, causing me to fall back a little. I held my nose and saw Ichigo standing there, dressed in normal travel clothes and boots; which was strange because I was used to seeing him in his village leader uniform. His gigantic sword was strapped securely to his back, wrappings swaying slightly in the gentle breeze. He had his hair in his eyes, covering them in shadow. I looked at him with concern because I had never; ever, seen anyone like this. And I had met a lot of people with many faces.

"Ichigo?" No response, but when you tried to get past him, he reached out and caught my shoulder. "Ichigo? Whats wrong? We have to go-" He drew me in for a huge, resting his head in the crook of my neck. "Hey, Ichigo?" I asked, dropping the bag. He hugged me tighter, and I felt something build up in his chest. He pulled away, leaving me a little breathless.

"Can I make a promise to you, Scarlet?" he asked, holding my shoulders. I looked up at him frightened, wondering what was happening. He had never been this emotional or this serious about anything. I nodded hesitantly, wondering what he was up to. He smiled and got down to one knee so he was looking up at me. I was confused because we were already married, so why was he like that. He looked me dead in the eye and took my hand. "I promise that we will all come home as a family. This will be our home for our new family when we get back. I promise to give you the family you deserve, Scarlet, whether we have to go to the ends of the earth or not." I gasped as he smiled, kissing my hand and stabbing a knife into the floorboards. He was dead serious, because as far as what I had learned from this culture of the village, when someone takes one of their knives and stabs it somewhere as a symbol of his promise. Should they break that promise they should be stabbed by that knife. He was willing to risk his life for my family…

Then it hit me. Our new family. Which meant that he wanted to have kids when we saved Chris and Hope. But… I shook my head and helped him up, not able to look him in the eye.

"Ichigo. You know you might not be able to keep that promise, right?" I said quietly, picking up my bag. "We have to fight two of the most powerful people and bandits and thieves and murderers. How can you keep that promise when you know full well that someone might not make it?" I asked him, now looking him in the eyes.

"I will give you your family you deserve and everyone will come home." he said firmly, picking up his own bag and strapping it to his back. I watched him, but his determined and grim expression never left his face. I nodded and smiled sadly, knowing that out of everyone in this world he might be the only one who could keep that kind of promise. But I won't get my hopes up, because there was way too much at stake for me to have that luxury. I walked out into the village and found Crystal and Renji at the gate, ready to go. The entire village was there as well, seeing us off. I felt guilty for taking so many valuable people that they love away from them, but I had to save my family. And in a way I was protecting them as well. I turned to Isshin, who was wearing the cloak of leadership that had once belonged to Ichigo. He obviously already said goodbye to Crystal and Renji by the way they were standing away. Isshin reached out and grabbed Ichigo's and my shoulder with each hand, squeezing gently.

"Good luck. Come home as fast as you can. Don't die." He said, stepping back. Ichigo rolled his eyes and hugged his father for a long while before he stepped back.

"Don't be such an idiot dad." he said, but it was said in a way as a goodbye. Isshin nodded and smiled, looking over at me. I shifted my back and looked at him, stern and determined face never changing.

"I've got too much to live for. Besides, someone has to keep Ichigo and Renji in check." I said, smirking. Isshin laughed loudly, clapping his hands. Ichigo looked back and a hint of a smile played on his face, but he turned around quickly before I really got to look at it but I smiled at the thought. I nodded to the other men and said brief goodbyes to the women of the village. Then I went to go to stand by Ichigo, Renji, and Crystal. The sun was setting and we needed to get to the Safe Place as soon as possible. We only had to go through abandoned leveled cities and murderous crowds, cities and villages who preyed on travelers, all while fighting hollows and the sands of time. I was going to bring my family home no matter the cost. I look at the three people at my side, realizing that there was no one I would rather have at my side but them. I nodded to them and they nodded back.

"Let's go." I said, taking off at a fast run. The others followed, not questioning me. I could see into the sun ,but I could also see my sibling smiling faces in it to, waiting for me. I'm coming, Hope. Chris, hang on. I thought, picking up my pace.

Let the search began.

* * *

Author's Note: How long since I last updated? Jeez oh man! Sorry, I kinda didn't have internet for, like, ever and now I'm trying to finish three other fictions so I can focus on this one. And this is the really fun part of the story because I can add scenarios that I want while sticking to the plot. So if anyone has a idea that might fit please don't be shy and leave me a review or note! I can't promise everyone will get in, but I'll do my best. as always, thank you for reading this drabble, please comment or review, and send me a note of anything you notice or think, good or bad. Read on, friends! ^-^

PS: SORRY it was so short! Kinda ran out of idea and wanted to get to the next part. Please forgive me and I'll update as soon as I can!


	10. Who are you, Ichigo!

We ran for three days and only stopped when the moon rose, giving just enough light to the woods so that we could keep running. We had to run east and a little west, but it wasn't hard to stay on course because of the little compass that my father had in his bag. That ad the fact that with every passing mile the pendant that hung around my neck and Crystal became heavier and heavier. But I refused to slow down, even when my legs began to cramp up. But at around midnight when Crystal ran up beside me, face red with exhaustion.

"Scarlet, Ichigo and Renji can't keep up at this pace all night. And we need to stop before you start leaking your reshi." She had a point, so I begrudgingly slowed down and began to scout a spot to rest. We found one in a small glade near a river and set up camp. I looked up and saw that it was also going to rain in a few hours, so I got the old tarps and set up the mounted hammocks. Ichigo and Renji looked exhausted, but their faces were set in determined frowns. When we finished setting up camp, Crystal started a fire while Ichigo went to look for one of the few rabbits we had seen earlier for dinner. So Crystal and I guarded the camp, sitting in silence when she surprised me. She had pulled out a book that I haven't seen in years and scooted closer to me. It was the complete collection of the Brother's Grimm stories.

"Remember this book? You gave it to me when you saved me from the slavers. Your mother used to read it to us every night when Chris was just four." She looked at the book sadly, like she could still hear my mother's voice through the stories. I swallowed a lump in my throat, chest tightening. I thought I had lost that book years ago, but I guess I just gave it to her and forgot that I gave it to her. I shook my head and smiled, opening the book carefully. It was old and the smell flew up into my nose, sparking memories when I was in a library. I shut it again as soon as I opened it, shaking my head.

"How could I forget? We used to accuse each other of being the cat when my mother found is sweets." I laughed remembering the memory. Where were sisters and inseparable since she stole my book and I stole her candy. We laughed and talked about our past until Ichigo and Renji returned. They held three plump rabbits, already field dressed. Crystal smiled and began to gather some nearby herbs to help with the soup she was making. Ichigo kept looking out into the woods and said he wanted to check something out, so he drew his sword and stormed into the woods. I blinked and grabbed my dagger and tried to follow him but Renji stopped him with a shake of his head.

"He's fine. And if he needs help, we will know." He chucked tattoos rippling. "He has never been good at 'stealth', you know." I sat down and raised my eyebrow.

"And bright red hair and screaming are stealthy?" I shot at him, making him glare at me and huff. He crossed his arms and sat down near the fire as I leaned over to my left and threw another log on the fire, trying to stay warm. Crystal came back with the herbs and began making the soup, chatting casually with Renji about what he like and what books he has read. Meanwhile, I kept a watchful eye on the woods, hoping to see a flash of orange to tell me that Ichigo was coming back. It was getting late and Hollows were more active at night. I turned around when the talk began to quiet down. Crystal had passed out stirring the pot and Renji was trying to get her into her hammock. I shook my head and helped him, gently placing her head in the hammock. We returned to the fire, seeing that the soup was almost ready and smelled great. Renji rubbed his shoulders.

"I wish I could fall asleep as quickly as she can. Must be nice," he muttered, stretching out. I sighed and started to dish out the soup. We ate in silence, but I could tell something was bothering him. I sighed and put my bowl down, turning to him so I could look him in the eye. He looked up at me then looked away, firelight glinting off his eyes.

"Renji?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me. He shook his head and laughed.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about how my life changed so quickly. Don't worry about it." he said, taking my bowl and going to the river and clean it off. I pursed my lips and followed him, sitting on a nearby rock. I watched as he calmly washed the bowls, shirt rising and revealing his tattoos. I turned my head to the side, looking at them.

"Why do you have those tattoo's, Renji? Do they mean something?" I asked, making him pause and look straight ahead. After a few tense seconds, he sighed and relaxed, standing up. He took off his shirt and turned around, showing me how far his tattoos went and how many he had.

"Yeah. They are from the time before Rukia and I left the City. I was trying to rebel from the stander code and just liked the art. But another reason I have them is a reminder." He paused, eyes downcast; I knew that look. It was a look of regret because of a fallen comrade. I shifted uncomfortably, ashamed I brought it up because I knew how painful thinking about it was.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake up the memories" I said, turning back to the camp. He caught my arm again, making me turn around. He had more intricate tattoos across his chest that fascinated me. Getting a tattoo now was not only extremely painful but also dangerous because of infection. And most of the time it would come out crud and often ugly. But his tattoos were clean and their lines were crisp as if it was done professionally.

"No, it's ok Scarlet. I've come to terms with it and I'm working for their sake to get stronger," he said, not letting go of my upper arm. I lowered my eyebrows, glaring at his hand.

"Great, but could you let me go?" I asked, getting ready to attack. He paused for a second before letting me go. He stepped back, muttering an apology. We stood there a little awkwardly before he cleared his throat.

"So, um… I'll just hit the sac and I'll see you in the morning?" he said, blushing a little. relaxed a little, seeing the Renji I was familiar with. I bid him goodnight as I began to close up for the night. But one thing still bothered me as I looked out into the woods. Ichigo hadn't come back and his food was cold by now…

I picked up my dagger and sword, sprinting into the woods. It's not that I think he got hurt, but he might have gotten lost. I ran around, not daring to call out his name. I began to panic a little after twenty minutes of searching and almost called out to him when I felt a huge burst of a familiar; but dark, reshi. My eyes widened and I sprinted in its direction, thinking that maybe Ichigo might be there. I ran until I found the spot, Ichigo panting a little and staring at a charred clearing, glaring into the woods. His shirt was a little torn and dirty, but other than that he looked fine. I surveyed the area, thinking that there was no way it was just a normal hollow that could create this much damage. It had to be a Menos Grande, but I haven't seen one coming…

I jumped down to Ichigo's level, approaching slowly. He seemed upset, like actually mad, which confused me because it took a lot to make him even frustrated. I tapped his shoulder, ready to jump out of the way if I had to.

"Ichigo? Hey, what happened?" I asked, watching him as he turned around to face me. His body blocked out the clear moon, but he was like a shadow. I was actually a little frightened of him, backing away. This isn't a side of Ichigo I have ever seen and I wasn't sure how to respond. He was suddenly right in front of me, picking me up by my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Ichigo!" I yelled, trying to squirm out of his grip. He ignored me and started to run, jumping over rocks and trees with ease. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he just held my hips tighter, not letting me move. I huffed.

"Damn it Ichigo! What's going on?!" I was yelling now, fear starting to creep into my voice. This side of him was really starting to scare me, making me nervous and desperate for answers. He finally stopped about ten feet from the glade, putting me down gently. I scrambled back, glaring at him and fixing my shirt.

"What the hell, Ichigo? Why the hell did you do that?" I snapped, but I got no response. I was now scared, because his eyes had gotten a silvery glow to them, making him look like an avenging angel with the moon at his back. I swallowed, backing away. He finally looked at me, face never changing. I backed up until my back hit a tree with a rock wall on either side of me; I was trapped. I started to panic, having been in this situation but not with someone I knew wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

He was right in front of me, forcing me to crane my neck to look up at him. His eyes still had the silvery tint to them, but his grimace had changed to a concerned frown. He reached out his hand slowly. I almost reached up to touch his hand but he made a fist quickly and punched the tree next to my ear, looking down at the forest floor and shaking with rage. I was now very scared of him, unsure of what to do or how to react.

"Ichigo?" I asked quietly because I didn't know what would set him off. He finally looked up at me, eye slowly fading back to their normal calf brown. He then went limp, slumping against the rock wall next to me, holding his face with one hand. I was trying to calm my breathing, but I never took my eyes off of Ichigo. He started breathing heavily, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry…"He muttered, clutching his face with both hands. I still didn't move, terrified that he would have another outburst. He shook his head and turned away, squeezing his own head tightly and muttering. "I'm sorry. This isn't me, I don't want to hurt you," he turned back and looked at me sadly, letting his hands fall to his side. I slowly began to relax, but I still kept my guard up as I walked closer.

"Ichigo? What happened?" I asked forcefully, trying to control my fear. His jaw tightened and he looked away, not answering. I set my jaw, hands forming into fists. "You need to tell me." I said, but he still didn't look at me. I huffed, gritting my teeth. "Fine, don't tell me." I snapped, but I gripped his arm, forcing him to look at me. "But if this comes back and bites us in the ass, I 'm going to drag you over the coals," I said in a very low voice. He blinked in surprise, but he set his jaw, tearing himself out of my grip. I watched him go straight into his hammock, not even bothering to eat.

What the hell was going on?! One day Ichigo is fine and one of the few people that I trusted and now he was keeping secrets? Stomped over to my own hammock, fuming and tossing and turning until I fell asleep. My dreams weren't any better; filled with images of Ichigo surrounded by shadows and Renji grinning at me with a knife in his hand. I woke up with a start, almost rolling out of the hammock. I saw a small hollow at the edge of our little camp, pacing back and forth. I shook myself and began to pack up while the others woke up. I looked at Ichigo and he looked away, looking guilty now. Good, but I wasn't going to forgive him until he told me what happened. That area was far too damaged for 'nothing' to have happened.

I shouldered my bag and waited for the others. Renji and Crystal must have felt the tension between Ichigo and I because they kept looking at each other. When we set off Renji dropped back to run with Ichigo while Crystal talked with me.

"So… You going to-"

"No." I snapped, glaring ahead and jumping over a log. She sighed and dropped, knowing there was no way to make me see sense when I was like this. We ran for another few hours before we were caught up by a band of hollows of about three or four. Renji and Ichigo drew their weapons but Crystal and I had already killed them. Me killing three and her killing one. I was breathing heavily and sweating from all the running and fighting, but there was no way I was going to take a break. So about half way through the day Renji ran to catch up with me, running alongside me. I didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"So are you going to ignore me like Ichigo?" I didn't say anything, making his grunt in confirmation. "Thought so. You two are so much alike it's scary," he muttered, making me whip my head around to look at him. He shook his head and dropped back with Ichigo, Crystal looking between us. I turned around and kept running until the sun started to set. We made camp after more than thirty kilometers of travel, which meant that we were running on our reshi energy by now. We still had another week to travel, but at the rate we were going, we could arrive even sooner.

Ichigo and I never looked at each other unless we had to, and only shared sparse world like hand me this or put that over there. The atmosphere around the little camp seemed much colder than the early fall air usually was. Renji and Crystal seemed to be tip-toeing around us like one wrong move could set either of us off. This was childish and I knew that, but when someone kept secrets from me someone else usually ended up dead. Sorry if I was a little cynical about secrets. And I have never kept anything from Ichigo either; he just has never asked. And when I did keep the secret of sneaking out of the village tell him about my plan to leave I ended up losing Chris and Hope and my father died. I hated secrets.

The dinner was quiet and tense, Renji and Crystal trying their best to get me and Ichigo to talk, but he wasn't budging on his position and I was too proud to give up mine. And the night continued like that, tense and heavy. After all are time traveling, we were never this tense, but it wasn't going to end soon. We went to bed still not speaking while Crystal and Renji packed up for the night.

The next two days were spent like that, not speaking and the situations became very tense. On the third day, the sky opened and it poured bitter cold rain that made the thin trail muddy and hard to run through. We had to slow to a slow hike through the wooded area and pulled the hoods over us. Eventually, the rain got so bad we had to find shelter, or rather build it. Crystal was trying to start a fire while we ate cold, damp bread before it could mold. The mood of the little group wasn't improving with the stop and the rain, and being in such close quarters with Ichigo made it only worse. I wanted to apologize but I was being too damn stubborn to do it. So we decided to get some rest while we waited for the rain to let up. I unrolled my mat and realized that there were only two mats. Renji and Crystal were already back to back and sleeping comfortably. Ichigo and I glared at each other as we begrudgingly laid back to back and drifted off to sleep. Or I was about to.

"You know I have a twin brother, right?" Ichigo muttered, pulling the blanket around himself tighter. I blinked in surprise. Was he talking to me? I thought back to when I talked to Urahara and he spoke of Ichigo's brother turned Hollow.

"His name is Shiro, right?" I asked quietly, making him nod. "He killed our mother. That's how he became a Hollow. And I helped him." he muttered, I nearly jumped off the mat, dripping my dagger tightly. Did He kill his own mother? He turned around and looked at me with sad eyes.

"She drowned in a river trying to save me. Shiro had tricked me into going into the rapids and I wasn't a very strong swimmer. He ran to get my mother; who was coming down with some nasty cold, got me out. But she used up all her reshi trying to save me and drowned." His brown eyes seemed to grow dim and distant. I was shocked, he watched his mother die just like mine? I laid down next to him again, listening to the rest of his story. He gripped the necklace around his neck, holding it like a lifeline. "it was all my damn fault. If I hadn't listened to Shiro I would still have my mother… and maybe even a brother…" He whispered.

"Why are you so sad? He killed your mother, Ichigo. He tricked you and specifically got your mother to save you in the hopes of killing off both of you. What kind of person would do that?" I snapped, rolling over and looking up at the leaking ceiling. Shiro …

"He was always hated because he looked like a hollow," He said, looking at me. I turned my head to look at him. He looked so vulnerable like he really didn't want to about. "When he was born our babysitter tried to kill him. When we were five none of the kids would play with him because they were scared of his white hair and yellow eyes. The only one who ever could talk to him was our mother. And he killed her." He gritted his teeth muscles clenched. I placed my hand over his pendant, trying to get him to relax.

"Ichigo, why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused. This wasn't something you told someone when you were arguing. "I know you want to get it off your chest but-"

"In the clearing," he said, making me stop. "He was there in the clearing. That's why I was behaving like that." He rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling. "He always knows how to get under my skin, like when he was in the village and he taunted me with you. Then he showed up saying that the only reason he wasn't going back to Aizen was because he wanted to wait for me to make a mistake and..." he paused, shaking with anger. He covered his eyes with his arm and took a deep breath. "Waiting for me to lose control again," He said, gritting his teeth. I blinked and reached out to him.

"Lose control...?" I probed tentatively, not wanting to hurt him anymore. I also felt bad for getting mad at him but... He did keep a pretty big thing from me, and I would have helped him if he would only just ask! He sighed and removed his arm from his eyes and looked at me.

"When I faced Shiro for the first time two years ago I got so angry I must have accidently unlocked some code that kept me from turning into a Hollow. And I... changed into one of those things when I got angry and hurt Renji, Rukia, and Orihime." He moved his hand up to his face, staring at it like he didn't even recognise it as his own. "I don't even remember anything. I almost killed them before I got control back, and I don't even know what I did and they refuse to tell me. But Shiro knows and taunts me with it every time I see the bastard!" He clenched his fist, closing his brown eyes tightly. "I just wish I didn't have this... The thing inside of me! I wish that I never had to see Shiro ever again and I never hurt anyone!" He was angry and so emotional that his reshi started to leak from his skin. I panicked, grabbing his hand and touching the side of his face. His eyes snapped open, looking me in the eyes but he looked lost.

"Ichigo. He is your brother, even if he killed your mother. It's not your fault that you lost control. He knows how to get into your head and he wants to twist you like him." Ichigo closed his eyes again and rested his head against mine.

"Why? Isn't it enough that he took our mother from us and our sisters that will never remember her?" He asked. I sighed and put his hand against my heart, making him blush as he looked me in the eyes. I held his gaze for a few moments, letting him feel my steady heartbeat as his calmed.

"He want's to twist you like him because he's all alone. He wants to belong and he only wants your attention. That's why he killed your mother. And I will always be with you, so if you ever lose control I'll be there. I'll protect you from yourself." I whispered, feeling his heart in my hand as I placed it on his heart. He looked me in the eyes, moving his hand from my heart to my cheek, frowning.

"But who will protect you from me?" He asked, looking pained. I thought about that. If he lost control, how could I help? I had never seen him out of control. The one time I thought he was scary was when he was just angry and sane, never enraged and insane. Could I really keep my promise? I looked into his eyes, seeing the fear and desperation to believe my words. I smiled and did something I thought I would never do again. I kissed him lovingly, gently. When I pulled away and hugged him tightly.

" I'm not scared of you, Ichigo. And am I forgiven for yelling at you?" I asked, trying to distract him. He sighed and ruffled my hair in annoyance but let the subject drop.

"Yes, but I should be the one apologizing." he said, making me smirked beside myself.

"Apology accepted," I said, cuddling against his chest. I used to be so against anyone touching me, now I find the warmth of his arms comforting and almost like a security blanket. My breathing soon fell into rhythm with his, allowing me to start fading into the darkness. However, I just managed to catch what he whispered.

"But you should be scared of me, Scarlet"

Author's note: Eh, too cheesy? I like it, but if you have any suggestions and comments just leave a review or PM me. I'm more then willing to take plot suggestions and as always,thanks for reading and read on! ^_^


	11. The River of Fate

A few hours later I woke up in Ichigo's arms. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and saw that we had really slept through the entire night! Or at least, I did, judging from the bickering that Renji and Crystal were having about waking both Ichigo and me up. I had my head on his lap while he rested his head against the tree we made out little leaky shelter out of.

"Would you just shut up, Renji? At this rate, your obnoxious voice will wake up every hollow and animal within a hundred meter radius!" Ichigo snapped; I could almost imagine the mark of irritation forming on his forehead. I sighed and sat up, making them both shut up.

"You both are annoying. Come on, we are almost there." I said, packing up. Ichigo sighed up followed my lead and started to put out the fire and pack up the sleeping mats. As We packed up I noticed that Ichigo was more… relax and open. The thing about his brother and the monster within him must have really had been a lot for him to carry. He packed up and walked around like he was a little kid again, a true smile on his face. And for once, I gave him a real smile that I rarely ever gave. I looked at Renji and Crystal who were fighting about something again. I just looked at Ichigo and rolled my eyes. I knew Crystal like to get under peoples skin, but did Renji have to make it so easy and be such and hot head about it? Lucky Ichigo separated them before they started to really fight. Then I had to separate them. Was I the only one around here with something vaguely resembling a brain? Or a lever head?

We were ready to go at about ten. We had made faster time than I had hoped but Ichigo and Renji were still unused to all the running at almost top speed. Crystal was also seeming to come down with a cold from the rain, so we agreed to hike at a fast pace the rest of the way. It was so slow, but eventually, Crystal got so bad that we had to stop ten miles from the Safe Place and rest for the night. Ichigo used his medical knowledge had gained from his dad and sisters to try and help Crystal as much as he could, but it wasn't doing much. Eventually, I healed her, but my powers for some reason didn't work on her. So, all we could do was wait. While she slept, Ichigo took the first shift and watched her while Renji scouted for any hollows or bandits. I hated being useless and waiting around for anything, so I went to find water. Something useful to do, anyway, and it also recently rained so there had to be something.

I walked about twenty meters away and found a nice little river that was full of not only fresh clean water but also delicious fish. After looking a little more, I found a shady little overhang that was free of snakes and other unpleasant critters; perfect for a bath. I ran back to the camp and told Ichigo about the river and bath place. He sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. Crystal should take one so that she isn't lying in her own sick self. We also should bath. Renji smells like a horses ass and I don't exactly smell like roses either." I nodded and unpacked our laundry.

"I'll go let him know. When Crystal wakes up I'll take her to go take a bath. And while you're there could you and Renji wash your clothes? We need the laundry done and you two need privacy." I said, tossing him the little laundry we nodded and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Why? Not like you haven't seen Ichigo naked before," Renji said, appearing out of nowhere. I immediately blushed and turned around, trying to pretend that I was taking care of Crystal. I mean, nakedness doesn't bother me but what Renji was implying...

"What the hell, Renji! You can't just say something like that!" Ichigo shouted going red. Renji looked at me and Ichigo, confused.

"You two live together, don't you? You're married, right? So-oh!" his eyes widened in realization as he started to sputter and apology. I just waved it off, trying to get rid of the heat in my cheeks.

"It's ok, Renji. Just go take a bath, please? Your stench in making me sick." I heard him grunt in surprise, but before he could say anything stupid Ichigo dragged him away. I gave a ghost of a smile after they left. Ichigo was so gentlemanly despite what this world was like. He also had a sense of honor, chivalry, but he also lets women stand on their own two feet. He's intelligent and willing to give up everything for his family; if more people were like him we wouldn't have to keep looking over our shoulders for the knife aimed at our backs. All in all, he wasn't a bad guy to have as a husband. Even if I didn't love him, we were still good friends. I shook my head as a thought popped into my head.

And then there was Renji. He was hot-headed, not all that intelligent, but loyal to a fault and was just as willing to put everything on the line for someone he loves without a second thought. He also knew that he was the best fighter or person but every day he worked hard to make everyone else's lives just a little easier. He also hated to see anyone suffer, especially kids. He would spend almost all of his free time with the kids of the village, teaching them everything he knew and helping them fight better while their fathers worked.

I took out a little project I had started to work on when I found down time. Before my mother died she taught me how to weave and cross stitch. I had found colored thread and was making a little thing for Ichigo. I smiled as I started to stitch, letting my senses expand and listened to the woods. It was late in the day and the sun was starting to set and I just listened to the woods, meditating and trying to settle my mind and reshi.

Crystal woke up right after Renji and Ichigo came back from the pool. Of course, They were arguing again so I had to separate them one more time, but it was alright. I picked up Crystal and carried her to the pool, seeing our clothes hanging in the setting sun. The water was icy cold, but it was nice because of the late summer/early fall heat sweltering us. We talked for a little while about the trip and she splashed me. I had to retaliate and soon we were laughing like kids and making a hell of a lot of noise. So it shouldn't have been such a surprise to have someone watch us.

"Hello~ Ladies!" a voice shouted, coming out of nowhere and joining us. Crystal screamed and dove for our clothes, but they were snatched up by someone else. The person who joined us was just a fifteen-year-old boy with scrunchie brown hair and a very annoying voice. His childish grin looked down at me while his black haired friend just watched with emotionless eyes, just watching. Crystal screamed her head off, which was pretty loud considering that she was sick. I grabbed the boy's arm and threw him over my shoulder into the water, grateful that I kept my underwear on along with Crystal. Crystal grabbed at the knife I hid under a rock and slashed at the other boy, who dodged and put Crystal in a headlock.

The black haired emotionless boy and I stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The boy who I had under water was starting to slow down; probably drowning. I glared at the boy, Seeing Crystal starting to go blue.

"Let Kago go at the same time as I release her?" He said, nodding at the boy. I glared at him but nodded.

"Three…" I said, getting ready to throw the boy up and dive at Crystal.

"Two…" He said, slowly releasing Crystal so that she could breathe.

"One!" We shouted, I lifting up the boy's head and diving after Crystal as the boy dove at the other boy. I picked up Crystal so she clutched her throat. "Are you ok?" I asked, and go a weak nod from her while she coughed.

"HEY! What the hell is going on here!" I heard Renji's voice boom, jumping down into the water between me and the two other boys. The brown haired boy saw Renji point his blade at him, immediately throwing up his hands in fear. The black haired boy looked at his friend and Renji, standing up and running in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo's cold, venomous voice said, appearing in front of the boy with his blade at his neck. The black haired boy stopped and looked at Ichigo in wide eyes terror, but weakly held up his hands as Ichigo back him up so he stood with his friend.

"Nice one, Kago. You just couldn't keep it in your pants." The black haired boy said, blinking slowly. The brown haired boy face exploded in red and began to sputter.

"Well, you were supposed to be lookout! And how could I pass up such beautiful women bathing and splashing around! That is like a killer to a mature guy like me!" He started to rant but I grabbed my knife from Crystal and stomped over to him, placing the blade under his chin and looking him dead in the eyes.

"Maturity is knowing not to be a pervert and be a gentleman. Staring at women bathing is childish and disgusting." I said, glaring at him. The boy was crying now, but as his eyes fell lower he slowly began to smile and lift his hand. I backed out of the way as Ichigo kicked him in the face, face bright red in rage.

"Don't even think about it, you little punk!" He shouted, Renji grabbing him off the ground and holding him by the back of his shirt. I blinked and realised how exposed I was and blushed a little, going to the laundry and taking one of the shirts from of the branch.

"Sorry!" he screamed, having both Ichigo and Renji glower down at him. I was shaking my head, not surprised that a boy his age was acting like that. He seemed so familiar...

"Where the hell did you come from anyway?" Renji asked, throwing the two boys against the wall and blocked their escape. Ichigo was helping Crystal up from where she had fallen and rushed her back to camp, putting a blanket around her. The boy with brown hair bowed and groveled before Renji, looking pitiful.

"I'm sorry! We came from a larger group but got separated and now we are lost! I was starting to lose all hope of love and life in this world and then I heard the sound of two women splashing around and I thought I had found spirits to revive my poor soul!" I looked at the black haired boy, who looked more level-headed than his companion. He nodded and smiled a little.

"He's telling the truth. We were trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep away from all the noise and we overslept and can't find our group. My name is Mizuiro, by the way. This is Kago." he pointed to the brown-haired boy, who sniffled. I sighed and put my hand on Renji's arm, lowering his blade so I could get closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stiffening but allowing me to lead the sword to his side.

"I remember these two now. They were a part of a scouting group for one of the villages that sprang up. They are not quite big enough to be cities but they don't move around much. I'm surprised to see these two again; I thought from sure Kago would have been killed by now." I said, smiling down at them as warmly as I could. They both blinked at me in confusion, causing me to sigh and pulled back my hair into a tight braid and put on my normal clothes. I turned back to them and showed them my knife. Realisation dawned on them.

"Scarlet!" Kago shouted, jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly. I patted his back awkwardly, looking at Mizuiro Kojima.

"Yeah, good to see you too. It's been what, Three years?" I asked, making Mizuiro shrug.

"Yep, about that time. Didn't think you would save us then, thought. I mean, Kago was a pretty bad perv then too." Kago then started to weakly defend himself as Ichigo came back, still ready to kill those two.

"It's ok, Ichigo. They are harmless and didn't mean anything. This is Kago and Mizuiro, two boys I save three years ago from a band of slave traders. They just got lost and just need to be told how to get back." I said, placed my hand on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth but relaxed, lowering his blade slowly.

"You know where our village is?" Kago asked excitedly. I nodded and turned to Ichigo and Renji.

"I'm going to take them home really quick. I should be back before the Hollows come out."I promised, putting my hand on Kago and Mizuiro shoulders. Both Renji and Ichigo looked uncertain, looking at each other.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Ichigo muttered, looking between me and the two boys. Renji shook his head and put his sword away.

"How far is the village?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Kago and Mizuiro, causing Kago to gulp. I patted their heads reassuringly; which was funny because they were both a head and a half taller than me. I pointed to their village.

"About five kilometers west, southwest. We have to cross a river but that should be the worst of it. I promise I'm a strong swimmer." I interjected before Ichigo could say no. He still looked uncertain as Renji led him away.

"If you aren't back by midnight we are coming to find you," He shouted over his shoulder at me. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting quickly and shouted a thank to them and glared at the two boys. I grabbed both of their ears and started to drag them home.

"This is the last time I'm gonna save your asses. If they knew that your two were from a city they would hang you. Remember, I need you two there so when we get there we can get in no problem." I growled at them. Yeah, I kinda lied to Ichigo, but that was only because I wanted to protect them. They were the only two people that I could trust to get us in and out safely. And they couldn't betray me because I saved Kago's sister from drowning and helped Mizuiro from being eaten by Hollows. They also know I would kill them without a second thought if they did. They followed obediently, trying to ask about my life. They soon found themselves walking in silence.

It took a little longer than I thought it would get back. The river that we had to cross was a little wider then I remembered so that was a problem. Another thing was that there were, at least, five hollows between us and the 'village' which were only a secret outpost used by the nearby city. But they got in safely and I hurried back to the camp but stopped at the river. The water was so calm and tempting…

I decided to take I easy as I swam from one side of the river to the other. It was a little therapeutic, just kinda swimming slowly and calmly; relaxing a bit. I was a little disappointed when I reached the far shore. But then I realised that my clothes need to try and that gave me an excuse to continue resting in the water up to my chin. I closed my eyes and just let the water flow over me steadily.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a sound in the wood behind me. I jumped up, diving for the knife I placed near the edge of the riverbank. Laughter, cold, cruel laughed sounded quiet from the was strange because it seemed to warble and echo, like a hollows roar. But this voice was far from a hollow roar; it sounded way too human to be a hollow. My head whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted, looking around as the laughter seemed to be coming closer but it was still impossible to identify where exactly it was coming from.

"Well now, what do we have here? A lonely little girl out for a moonlit dip all alone? That doesn't see very discreet for someone like you~" The voice said, laughing again. The voice sent shivers down my spine and made my hair stand on end. Something wasn't right about this…

I shifted and slowly hid behind a tall rock, knowing he saw me but not wanting him to be able to come from behind me and catch me off guard. The laugh came again.

"Oh, is the little flower feeling uncomfortable? You should have thought of that before you went and showed skin, doll face. Or should I say, Scarlet Wildheart?" The voice asked, sending another round of cackles. This really wasn't good; I gripped my knife tighter. Maybe if I kept them talking I could draw them out?

"How do you know my name?" I shouted, keeping a watchful eye out for the owner of the voice.

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with. I just wanted to see you before I got nasty rumors stuck in my head, Scarlet. And the few rumors I have hear are quite intriguingly true. You might even be more fun to consume then Ichigo," The voice called back. I was now able to pinpoint the voice in a nearby tree; trying to ignore the fact that he just used Ichigo's name like he knew him. I twirled around and threw my knife at it, sure that it would hit it's made. There was silence before I heard a thump. I sighed in relief, turning around and walking back to my clothes.

There was a blade at my neck along with a warmth at my back before I could even blink. I gasped, shocked that anyone would move that fast. And so damn quietly.

"Hmmm, feisty and skilled with just a little insane killer in you. I might actually like you after all, Scarlet~." He purred in my ear, licking from the base of my throat to my ear, warm tongue leaving a trail of saliva in my neck. I shivered and tried to get away. He was insane! Plain and simple!

I slammed my elbow back and hit the intended target, blade falling away from my neck. I spun around and did a roundhouse kick. That was stopped dead by a pure white hand with black nails. Jet black nail and bone white hand. I froze, following the white arm as it disappeared into a white cloak and my eye traveled a bone white neck… pale lips… and bright yellow eyes. I was frozen, unable to speak in shock and fear. Those pale lips smirked cruelly, enjoying my fear.

"Well now, is that how you greet your brother in law?" The voice asked, smirk widening into an evil grin. I gulped and blinked, a drop of sweat dripping down my face. Ichigo said to stay away from him at all cost and I now understood why.

"Shiro."

* * *

Authors note: Yeah, Shiro is gonna be in here. I know, he's supposed to be 'the monster in Ichigo's head that he always has to fight', but for plot sake I have to put him as his own character with a physical body. Don't worry, he's still awesomely insane, bad ass, and a smart ass. Also, I'll explain later why Ichigo still has his little 'anger/darkness' issue thing (hehehe). I'll try to keep with the personalities as much as I can, but please don't hate me if they get a little OOC. And anyway, I'm kinda making this up as I go along and am sucking at the romance but please let me know how the adventure is going. As always, thank you for reading this drabble and leave a comment! Read on! ^-^


	12. The Darkness Within

"So… My brother does talk about me. What kind of nasty rumors ha he told you?" He asked. I was about to answer saying his was a murderer when he got up and held me in the air by my throat. I choked, grabbing his wrist and kicking my feet in the air.

"Not that I care about that, but you are the one I'm interested in. I heard that you're married my brother?" I didn't know what to say, unsure of what he was going to do. He tilted his head to the side and started to twirl his massive blade with his other hand. I felt the air of the blade as it spun right next to my ear.

"But you barely know him. You couldn't care less what happened to him if you got what you wanted. So why is my brother so protective of you when he has so many other women that are willing to die for him?" He said, face changing to a harsh scowl. He threw me to the ground, back slamming painfully into the rocky bank. I gasped, clutching my throat and trying to get air as into my lungs. Shiro stabbed his sword right next to my shoulder, making me try and roll away.

"You caught his attention. Why? What makes you so special?" He whispered softly, pulling the blade out of the ground and putting it to my chin; lifting my head to look at him. Through the pain I glared at him, gasping for breath and struggling to put all my hate into that one heated glare. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, throwing my face away from his.

"Oh, yes! You have almost given into your true instincts; I can see it in your eyes! You have the instinct to kill, without cause and without mercy. But you still have a shred of humanity in you. You are the perfect balance to him; driven by instinct and controlled by humanity. He wants to protect you not only out of duty as a damned husband but he thinks that if he can save you from the darkness he can save himself. And just when I though he actually had a brain in his head?" He bent down low over me and seemed to smell my neck happily.

"Yes, you are such a beautiful little thing. So close to being nothing but a raving hollow. So close, but so in control and scared of just letting go~" He purred. He then licked from the base of my neck to my ear, grinning as he did it. I squirmed and screamed, trying to stab him in the chest with the dagger I formed from the little reshi I had. He just caught my hand like it was child's play and rolled his eyes and picked me up so I was standing. My knee was weak and he took advantage of my weakness by nibbling on my neck, giggling as I screamed obscenities at him. This was Ichigo's brother? They were polar opposites! I felt his teeth dig into my neck, likely leaving a mark as he drew away. Rage boiled off me in waves, but this only seemed to make him smirk.

"See how easy it is to follow one's true instinct? You want to kill me so bad it hurts but at the same time…" He was whispering in my ear, pinning both hands to my side. He was sick, so sick it made me enraged. I tried to concentrate my reshi so I could try and cut or burn him. I saw his hand start to steam from the heat but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. "And you enjoy let your true instincts take over…" He purred again in my ear, making me freeze. No, I hated the way he was treating me, it was wrong! But my body was rebelling against me and my reshi flow faltered, objecting. He grinned, taking notice. He leaned back and slowly letting me carry my own weight, finger rubbing gently on my neck where he likely left a hickey. The sick grin never left his face.

"Maybe when you get tired of bing so in control I can show you how to release your true instincts~" I shivered, gooseflesh covering every part of my body. He was sick and insane. My neck still throbbed from where he bite me. I was healing, but it was too slow and at this rate he could kill me as many times as he wanted and I would be helpless. Damn I hated the situation I was in!

There was a whiz in the air and suddenly Shiro was forced to dodge a massive blade aimed at his face. I stared at my frightened expression in the polished black and white blade, recognizing the owner of the blade. My head whipped up and saw Ichigo standing at the top of the hill, shaking in rage and he jumped down, black cloak fluttering around him. Shiro jumped back and frowned in annoyance, holding his blade out in front of him in a defensive position and sneered.

"So, the King has come to save his Queen, eh Ichigo?" Shiro called, looking dead at Ichigo. I groaned as I sat up using the rock wall behind me as a support and held my ribs as they healed.

"Ichigo… I whispered, a flood of relief and guilt. Shiro had seen right through me… and what if he used that to hurt Ichigo? I saw Crystal and Renji jumped down after Ichigo, Crystal right by my side and helped me to my feet and Renji looked grimly at Shiro.

"I told you to never show your face again, Shiro," Ichigo growled. Shiro just closed his eyes and shrugged and looked back at Ichigo.

"We aren't kids anymore, King. I don't listen to you anymore. Besides, I only wanted to have a nice… chat with your new little horse." He grinned at me, sending chills up my spine. Ichigo roared and grabbed his blade, Shiro, almost not blocking the attack in time.

"I wasn't giving you a polite suggestion, Shiro!" he yelled, dark reishi starting to leak from his pores and his sneer grew. Shiro seemed to be enjoying this, grin growing on his face.

"Oh I heard you but I wasn't going to listen. Besides, I like how she tastes." Shiro licked his lips, grinning at me. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and Ichigo looked pissed, yelling and pushing Shiro back a few feet. He started to slash with wild but vicious attacks jabs and blocked and dodged every one, laughing insanely.

He was just trying to get a rise out of Ichigo and it was working. Ichigo was starting to extract an evil reishi that was just like the day in the clearing. Renji seemed to feel it as well, stepping forward.

"Ichigo! Don't let him bait you again! Scarlet's safe and he's not worth it! Let's go!" Renji shouted, holding up his arm as the pressure of the two brother's reishi increased. I watched with growing horror as they started to cover themselves with reshi, matching mask slowly solidifying onto their faces. I watched as Ichigo's voice changed into the same roar as a hollow as every slash he made was also released some of his own reishi. Ichigo stabbed at Shiro's chest, but Shiro blocked and slashed back at Ichigo's chest as he cackled.

"Hehe! Yes! Get angry, Ichigo, show them who you really are! Become the killer and trust your true instincts!" He shouted, slashing and dodging Ichigo's every attack. Every jab Shiro made at Ichigo only served to make Ichigo more upset and his reishi to spike higher. He cut Shiro in the shoulder, making Shiro stumble but he managed to stay on his feet. Ichigo didn't pause as he attacked his brother, reishi engulfing his sword as he slashed and stabbed repeatedly at Shiro, who was starting to look uncertain that getting Ichigo angry was such a bright idea. I was fully healed by now and I couldn't stand the thought of Ichigo turning into a hollow; because with the dark reishi that was surrounding him and the mask was unmistakably the result of this fight if it continued like this. I jumped out and ran at the two fighting brothers as Ichigo kicked his brother into the other bank with his foot and caused half the bank to collapse on top of Shiro. Ichigo was about to follow him to continue his brash but I grabbed his wrist as tightly as I could.

"Ichigo!" I yelled. His head whipped at me so I could see his mask more clearly. It looked like a narrow skull mask with red lines all over it and bared teeth. But his eyes were the scariest part of it. His eyes were just like Shiro's, but the whites of his eyes were turned black and center was silver. I released his arm, back up in fear; those eyes were not natural at all and the eyes full of murderous rage was not Ichigo's. That seemed to calm him down as his eyes slowly faded back to their normal white and brown. As he started to slow his breathing his reishi started to fade back to normal, mask cracking and falling off in pieces and dissolving. He blinked once and stumbled, almost falling if Renji hadn't caught him.

"You idiot, Ichigo. You could have killed yourself…" he looked at me and nodded. I shook myself from my daze and looked at the collapsed bank. Renji bumped my shoulder as he shifted Ichigo's unconscious body so he could carry him easier. "He's not dead; not by a long shot. But he won't be able to come after us for a little while. Let's go." He started running again, Crystal grabbing my hand and running after Renji, handing me my bag. I numbly put it on and followed, trying to stop the shaking.

I had survived death so many times I couldn't count that high. I have seen the worst this world had to offer before I could understand half of it. I have never frozen up when I need to get something done, even if it was to kill someone. But Ichigo made me fear for my life and Shiro…

Shiro made me wonder why I lived at all.

We ran as fast as we could to the nearest hiding spot and covered our tracks as best we could. We had hidden in a cave that must have belonged to a pack of wolves and waited for Ichigo to recover. We laid out sleeping mats as we placed Ichigo down, who grimaced in pain as we put him down. I saw he had reishi burn marks on his hands and arms, swirling closer to his heart than I thought possible. I showed Crystal and she said that a people who was alive could turn into a hollow through intense emotion or lack of, but this was the first time that she had seen it happen so close without completing the process. I then Showed Renji who smack himself in the face and grimaced in frustration.

"Damn it, Ichigo. You almost turned, you stupid bastard!" he growled, sitting down next to Ichigo's head as I tried to heal the reishi burns. They were healing slower than I thought they would and I looked up at Renji, whose face was awash of shadows from the glow of my hands.

As much as they seemed to hate each other and call each other names, I could tell they that they would die for each other. To Renji, Ichigo was a guy that he could look up to and rely on, even if he hated to admit that Ichigo was better than him. To Ichigo, Renji was his one friend who he could always count on to help him out should he ever need it. Renji also help keep whatever he had within its cage and prevent him from…

"What happened between you two?" I asked, not wanting to think about what just happened just a few hours ago. Crystal had gone to collect herbs and skin the carcass of a deer not twenty meters outside the cave entrance. Renji blinked but sighed, leaning his head and back against the wall of the cave, looking out into the entrance and the turning leaves.

When I was in the city, I fought for life every day and night, stealing whatever I needed. Eventually, they found that Rukia and I had high reishi count and spiritual pressure and threw us into a military training regiment. For years fighting and following orders was all that I knew how to do. Then Rukia was adopted by one of the captains of the City and I suddenly snapped. I was obsessed with getting Rukia back that I pushed myself to the brink of death so many times I couldn't count. I thought when we got back together we would become close again. But one mission we were scouting for an elusive village and we got trapped by three powerful Hollows. Rukia was covering me while I was trying to stop the bleeding from a major bite. Suddenly this moron appeared, ruining all my hopes and plans to reconnect with Rukia. Slashed through all three and saved us." He sighed and shook his head, watching as the sun rose slowly in the sky.

Crystal had finished skinning the deer and was now taking the meat and wrapping it up or making soup for breakfast. She still looked a little sick but was slowly getting better. Ichigo was sleeping fitfully, sweating and breathing was labored. He also had a fever and was scary pale. The use of that much reshi was not natural for normal people, and the effect was very apparent. I put a cloth on his forehead and hoped that it worked.

"He told us about what he knew about the city and what they were doing, but I wouldn't listen. I thought they only took in orphaned for their cause. Rukia stayed with him when I went back to the city. What Ichigo told me haunted me, though. So I went back and did dig little deeper…" He clenched his teeth and fist, glaring out into the open sky. "And he was right. I watched as they took half a village that was struggling to get by and took most of their kids, ripping them out of their parents arms. Then they brainwashed them to make them think that their lives and families were just a dream and didn't talk about them. I went back to the village and found that more than half were killed and the other half too hurt and damaged to fight back. So I left, packed up everything and tried to save a few of the kids that still remembered their lives. And then when Ichigo let me in five years ago, I couldn't leave. So now I'm here." he finished, taking a walk outside the cave, hand on the hilt of his sword. I watched him go, a million questions flying through my head. I leaned back against the cave wall next to Ichigo, just looking out into the sunrise.

"Go, I'll watch Ichigo and call you if I need to," Crystal said, scooting over to my side and smiled sadly at me. I blinked, nodding my thanks. She always seemed to know what I was thinking, but this time, it was accompanied by her grabbing my wrist. "Please, be careful," She whispered, looking at Ichigo. I raised my eyebrow, confused. I just wanted to talk to Renji, what was there to be scared of? She just shook her head and let my arm go, waving me out. I watched her suspiciously but then I took off after Renji.

I saw him training in a small clearing little ways away practicing using his sword. He was slashing and twisting his blade while he dodged obstacles. I watched as he gracefully sliced a tree in half and shredded another. I watched as he hacked and shredded the wood until it was sawdust. The sun was almost fully over the horizon bathing the entire clearing in brilliant red, the light glinting off his sword and hair. I watched as he slowly grew tired and walked up behind him, resting my hand on the hilt of my short sword.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stir up the past. I know that can be a touchy subject." I said, looking at him. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face but he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"We all have our own problems. Some more than others," he said. I gave a small nod and sighed.

"Yeah, but I really shouldn't have asked about you and Ichigo. I know that if someone asked about Crystal and me I would be a little upset." I said as he turned around turned around and looked down at me.

"So what now?" He asked, making me blink with confusion. What now? What did that mean? He shook his head and sat on the perfectly sliced stump, looking older than he was and more tired. "You know about Ichigo and Shiro. There are exactly six people that know about this now. So what do you think about Ichigo now?" He asked again, looking up at me. I nibbled on my bottom lip, trying to come up with an answer. Ichigo was still Ichigo, but with sharing a soul with a hollow? I always felt bad for the creatures that could never find peace but I hated how they would often kill us with no hesitation.

And Ichigo also had his powerful spiritual pressure combined with hollows. How can someone control something like that without going insane? I thought about it before I answered, not looking up from the ground.

"I'll deal with what comes, good or bad. That's all I ever was done. Right now I can't be distracted with who's damaged and how; we are all damaged." I said, turning around.

"Scarlet," Renji said, making me stop and turn around. He was leaning forward with his arms on his legs; eyes were covering in shadows. My eyes narrowed in suspicion but walked over to him, stopping a safe distance from him. He got up from the stump and walked towards me. I forced myself to stay still; this was Renji. If I couldn't trust him then I may as well give up on everyone. He stopped in front of me, so close that my nose was almost touching his chest. I craned my neck to look up at him, seeing that his dark brown eyes seemed to turn almost hazel in the morning light. He lifted his hand and gently placed it at the side of my neck, right where Shiro gave me the bruise. I winced and pulled back a little, breaking away from his hand and covering the mark with my own hand.

"Shiro did that to you?" he asked calmly, the hand was not moving from where I ripped it away from my neck. I looked away from him in embarrassment. I knew I should have covered up the mark; my healing powers were used to heal my ribs, not a simple bruise.

"It's nothing. I've had worse." I said, which wasn't entirely true. I had never had a 'boyfriend' before so love and stuff. Even Renji could tell that I was lying. He took another step closer and grabbed my shoulder with one hand and my face with the other. He forced me to look him in the eye, seeming to search for something.

"Why are you lying? That son of a bitch just bite you and messed with your mind, and you're going to try and tell me you're fine? This isn't about just you anymore, or you and Crystal. You have Ichigo in this with you and-!" He was almost yelling now. I wanted to open my mouth and argue but he drew me into a sudden hug. I was in complete shock, stiff as an iron rod in his arms. What was with guys and hugging me? Why was I letting him?

"You need to stop doing everything by yourself. You are going to get yourself hurt or killed." He pulled back a little, hand going to my neck again. "I'm not saying your aren't strong; you're one of the strongest people I know. But you keep putting yourself into situations that could get you killed and you don't even care about you die. I've seen you fight, you have the same glint in your eyes as Shiro when you fight. You enjoy fighting, you love the feeling the power and adrenaline. You might not like killing people but you never hesitate when they threaten the people you love. But when you are the one who is going to be hurt you hesitate, like you don't think that your life is worth more than theirs." he pulled back and glared down at me, making me feel like a child again. He was only sorta right; I won't kill anyone who is a child. But if they threaten my family or my friends I won't hesitate. But he didn't understand that it was different when someone was just attacking me. When I kill someone to protect myself I feel a small sense of glee that I never feel when I protect something.

"I told you, I'm fine," I said, trying to pull out of his grip. I tugged had enough to stumble out of his grip and fell backward, landing on my butt. I squeaked in pain from my ribs objecting to the sudden impact. I blinked the stars out of my eyes as Renji knelt down to one knee and looked me in the eye. I tried to get up, but Renji suddenly moved. His lips met mine, making me freeze. My mind glitched, head spinning from more than pain. Renji, who had become something like a brother to me, kissing me? This shouldn't be happening. After a few second he moved closer, his chest hovering over mine. He dipped his head to my neck, kissing the hickey that Shiro left. I couldn't move; it was like my mind had suddenly just stopped working.

"You need to know that if you die that it won't just be your family who misses you, but Crystal, Ichigo, me, everyone back at the village… they love you as well. You are not some obscure person you were while you were running with your family. You have a new, bigger family that loves you just as much. I only ever had one family, and that was gone a long time ago. Everyone left me or just became my friends. You were the first person who really connected me to anyone and the way you looked at Hope and your little brother, you started giving me that look after a while. Now I don't think I can ever lose that look in your eyes; a look that I have been trying all my live to receive." He raised his head to look me in the eye, brown eyes having an intensity to them that I never have seen before. His speech also caught me off guard; was this really Renji talking?

"Love. That look of love that you give anyone lucky enough to get close to. What do you think I would do if you died and that look of loved died with you? You have no idea how many lives you could change with that look." He asked, kissing me again. This time, he cupped my cheek and pulled me in closer. I had no idea what to do. It was like kissing your brother but… not. My body seemed to mold to the kiss, eyes closing against my will. My body knew what to do, but my mind was screaming bail! I was supposed to fall in love with Ichigo and love him because we are married, damn it! This was betraying Ichigo and I hated traitors more than I hated lying. But my body seemed to react to Renji more than my brain screaming at me to stop.

He broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. I noticed that he hovered over me while I somehow ended up on my back on the ground. I was breathing just as heavily as he was, but I knew I was blushing six new shades of red. He blinked a few times and seemed to gain his barring, almost jumping off me.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have done that! What I meant was… you know, just forget it. We should get back." he jumped up, grabbing my hand and bringing me up with him.I blinked and stood in the middle of the clearing stupidly staring after him. He refused to look at me while we walked back to the cave. I wasn't sure what to think but I knew that once damn thing was for sure. We wouldn't just be able to go back to being just friends. I glanced at him briefly, seeing so many emotions flash across his face. But one emotion was apparent through all the others; worry. He had the same concerns I did. I was about to stop him when we both heard a scream come from the cave.

"Scarlet! Scarlet! Where are you, damn it!" it sounded like Ichigo, with Crystal sounding like she was trying to calm him down. My eyes widened and I rushed to see him, stopping at the entrance of the cave.

"Damn it! Did I hurt her? Is that why she's not here? Did Shiro actually take her? Scarlet!" Ichigo sounded panicked and insane with worry, small grunts of pain come from inside the cave.

"Ichigo! Calm down, she will be right back! You'll attract every hollow in a hundred meter radius if you keep yelling." Crystal tried reasoning with him, but he was hell-bent on finding me; still yelling my name.

Ichigo was upright, burns over his body now only dull scars. His chest was completely bare and exposed the muscle that was also scared of all the fighting he did. As soon as he saw me, he stopped fighting Crystal and relaxed, relief and worry written all over his face. I walked slowly up to him, kneeling down so I could look him in the eyes. He was resting on his left hand and reached out with his right to touch my cheek, causing me to flinch. Hurt flashed in Ichigo's eye, thinking I was scared of him. I was scared of him, but the reason why I flinched away from his hand was because of the kiss Renji and I shared. What if he figured out what happened?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away from me and down at his hands. "I failed. I showed you a said of me that your weren't supposed to see until you were ready. And you got hurt because I couldn't control my brother or myself-" I smacked him, hard. His face snapped to the side, bright red mark from my hand showing on his face. He blinked in surprise while Crystal gasped and Renji backed away. I glared at him, hand still raise from the first blow.

"Don't you dare apologize for who you are. Don't you dare apologize for someone else's actions? And don't you even think about giving me that crap about 'when I'm ready'. I have seen my family get killed right in front of me, I had to protect my siblings from the horrors of this world and the cruelty of this life. Your demons are nothing compared to the ones who walk this earth." I lowered my hand, placing them on my lap and stared at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him reach up to the place I slapped him, still looking at me in shock.

"Look, I'm sorry about hitting you. I lost control of my anger, too. When we get my brother back, I want to show you something. Until then-" I held out my hand, which he slowly reached out and gripped. "We work together. I'll help keep your demons locked up if you do the same. Right now I'm riding a delicate edge between going stone cold killer and losing my mind and becoming a hollow. Promise?" I asked, gripping his hand tightly. He nodded, pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed back, but it was more of a reflex than emotion. If I tried to sort out my feelings right now, I would lose my mind. I would have to talk to Crystal about this later. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, staring me in the eyes.

"Alright, but if I ever completely lose control, you have to kill me. I don't want any more blood on my hands then I have too." He growled out, laying back down on the cot. I nodded, pulling the blanket over his chest so he could rest a little more.

"It won't come to that," I said, walking away from him and nodding to Crystal, signaling that we needed to talk. As we left I thought I heard him say something.

"I hope you're right. For all our sakes."

* * *

Author's Note: Jeez oh man that took longer than expected! And was way more intense than I originally planned it. Yes, I love Shiro but don't worry, it's still going to be mostly a Ichigo/Oc/Renji love triangle as you may have read. Sorry, it took so long for the people who love Renji for him to get his own scene! And I also apologize of the cheese and whine factor of the chick flick moments, but we all have out guilty pleasures. I'm planning on getting into the real action next chapter. Who should I introduce next? I won't be able to update for a while for reasons so I could use all the help I can get with writing the next chapter. As always, criticism (good or bad) is always appreciated and leave me a comment or a PM. Read on, fellow Otakus! ^-^


	13. Those We Left Behind

"What the hell, Scarlet! Do you know how bad this looks to everyone who could see this? You have two testosterone filled boys who are best friends and rivals and they both want you. Do you have any idea how cleché this is?!" Crystal whispered yelled at me as we were working on the perimeter. Ichigo needed another day of rest before I was confident that he was healthy enough to travel to the Safe Place. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic take on the situation, but I didn't tell her that I had the same concerns. She shook her head in disbelief and frustration.

"My biggest question right now was why you kissed back," She muttered, throwing a knife into the tree in front of us and then walking over to pulling it out; like she had been doing for the past ten minutes. I bristled, not sure how to answer the question.

"I just did, ok? It kinda just happened but I promise you it won't happen again." I snapped at her, feeling my chest tighten at my words. The kiss still stung my lips, but I wasn't going to tell her that. Crystal scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Scarlet. By the way, is this why you have been avoiding Ichigo?" She asked. She had a knack for being such a damn perceptive person. I gritted my teeth in frustrated at the situation I was in.

"No, it's not that. I just don't want Ichigo to worry about this little thing about Renji kissing me and blow it out of proportion. I have to save my brother before I even think about romance or whatever. I can't let anyone be distracted right now." I snapped, sliding down a small ridge. I spotted a small wolf trying to catch and eat a small black cat.

I watched them for a little while before I shook my head and chase away the wolf; picking up the cat. I hissed and tried to scratch me at first, but then I calmed it down by gently pressing my reshi into its own. That made it calm down almost instantly. I found that some animals seemed to respond to reshi better than words. The problem with the trick was that it was really hard to control; I wasn't sure if anyone else knew about it. I knew that the wolf was still watching me but I ignored it for now. Crystal appeared beside me, looking down at the small black cat in my arms. The cat couldn't have been much older than a year, but it still looked strong if a little starved. Crystal gave me a strange look while she pets the cat.

"Why did you save this cat? You usually just pass by animals and say only the strong will survive." I shrugged and cradled the cat, who was purring and relaxing in my arms. Its coat was cleaner than I would have thought as a stray, but it was obvious that no one owned the cat. I pet the cat distracted, pondering the reason why I saved it.

"Well, I just felt like being merciful today." I said with another shrug. She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. "Fine, maybe I thought it would make a good pet for Chris or Hope. If not, we can always… Eat it?" The thought made my stomach turn. We had eaten stray dogs and cats before, but I always felt horrible about it. Crystal shrugged and nodded in understanding, going over to the wolf and holding out her hand.

"He must be a loner," She muttered as the wolf slowly came forward, sniffing her hand and backing away; eyeing her hand warily. She smiled comfortingly and used the same trick I did, showing that she didn't want to hurt him. It came forward the, licking her outstretched hand and putting it's giant paw on her shoulder. The cat had fallen asleep in my arms, purring contently. I looked at Crystal, who was giggling and petting the wolf, who had exposed its belly for her to rub.

"I don't think we can just leave them…" I said, shifting awkwardly on my feet. Crystal just laughed and started to play with the wolf, who was growling and pulling on the stick that was in its mouth.

"Nope! I'm not leaving Hunter!" She laughed, growling again at the wolf. I blinked, confused.

"We haven't seen Hunter since the last time we were at the Safe Place-"

"No, the wolf!" She shouted, laughing as the wolf jumped on her, play biting her arm. I paled in fear, seeing that she was not going to leave the damn wolf.

"Damn it, Crystal! You shouldn't name them, you get attached- damn it." I grumbled, making her giggle. Right now I had way too much on my plate to deal with than having a pet. I was going to have a nervous break with the problem with my brother and sister, Ichigo and Renji; Shiro was not helping either. I gave a small smile and laugh, bending down to pet the cat.

"I have to go now, little one. But I have to go now Ebony-" I realized what I just did. The cat simply purred and rubbed its head against my hand. I sighed and told Crystal that we had to get back. She jumped up, hair cover in leaves and moss from playing with the wolf. I just shook my head. She sprinted back to the camp, wolf barking and howling after her. I was walking back and I saw that cat follow, bright blue eyes never leaving my face. I sighed and picked it up, finding out that it was female. I hugged it to my chest as we entered the camp, Renji up in a tree and Ichigo looking like he just seen a ghost. I shook my head and walked over to Crystal, who was on the ground laughing at their reactions to 'Hunter'. As Renji slowly came down from the tree, eyeing the wolf suspiciously.

"What is he doing here?" He snapped, gripping his sword. I put my hand on his arm and lowered his sword.

"Relax, Renji. Crystal just found a stray wolf, that's all. While I can't say anything about it behaving and listening to Crystal-" Crystal gave Hunter a list of commands, such as fetch and howl; Hunter following each command perfectly. I rolled my eyes and explained more as Ichigo picked his pack and put it on his shoulders, evidently itching to continue the journey. While I wasn't so confident, I didn't want to fight with him. Ebony crawled out of my arms and jumped onto Ichigo's broad shoulders, making him flinch in surprise. Ebony just sat on his shoulder and wrapped her tail around his neck; purring contently. I shook my head and helped to pack up the camp. We had agreed it was safer to travel by night from now on, being able to see hollows and other people who might want to rob or kill us.

"Crystal, where are we?" I asked. She took out an old map and looked at it.

"We are scary lucky right now. If we run all night we can reach the Safe Place by morning." She said as the sun started to set. I nodded and looked between Ichigo and Renji, who gave me a nod for me to continue. I swallowed my nerves and sighed, taking off at a quick pace; the others followed me.

We ran in silence with the wolf sometimes barking and howling. We learned quickly that it meant that we were going to run into a hollow. This proved to be very valuable with either fighting or avoiding them. We stopped for a quick midnight snack and to recover before we took off again. As Crystal promised we reached the Safe Place as the sun rose.

"Scarlet, I thought you said this place was safe?" Ichigo said, looking out at the ghetto and war-ravaged city. I just looked up at him and stared him straight in the face.

"Did I ever say safe for who or why?" I pointed at the chaos of the shops and inner city scraps from on top of the hill. "You come here to disappear and change your identity. People here are all murderers, thieves, rapist, scum of the earth, but you won't find anyone here that doesn't want to be found. Plus this is where you get into and out of cities. The person we need is in that hell hole or I wouldn't have come back." I said. I took a deep breath as I turned back to the ghetto "Brings back memories, doesn't it, Crystal," I asked, making her nod her head.

"Didn't you two meet when you were twelve or thirteen?" Renji asked, confused.

"I lived with my mother and aunt while my father was gone for five years. Crystal lived in a city much like this one." I turned to both of them with a scowl on my face. "Listen very carefully. You can get killed by looking at someone wrong or not paying attention. People get murdered in broad daylight and no one really gives a damn. Don't have anything valuable on you at all and don't look like you don't belong there; that's the quickest way you get killed. Don't look at what is going on around you and if someone is staring you down walk away. Don'tactivly glare at someone but don't look like your out for a Sunday stroll. This place is not for the faint-hearted." I looked at Ichigo, who looked offended.

"Got it." He said, stepping forward. I nodded my head and stopped Ichigo from going any farther by placing my hand on the center of his chest. He stopped in confusion. Crystal gave me a warning glance; I had better know what I was doing.

"What's wrong, Scarlet?" Ichigo asked, looking down at me with worry. I sighed and shook my head.

"You are going to stay here with Crystal," I said, pushing him back. Crystal looked like I just gave her a crying baby and said good luck. She huffed and sat on a log, knowing exactly what I was doing. Ichigo looked furious while Renji watches the entire exchange with an unreadable expression

"What the hell! No way I'm staying behind while you go into that place!" Ichigo raged. For a half a second I thought he knew about the kiss, but after a second, I realized he was just offended that I was leaving him behind. I sighed and glared at him, trying to show him that I was serious.

"Look, Ichigo. If you saw what was happening you would destroy the place and kill almost everyone in it. Or you get both of us killed. Not because you want to are didn't try hard enough, but in order to survive a place like this you have to be from a place like this." I explained. I hoped it made sense to him…

"So? What better time to learn then right now? I'm stronger than-"

"Ichigo." Renji's voice cut through Ichigo's rant. We all looked at him as he placed his hand on Ichigo's should. "I'll protect her. I promise." He said. Ichigo looked like he was about to argue more when an explosion came from the far side of the city as children and mothers fled from that side of the city to the other. Ichigo paled a little with horror and anger. "No, it's too dangerous-"

"I'm not asking you, Ichigo!" I shouted at him, losing patients. "This needs to get done in order to save Hope and Chris! Just let me go and I will be back before you know it." He looked like he was about to ague still but begrudgingly nodded. He pulled me into a hug and held me for a few seconds. I hugged back and nodded for Reni to start for the city, who walked away with a slight blush on his face.

"Please. Come back alive." Ichigo whispered fist clenching at my back. I nodded and patted his back.

"No matter what, I'll live. Be safe and don't do anything stupid." I responded, giving him a chastised kissed. I turned to Ebony, who looked up at me with big, intelligent eyes. "And stay here!" I commanded, using my reshi to mephitis my point. ran to catch up with Renji. I could still feel the warmth of Ichigo's arms around me, but that wasn't going to last long.

"So, why are we here again?" Renji asked. I sighed and looked out into on of the darker districts.

"We have to find Unohana. But in order to find her, we have to find her worst enemy first," I said, feeling Renji stiffen at the mere mention of the name.

We walked into the city and the stench hit my nose was all too familiar. The smell of decay, dried blood, sweat, misery, and other fowl smells. We looked to strange and clean for the city, so we rubbed some soot and dumped some beer over us from an old man's beer bottle; the guy was half dead anyway and didn't really care. I made my hair looked unwashed and Renji disguised himself as an older brother with similar rags. I lost what was left of my shoes and grimaced as my feet touched the ground. Not a good place to go barefoot but what could you do? After we came out of the alleyway we looked like we were part of the richer part of the city but at least, we didn't look like outsiders. I changed into rags and hid my weapons and clothes in a small duffel bag that I carried in my hands. I had mastered the look of starving girl long ago so it was easy to slip in and out of the crowd. Renji seemed to do well as we walked around with little suspicion, but for all of Renji's talk of knowing about this kind of life he still walked like an outsider.

"Slump your shoulders a little more. Stop looking like you're better than everyone." I hissed at him at one point, making him blink and do as I said. We walked all day until I caught the attention of a few street rats. They looked at my duffel bag hungry. I pick-pocketed working battery off of someone and traded it for some food and place it in the duffel. Slowly, they grew braver and braver. They also seemed to recognize the symbol I carved quickly into the side of a building next to another all too familiar symbol from when I was a little girl. The children looked at the symbol and nodded to each other before they then started to drive us in a particular direction carefully. I nudged Renji, who looked at me.

"Don't look, but I think we are close to finding the man we are looking for or, at least, the people who work for him," I whispered, gesturing to the street rat. Renji nodded and dragged me into an alleyway. As soon as we rounded the corner he slammed me up against the wall and kissed me. I fought him for a second before he whispered in my ear.

"Baiting the trap. Just go with it." He whispered and continued. Then it hit me what he was trying to do. He was going to make those kids think we were distracted and try and take the bag. After a few seconds, I understood and went along with it. I was angry that he pinned me in a corner like this, but it was as if my body wanted this as I kissed back. I was so distracted by the heart stopping kiss that I almost didn't notice when one of the kids darted out of a corner and nabbed the bag. Renji reached out and grabbed him by the back of the neck gently and lifting him off the ground with his sword against his neck. The boy yelped and tried to throw the bag to his buddies, but I used my staff to snatch it out of the air before they could reach it. Suddenly we were surrounded by at least twenty kids from the age of fifteen and five. They all head makeshift weapons and stones for the younger kids. A few of the older one's had real hollow killing weapons or carving knives. The boy with red hair in Renji's hand grinned.

"Now ya did it, ya bastard. How-a-bout ya just let'en me go and we might let ya live." He said, no fear in his voice. Renji growled and was about to let the kid go before I walked up to the oldest, who was maybe fourteen, and looked him dead in the eye.

"I believe that Hunter would be really upset if his little bitch got hurt," I said, making most of the kids back off a little. The boy in Renji's hand stopped squirming and looked at me.

"If ya looking for Hunter ya ain't gonna find him here. And would ya stop talking to the mute? Ya, look like an idejit." The boy said, getting out of Reni's grip. I frowned at the boy.

"Drop the street boy accent, boy. I know Hunter taught you better than that." I snapped, making the boy glare at me. He crossed his arms and waved his hand at the others; who faded into the alleyway or scattered into the street. Only two or three remained, but they relaxed and began to shift through the trash in the alleyway for food or trinkets.

"So, you do know Hunter. Sorry about the gang thing, but we have been having trouble with slavers and the local police." I snorted, knowing that the police and makeshift government here was just a joke. They never really helps and was mostly just the biggest or badest gang leader in the city at that moment. The boy grinned and shook his head; he held out his hand. "My name is Jinta Hanakari. So why do you need to find Hunter?" he asked. Renji looked at me with confusion but didn't say anything. He should know that kids had a special underground way of protection and communications when they lived like this. It was different from city to city but there was always one. I leaned down and whispered Unohana's name. His eyes widened a little before he nodded and waved over a little girl.

"Tessi, go tell the Big Boss that They should be expecting company," He said, holding out his hand and tying a small green ribbon around a little girl's wrist. She looked dazed and starving but she nodded and did as he asked without question. She ran off into a gutter and slid into a pipe only just big enough for her.

"Sorry, but we have to get you to Hunter before you see her. She's been a little busy and Hunter has been giving her a hell of a time. Follow me." he said, taking off into the crowd. I looked back at Renji and made a 'come on' gesture with my head. He shook his head and followed, looking around for Jinta. Jinta would pop up in certain places but he never lost us. He led us to an old abandoned warehouse that looked like it was a hub of filth and grime. The inside wasn't much better then it's outside; old bits of rotting crap and old people just hanging out and mumbling senile things to anything that would listen. Jinta scampered over the old men and women and lead us upstairs to a small office. the office seemed clean, but then Jinta opened a trap door on the right side of the room.

"Oi, is the slave driver in? Did ya get my message, you asshole?" He shouted down into a little hatch. There was a soft glow come from it and I saw waves of heat coming out of it. There came a muffled reply, but from the tone I guessed that it wasn't exactly friendly.

"Ok, ok! Jeeze! He doesn't want to see anyone and I don't think-" I stormed past his, sticking my head into the shaft.

"Ok, listen to you street rat. You promised to kill me and I have come to show where you can shove that statement, you good for nothing adrenaline junky!" I shouted down. It was a bloody fireplace below me. This is a house? How did he get in and out? It was barely big enough for a small kid, let alone and adult. There was the silence that a whoop and a holler and I heard something crash. I pulled my head out and looked at Jinta, who looked at me with disbelief.

"Who are you?" he asked, but was interrupted by a man about twenty bursting through the door, panting and covered in sweat. His straight black hair with a silver stripe clung to his face and broad shouldered heaved up and down. His purple eyes looked into mine with disbelief.

"Slave?" He asked, making me grin at the memory of the old nickname.

"Hey, Hunter." Hunter whooped and punched his fist in the air, sprinting over to me and tried tackling me into a hug. Tried to. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my back, causing him to fly into the wall. He laid there, dazed.

"After all these years you are still trying to kill me? I would think five years would lessen the sting." I taunted sweetly, batting my eyelashes. Renji and Jinta's jaws were on the ground, staring at us in disbelief. Hunter grinned a cold grin and stood up, showing the knife he was hiding. A cold and cruel glint in his eyes only grew with him looking me up and down.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you drove a knife into my ribs for my mother. What do you expect me to do?" he sneered, walking closer to me. Renji recovered enough to stand between me and Hunter, scowling at him.

"Sorry, but you are not going to touch her," he growled. Hunter paused for a second and stared at him with a blank; almost bored, expression. Then he burst out laughing and fell to the ground. Renji looked back at me, demanding an explanation. I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to best describe the situation to him.

"We have a very… unique relationship. He's the son of Unohana and my mother was best friends with her." Renji just looked back at me confused, so I tried again. "You see, Hunter kept running away because he thought that his mother hated him-"

"She does! But she's only been trying to kill me once a month now. It's getting kinda lonely without people trying to kill me." Hunter choked out, trying to control his laughter. I shook my head and continued.

"You see, my mother was rarely around because of work and I often had to fend for myself on these streets. Hunter found Chris and me, taking us in for a year or two when I was eight. Then my mother found me again and took me to Unohana to train me to be her personal assassin. So, with the skills as a street kid I was given the task of killing Hunter. I didn't want to betray him but she basically had my mother and brother captive. So I mostly made half hearted attempts on his lie so I didn't actually hurt him; but that wasn't enough. We had a few spats before and accidentally killed his best friend. We became true enemies after that; me getting kicked out of his underground family circle. I started to wonder why I was doing this and so I did some recon and intel on her. When I found that Unohana wanted to take Chris and killing Hunter I knew I had to get out. I told him about the situation and pleaded for help. He told me that he could never forgive me for betraying him-"

"But I'll be damned it I let a girl like you get hurt by that witch." Hunter finished, leaning against the window sill with the setting sun filtering through the half smashed window. His cold smile still made me sad as all the memories of what I did to him came rushing back. Renji shifted uncomfortably, looking from the relaxed Hunter and me.

"So you two have history…" he left his hanging, making Hunter laugh and me gag.

"For the love of God no!" He shouted, still laughing his booming laugh. He darted at Renji and knocked his feet out from under him. Renji landed hard on his back and found a metal pipe at his throat. "I'm not interested in any girls. Why do you think you're still alive?" he said simply, raising his black eyebrow. The realization his Renji making him blush and push the pipe out of his face. I cleared my throat and helped Renji stand.

"Hunter, you know I wouldn't ask this of you unless this was important. Where is your mother? You are the only one who knows where she is at any time." He grunted and scowled, crossing his hands over his arms.

"Why do you want to talk to her?" he snapped, glaring at me. I brought out the necklace out from under my shirt and held it out to him. He took it and moved it around in the light.

"That was my father's. That's apparently the only way to information from her and a way to get into the cities." He froze at the mention of the cities, eyes narrowing. He shoved the pendant back into my hand and lifted his shirt and showed me a grizzly scar on his back. It went from his left hip to his right shoulder.

"See that? I got that the last time I messed with the cities. Tried to save one of the kids that my mother picked up to give to the cities and the only reason it wasn't worse was because I used my mother's name; the whore." He spat into to corner, lowering his shirt.

"I know, and I'm not asking for you to get involved. I just want to know where your mother is." I pleaded, Renji playing with his blade and growing impatient.

"Why don't you go to your father and you two can find her." he snapped, glaring at me.

"Kinda hard since he's dead." I snapped back, trying not to cry. He paused and shuffled in place. He gently touched his hair; the one thing that he had of his father. His father abandoned him to pursue his life of honor and wealth with the Soul City away from these slums; I doubted he knew that Hunter existed.

"I see. Fine, I'll do it. But I have to ask; which City?" He asked, slumping in defeat.

"Soul City," I said, making him smile evilly.

"You are in luck, Scarlet; that's where she is now. I'll take you to where she is but that's as far as I go." He said, peeling back some faded wallpaper and revealing a hidden supply bag with everything someone needed to travel. It looked like he had a half a dozen of them in there; mostly enough for kids except the one he had.

"Hey, Boss! What about us? You promised us you would stay here and help us!" Jinta shouted, jumping at Hunter. Hunter just held up his hand and redirected the boy's attack, but that didn't stop Jinta. Jinta just kept attacking Hunter with attacked; Hunter redirecting everyone without hurting him.

"Jinta, you knew that I couldn't always protect you all. You kids are growing up fast and need to start making this city a better place. Besides, you are all stronger when you all work together without me. I was only here to help you all get on your feet. Not that you're strong enough, it's time you all started to walk on your own path." Jinta was almost crying now, but he stopped attacking Hunter. Hunter looked down at the boy like an older brother, stern but loving look to his face. He placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Besides, it's not like I haven't left before. I've always come back, right?" Jinta sniffled and nodded, not looking at Hunter.

"Good. Keep the kids in line for me ok?" He said with a slight grin. Jinta's head whipped up and he nodded, drying his tears and standing tall. A little girl came into the room hesitantly and walked over to Jinta. it was the same girl that had run off before, now Jinta turned to her and hugged her, who hugged back hesitantly.

"You better come back alive, Boss. Or I might have to kill you." Jinta said, walking out of the little room with the girl in tow. We stared at them for a while before Reni turned to Hunter, a strange look on his face.

"Why? Why do this?" he asked, making Hunter turn around and adjust his pack.

"Based on the way you carry yourself and the look on your face that you also were a street rat. You know what's it's like to live with everyone against you and starving. Just trying to help them get some hope in their life." he said, making me nod in agreement. Renji also nodded gently resting his hands on his sword's hilt. Hunter suddenly put the pack on his back and threw a knife at my face. I dodged; barely, but I just glared at him as he grinned with false cheer.

"Well, let's get-a goin'! We don't want to be wandering the streets at night," he warned, almost skipping out the door. He tried to take back the knife that was stuck in the wall behind my head when Renji put his sword on his wrist.

"Don't even think about it," he growled, making Hunter shrug and continue without the knife. Reni looked at me and caught my arm as I passed. "Are you sure we can trust him?" I looked at Hunter and sighed.

"No. Don't trust anyone in this life, Renji. Even me." I looked into his brown eyes, which looked at me in confusion. "You never know where the knife is coming from until it's already buried into your back." I got out of his grip and followed Hunter, who grinned down at me.

"So, you caught another one, eh?' he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "He better hope that I kill you before he finds out why you needed to kill me. For his sake." He then pulled away and started walking down the street, whistling happily as he walked to the outskirts of town. I watched him walk away, a smug grin spread across his face. Renji walked up next to me and gave me a sidelong glance. I scowled and shook my head, following Hunter.

This was going to end in two ways. One

Authur's Note: Dun, dun, duh! Yeah, I know that Jinta and Tessi are with Urahara, but just wait and go with it for now; Please! And the whole thing about Unohana being a mom was just a little idea that kinda changed the story a little bit. I think it adds a little more adventure to add a little bit of a troubled past for Scarlet (I'm so meant. It should be interesting to see how Ichigo and Renji are going to react to a guide that is actively trying to kill the one person they love. I'm debating on whether or not I want to make the next chapter from Ichigo's POV, Renji POV, or just keep it as Scarlet's POV. What do you guys think? Leave me a comment/review/PM or anything and I'll think about it. As always, thank you for reading my little fantasy (even though it is complete and utter crap) and read on, fellow Otakus!


	14. Marks on the Skin and Soul

I watched the sun drift behind the burned out and crumbling buildings as the evening approached. I tried to be patient and meditate, even meditating to control my spiritual pressure but eventually, I couldn't sit down anymore; I stood up, pacing impatiently. Every once and awhile a noise would sound in the woods, causing me to reflexively grip my blade at my back. After about twenty minutes of this, I sighed and sat next to Crystal. Ebony, Scarlet's black cat, walked up to me and sat down and began eating a small mouse that it had caught. Crystal was petting her wolf, Hunter contently; humming a strange tune. Oddly enough, it seemed to calm me down. It was kind of a warm homely tune, like something my mother would hum to me.

Crystal was strange and I also knew that she had a dark past, but I didn't want to pry. But the fact that she was friends with Scarlet was strange to think about, though. I often wondered how these two almost polar opposite girls became best friends. While Scarlet was strong willed, stubborn, moody, driven, and sometimes hard to understand while Crystal was lighthearted, kind, passive, and almost unreadable. Crystal had jet black hair while Scarlet's was bright red, or her Crystal blue eyes that seemed to see and say everything while Scarlet's were dark green that seemed to judge everything. But they acted like they had been together since birth, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. The only people who I knew that could do something like that where Renji and Rukia.

"You know it's rude to stare at people," Crystal said suddenly, not looking at to me. I blinked in surprise, not realizing that I had been staring at her. I looked away with embarrassment, mumbling an apology which she just waved off and continued to pet Hunter. The stretch of silence that followed made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"You know, the wolf could have fleas on him…" I commented, trying to stop the awkward silence. She blinked at turned her head, seemingly surprised at my observation.

"Yes, I know that. I made him swim in a stream while I used my spiritual pressure to crush anything smaller than a field mouse in his fur earlier. He should more or less be safe to touch now." She responded while nuzzling the wolf's furry neck.

"Are you scared he might snap at you? He is a wild animal." I said, wincing at how closely that sounded to what the villagers used to say about Shiro. She looked up at me with a sweet smile.

"He won't," she said frowning slightly. Given on the tone of her voice I had a feeling that I should take her word for it. I stared at her for a little while longer as I started to notice that she was so similar to Orihime. She had the same air of lightheartedness, a smile that would always charm anyone who looked at her. But she seemed sadder and lonelier than Orihime like she didn't have a friend or she lost more than just her family. Ebony's head perk up as her ears flew back flat against her skull; back arching and hair raising on her back. Hunter sensed something as well because he tore out of Crystal's grip and jumped in front of her protectively; teeth bared and snapping.

I jumped up and released my sword, ready for anything. Crystal just kept sitting on a log, twirling a tiny knife that glowed green softly. I sensed three spirited energies coming closer; I widened my stance and got ready to strike the second they came around his corner. When they did I recognized Scarlet and Renji. I relaxed with relief and started to lower my blade.

However, when the third person came around the corner and I immediately tense back up. He was dressed his a patched up shirt with a leather vest with dark pants with hard, well wore shoes. His grayish black hair had a few white highlights to it and his face was as pale as bone, but not as pale as Shiro's. He had a small pack on his back and looked slightly older than we did while he carried two small, single handed blades about the size of my palm on each hip. He walked like he owned everything he saw and had a nasty sickly smug looked on his face every time he looked at Scarlet.

"Ichigo! He's a friend." Scarlet said, looking tired.

"Not until I learn who he is and if we can trust him," I said back, standing between the Scarlet and stranger. Renji snorted and muttered something, angrily storming off to change out of his street rags. The strange boy smiled at me, but there was undeniable malice in that smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh! You must be Ichigo, the poor sap that had to get hitched with Scarlet. My condolences," He said, smirking as he sat down on a rock. I gritted my teeth raised the tip of my blade right up to his throat. He looked up at me with a slightly surprised and bored expression, lifting up his leg and resting his arm on his knee.

"Thanks, but I don't need an apology for something good that has happened in my life. Right now I need answers." I growled as I glared at him. He just shrugged and leaned back against a tree; smirking up at me.

"Sure sugar, but I'm not the one you need to get the answers from," He said, looking at Scarlet.

"Enough, Hunter. Ichigo, ignore him. We have to set up camp anyway." Scarlet commanded, green eyes looking almost dull and empty. Hunter sneered at her but kept quiet, stalking into the woods muttering something about camping on his own. I turned back to Scarlet to see she was setting up the tent with Crystal. They were whispering back and forth, arguing angrily. I gritted my teeth and turned away, hoping I might get some answers from Renji.

"Oi, Renji," I said, walking up behind him as he put on his normal shirt. He reattached his sword to his hip. He looked over his shoulder at me, mouth forming a hard frown.

"What is it, Ichigo?" He asked, turning around and leaning against a tree. I pursed my lips and shook head; sighing.

"What happened in the village?" Renji just looked away, shrugging like there wasn't anything to say. I glared and put my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me. "Something happened Renji. Scarlet doesn't just let someone walk over her and she never looked this agitated. What happened." I growled. He smacked my hand out of the way and shoved past me, picking up his bag and tent.

"Nothing you would understand. We just need to watch Scarlet's so she doesn't do something stupid." He said, rubbing his shoulder with a flash of discomfort on his face.

"Why?" Renji paused and sighed, sitting down heavily and facing me. He looked like he was hit by a rockslide, shoulders slumped and legs limp.

"Scarlet has been acting weird since we meet up with that Hunter creep. He said something to her and her eyes became distant and seemed to closed off. I tried to get her to talk but she just shrugged me off. When I asked her if we could trust the creep... do you want to know what she said to me?" Renji looked up anger roaring in his eyes. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, not sure if I wanted to hear what was coming next.

"She said 'Don't trust anyone is this life, Renji. Not even me. You never know where the knife is coming from until it's already buried into your back'." He looked at me, eyes full of concern and frustration. "She is hiding something, I can tell." I nodded and followed him back to camp, smelling food. Crystal, Hunter, and Scarlet were sitting around the small fire with the leftover stew. I sat next to Scarlet, who smiled cheerfully as I sat as if she was genuinely happy to see me. I was taken aback at the sudden mood change, but her eyes told me that that smile was just a mask.

"Sorry about earlier, Ichigo. I was a little tired from today."She then started to talk cheerfully with Crystal, who gave one-word answers and wore a scowl on her normally smiling face. Hunter stood in the background, eyes covered in shadows but his pale grin almost glowing in the firelight. I kept my eye on him but my attention was pulled away when we heard a hollow roar. We all froze when we heard more roars join the first. I unsheathed my blade along with Renji, but Scarlet was already running into the woods.

"Scarlet!" I yelled and started to run after her. Renji had already taken off after her with Crystal right on his heels. I would have followed if Hunter hadn't caught my arms in his strong grip.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, slashing at his face. He stopped my sword with his strange knives and his one hand, not letting go of my arms. For the first time, he didn't have his smirk plastered on his face, but he still had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I think you should let her go." He muttered, letting go of my arm wrap his fingers around my neck and slamming me back against a tree.

"What… the hell!" I yelled, trying to get him off of me, but he just squeeze and cut off my air supply.

"Listen, Ichigo. Scarlet was the one person I trusted with my secrets and I fell in love with her before I met him. Then she became my little sister and we were happy." My vision began to dim; panicking, I slashed at him. He used his blade to block and kicked my sword out of my hand. "Then she killed my best friend who I had come to fall in love with and ran away like a coward. I will never forgive her for that but I still can't kill her because I still loved her. Slowly that loved turned to burning hatred as the years crept by. She never came back until now when she needed me to do something." He let me go, making me fall to the ground. I coughed and hacked, trying to get air back into my lungs so I could gut the bastard. Before I could move he placed his blade against my throat, the cold metal biting into the skin.

"Look, Ichigo. I really think you're a good guy for defending a woman, but she has already started a trail of betrayal, you are just too blind to see that you're her next victim." That made me freeze. Betrayal? I knew Scarlet was single-minded, but she was as loyal as anyone I had ever met before… He was lying; he had to be.

"Shut up," I growled, trying to get out of his grip. He growled and grabbed my hair, ripping my head back.

"You are such a moron! Why do you think she has been acting strangely since they come back? Why do you think that the Renji has been distant from you?" Hunter raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. I stopped struggling for a second as his words sunk in. What the hell was he talking about? How did he know about Scarlet's strange behavior? And Renji's…

"I heard from a few of my little says that they fell into their traps. You want to know how they baited the trap to get my spies to steal from Scarlet?" He leaned in and I could feel the sick grin form on his face. "They kissed. Deeply."

"I said shut up!" I screamed throwing him back into a tree. He groans and feel to the ground. My reshi was spilling into my blade as I slashed at him. "Getsuga Tensho!" I screamed, slashing down at Hunter. I saw his eyes widened and he used both blades to deflect most of the attack, but it still left a large gash on his right shoulder. Blood poured from the wound as he collapsed, holding his shoulder in pain. He stood up and glared at me, but there was s a look of respect in his eyes. I barely even registered that because I was so enraged. This snake was insulting and discrediting Scarlet's honor and I would defend it as my own. I yelled again and got ready to slash at him again.

"Ichigo!" Something tackled me so I fell to the right, a burst of reshi missing it's intended target and slicing a half a dozen trees in its way. I heard someone yell, but all I saw was a tree falling down on me. I reflexively wrapped my arms around whoever had tackled me; trying to shield their body. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a burst of pain as I covered myself and the other person's body with reshi to create a strong barrier.

But the pain never came and there was a crash as the tree hit something else. I looked up and saw it leaning against another tree, centimeters from the tip of my nose. I sighed with relief and looked down to see who I tried to save. Scarlet was shaking in my arms, eyes closed tightly and curled into my chest. I felt her reshi spasm and waiver. I sighed with relief that she wasn't hurt and leaned back, patting her head.

"Hey, it's 're safe " I whispered, trying to get her to calm down. She opened her eyes shakily, breathing heavily with fear. She was still shaking with adrenaline and uncurled her arms from around me slowly.

"Y-You ok, Ichigo?" she asked, giving me a quick once-over to make sure I was unhurt. I nodded and thought I was until she moved, causing sharp pain in my back to explode in pain. I gasped and told her to stop; which she did. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at my body again, eyes widening when she looked at my back. She reached behind me and ran her hand along my back until she felt why I was in so much pain.

"Ichigo, listen very carefully. There's a something in your back and a branch stabbing both of our legs." I blinked in surprise, not feeling the a pain in my calf until she mentioned it. I started to feel the warm tingling sensation of blood leaking from that area.

"Ichigo! Scarlet! Are you two alright?" Renji called as he appeared in the crack of the tree and the ground, face pale and green. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"They are alive. But they are stuck!" He called over his shoulder. He tried to reach Scarlet to pull her out first but Scarlet shook her head.

"We are pinned by a branch in our calves and if you just try and pull us out we will get hurt. Ichigo and I are fine for now but I need you two to cut the tree so we can get out." She gave specific instruction on how to go about it.

"Damn, hold on you two and I'll see if we can't get you out. But it might take awhile," Renji consulted, Crystal started going through the packs to find the hatches and other tools that they would need. Their voices were muffled because it was like we were in an indent in the ground and the tree was like a roof of the cave. Scarlet laid back against the ground, closing her eyes in pain and slamming her fist on the ground.

"Damn that Hunter. He was only supposed to kill me." She hissed, covering her face with her other hand. I braced myself on my elbows so that I didn't crush her. for as smart as she was, I was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet.

"You know that if you have a target on your back it's likely that everyone else you love has a target as well, right?" I asked her, irritation filling my voice. She didn't move but her breathing paused for a second. She sighed and shook her head in defeat.

"I know. But I thought he would, at least, pretend to honor the agreement." She mumbled, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eyes. I sighed rested my forehead against hers.

"Just so where are clear, you think Hunter magically directed the path of the tree-"

"That's not a branch in your back, Ichigo." She interrupted, still not removing the hand from her eyes. She had a furious scowl on her face and fist clenched.

"That son of a bitch…" I remembered it now. When Scarlet tackled me, she jumped in between me and Hunter. He knew that the attack would miss him so he took the opportunity to try and kill Scarlet by throwing one of his daggers at her exposed back. But I must have instinctively twisted and caught the blade with her while we fell. I shifted and pressed down on her chest a little making her eyes snap open and a blush creep into her cheeks.

"What the hell are you-"

"Please that it out. I don't want it to get infected or if it's poisoned for it to spread." I responded monotoned, not looking at her. She narrowed her eyes but nodded, reaching back and gripping the small blade.

"Ready? You can't move when I do this…" She warned, looking at me with concern. I gripped the collar of my shirt between my teeth as a gag and dig my fingers into the dirt by her head. I was about to tell her to pull it out when I felt a white hot pain exploded in my back as she tore it out. It felt like she was tearing out every muscle in my back along with the knife; I groaned in pain and blacked out. When I opened my eyes Scarlet was healing my back, her heart beat very fast. I lifted my head and saw that all the cuts on my body were healed and her face looked thin and pale. I reached up and put my hand on her cheek.

"Stop. You're going to make yourself sick. I'm fine now." I whispered. She let her hand fall and closed her eyes in utter exhaustion. I moved so she would be more comfortable but then I remembered the branch through our leg and saw the pool of blood that had formed. She must have been trying to keep up our blood count. No wonder why she was so tired and looked so sick!

"Hey, are you two alright down there?" Renji asked, sticking his head into the small hole. I looked up and nodded.

""Yeah, Scarlet's sleeping. How much longer?" Renji pursed his lips and repeated the question to Crystal. I heard a creak and a groan along with a muffled response as Renji turned back to me.

"We are almost ready to push it off of you, but we need your help a bit to lift it straight up. It's about to get crowded." He warmed. I looked at him confused until Hunter the wolf wiggled his way into the gap and positioned himself to lift the tree. The whole space smelled like wet dog and dried blood, not helping my already rolling stomach; the dog fur in my mouth wasn't helping either.

"Ready, Ichigo? We need you to lift a little so we can be sure to get it out as cleanly as possible…" Renji shouted down.

"Just hurry up and life already!" I yelled through the fur. Renji counted off as I propped up my other leg and arms to lift using my back as a raise; this was going to hurt…

Renji gave the signal and I pressed up with all my strength and even used my reshi to force the log upward. It moved and I felt the branch slide more or less cleanly from my leg; that hurt like hell. When the log was off of us and I could see the moonlight I relaxed, collapsing on Scarlet. She was so tired she didn't wake up but kept breathing casually. I rolled off of her and onto my back, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from my forehead. I saw Renji crouch off to my side, looking down at me with concern.

"Hey, you dead?" he asked, eyebrows knitted together. I groaned in pain and annoyance before I glared at him.

"Not yet, but I don't think I can walk right now," I said, looking down at the hole about the size of an apple in my calf. It hurt like hell but I tried to ignore the pains I looked at Scarlet's condition. Crystal was working to stitch up Scarlet's wound, an emotionless mask of concentration on her face. I tried to get up but the pain exploded in my leg, making me stop. Renji placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me before he threw my arm around his shoulder.

"Easy there, you really should take it easy since you nearly died twice in the last three days. That's gotta be tough even for you." He warned, lifting me up as gently as he could. I groaned in pain as the wound objected to any and every movement I made. "Come on, we need to get the camp back together. Your tent survived along with most of the supplies, luckily. I'll help Crystal carry Scarlet in when I'm done dragging your stubborn ass back." Renji said, trying to keep the mood light.

"About time, you became useful around here." I shot back tiredly, letting him practically drag me back to the tent. He made an indignant huff and started venting before he unceremoniously dropped me into the tent.

"OW! What the hell, Renji!" I screamed as the pain almost made me black out again.

"Oh, suck it up, Ichigo. It's not that bad; I'm getting Scarlet," he said as he left the tent; I propped up my leg and examined the wound. It didn't look infected but I still needed to wrap it. I tore my sleeves off my shirt and started to wrap it when Renji returned with Scarlet in his arms; who was now awake. Her eyes blinked lazily as they rested against Renji's chest. A small stab of jealousy hit me, but I was more worried about her health at that very moment. I moved over so Renji could put her down in the most comfortable part of the sleeping mat and held out my hands to take her. Renji set her down as gently as he could and walked out, casting one last worried look at Scarlet as he left.

"I-Ichigo?" I turned to Scarlet, who was holding something tightly in her right hand. I shifted so I could face her as she held up what she was holding. It was a knife, but it looked like it had spikes coming out of the blade.

"I've seen that before…" I muttered, taking it gently. She nodded and laid her head back against the makeshift pillow.

"It's a special weapon made by the Soul City to kill Hollows. I don't remember the name but it works by looking for a normal knife until it stabs something; that releases the tiny spikes so it's hard to remove and causes more damage. It's almost like a reusable hand grenade." She said whispered, breathing softly.

"But is it Hunter's?" I asked, looking. She shook her head.

"I have no idea who's it is but I can't exactly think straight right now. But Hunter would never use that kind of weapon, trust me. " She breathed, eyes closing again. I turned away and got as comfortable as I could; taking off my shirt so I wouldn't wrinkle or dirty anything else. Scarlet reached up and pulled me back on the ground next to her, surprising me at her sudden show of affection. She nuzzled my bare chest closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm failing every person I want to protect and getting them hurt. I never want you to get hurt because of me." She whispered, a tear streaming from her eye. I touched her face with my hand gently; knowing how it felt to be completely helpless. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame; hugging her close. I could feel her warm breath against my bare chest as I did so. She stiffened for a moment before she relaxed and accepted my touch of comfort.

"You only have two hands. Stop trying to fight so many battles and just fight the one you need to fight," she frowned in confusion, lips pursed. I sighed and rubbed her back, chin resting on top of her head.

"If you pick up a sword to fight, then you can never truly embrace anyone. But if you don't wield that sword, how can you protect them? Choose which road you want to follow; I'll help you with of the other." I kissed the top of her head as her breathing slowly became more even and growing deeper. I closed my eyes as well, letting the darkness take over. Or at least, I tried to before he showed up again.

"So, are you going to ask her about Renji or are going to ignore the problem like you did for me?" Shiro's voice echoed in my head. His voice echoed and taunted in my sleep; over and over he taunted me, showing me images of Scarlet and Renji. All night he tormented me with our twin soul link. Would I ever be rid of him?

* * *

I woke up feeling the cold air brush against my sweaty chest and something warm and tingly at my leg. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times before I sat up and tried to clear the sleep from my eyes. I saw Scarlet healing my wounded leg, hair tied back in it's normal braid and still wearing her clothes from the day before. She looked a little better with some sleep, but she seemed to have lost a lot of weight. She had a look of unrelenting concentration on her face as she healed my leg.

"Hey," I said, voice hoarse from the mistreatment of the night before. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile before returning her concentration to my leg. I groaned my way up to a sitting position, muscles stiff from sleeping on the hard ground again. When she finished healing my leg she looked at my face, eyes hooded with fatigue but sharp with concern.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked emotionlessly; like a nurse would. Her eyes did a quick scan of my body, noticing I was without a shirt. She blushed but looked like she was fighting it down, reaching her hand to my forehead. I blushed as well but shook me head and reached up to take hold of her wrist and remove her hand from my forehead.

"I'm fine, but you need to worry about yourself; you look half dead." I reach back into my pack and brought out my rationed food and brought it out. She looked at the food hungrily but shook her head, pushing it back into my hand.

"No, I have my own-" She tried to say, but I wasn't going to let her suffer after healing me. Her health was just as important as mine to me; if not more.

"You have been pushing your body and abilities to the limit with barely any food or rest. At this rate you will collapse if you don't think about yourself for once," I said, shoving the food back into her hand; not taking no for an answer. She opened her mouth to say something but I shot her a glare to shut her up. I hated glaring at anyone like that but she needed to eat. She closed her mouth in defeat and began to nibble on the food, slowly tearing into it as hunger took over. As I watched her, the memory of my dreams slowly crept back into my mind. Now would be the best time to ask…

"Scarlet, what really happened in the village?" I asked tightly, fist clenched as it rested on my raised knee. She paused, eyes were not meeting mine. She shifted uncomfortably as she swallowed the last of her food and drank down with water, avoiding eyes contact with me.

"I told you, I just had-" I huffed in agitation, sitting up completely. I never got angry or raised my voice if I could help it, but I hated lies and betrayal. I reached out and gripped her arm, anger getting the best of me.

"Don't give me that, Scarlet! Hunter talked with me while you were fighting and told me about you kissing Renji!" She froze, eyes wide with shock and fear. My rage started to grow as she glared back at me in defiance and almost challenged me to do anything about it. She ripped her arm out of my hand and turned away.

"So, you and Hunter are friends now, huh? Maybe you to should go out and have a little more boy time and gossip like old maids." She snapped, angrily packing her things into a bag taking out another shirt. In her anger she seemed to forget about decency and ripped off her shirt, only wearing a bra and wrappings around her chest. She reached for another shirt as a tic mark formed on my forehead; fist clenched at my sides.

"What has gotten into you? You used to be strong, honest and caring. You use to yell at the village girls for cheating and laugh whenever you saw someone trying to flirt with you. Now you're keeping secrets, kissing other guys behind my back, lying to my face-" I stopped, seeing something on the side of her neck. It looked like a half-healed yellow and green bruise on the crook of her neck that I never noticed before, but could now see clearly without her shirt. I froze as a disturbing thought hit me, eyes widening. No, he wouldn't. Renji wouldn't try and mark her like that…

Scarlet seemed to notice my change in mode, turning around to look at me. My eyes never looked away from the bruise from the large bruise extended from the top of her shoulder up her neck. It must have been very painful for her to receive. Her eyes widened in realization and covered as much as she could with her hand and put on her shirt, turning away.

"It's nothing Ichigo-" I turned away and dove for the tent entrance; rage, and bitterness controlling my actions. Renji… he did his! He kissed her and marked her; like she was something that he could just take for himself. I was so angry that I wasn't seeing straight and couldn't open the tent flap fast enough. Before I could open the door I felt something wrap around my chest and a pressure at my back. I stopped, surprised as I looked down to see Scarlet's arms wrapped around my chest, feeling her cheek pressed against my back. I went to turn around but she pinned my arm painfully behind my back, pressing my face into the ground with her other hand and sitting on my lower back.

"Scarlet-" I mumbled as loudly as I could with my face pressed roughly against the ground. She pushed my arm up farther up my back and hissed at me.

"I said it's nothing! Why can't you just let it go?" She loosened her grip on my arm enough so I could buck her off my back and twist around to face her. She screamed as she fell back and I pinned both her arms to her side and sat on her legs so she couldn't move. She struggled for a few seconds before she gave up and slammed her head back, groaning in frustration. I was breathing heavily from the sudden workout and glared down at her, looking at the bruise. The shirt had moved during our wrestling match and exposed the whole bruise; even the dark purple spots now.

"Who did that," I growled slowly through clenched. She glared up at me and tried to hide the mark. Once sh realized that it was futile she turned hr head away, not looking at me.

"It's nothing. Just a bruise I got from the village. Metal pipe feel and I weren't fast enough." She lied; still not looking me in the eyes. I took both of her hand in one of mine and leaned in close, glaring deeply into her eyes so she couldn't look away.

"Do you really think I'm an idiot? I know a hickey when I see one. Who did it?" She turned her head away again, blushing and squeezing her eyes shut. I knew I was being unfair drilling her like this but I had to know. She started struggling again and I grunted in frustration, pulling her hands above her head and putting my face right in front of hers.

"Damn it, Scarlet! I'll let you go if you would just-"

"Shiro! Shiro did it, damn it! He gave me the damn hickey when he fought me at the river. Happy?" She yelled, body going limp under me and face turning into a look of utter defeat and regret. Her eyes prickled with angry tears as I pulled back, blinking in shock and horror. Shiro did this… that was almost three day's ago and it was still that bad…

"Hehehe! Like my gift, king?" I heard his voice in my head, insane cackle mockingly echoing through my head.

Author's Note: Oh jeez I feel as if I failed to capture the true heart of Ichigo! I'm kinda thinking of not doing this again but thanks to the people who have been reviewing I'm having the confidence to continue. I'm not sure if I'm going to go back to the main character, but I'm open for suggestions or opinions. I also have most of the plot for when they get to City to rescue Chris, but Hunter is going to be a strange twist to the story. Tell me what you think and if I should add anything to more adventure, romance, suspense, etc. Rate, Review, Read, vent, criticize; whatever you want, I'm a pretty easy-going person. Read on, Otakus (^-^)


	15. Distraction, Infiltration, and Twists

Damn it! He was never supposed to find out about what happened with Shiro, he's totally going to flip out and blame himself and get distracted and make the situation more difficult. Why the hell did I let him bully me into telling me? I rubbed my shoulders, having a creepy feeling crawling into my skin.

"Shiro… Did that?" Ichigo breathed, looked down at me with fear and horror. I grunted and shoved him off, turning my back to him. I never faltered or showed weakness to anyone else; never let anyone bully me into submission. But his eyes… they had a silver glow to them that scared the hell out of me, but they were so beautiful…

"I already told you it was nothing. You're not your brother and you can't control his actions." I turned and started repacked my bag and rolling up the sleeping mat to put in my pack. He caught my wrist, eyes closed and an expressionless mask on his face. I glared at him, not about to be bullied a second time. "Ichigo, I need to focus on one problem at a time and so do you. We'll deal with your psycho brother when I get both Chris and Hope back. Please don't blow-"

"So you kissing Renji is just another distraction for you?" he asked, eyes covered in shadow. I jerked back a little, his grip tightening around my wrist so I couldn't escape and didn't look at me. I gritted and teeth and looked away.

"Look, Ichigo. All I ever had before this was my family and one friend. I have never been the type of girl who needed love like that or wasted energy trying to find it in this messed up world. It was not necessary for me to protect my family, so I never had a boyfriend or a crush." I turned back to him, trying to look him in the eyes. "Besides, we were an arranged marriage and I know you love someone else, so don't give me that crap about loving me. Realistically we only meet a few months ago and you attacked me the first time we meet. I deal with Renji after my family is back together and safe." I managed to pull my wrist free from his grip and sit back on my heels, waiting for him to respond. I knew I was being harsh and uncaring, but it was how I felt and he needed to understand that.

His eyes were still covered in shadows and he hadn't moved an inch from when I tore my wrist from his grip. Just when I started to turn around he reached behind me and got his pack and started to pack it, turning his back to me.

"So, that's it? You just going to narrow your life to just your family and everyone else is just collateral damage?" he asked coldly, moving ever so carefully. I blinked in surprise, frowning as thought about his words. Was that what I was doing? Was I just going to let my friends die for Hope and Chris?

"You think I'm not a part of your family, despite everything that I have done?" He turned around, raising his head so his eyes could meet mine. He didn't look angry or accusing; just sad. I made a small noise in the back of my throat as I looked away from him, noticing his chest was still bare and his eyes still gazing at me. I put my hand over my heart as I tried to beat down the blush creeping into my face. Why does he always make me look so weak!

"Ichigo, I don't know if I can love anyone else. I don't want to get attached just to have someone I love die again. There is only so much I can take before I break and I refuse to be weak; for my family's sake." I said, turning away from him. I felt him shift so he was stand right behind me; not touching me. I felt him place his hand on my shoulder and turn me around, bringing his face close to mine while his fingers held my chin.

"Stop pushing people out because you don't want to be hurt, it will only bring you more pain and suffering to yourself and those who love you," he pressed his forehead against mine gently, closing his eyes. I could feel the warmth of his forehead on mine, seeming to warm into my soul. I sighed and pulled back, turning away one more time.

"Those are nice words, but can you back them up?" I snapped, trying to get him to understand that I needed to be strong on my own. This world doesn't take kindly to empty words and neither do I. "I need more than just empty words to protect my family." He sighed and lunged forward, kissing me deeply. My eyes widened in surprise, but his lips felt familiar and the passion was there. He put his hand in my hair as he supported us with his other hand. His mouth moved in sync with mine, seemingly trying to tell me something; his eyes tightly shut. When he pulled back his eyes were narrowed and his was breathing heavily, looking me in the eyes.

"That was a reminder…" he breathed, kissing me again. I pulled away and looked up at him confused.

"What the hell are your talking about, Ichigo?" I asked angrily. He smiled and gave me one more tender kiss before he pulled away.

"A reminder of a promise I made to you that I would protect you and your family with my life. You're not the only one who wants to protect something, you know." He whispered, lifting me up into his lap so I straddled his waist. I blushed furiously and wiggled, trying to get out of his grip. "I don't expect you to love me like I want to, but I'm willing to wait until your family is safe before I try and put you through that, ok? Just… promise me you won't shut me out again? Please?" He pleaded, putting his hands on either side of my face and holding me there. I stopped struggling and sighed, looking him, in the eyes.

"I can't promise that." He frowned and opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off with a kiss. He froze in surprise for a second before he accepted the kiss. I pulled back and smiled up at him. "But you are right. I need to stop being afraid of love and treating you like your a stranger. I can't say that I'll be able to love you, but I'll try. You deserve that, at least," I promised, resting my hand over his heart gently, smiling at his chest like I could see the wonderful heart that was too good for this world. A heart that I had no right to take. He smiled widely and kissed me deeply again, hugging me with crushing force.

"That's all I ever ask." He kissed my temple and began packing for real, shoulders more relaxed and a wide smile on his face. I slowly felt a smile creep into my face slowly believing in his word. When we finished packing we exited the tent, both with content smiles on our faces.

"Well, I hope you did pound her too hard. She needs to run ya know, Ichigo." Hunter commented while he twirled a knife in his hands. Ichigo blushed furiously and I leaped across the clearing, punching Hunter in the face.

"That's enough out of you, asshole! Just get us to the damn city and you can go on your merry way." I snapped, shaking out my hand and stomping back to the flustered Ichigo. "Ignore him. He just has made a point of making my life miserable." I snapped, taking down the tent with little help from Ichigo. Crystal was still laughing and rolling on the ground with her wolf Hunter sniffing her like she was crazy. Renji was blushing and looking every other way but me, fiddling with his strangely shaped sword. Ebony yawned from her perch on a rock and jumped on my pack, squirming her way in it and poking her head out. I made sure my short sword was attached to my waist and my knives were secure around my wrist and legs before I picked Crystal off te ground and nodded at Hunter.

"Alright, let's go. Chris could be being tortured and we are wasting time." I snapped and he smiled that crooked smile.

"Sure, after we find a ride," He said, jogging away from us. I sighed and followed him, running alongside Crystal while Ichigo and Renji chatted casually behind us. The whole day we ran, only stopping briefly to fight a small pack of hollows and eat. Finally, we reach the place that he was talking about. A city outpost.

"Are you crazy! The security is way too tight to get in by hijacking a transport!" Renji yelled once he recovered his breath. I had the same suspicion, but since I had never lived in the city so I couldn't understand what security they had. Hunter turned back and gave Renji a look of annoyance and disdain.

"Probably, the jury's out on that one. But listen to me, this is the quickest way to the city as well as the safest. I haven't been in touch with my spies in the city in a few years so I don't know if it's safe to contact them. Sorry but this is how it's gotta be." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and seemed to dared Renji to argue with him. Renji grabbed his sword and opened his mouth to argue but Ichigo grabbed his hand, shaking his head and telling Renji to let it go. Renji gritted his teeth in frustration and glared at Hunter.

"If we get caught, I'll kill you," he growled, relaxing back and scowling. Hunter smirked and winked at Renji.

"Save the foreplay for later, sweetheart. Right now we have to get passed the guards." He explained the rest of the plan while Renji sat back, fuming. I had to admit he had a pretty sound plan but it still didn't sit right with me. Crystal, on the other hand, was not too happy about the arrangement.

"No way in hell am I abandoning Hunter! No, no, no! You have to find a way to get him to go with us or I'm not going at all." She said stubbornly, hugging Hunter's big furry neck while the wolf licked her cheek. I pinched the bridge of my nose and was about to scold her when two people caught my eyes. I did another take and grinned, patting Hunter's shoulder, surprising everyone with my sudden mood change.

"Hunter, I might be able to make the plan a little easier." He looked at me like I was crazy before I darted out into the empty road. I dove into the bushes on the other side. I heard them cry out with a mix of anger and surprise but I was already running to the two people who were loading the supplies on the truck. I grabbed the backs of their shirts and pulled them into the bushes, covering their screams with my hand. They started struggling at first but I just hissed in their ear.

"Shut up, you morons! It's me and I need to ask a big favor from you two." I said to my two captives; Kago and Mizuiro. Kago looked up at me with wide and happy eyes smiled and hugging me. Mizuiro just smiled and nodded. I let them go and shook out my hand and detached Kago from me.

"Whatever you need, my beautiful bust savior!" Kago whispered yelled, bring his face into my chest. I might not have a big chest (if any really), but it was large enough for me to feel very uncomfortable. I growled and punched his head, ripping him off of me and waving the others over. I used my foot to keep back the hormonal sixteen-year-old. The others darted from the other side of the road and we congregated out of earshot and eyesight of anyone in the compound.

"Hey, aren't they the perverts from the swimming pool?" Ichigo said. I smirked and nodded, putting a finger to my lips and turning to Hunter.

"These two are my spies and they are going to get us a ride," I told him, making him grimace and nodded. I turned back to the two morons; Kago smiling happily at my chest and Muzuiri with his usual deadpan expression.

"I need you to get us onto that truck along with the wolf. Can you smuggle us into the city?" I asked. Kago didn't look to sure but Mizuiro nodded, pointing to a cage with a tiger.

"We can let the tiger go and put the wolf in there, but it will take us a bit and a lot of explaining. The rest of you have to fit each into three other crates. Sorry." I paled; hating confined spaces. Ichigo and Renji both paled and blushed.

"I'll be with Hunter in the cage. They'll never see me." Crystal commented on her normal nonchalant attitude. Hunter nodded and stood up, seeming to come to a decision.

"Well, this changes things. Now that you have a ride you can find Unohana. That means I can be on my way then!" He stepped away as the two boys paled.

"D-Did you say Unohana?" Kago stuttered, shivering while Muzuiri looked a little green. Hunter turned and nodded, smiling.

"Yep. I can see you two work for her-"

"We work for the city, not her. But we can get you to Unohana, more or less if we assign the crates." Mizuiro interrupted, frowning slightly. Hunter blinked and shrugged, turning his back to us.

"Close enough for me. Good luck, Scarlet." He waved over his shoulder as he walked off. I blinked in surprise before I grabbed his arms, glaring at him. He threatens me and says he would get us to the city and then he does this? What was he planning?

"Where do you think you're going? You're just going to leave us here?" I snapped. He looked back at me and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't want to be in my mother's territory; that's just asking for a knife in the back! And quite frankly I don't want to get caught dead in a box with you or anyone else. So I'm just going to go back. I fulfilled my promise to get you in contact with the city and Unohana. I see they got it covered, so I don't need to come along. But don't worry~" He leaned down close to my face with a malicious grin and insane eyes.

"We will meet again. Sooner than you might expect if fortune is kind to me. When we do, I hope you are ready~" With that, he leaned back and walked away, hands in his pockets and whistling a happy tune. I stared at him, not sure if I should be relieved that he was gone or scared that he wasn't coming with us. I hated to admit but I really didn't want to go into a city blind. I also didn't want to have him at my back if he was ready with a knife.

"Are you just going to let him go like that?" Renji shouted, glaring at Hunter's retreating form. I sighed and turned my back to him, closing my eyes and shaking my head. Hunter made his choice and I wasn't going to try and stop him.

"Let him go. He got us this far, so we really don't need him." I tried to shake the uneasy feeling in my stomach and turning to Kago and Mizuiro; I could have sworn I heard Hunter laughing as he walked out of earshot. I ignored him and focused on the plan to get into the city.

"Well, let's go. I'll be in a box with Ichigo and you two can take the others. I didn't really find an issue with the arrangement but Ichigo and Renji just seemed to have an objection. They all seemed fine with the arrangement. Crystal hugged Hunter before he got into the cage.

"Lay a hand on my Hunter and I will kill you," she whispered to the two boys and walked into the crate; that made both the boys go pale while I grinned a little. Kago and Muziro shoved Renji into a three-meter box crate. The other crate was a two and a half meter. Ichigo looked down at me sheepishly and got into the crate while I hesitated. There was a sound of shouting and a whistle being blown in my hesitation, making Kago nervous.

"Come on! They are about to get the truck rolling!" Kago worried behind me, shoving me toward the crate. I pushed back a little, really not wanting to get into a small confined space with Ichigo. I mean, it's not that I didn't trust him or anything like that but he wasn't exactly a small person and it was a small crate.

"Um, maybe we could find one more crate-" I pleaded to Kago. He shook his head and shoved me into the crate with Ichigo waiting inside.

"We don't have time if we want to get the wolf locked up! Just get in; it's only a day's ride anyway and we will be with you the entire time." Muziro consoled, holding out his hand to help me get into the crate. I sighed and conceded to my fate, getting into the crate. I tried to calm my breathing, but it probably wasn't going to happen.

It was even worse when I got in. I was crunched up against Ichigo with my knees tucked at my chest with Ichigo's knees to my right side of my head with ur arms wrapped around each other. The second the lid was placed on the top was when my heart started to truly race and my breathing became heavy. I hated tight spaces and the dark and this was the worst of both fears. I started shivering against my will and closed my eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo asked into my ear, feeling me start to shake. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see because it was pitch black.

"I just really hate tight places; one of my worst fears. The darkness doesn't help." I said tightly, trying to contain my rising panic. He began to stroke my back and shift to give me more room.

"Ok, just try and relax. It' will be over soon." I heard the truck start and I remembered something. Something that I had learned a long time ago when motor vehicles were still around or I was on horseback.

"Hey, Ichigo? There something you need to know…" I whisper, eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"Don't tell me you get motion sick!" he whisper-shouted, pushing me away as fast as he could. I shook my head, then realizing that it was useless. I rested my head back against the crates walls as the real trip began.

"No, I just fall asleep…" I whispered, being swallowed by the darkness of sleep. I had no idea why whenever I was in a vehicle or riding horseback I passed out, but it really scared me because I was helpless when I slept. Even with the claustrophobia crushing my chest, my sleep was peaceful and dreamless.

"Scarlet. Were are here." Ichigo whispered, tensioning and tightening his arms around me. My eyes snapped open and I gasped before I remembered where I was. I heard voices outside the crate as we were moved and shifted. I clutched onto Ichigo tighter, nerves starting to get to me. He gave me a comforting squeeze and kissed my head, seeming to feel the same way. We were in the city, but the real question is were we going to get caught?

"Make sure you don't separate those three crates. They are a packaged deal here!" I heard a muffled voice that seemed to belong to Kago with Muziro agreeing with him. Good, they managed to keep us together, I thought. I then heard some people grunting and groaning in annoyance before I felt us lifted into the air. I wondered where Ichigo's sword was and then I remembered that he could summon it using his reishi so he didn't have to carry it around. I sighed in relief as I felt the comforting pressure of my short sword at my hip. We still had our weapons at least…

We were jerked suddenly to the left and dropped, a yelp of pain coming from outside. I sucked in a breath and clutched Ichigo's shirt, hoping that they wouldn't hear us. Ichigo tense, shushing me. We listened to the voices outside, hearing muttering and arguing.

"Enough! Just get them back on the transport!" A voice shouted; it was such a familiar female voice…

"But Mrs. Soi Fon-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get the crates to Unohana now!" The women snapped and I could feel us being lifted into the air again. I looked at Ichigo until I realized it was futile in the utter darkness. After about of jostling that made us bang our heads together and body crushing each other we were on a cart again and rolling down the hall. Ichigo groaned and shifted, crushing me for a second. I understood his pain; we had been kept in a cramped environment with not much air or space to move for hours. I worried that it would affect our fighting…

"Damn, how many kids do you think that women are going to take?" I heard a guard complain, his companion grunting in agreement.

"Apparently she is also looking for a certain boy; her son of something? She also has a hit out for a guy and his daughter." I paled, hoping against hope he wasn't talking about me. The other guard just whistled and the cart stopped.

"Damn, I would hate to be them. If Unohana wanted them so bad she puts hit out on them then she must really want them." He said.

"Yeah, apparently the guy owes her big time and she wants the daughter for some unknown reason. Something about her new favorites or something." The art started moving and now music started filtering through the crate.

"Shut up, we are about to be in front of her!" The second guard hissed, banging on the crate. We heard a door open and the music became slightly louder and now muffled voices sounded around a room. We were walked through a few more minutes before we were stopped and we heard rustling outside. her directly but I had a feeling it would be easy to identify her.

"Very well, leave them here and you can go back to work. Thank you," a sweet, quiet voice said. I heard the guards leave and silence engulfed the room; not even the music playing. Someone knocked on the crate.

"Yo, Ichigo. You going to come outta there or are you indecent with Scarlet?" Urahara's voice sounded outside the crate. Ichigo and I stiffened against each other before the lid of the crate was taken off. We were blinded by the bright light of the room and closed our eyes tightly to avoid the glare. When my eyes adjusted I saw Urahara and Yoruichi leaning over the crate; Yoruichi smiling while Urahara looked down at us in mild confusion and interest. We were too stunned to do much of anything but get out of the crate, our joints popping and muscle screaming from the disuse. We saw that Renji and Crystal had done the same and were just as confused as we were. Urahara and Yoruichi back up and stood next to a gentle looking woman with a long, thick black braid in front of her. Her eyes were squinted closed and a soft smile on her face. I broke out into a cold sweat, breath becoming labored. She looked just like my mother, everything looked just like her except for the hair; even the voice was just like my mother's.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed, drawing my short sword and frantically looking around for answers. Ichigo, Renji and Crystal following my lead; Ichigo standing protectively in front of me. We were in a bare room that had a small meeting table in the center wit old Japanese doors with a throne-like chair at the far end. Herbs and incense hung from the ceiling. Urahara was wearing his normal stripped robe, hat, and cane with Yoruichi wearing a sports bra and black athletic pants. Unohana was wearing a simple dark blue robe with a white lab coat over it. Her feet were bare with hands laid in front of her as she stood in front of the chair peacefully.

I raised my sword and glared at the women who I assumed was Unohana, sword shaking a little with emotion.

"Who are you? Why do you look like my mother? Why are you two here? Where is my brother?" I breathed out, chest tightening with emotion and overwhelming emotions building in my chest; crushing me slowly from the inside. Crystal was right behind me, looking just as confused as I was. Urahara raised his hand in surrender and slowly walked forward.

"Scarlet, it's all right. Your brother is safe right now and we can explain everything. Just relax and give us time to-" I whipped my sword at his throat, stopping mere centimeters from cutting his throat.

"NO! I will not be calm about this. She looks just like my mother and I want to know why!" I screamed, breaths coming in short gasps as my body shook. Yoruichi stepped forward and was about to say some before Unohana put up her hand, silencing the room.

"Scarlet… it's nice to see you again. Thirteen years since I last saw you, right? You were such a sweet and happy child then." She stepped forward slowly and gracefully, seeming without fear of my blade. Ichigo stiffened and held up his own sword, glaring at the women.

"Don't come any closer," he growled, but Unohana just opened her eyes fully and frowned at Ichigo. Her frown deepened with distaste.

"Do not interfere. This does not concern you." She said calmly, raising her hand and then holding it parallel to the floor. Ichigo dropped like a rock, having trouble breathing or moving. Renji and Crystal suffered the same thing, all lying on their face and seemed to be crushed by an invisible force. I paled and dove at the women, trying to protect my friends.

"Leave them alone!" I screamed, slashing at her face. She stopped my blade with her hand, almost redirecting it down to the floor I gasped and looked up at her, seeing that she was unhurt and looking down at me with a sad expression.

"Scarlet, please calm down. I don't want to hurt you." She whispered, reaching out to touch my face.

"That makes one of us, bitch!" I shouted, punching at her. She sighed and caught my hand; like it was nothing. We stood there, me still trying to get to her and her looking back at me with sad eyes.

"Scarlet, the reason I look like your mother is because she was my sister," She said, a sad smile forming on her face.

I froze, not sure I heard her correctly; my mother had a sister? And she never told me? And wouldn't I remember her?

"You're- you're lying…" I breathed, not wanting to believe it. She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, my little red samurai, have you really forgotten about me?" She asked, let my hand go and stepping back. She flicked her wrist and released Renji, Crystal, and Ichigo, who gasped for breath and struggled upright. I stumbled away, legs unable to support me. I broke out into a cold sweat as an old, long forgotten memory surfaced. It was from when the world was not full of Hollows and I lived a happy, normal life as a little girl. A family gathering, smiling faces, laughter, playing with other kids. A smile and a laugh, a soft hand brushing my hair out of my face while I laughed, that name…

"Auntie Hana?" I asked, making her smiled and open her arms wide as if she wanted to hug me. I stumbled back even farther, unable to breathe, the memories that I had been trying so hard to forget now rushing back, making my vision grow darker. I felt someone grab my arms and gently lead me to the ground, someone shouting my name; but I couldn't think or move or breath. I had another living relative that I never knew about… my mother's sister.

The women who used to teach me about hollows and control my reishi.

I passed out.

Author's note: Plot twist! Yes, I made Hunter and Scarlet cousins, but please just go along with it; it will be a plot device later. And you all thought that Scarlet just knew about hollows and reishi? Nope! I thought that this would be about the time where I incorporated more of the Bleach universe into this story, so Ichigo is going to meet his zanpakuto and Scarlet is going to discover the truth of both her sibling's and her own abilities. The next chapter will be mostly background information but then we really get into the city and the action starts after it, I promise! I am going to be very busy for a few days so I might not be able to update that often because I want to write something that is reasonable then get crap out quickly, so I'm asking that you are patient with me. Thank you so much for following my story and please leave a comment or review, whether it be positive or negative. As always, Read on Otakus!


	16. Soul Society and Zanpakto

I gasped for breath as I sat up in a rush, a small cry on my lips. My head smashed into someone else's, causing them to cry out in pain. I clutched my head as stars exploded in my vision and I fell back onto the bed or cat that I was lying on. When my vision cleared I saw a small boy about fifteen and no more than five foot wearing a dark blue robe and medium length wavy black hair. I shook my head and rolled over on my side, looking at him.

"Hey, you ok?" my head still hurt but I was more worried about the boy. He looked up at me with timid blue eyes and jumped back bowing and apologizing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Lady Scarlet! I was just checking to see if you were awake and fluff your pillow! I didn't mean to startle you! Please don't hurt me!" He yelled, cowering and covering his head. I blinked and shook my head, rolling off the coating almost yelped as my feet touch the freezing floor.

"Relax, boy. I'm not going to hurt you; I was just surprised, that's all." I watched as he hesitantly looked up at me with fearful blue eyes. I felt bad, thinking he must be a slave or servant. I held out my hand and smiled down at me, trying to get his to relax using my reishi. "What's your name, boy?" I asked, helping him to his feet. He frowned at my kindness but accepted my hand, relaxing a lot more when my reshi reached his own.

"Hanatarō Yamada. I'm a part of the First Relief squad and spy for Lady Unohana." He whispered tentatively, brushing himself off. I froze at the mention of the name, putting my hand to my throbbing head. Hanataro seemed agitated by this and started speaking quickly again.

"Lady Unohana wanted me to bring you to the meeting room once you woke up. She also said to bring you a change of clothes and also tell you that the bathroom is through that door," he pointed and scampered out of the room, calling over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting just outside if you need anything." And I was alone again. I looked down at my shirt and saw it was wrinkled and torn from the rough fibers of the crate. I sighed and took the clothes that sat on top of the tin bench in a small makeshift shower area. It wasn't much bigger than a broom closet but I hadn't seen a real shower in years so I didn't complain too much. I turned on the water and tried not to gasp as the ice cold water hit my back. Soon it heated up to a comfortably warm temperature and I started cleaning myself off. As I stood there under the spray I thought of what my now aunt said.

So, my mother had a sister that I conveniently forgot about. I found it strange that she never mentioned her before when I asked; though she didn't really talk much about her family. I never really thought about why before but I guess it made sense if my aunt was a mob queen and smuggler. But what I didn't understand was why she was so powerful. And why I forgot about her until she reminded me. I didn't waste time thinking about the good old days when the world ha the thing called internet and plenty of food and school but I never wanted to forget about it completely. Why did I forget? What did I forget? I looked at the water dripping from my hand, thinking. I heard a soft meow and saw Ebony in the doorway, looking at me impatiently. I sighed and turned off the water, drying my hair and letting it fall loosely down my back. My long blood red hair hand lost most of it's brown color in the last few days because of the sun, but I hated the red. It reminded me of blood and all the people I killed.

I put the kimono that was provided for me and slipped on the strange saddles before walking out of the room. Ebony jumped onto my shoulder and wrapping her tail around my neck as left. I turned to see Hanataro fiddling with a strap on his uniform, jumping up when he saw me.

"Right this way, Lady Scarlet," He said, walking quickly down the tiled hallway. I followed him.

"You don't have to call me Lady Scarlet. Scarlet is just fine you know." I told him gently, trying not to offend him. He bowed his head and said thanks, blushing a little. We walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Ichigo and your friends speak very highly of you, and Lady Unohana was over the moon with happiness when she heard you were coming. Lady Scarlet of the Blood mane! They say that you killed three hollows with just a flick of your hair and-"

"I am not a hero, Hanataro. I'm a murderer and a sister who failed her born duty. Don't praise me. I don't deserve it." I growled, grabbing a fistful of my hair and looking down at it. I always hated my red hair. It was the color of blood, but it also had my fathers brown in it so I could never cut it off completely. My mother would also say how much she loved it, so It became almost a sin to cut it off. But every time I thought of people identifying me as 'that girl with the blood red hair',it made me sick. Hanataro shut up quickly, paling and shaking. I sighed, feeling bad that I snapped at him. "Sorry about snapping at you. Thank you for the compliment, Hanataro. You're the second person outside my family that has liked my hair." I said, letting my hair fall from my fingertips. Hanataro nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Why don't you lie your hair color?" He asked.

"Because it's the color of blood and anger. I have spilled so much that it's stained more than just my hair and hands. And I am so full of anger sometimes that I wonder if my hair is dyed from the rag eI feel. It's the color of hate and hell; two things this world seems to have too much of. I wish I had any other color besides this cursed red." I responded, a ting of sadness twitching in my chest. He stopped in front of a well-carved door and turned back to me.

"You know, it's also the color of love. I think red is a very nice color and just has a bad reputation." He said. Before I could think too deeply about his words he opened the doors wide. I walked into a comfortable meeting area with Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Renji. Unohana at the head of the table with a small notebook in her hand. They all turned to me as I entered the room.

* * *

"Um… what are you guys doing here?" I said brain not catching that from falling out of my mouth. I blinked at their blank looks at me. "Sorry, I'm just surprised you guys are here." I said, sitting down at the other end of the table from Unohana. Orihime nodded and Tatsuki leaned in on my right while Orihime leaned in on my left.

"Urahara brought us here. He said that we would help you get your brother back and help save the city." Orihime said happily, wearing a very similar outfit both Unohana and me.

"Urahara also offered to train us so we can kill more hollows and release your zanpakuto," Tatsuki said. She was dressed in a black headband, black workout pants, and a white t-shirt. She seemed happy and excited about something.I looked at them all very confused. Urahara opened his fan and placed it over his face, staring at me over its lip.

"Scarlet, how much do you really know about the hollows and reishi?" he asked, the others looking between the two of us. I paused, thinking.

"Hollows are human souls that have lost the 'heart of their soul because of hatred, pain, anger, grief, or they stay on this plain of existence for too long. There are three levels, human souls, demi-hollow, hollow, Menos, Menos Grande, and I have heard of an Adjuchas. Reishi is a person's spiritual energy that they can gain through training or absorb from nature around them. They can be used for weapons and offensive attacks and barriers." I paused, thinking about what I knew. "My mother never told me more about it. That's all I know." Urahara nodded, looking at Ichigo.

"You know about your father, right?" Ichigo nodded and gritted his teeth.

"Yes, he told me right before we left. He was a shinigami from the soul society and he was one of the people that as in the Hollow war," he said, resting his sword in his lap. I was confused. Shinigami? Soul Society? What were they talking about? Unohana seemed to sense my confusion and spoke up.

"Hollows have always existed, but there are people with special abilities born in a place called the Soul Society. There, they were trained to fight hollows and help lead souls to peace. Sometimes the World of the Living, this world, would connect to the Soul Society so the Shinigami could learn about the world and help protect the people here. However, there was a breach in our defenses and the Hollows began pouring out in huge masses and overwhelmed out forces. This caused the connection between the Soul Society and the World of the Living to splinter. The Shinigami had to choose to stay in the human world and try to reconnect the two worlds or let the world fall into the hollows." She paused and looked down at her teacup. "But there was a catch. We had to stay in the World of the Living for an unknown amount of time. it could either be ten years or ten thousand. And we would leave the Soul Society almost completely defenseless." She looked up and smiled.

"But your father and mother helped to make the decision. They convinced us that this world was worth saving. So we are here." There was silence for a little bit as we all let it sink in. My father and mother helped to save his world, after everything…

"Wait. If they were in the Soul Society, does that mean they were…" Ichigo and Urahara looked at each other and then looked at me. Yoruichi smiled and stood up, slowly walking over to me.

"Yes, Scarlet. They were Shinigami. Your father, however, was a Quincy and your mother was a Shinigami, however." She placed her hand on my shoulder. I blinked a few times before I was able to process what I was hearing.

"So I'm not human?" I asked, making Urahara sigh.

"Technically, no. You will probably live a good hundred years more than the average human and you are stronger by far than any human. You also have more abilities. But other then that you are human in every way it counts." He said. I nodded solemnly. Silence engulfed the room until Udyu spoke up; pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Scarlet, the reason we are here is to both save your brother and get to the peak of our abilities. I'm a Quincy so I'll be training differently than the rest of you. Chad, Crystal, Orihime, and Tatsuki are human and will be training with Unohana. Ichigo will be training with Urahara and you will be training with Yoruichi to make the training process go more smoothly-"

"One, what kind of training? Two, why are we separated? And three, what about Renji?" I asked, turning to him. He stiffened and looked away. Urahara closed his eyes and sighed, snapping his fan closed.

"You might want to tell her, you know," He warned. Renji growled and glared at the table.

"Shut up. I know that." He sighed and looked at me. He stood up and drew his weapon. "Roar, Zabimaru," he said, and a burst of red energy blew out from him and caused me to have to raise my arms to protect my face. When I looked again Renji was standing with a similar pink fur cloak and strange bone gloves. His sword had also turned into an enormous bone snake with a lion's mane around it, curling around him like it had a life of its own. Everyone else seemed annoyed at the loss of space while I was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He looked down at me sadly.

"I told you how I worked under Byakuya? Part of that was awakening my Banki, what you see now. I'm already almost at my max power." He released the Bankai and sat down wearing his normal clothes. "That's why you're training and not me. I'm already far ahead of you." He let his face fall to the floor, refusing to look at me. I was still shocked at what I just saw that I hadn't seen Unohana take Crystal, Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki out of the room. Now the only ones in the room were Urahara, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi and me. I placed my hands in my lap ad pursed my lips.

"Now you're are probably not going to be able to reach Bankai in the time we have but you will be able to talk to your zanpakuto soon. Yoruichi will also teach you how to control your reishi. Ichigo will be going through the same thing." Urahara consoled, taking my silence as confusion and resentment. I stayed quiet for a few more second before I lifted my head.

"Let's do it." Standing up. They looked at me, bewildered. Renji looked like he wanted to say something but quickly changed his mind when he saw my expression.

"I'm going to warn you, Scarlet. This is not an easy thing where you can just slash of bully your way through this. You will be pushed to the limit and you might not make it out alive. If you want to wait a day-"

"No, we do this now," I said, grabbing my shortsword at my hip. "This will make me stronger, right?" I looked at Yoruichi; she nodded. "My brother has been here for almost a month and I'm not strong enough to save him from the captains. I need to get stronger so that I can bring him home." I looked at Ichigo. "You know what your father said to me one day? He asked me if I knew why older siblings are born first. You know what he said?" Ichigo's eyes flashed in recognition.

"The reason older siblings are born first is to protect the younger siblings that come after them," he said, a tiny wisp of a smile on his face. I nodded and drew my sword and held the blade to my face. It was solid steel, polished so I could see my reflection clearly like I was looking in a mirror. The hilt was a simple gray grip with fading leather, small blue crystal on the end that never seemed to fit me. I placed it down on the table and looked at Yoruichi.

"Show me how to find my own blade. One that can protect everyone I love. I don't care if I might die because I won't. I can't die and leave Chris and Hope at the mercy of this world. I can't die and look at my parent's face like I am. I want to be strong like them, but I want to be them. I want to be a better me." Yoruichi nodded and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Then let's get started." She walked me out of the room. Before I left the room I turned back to see Ichigo look back at me, face steely with a similar resolve that I had. Our eyes meet and a mutual understanding passed between us.

"Next time we meet," It said, "We will both be stronger than we ever hoped to be. Together." The door closed behind me.

* * *

"Now, we are going to start with a training tool that your father invented with Urahara." She held up an almost human size cut out in one hand and looked at me. I had lost the heavy black kimono and just stood before her in a simple black bra and the baggy black pants. I had wrapped up my hands with some bandages up to my elbows and had bare feet, hair braided back in a tight braid.

"This will help you call forth you Zanpakuto. We will use this to try and help you achieve Bankai if we can but right now we need to start you off by giving you your weapon. You will have a different shaped zanpakuto than anyone else because zanpakuto's shape is dictated by the person. So, are you ready?" I got into position and nodded. She nodded and then knocked me out.

I gasped as I was submerged into my subconscious. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a strange place. It was a forest with rivers and rocks scattered all around, the leaves in the trees packed so densely that I couldn't see the sun. I looked around marveling at the flowers that glowed and bloomed all over the place, seeming to just be there. I took a deep breath as the air smelled crisp and warm. A soft voice called out into the woods, but it was too faint for me to hear. I looked around, getting the sudden urge to run; not in fear, but for the need to just… run. I heard the voice again, this time, louder. It sounded like it belonged to women. I saw women come out from behind a tree, dressed in a more gold and green dress, like a spirit of a tree I used to read about in the fairytales. She was more beautiful than I could have ever thought possible.

"Do you hear me, child?" She asked, pure white eyes looking at me.

"Um, yeah, I can hear you. Who are you?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head. She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You still can't hear my name?-" Her mouth moved again, but no sound came out. I blinked, not knowing what to do. She sighed one more time and then pushed me into the small fire pit that I didn't notice before. I screamed in pain, flames licking my skin.

"If you can hear my name then you will be saved, but you have to say my name, child! Hurry!" She said hurriedly, holding me into the flames. I saw a small white hilt that wasn't burning in the flame. I reached out to grabbed hold of it, ripping it out of the hot coals. Suddenly the fire was gone, with me standing alone in the field with a black and white shortsword.

The sword was about as long as my arm with two jewels in the center, one pure red and one pure green. They looked like an old yin and yang symbol. The black and white of the blade mixed with each other like marble, seeming to move in and out of each other. I marveled at its beauty, fingertips accidentally brushing the two jewels in the center. There came a hiss and the sword split into two daggers.

I yept and almost dropped them before I noticed that there were two colored fires glowing off of them. One had black fire and the other was… pure white. I shuddered but marveled at their beauty.

"So, you have heard my name." I looked at the women, hovering over the grass with her dress swaying in the breeze. I looked from the women to my blade, twirling it around.

"Purify…" I slashed at a tree, causing it and a few trees behind it to explode apart, bright colors exploding outward and up into the sky. The pure white blade seemed to hum with contentment while the black one seemed upset. I walked over to the tree and gently jabbed the tree, the colors disappearing from it and the tree fading into dust.

"Tsuin Okaasan." I women smiled, seemingly happy and she 'walked' over to me; her feet never touching the ground.

"I knew you could hear me. You were always very self-aware, but I hope that you can remove the blocks that you have placed in your mind." She said sadly, clasping her hands in front of her hips. Her face and body told me she was in her mid to late twenties but her voice made it sound like she was hundreds of year old, full of wisdom

and knowledge. I let my staff rest at my feet, part of it angled on my shoulder as I cocked my head to the side.

"Blocks? What kind of blocks?" I asked. She shook her head looked at me.

"You are so afraid, I can feel it deep within your soul. You have been so afraid for so long you have gone numb to the fear and put up your barriers." She responded, leaning down and picking up a small flower. I had never seen that type of flower but the vibrant colors of the petals made it seem to glow.

"Afraid? I'm just afraid for my brother and sister. I also worry about my new friends. Why is it so bad?" She stopped stroking the flower and looked at me. She seemed to be thinking about how best to respond but after a few minutes and sighed and stood in front of me; looking down at me because she was so tall.

"Your fear of yourself is going to end up killing the one you love." She blinked slowly and waved her hand dream thing fading.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Who will I end up killing?" I asked frantically. She turned as she was about to go behind a tree. She placed her hand on the tree and looked back. By now the only things I could make out were murky ink splotches and her eyes and lips.

"Because of your fear, you will kill Ichigo Kurosaki." and my inner world fades into oblivion.

I woke up gasping, head pounding as I looked out into the training area. Yoruichi was standing little ways off drinking tea and watching me closely. When I sat up she was by my side in an instant.

"Easy now. Take it easy, it's never easy to get back on your feet after finding your-"

"No, I'm ready. Give me something to eat really quick and we can continue." I rasped, standing up. My muscles were sore and my joints popped from the strain of being in one position for so long on such unforgiving ground. I groaned, seeming to amuse Yoruichi.

"Are you sure you want to do that, old lady? You have your health to think about~" She teased, making me roll my eyes. I looked at my hands and felt a small tingling sensation. I looked up at Yoruichi and smiled at her.

"I found her! I found my zanpakuto!" I said excitedly. She smiled and nodded.

"Go right ahead," She said. I stood up and summoned my Zanpakuto, smiling as it felt like energy flowing through my veins; a pleasant warm feeling. I smiled and drew the blade out of the air, the blade simmering in the unnatural light. I thought the lighting didn't do it justice but I had to admit it still was beautiful. I twirled it in my hand and smiled at Yoruichi, who nodded.

"Purify Tsuin Okaasan!" I yelled, slashing at the air. A burst of energy flew from my blade, bright white. As it headed for a small group of dummies in the training center it changed rapidly. A straight line of white energy shifted into a fox. The form sprinted to the dummies and slashed at them, destroying them in a giant burst of white fire. It then whirled around and ran back at me, bright green eyes looking at me with recognition. Right before it ran into me it stopped, walking quickly around me before it, stopped and sat in front of me. It just stared at me, seemingly waiting for something. Yoruichi looked at me expectantly.

"Um, who are you? Where are the women?" I asked. The fox blinked as if it had been snapped and growled at me, ears flattening against its skull.

"I am only in that form when I am inside you inner world, Scarlet. Don't insult me again." It snapped, tail bristling with anger. I jumped back, terrified of the tiny animal in front of me.

"Sorry!" I yelled, holding my sword in my arms tightly and trying to shrink back away from the animal. The fox, who I now knew as the woman sighed with exasperation and looked at Yoruichi.

"This child already is very strong, but I will have to teach her about her gifts. Though she is a fast learner she is incredibly stubborn and it may take some time." She warned.

"We don't have very much, but please do what you can," Yoruichi responded, flipping so she was crouching over a rock. The white fox nodded and looked back at me.

"Now that you have called upon me, it is the time you learned about your other powers. The sword which you carry has two souls in it, mine and one other. You must go back and find him." She said. I blinked and tried to ask her what she meant, but she just leaped up and put a paw on my forehead and I blacked out.

I was in a completely black forest, all dead or dying. The air smelled of decay and the ground below me seemed to crackle. The river where I had been by was dried up. I looked around, noticing that it was the same forest where I met the women, but it looked like an alternate reality now.

"Hello?" I called, mentally smacking myself for being so stupid.

"Heyo? Ye finally come to see me?" A very young, childish voice called. I looked to my left and saw a little boy about nine walks out of the woods. He had shaggy black hair, sharp bright white teeth, dark skin, big black eyes and a joyful smile on his face. I nodded and he clapped his hands excitedly.

"I-a thought youda neva come! That witch has-a been-a keeping me here for so long that I-a would-a gone mad!" He ran up t me and hugged me.

"Ya know my name, right?" His mouth moved but as with the women, it was as if someone had muted him. I shook my head sadly and his face fell. "That's alright. You-a gonna learn soon." He jumped back and kicked me in the face, making me fall into the deep dry river. I screamed as he fell with me.

"So, can ya hear my name now?" I listened and heard it. I felt my fingers began to glow and a small dagger form in my grasp.

"Heal them…" I slashed at the quickly approaching ground.

"Kami Otoko no ko!" I yelled, slashing at the ground. It slashed through with a dark black energy line and sliced open the dirt; bright light pouring out of the crack. I fell through the crack and found myself awake once again.

I looked down at my hand, seeing a pure black dagger with three white stones in the hilt. I sat up and looked at the fox, who still had her ears against her head.

"Well, go on, child. We are running out of time." She said, leaning back from the dagger as if it was poisoned. I stood up and looked at the charcoaled dummies. I saw a small punching bag on the other side of the room and decided it was good enough.

"Heal them, Kami Otoko no ko!" I said, slashing at in the air. Nothing happened, and I glared down at the dagger. "Um, hello? Kami?" I asked, bringing the blade to my face. It shimmered but didn't do anything else. I began to grow impatient and flustered, a tick mark forming on my forehead. "Damn it, Kami! What have I done now?" I ranted, holding the dagger out. The fox sighed and walked over to me, tail swaying.

"Try healing or fixing something," She said, sitting back down when she was next to me. Yoruichi jumped down from her perch and walked up to me, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a large bruise.

"Here, can you heal this?" She asked, seeming not to care if I could or not. I nodded and held the dagger out over the bruise and repeatedly called Kami. Still nothing happened. I finally got too frustrated and slashed at Yoruichi arm, cutting her slightly. Then suddenly something happened. A burst of green and white light grew from the slash mark. From the white and green colored energy came a small otter, black as night with bright white eyes. It chattered and jumped around Yoruichi, who jumped as if she were shocked but then marveled as the strange light started to heal her; chittering happily. Then, when it was done, it flew to me, twirling around my head a few times before it hovered in front of my face.

"Heyo, Scarlet! Ya scared me for-a second, call'en on me with outta anything to fix." It said, chattering and diving at the white fox, who hissed and jumped back, fur rising on her back. The otter didn't seemed fazed, seeming to grin at the fox.

"Heya, witch! It's been a long time." It said, tail flicking around wildly and energetically. The fox just rolled her eyes, still baring her fangs.

"Hello, Otoko no ko. It's a nuisance to see you again," she said tightly, distrust and resentment clear in her eyes.

"Likewise, Witch!" Kami said, 'swimming' through the air to my shoulder. I watched as they glared at each other, both of them bristling.

"Um, did something happen in my head that I wasn't aware?" I asked, confused by their hatred to each other. "Aren't you both in my head and soul, so shouldn't you be the same?" They both flinched as if I struck them and shouted at me at the same time.

"We are nothing alike!" Said the fox.

"Yeah! She's the part of you that is bad and likes to kill! I'ma the part that heals and love life and kids." Kami snapped, standing on his hind legs on the ground and seemed to cross his arms over his chest. I lifted the dagger and short sword to get a better look at them. "So which one of you can get me to Bankai?" I asked, not caring right about then if they got along. My sudden change in dynamic startled everyone there, but Kami and Tsuin looked at each other and seemed to have a private conversation with each other. Seeming to come to a decision, they looked back at me.

"First, ya must get somethin' to eat and shut eye. You-a gonna be dead tired when ya release us." Kami said, swimming to the dagger.

"Yes, summoning us will exhaust you to the core until you get used to summoning us. I don't recommend you summon us until you are stronger, and if you do, summoning Kami will exhaust you more than summoning me. It will also kill you if we were to train you to use Bankai. Go rest, child. I promise we will start as soon as you are ready." Tsuin said, padding over to the tip of the short sword. I opened my mouth to argue but I could feel my energy slowly being drained. I sighed and released them; they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I never knew I collapsed with exhaustion until I was opening my eyes and saw Yoruichi walking me into a dining room. I wiggled in her arms, flopping on the ground with a thud.

"You alright, Scarlet?" She asked, crouching down to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a few moments to finished dying and then we will be good." I said tiredly, struggling to stand up on my own. It felt like I hadn't slept in two days and had run the entire time. A saw a hand reach down and offered to help me up. I looked up and saw a very different Ichigo standing before me. His orange hair was slightly longer than before, eyes a little older and more mature; I also couldn't believe it was possible. He was also more at peace with himself, it seemed. He also seemed to grow an inch or two taller with more defined muscles; like those of a man. I reach up and took his hand, mesmerized by the new him.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat before that happens," He said, smiling a little. I nodded and sat next to him, seeing a large plate of food in front of my face. Unohana came in and sat down at the head of the table while Urahara sat at the other end. Urahara saw me digging into the food like a wild animal, opening his fan and hiding the smile.

"Eat up, you two. Tomorrow, you two are going to be tested." We both looked up at him, me with my mouth as full as chipmunks and Ichigo about the same. We both chewed and swallowed, but Ichigo was a heartbeat faster, asking the question a heartbeat before I could.

"Tested? How?" He asked, setting down his plate on the table before him and looking intently at Urahara. Unohana smiled her sweet smile and placed her hands together under her kimono.

"You two will be fighting each other to demonstrate your skill and how well you control your Shikai."

I choked on a piece of meat while Ichigo just stared blankly at her. We had to fight each other? Tomorrow? We looked at each other and seemed to have the same idea. Didn't we have enough problems with our relationship without trying to purposely fight each other?

Renji came in through the door with black baggy shinigami pants with tight black sleeveless shirt; hands in his pockets.

"Well, this could be interesting," he said. I couldn't agree more.

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry I didn't this out sooner! I was trying to make this good but I feel as if I failed a little. Sorry, this was mostly about my OC but the next chapter will mostly be about Ichigo and a little bit of my OC. After the whole Coty 'arc,' I'm going to make it more like a real post-apocalyptic world. So if you have any comments about how I am writing or notice any inconsistencies let me know. Next Chapter will be in Ichigo's POV. So that's happening again. I also will be updating less frequently because I have another Fanfic that I'm working on, but this one is Hetalia. If you want to check it out go ahead. And I've said this way too often, but Please comment, review, and PM if you have something to say. Read on, Otakus! (!_!)

(PS: if i spelled anything wrong or offened anyone please let me know!)


	17. Fighting Thy Self And Thy Brother

After that, we ate in a tense silence; not looking at each other. Unohana and Yoruichi seemed unaffected by the silence while Urahara was drifting off to sleep in the corner. After I finished eating, I darted out of the room. I rushed to my room and barely sent a hello to poor Hanatoro as I flew to my room, not caring that both Ichigo and Renji were both telling me to wait. The second I entered the room I slammed the door shut, leaning against the cold metal. I was breathing heavily as I looked around the room, seeing it a little better. There were two beds about twin size, only slightly bigger than the average classroom. There were only two lights that illuminated the space, one over each bed. I saw Crystal, Orihime, and Tatsuki scattered around the room. Crystal was sitting on one of the beds and reading to Orihime. Orihime seemed as if she was really enjoying the story while she braided Crystals long black hair. Tatsuki was stretching her arms and twisting this way and that. They all stopped what they were doing immediately and looked at me with varying states of confusion.

"Hey, Scarlet. What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, standing up straight. I just shook my head and walked over to them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. How about you? How was your training?" I asked, sitting down across from then on the only other bed. Orihime peered up and clasped my hand in hers, smiling happily at me.

"Scarlet! You wouldn't believe it, but I can heal using this fairy thing and protect people and fix things and Lady Unohana is so nice-" She spent twenty minutes speaking happily about her training to be a better healer, arms waving wildly and happily. Tatsuki would laugh every once and a while and sometimes would clarify what Orihime was saying.

I was beginning to regret hating her when I first met. I let my judgments get in the way of a possible meeting with such a sweet and wonderful girl like Orihime; either that or it was pride. She had such a pure, light heart that was almost free of the evil taint of the world. She was always smiling and very beautiful; both mind, body and soul. As I spoke with her I found myself naturally feeling a feeling of friendship towards her.

"What about you, Scarlet? How was your training?" Orihime asked me, breaking me from my internal conversation with myself. They all were looking at me expectantly, Crystal tilting her head to the side.

"How about you guys tell me about what you guys did and I'll tell you mine?" I asked Crystal nodding and jumping to fill the role of storyteller.

"I have this really cool ability to use the wind!" She said, pulling out a small katana from under the bed she was sitting on. It was a pale blue color, slightly lighter than robin's egg blue with a small blue crystal hanging off of the hilt about as long as her forearm.

"Unohana said it was a very rare thing for a human to have shinigami powers, but she said that is what makes my ability unique. But she said I won't be able to reach the thing called Bankai because of the fact that I am human, but that's fine!" She said, standing up and holding the katana like she was going to slash at the wall. Tatsuki, Orihime, and I all looked at each other worriedly and were about to stop her when she yelled out-

"Sing, Mizuki-Ren!" She said, slashing down at the wall, nothing happened except the blade disappeared and was replaced by a misty white vapor. It was a small bird; a nightingale, pale as the mist it was made of with crystal blue eyes. We stared at it as it fluttered to Crystal shoulders. She turned to us with a big happy smile.

"This is Mizuki-Ren, my zanpakto manifestation form. She is really nice." She said, sheathing her katana. The nightingale twittered happily and flew around the room before she disappeared into a puff of sweet-smelling wind that reminded me of spring mountain air. We all clapped and congratulated her while she slumped a little against the wall. She smiled and nodded sitting down next to me.

"Guess it's my turn to do a little show and tell," Tatsuki said, standing up and closing her eyes. We watched as a small black and red layer cover her arms, fists, legs, and feet, creating something akin to a second skin. As the black and red started to settle, she was in a black workout shirt, tight black padded pants, running shoes, and a form fitting helmet. Her gloves and leg pads were red with the rest of her was black. Her eyes seemed to be shining with pride. We all clapped and marveled at her new appearance.

"So, what can you do with that?" I asked, making her grin and flex her gloves and arms.

"Well, I have increased strength and I'm twice as fast. The really cool thing is I can make myself almost invisible in the night."

"How?" Crystal asked. Tatsuki seemed to concentrate a little more and every inch of her remaining exposed skin was covered by fabric and her head was covered by what looked like an old world biker helmet with black face shield. We all understood why it would have to be at night. We applauded again and she sat down and they all looked at me expectantly. I sighed and shook my head in defeat.

"Well, I guess I can't stall any longer." I sighed, standing up shakily. I closed my eyes and imagined the sword in my hand and called upon Tsuin Okanako. She appeared out of my hands, her physical sword form feeling cold in my hands. She padded and sat at my feet, tail swishing to the side.

"Scarlet, you need to rest if you wish to be ready for the trials of tomorrow," She warned as she looked at the others. "However, is nice to finally be able to meet you ladies in person. I am Tsuin, one-half of Scarlet's soul." Crystal and the others greeted her respectfully and they exchanged small talk before I had to let Tsuin dissipate. I slumped into the bed, eyes feeling heavy again. Crystal put her hand on my shoulder and tucked me into bed like a child.

"Relax, Scarlet. You are going to have a very busy day tomorrow." She said sweetly. I think Orihime said something as well, but I couldn't be too sure because I had fallen asleep by then. I was woken up the next morning by Unohana shaking my shoulder.

"Scarlet, it's time," She said. I had a sudden flash of déja Vu as I slowly got up from the bed. For once I wasn't sore and in pain from waking up, which was a relief. I saw Crystal sleeping peacefully on the bed next to me with her back to me. Tatsuki and Orihime were back to back and sleeping peacefully. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked up at Unohana.

"What time is it? What's going on?" I asked, gently taking the clothes she had offered me. She smiled and put her hands together.

"You wanted to reach Bankai, right? Today you will start to find it." She walked out with the same fake smile on her face. I sighed and shook my head, changing into the standard Shinigami uniform. I slipped on the sandals and slipped on my mother's necklace and touched my reishi limiting chain. Today this would come off; today I would find out why they kept my powers suppressed. I walked out the door to see Hanataro standing next to Unohana, shaking and looking around nervously. I smiled at him and followed Unohana as she walked me to a new training room.

"Good morning, Scarlet! How are you this morning?" He asked, smiling and running to catch up to me. He was a little short then me but only slightly, so I smiled down at him.

"Much better, thank you." He smiled brightly and began to make small talk between us. Slowly I felt a few of my walls start to crack; walls I had worked for years to put up. These people... they were certainly different but in a good way. Unohana stopped in front of a door deep underground and opened the door. Bright sunlight burst from the room as she entered, Hanataro stopping right before the door.

"Well, Good luck, Scarlet. I hope you do well in whatever you are doing," he said, turning to run off.

"Hey, where is your zanpokto?" I asked, a sudden jolt of curiosity causing me to catch his arm. He blushed and pulled out a small scalpel. I nodded and said goodbye, darting into the room. The sunlight blinded me so I had to look away. When my eyes recovered I found I was in a desert field in the middle of a basement with the bright blue sky above me with no sun. I marveled at it, wondering how on earth they did that when Yoruichi came up behind me.

"Hello, Scarlet. You ready?" She said, picking me up and putting me on her back.

"Wha-" She took off going breakneck speed, so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. When she stopped, I ungracefully fell off her back and into a sweaty heap on the ground.

"That was called a flash step, or Shunpo. That will come later in your training. As to why I did that... Well, we didn't want to destroy the only way in and out of here. " I nodded shakily, trying to find my internal organs and brain. She helped me up and we began to walk around a group of builders. "Come on, Urahara will get that necklace off now." We rounded the corner and I saw Ichigo Stretching and talking casually to an old man dressed in a black cloak and a very serious expression on. I walked over to them and smiled. The tall man turned to me and seemed to glare. Ichigo however, smiled and drew me into a short hug.

"Morning, Scarlet. You ready-"

"Ichigo, this is your enemy. For now, don't get too comfortable." The old man interrupted in a gravelly voice. Ichigo stopped smiling and scowled, rolling his eyes and pointing that the old man with his thumb.

"And that is Old Man Zangetsu; my Zanpokto," he turned to Zangetsu and started scolding him for being nice, but the old man just leaned close to my face. I sneered and leaned back a little, not like him one bit.

"You know, I don't plan on killing Ichigo. But you certainly are the stick up his ass." I muttered, making Urahara laugh and Ichigo to fume. The old man seemed to pause and lean back, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

"Very well, Scarlet Heart. We shall see." Was the last thing I heard him say when he disappeared. Ichigo held up his enormous sword and glared at it.

"I wonder if he's more trouble than he is worth. Anyway, where is your's?" he asked, referring to my shortsword at my hip. I removed Tsuin and called to her. She came in a rush of bright white light and landed a few inches from Ichigo's nose, bright red eyes in his face. Ichigo yelped and jumped back in surprise as the black smoke of Zangetsu returned, the man reforming and glaring at the small fox. The two weapons just glared at each other, hate radiating off them in waves.

"Hello, Zangetsu." Tsuin snapped, tail swishing side to side.

"Tsuin." Zangetsu snapped back, scowl only growing deeper. Ichigo and I looked at each other before I picked up Tsuin, who did not seem very happy about the situation.

"Be nice, they are not our enemy, Tsuin. Just try to be civil for one?" I asked. Ichigo was less subtle and less understanding; of course.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Zangetsu?! They haven't done anything and you're here causing trouble! I should just let you..." the rant went on for five minutes with the hot-headed and flamboyant Ichigo and the calm Zangetsu I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Urahara standing behind me with a strange knife.

"You ready? I hope I didn't do too good of a job getting that thing on you." He said, smiling. I nodded and tilted my chin up, waiting for him to cut it. While I was apprehensive of losing something my mother and father both wanted me to have, I was more excited to learn what I could do with my new powers. Maybe I could save Chris all by myself.

"You might want to let Tsuin go. Safer for us, really." I jumped at Unohana's word, but I did as she said and released Tsuin. She told Ichigo the same thing and he released Zangetsu with a little more cursing and ranting. I turned back to Urahara to see him holding my necklace in his hand, grinning down at me. I blinked and thought my neck, almost positive that I didn't feel him take it off.

"Scarlet, you could have taken it off yourself. The only thing that would have happened is you would be able to see person's reshi without help. You can also see ghosts now and send them to the Soul Society. That's all, you are just like a normal soul reaper." I felt a little deflated. That's it? No upgrade, no easy way to save Chris? I let my head hang and felt Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder.

"Cheer up, Scarlet. Nothing in life is easy as jus-"

"For once, I just want something to be a little easy," I muttered, tugging my shoulder out of his grip.

"Nothing worth anything is easy. We suffer from pain and disappointment before we find happiness." Unohana said, appearing in front of me. "Now go train. You don't have much time and every second you waste indulging yourself in doubt and pity the more he suffers." She gently pushed me so I faced Ichigo, jumping with Yoruichi and Urahara out of the way.

Ichigo backed up a fair way and held his sword out in front of him, getting into a fighting stance. I back up as well and mirrored him, both hands on my short sword. I felt Tsuin hum with excitement for the fight, bloodlust seeming to grow stronger the more time that passed. Ichigo's eyes turned silver and his blade also hummed, but his was more reserved and calculating.

"Now, I don't want you two to hold anything back. Fight and learn with your Zanpakto's and listen to them. Good luck!" He shouted, waving his fan.

Ichigo attacked first, rushing at me with incredible speed that I almost didn't have time to block his attack. He slashed at my left with a grunt, Tsuin barely blocking it. I growled and pushed him back and tried to kick his face, He dodges and jabbed at my torso; I knocked it away. I countered with a slash at his right. Our weapons clashed and stopped, sparks flying. We both were gritting our teeth in concentration, pushing back with all out strength.

"You have to end this as quickly as possible. A prolonged battle will only end in you getting yourself killed." Tsuin warned, seemingly enjoy fighting Zangatsu. I nodded, understanding what she was saying and took out Kami from his sheath at my hip. I slashed at his chest, forcing him to jump away. That freed up Tsuin and I slashed at his feet, hoping to immobilize him. I managed to nick his ankle but he twisted and kicked the side of my face before I could dig. I felt a burst of pain in my cheek, sending me flying. I crashed into a boulder, shattering it.

I blinked, astounded that I wasn't dead from the crash. But I had no time to marvel at the fact that I wasn't a grease spot on a bolder because Ichigo was flying toward me; sword raised above his head. Just before it hit me I dodged, rolling and coming to a crouched position and faced him to stop the slash on my face. I had to use my forearm to help block the strong blow. I yelped in pain as a bruise formed on my forearm.

"Use your reshi! Stop thinking like a normal human and fight like a shinigami!" Tsuin yelled at me, making me grit my teeth.

"Not helping, Tsuin Oksaan!" I shouted back at her in my head, pushing Ichigo back and slashing at his chest. He jumped back and looked at me, seeming to try and figure me out. I stood and found myself gasping and sweating. We had only been fighting for maybe a minute and I was already exhausted. Wha was going on?

"I warned you, you can't fight like normal human and use your normal reshi. You will deplete it too quickly and you haven't even come close to using your sheki properly. Let yourself be open to the side of yourself that you have been so afraid to let grow. It's time to stop being afraid of who you are." Tsuin said.

"But-" I thought, but Ichigo had leaped at my me, sword at my chest. I tried to block but I was too slow. I was only able to redirect his blade that slashed my shoulder deeply. I screamed as I felt the blade sink deep into my shoulder, blood exploding from the wound. I kicked his wrist and twisted so I could tug the blade out of my shoulder. I stumbled back, clutching my bleeding shoulder as my arm hung limply beside me. I stared at it, dumbfounded. I couldn't feel my arm at all; he must have cut the nerves in my shoulder. At least, it didn't hurt too much'.

"Are you ok, Scarlet?" Ichigo asked, still standing in a defensive position with his blade out in front of him. He had a concerned frown on his face but at least, he was smart enough not to come near me; I was still his enemy. I gritted my teeth and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Worry about yourself, Ichigo." I snapped. He nodded and shifted, waiting until I attacked first.

"Hey-a Scarlet? Why-a don't you try using me?" Kami asked, small otter form floating behind my eyes. I didn't really have any other choice so I held up Kami to my shoulder and gently pressed it in; Ichigo looked at me like I was crazy.

"Heal Otoko no ko-"

"WAIT! Hang on! Woah! You gonna kill yourself if you do it that way!" In my head, I saw Kami frantically run around in front of me. I gave him a confused look but stopped.

"The Witch is right, if you don't let your true power go, you won't eva be able to survive," He said, calming down a little.

"What do you keep talking about-"

"You are still thinking of yourself as a human. Look deep inside and see the power that you have. We can help, but you got to gert it for yourself." Kami said, turning into his otter form. I still didn't understand entirely but I was willing to get as strong as I could, no matter the costs.

"Please, Show me. I said, Closing my eyes and standing straight. I knew Ichigo would have no choice but to attack me when I was distracted, but I felt as is his attack against me was slow; like he was moving through syrup. I saw Kami nod in his otter form and start 'swimming through the air and through the burned and ruined the world. I felt as I fI was following him forever, taking in the ruined world. Eventually, he led me to a lake of blood, but the center had fresh, pure water that seemed to be from an illuminated light under it. He went to the center and waited, seeming to want me to wade through the lake of blood.

I was hesitant. I felt as though if I went through this, something might change that I could never come back from. I felt detached from my body; like I was dimly aware they Ichigo and I were fighting and he was beating me badly, my body fighting on instinct. I only felt dull pain whenever he slashed or stabbed me. I could see his face as if I was looking through water, frowning and seeming to beg me to give in so he didn't have to hurt me anymore. But I was dimly aware of all of this as I put my bare foot into the pool of blood. I saw the image of my first kill at age nine; a hollow that was attacking my childhood friend. My first human kill; a man who was trying to take me for the sex trade. I gasped and felt the soul-crushing guilt of those kills trying to rip my foot out, but it was stuck like quicksand. I had no choice but to continue bringing my body through the blood, which I had come to realize was both the blood that I have spilled and the pain I had caused.

Every time I drew another part of myself into the lake, I felt a kill, a betrayal, a lie, every time I had caused suffering. I felt the guilt and the hate and all the other emotions that came with it. I felt as if the lake was consuming my soul, slowly disappearing into my sins and hate. I felt my body slowly start to change, blood stopping and fighting back; becoming more powerful.

"Scarlet! Please don't let go!" I heard Ichigo scream, blocking my now blood red blade. It was Tsuin and Kami, but Kami was bone white and Tsuin was blood red, dripping the vile liquid with every swing. I felt my body become more hollow and heavier; more like a demon. I saw Ichigo with countless wounds and Yoruichi and Urahara helping Ichigo.

"Please don't leave your brother and sister! They still need you! I need you! Please stay with me!" Ichigo was frantic now, growing desperate. His sword had changed at some point to a thinner. pure black blade with a strange crossing pattern at the hilt and tight fitting cloak. It was starting to fray, but he was still fighting desperately.

I didn't know how long I could resist the painful memories and emotions, but his voice reminded me why I did this in the first place. To get stronger.

For my siblings.

I gritted my teeth and began to swim for the bright patch in the center of the pool, seemingly miles away. I swam with all my might, a current seeming to push me back. I pushed harder and accepted that yes, I was no angle. I was no perfect child, I killed and caused people to suffer because of me. But I did it for my siblings, to make as many people as I loved to live a better life. I would wade through a thousand oceans of blood if it meant that Chris and Hope could smile and keep their own hands clean. I would become a bloodthirsty hollow if it means that Ichigo could live a happier life. But slowly my strength started to fade and I felt myself sinking into the bloody lake. Somewhere far away I felt Ichigo pin me to the ground, sword at my throat and looking me in the eyes.

"Please, don't die. Don't die for you friends; live for them" he whispered, my body driving Kami into his chest, causing him to cough up blood. I watched him fall off my body and slump into a pile next to me. In the distance, I saw a tidal wave of new blood coming toward me, that and an infant level of guilt. By now, I had almost reached the bright spot. I now had a choice. Become incredibly, unstoppably powerful but lose my soul or carry everything that was in this cursed lake within me. And be who I was too afraid to be before and never be the same. I looked at the pool, then at the title wave.

"Please, I love you, Scarlet..." I heard Ichigo breath with his dying breath.

I gasped and thrust my hand into the pool, allowing the pure water wash me clean and sear my soul. I screamed, mind, body, and soul as this unimaginable burning pain tore through me, white light blinding me as it took all the blood from the lake into me. I felt all of the sin flow into my chest, but the bright white light seemed to change to green and slowly to gold. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped. Just stopped, like someone had flipped a switch. Everything around me was white, and I was alone, naked.

I yelped and tried to cover myself, but a hand resting on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up and saw a man, who looked like my father, but he was wearing a business suit with the bright green jewel in his tie. is stood up straight as the man smiled.

"Well done, Scarlet. You have reached Banki and become who you were meant to be," he said in a deep, jolly voice. I blinked a few time and gasped.

"K-Kami?" I gasped, looking at the almost thirty-year-old man. He smiled and clapped me on the back.

"You got it, Scarlet. I kinda look good like this, don't I?" he spun around, arms out. I opened and closed my mouth, a burning question on my mind.

"W-What about-"

"Did you think that I would leave you and let him take control? You are naïve." a little girl's voice said, fading into my sight out of thin air. She was still dressed in her dress, but it was smaller and her hair was wild and short. She stood in front of Kami while he just laughed.

"You still are a witch," he muttered, roughing her hair. She sneered and drove her elbow into his gut, making him double over in pain while he laughed. I was almost too stunned to think until I thought of Ichigo. I gasped and looked at the two frantically.

"Ichigo! Is he ok?" I asked. Kami smiled and waved his hand, the two of them fading away.

"See for yourself. You did amazing, Scarlet," he said, voice getting far away.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Tsuin muttered, but I was gone too soon.

I opened my eyes with a gasp, seeing that I was standing over Ichigo's wounded body with Kami stabbed into his chest. Ichigo was dead still, not breathing. Tears burst into my eyes head falling to his chest. Urahara came behind me and put his hand on my shoulder while I sobbed.

"Scarlet, you should probably take the knife out if you want to finish healing him," he said. I blinked a few tears out of my eyes and looked down at him. Sure enough, the bags under his eyes were gone, the wounds that I had inflicted upon him were healed, and his skin normal tan, not death white. I gasped and pulled out the knife as quickly as I could, throwing it away somewhere behind me.

The second I did Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he gasped, leaping upright and coughing. I patted his back, sobbing with relief. I jumped into his lap and hugged him tightly, happy beyond relief that I didn't kill the man I now owed so much too. He coughed a little more before he hugged me back just as tightly, burying his face in my hair.

"Thank gods you're alright..." he muttered. I could feel his body relax with relief as I pulled away, looking at him incredulously.

"Am I ok? Ichigo, you were dead!" I shouted, putting my hand over his heart. He blinked a few times and looked down at his chest.

"I was?" He asked like it was just an inconvenience that he could just shrug off. I blinked a few times before I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to shake him.

"What is wrong with you?! You can't just die and get back up like you tripped! You were dead! I killed you!" I shouted, angered that he took me killing him so lightly.

"Well if you don't stop shaking me you will do it again!" he shouted, back, grabbing my shoulders. I stopped and puffed out my cheeks, getting off his lap and crossing my arms over my chest. He rubbed his neck and leaned on his hand to look at my face.

"I hate you." I snapped, wiping tears off my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I never cry. He smiled and touched my cheek, pulling my face up to look at me.

"I know. I love you too." He kissed me sweetly. This time, there was nothing but honest emotion from me in that kiss.

"Ah, marriage. Killing each other one second and smooching the next. I'm glad I never married." Urahara commented, waving his fan in front of his giant grin. Ichigo broke the kiss, face going bright red and steam pouring out of his ears.

"Shut up, Hat and Clogs!" Ichigo yelled, making Urahara grin even wider. I kissed Ichigo again and grinned at Urahara, kneeling over Ichigo's lap.

"You're just jealous he get's more action than you do." I think the only one more surprised and embarrassed then Ichigo was me. I blushed bright red and jumped out of his arms, scrambling to stand up. "I- uh- I mean stop teasing us- Oh gods..." What the heck was wrong with me?! I wasn't flirty, I wasn't like this at all, why were these things falling out of my mouth. I heard Yoruichi burst out laughing and fell to the ground, Unohana giggling behind her hand. I turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Well, I should have known that it would take more than a few days to rid your soul of all of your fear and guilt." Unohana giggles shaking her head and smiling a true, joyful smile that made her look beautiful. I blinked and picked up Kami from where I had thrown him. He was slightly longer and narrower, now, with one of his jewels now dark blood red instead of white. I wondered about that but I was more confused by Unohana's comment.

"Three days? what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and the carrot top have been going at it for three days," Renji said, coming out from behind a boulder with Crystal, Orihime, and Tatsuki. Crystal looked like she hadn't slept in days and cry for about that long. "And I have to say, Scarlet, you are scary when you fight." He hooked his thumbs in the belt and grinned.

"Um, I hate to break this to you guys, but that wasn't me." I looked down at my left hip and saw a stronger, more graceful looking Tsuin resting at my side. "I think that was her." Their jaws dropped but they seemed to accept my statement. I took out Tsuin and saw that the hilt had turned green with gold wrapping around it as well. I spun it around and did a few slashing moves. Tsuin felt as light as a stick in my arms, like an extension of my arms. My body also felt lighter and freer, like a giant weight had been flushed from my veins. I felt like smiling, realizing I was laughing when Crystal came up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"Its about time you got that stick out of your ass!" She laughed happily, picking me up and dancing around in a circle. I was so surprised, but all I could do was grabbed Ichigo's hand as we passed and joined him in the wild dance, laughing and yelling with joy. Ichigo yelled in surprise and tried to get away at first, but eventually he started smiling and laughing at our antics. Eventually, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Renji joined and we were all spinning and dancing around each other, chasing each other and wrestling.

I had never felt so free and happy, Ichigo and I wrestling like little kids or old friends. His smile made me smile wider, his laugh made me feel like laughing. Every time I tried to pin him he would counter, taunting me and sometimes Tatsuki would 'Teach him a lesson' and we would have a two on one.

We all stopped laughing and moving when an explosion shook the area.

We all looked at the ceiling and then at each other. Urahara frowned and ran at us, helping us up.

"Let's go. They have found us and we need to get out of here." Ichigo grabbed my hand and started running after Unohana, who help held open a door. We ran out and through countless tunnels. I felt terrified, the child within me wanting to scream and cry, but Ichigo's warm hand in mine gave me strength to go on. We ran down a few more passages before Unohana lifted a metal plate off the ground.

"Through here. You have to get to the inner city if you want to rescue little Chris. It can only get you as far as the inner gates, so you will be on your own after that." She paused as another explosion ripped through the place. She then looked at me and hugged me tightly. "Please be safe, Scarlet." She turned to Ichigo and glared threateningly at him, making him go pale and not meet her eyes. "Protect her with your life," She warned, shoving us into the hole in the floor. Ichigo looked back before she closed the door.

"I wouldn't protect her with anything less," he said. As the plate door closed, I saw a single tear leak from the corner of her eye. I gasped as it dawned on me what was happening here. I jumped at the door, trying to stop it from closing.

"Unohana!" I screamed, trying to get to her. Ichigo caught me around my waist and Crystal helped him pull me away from the door. I was sobbing now, thinking that I had just lost my only connection to my mother. Ichigo pulled me into a hug, pressing my face comfortingly into his chest.

"Come on Scarlet. She knew this was going to happen and she was ready for it. Please don't let her sacrifice be in vain." he pleaded, rubbing my back and tightening around me. I sobbed for a little while longer before I calmed down. It was very dark in the tunnel but I could see the faint outlines of Tatsuki, Orihime, Renji, Crystal, and Hanataro.

"Where are Chad and Uryu?" I asked, looking up at Ichigo. I heard a noise from further down the tunnel and saw three figures approaching. It was them and Hanataro. Hanararo was breathing heavily and looking up at me frantically.

"We just heard explosions right after we left to go scouting and rushed back. Unohana said that if this happened I was to take you too-"

"Follow us!" Uryu said, grabbing Orihime and Tatsuki's hands and dragging them deeper into the tunnel, panic was written all over his normally emotionless face. I was shocked but was jolted out fo my shock when Ichigo tugged me to follow, springing away.

I closed my eyes for a second, realizing what this meant, all of this. The training, the freedom, the explosions, the running down the tunnel. We were going to save Chris from these awful people, hell or high water. I looked at Ichigo's back seeing a focused expression mixed with apprehension on his face.

I hope we can save him. For more than just Chris's sake. I thought to think off all the pain Ichigo had to go through for this. I just hoped that we could save Chris alive.

"Are you ready, Boy?" An old man wearing a white kimono said beard braided down to his feet. His gnarled cane clanked against the ground loudly in the enormous and an empty room. A figure looked out the window, seeing an explosion or bright red and orange lighting up the night.

The full moon exposed his bright white hair, making it almost seemed to be transparent. A sword that rested on the wall next to him glowed slightly, reflecting the moonlight. The figure stood up and picked up the blade begrudgingly, unwrapping the bandages over his eyes. he let it fall to the floor, hair covering his eyes so that all that was visible was the deep, emotionless frown on his face.

"Sir, I am sure you have another person to ask that question to." The figure responded, feet tapping and echoing loudly against the wall as he passed the old man.

"Oh? And who would that be?" The old man asked the figure as it turned to leave the room. The figure paused and looked back, dull green eyes looking at the stranger.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question. Not the monster you made." It said, walking out the room. The man moved his cane away from his face taking a reshi arrow out from his cane with a strong glare at the door where the figure hand left.

"We sometimes have to create monsters to kill monsters."

Author's note: Dun, dun, duh! Who, do you think the figure is? And what do you think will happen when Scarlet, Ichigo, and the rest get to the inner city? Does Unohana live or is there something more? I honestly don't know! It has completely gone in whole different direction than I had originally planned but I think I like this version better. But what do you think? Too much Scarlet? And sorry about the whole bullshit personality change, but for the continuation of the story I had to make her a little less of a bitch and hard ass. And don't worry, the others will get their time to shine in this. I hope that I am still doing the original character's justice but sometimes I feel as though I'm slipping a bit. I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating! having a little bit of a scheduling problem with no free times and it's driving me crazy! I also wanted to write something good with Ichigo and set up for the rest of the chapters. I will probably only do two or three more chapters with the City and then go into more post-apocalyptic themes. I'm getting there, I promise! Anywho, I hope you all are liking the story and right now I living off the nice reviews that you all are sending me, so thank you. Read, Review, and Read on Otakus! (^–^)


	18. War Finds Enemies, Friends, and the Dead

Ichigo, the others, and I ran through the maze of halls, Hanataro leading. Slowly the distant sounds of explosions fades and the only sounds were our harsh breathing and our footsteps in the dark hallway. After a few minutes, we came to a dead end; Hanataro slumping against the wall.

"It's here. This door will lead you to the marketplace, which should be very busy this time of day. We should then be able to sneak to the next secret passage into the city main building where we can get information and find your brother." I nodded.

"Good. Even with all of us, we can't do a full frontal assault. I also don't want anyone to get hurt from out fighting, alright?" I looked back at the others, who nodded in agreement. Renji shouldered his blade and grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Do we need a written invitation now?" He teased. I rolled my eyes but grinned back, happy to know that nothing had changed. Ichigo nodded and went up first. We waited for Ichigo to give us the all clear but after about three minutes I called it quits. I darted up the steps and found Ichigo staring out the window; the others right behind me. The window must have been a shop from the old world though it was now broken and frightening sounds were coming from the outside world. I stood next to Ichigo and saw why he was as pale as a sheet.

Outside was a total war zone; crumbling buildings, people screaming in the streets, children clutching their mother's arms as she tried to protect them. Blood spattering everywhere and guns going off, people screaming and falling in piles of agony or death. Fires and smoke making it hard to see, and a terrifying thing was the black cloaks that were through the battlefield, cutting down people as they went.

"S-Soul reapers..." Ichigo whispered, hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. Renji and Hanataro came up beside us; the others open mouthed at the horror in front of us.

"W-what is h-happening?" Orihime stammered, tears streaming out of her eyes. Crystal hugged her and patted her head comfortingly, Tatsuki trying to block her view while trying to look at the scene either.

"The actually did it..." Hanataro said, sounding stunned.

"They actually did what? Are you saying that the Soul Reapers have been planning this?" Uryu asked incredulously. Hanataro turned back to us, pale as Ichigo.

"There have been rumors that there was an uprising starting within the normal people here against the Soul reapers, but I didn't think that they would actually do it! I mean, The soul Reapers have protected them, fed them, and only ever asked them to work. It wasn't even that hard of labor-" Renji gripped his shoulders, eye growing wide.

"Did they know that we weren't human?" Renji asked. We all waited for Hanataro's answer; his feet making small padding noises as he shifted from side to side.

"I think so-"

"Damn it! That's why they are rebelling!" Renji shouted, smacking his hand over his face. We all knew why he was upset; People didn't like different. I placed my hand over Renji's shoulder as a bomb or grenade exploded outside, causing me to wince.

"Renji, we can't worry about this now," I said, turning back and starting to walk out the door.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asked, catching up with me. I turned back with a deep frown on my face.

"We have to save the city from itself. Even if that means going against the entire city itself." I turned back as I looked outside, trying to find a path through the disaster area. "People are afraid here; they have to be to survive. Fear of the unknown is the most deeply rooted emotion in the human mind. So it's time that people become more than just human. That is what this is for. To get rid of the unknown and become something less fragile than a mere human. I would know because that is what I wanted for years." I turned back to the others, hard expression on my face as I picked up a small pistol that was laying on the ground in front of the door. I checked to see that it was fully loaded and turned off the safety, setting my sites on a soul reaper who was fighting a battle with an almost defenseless human. I shot him in the shoulder; enough to get him to stop fighting but not enough to kill him. After my hand stop stinging from the recoil I remembered why I hated guns.

"Let's go then," Crystal said, darting through the street and avoiding gunfire and swords. She moved like a cat, Hunter coming out of nowhere and stalking beside her. I looked back at Renji as if to ask what the heck to Hunter when he just shrugged.

"He had been following us. I didn't understand how you didn't notice." The others nodded in agreement. When Crystal cleared the way I came up with the best strategy to help everyone.

"Tatsuki, I want you, Crystal, Orihime, and Chad to protect the civilians and try to stop the others from fighting. Ichigo, Renji, and I will go and get my brother back. Try to help in any way you can and get more information. Any objections?" I asked; they all shook their heads, looking grim. I nodded and drew Tsuin, feeling her hum with excitement. I turned to Hanataro, nodding.

"Please lead us to the main Soul Reaper building." He nodded and shot after Crystal, almost getting shot without Ichigo's quick response time. Renji and I jumped up and followed. We ran, dodged, sliced, and dove forward, trying to both keep us safe, protect anyone close, and help the civilians who were just trying to get away into a safe place. At one point a grenade went off near a group of children and their cries tore through my heart. I saw a few Soul reapers engage the children, weapons raised to strike them down. Ichigo yelled and dove forward, slicing at slashing at the soul reapers. But I saw something that would change the entire view of this little war.

The soul reapers had pained expression on their faces like they had no desire to kill the children. They even hesitated when Ichigo cut them down. I realized something, something terrible.

"Ichigo! Stop!" I begged, diving at the next man Ichigo was about to slay. He stopped, sword just resting on the man's shoulder. I went over to his comrades and drew Kami from my belt, kneeling over the dying soul reaper.

"Heal, Kami Otoko no ko," I said slashing at the man's various wounds. I turned to his companion while Ichigo crouch beside me, breathing heavily.

"Why did you ask me to stop? He was going to kill those kids-"

"Hate and death beget hate and death. They don't want to kill, they are just following orders." The soul reaper coughed and opened his eyes, smiling.

"Have I come home?" He asked, reached for my face. I smacked his hand away and helped him sit up.

"No, soul reaper. You haven't died yet. Right now you need to stop this madness. You have to help get your comrades to get medical attention and tell you superiors to stop this fighting and talk this out. You guys are going to get overrun by hollows if you keep fighting like this. You also will just cause more hate and resentment." I healed the rest of the men while Renji bandaged the ones I couldn't get to. Ichigo went over to help the few children that he could, helping a pregnant mother slowly hid in an abandoned building. By now Hanataro had realized we were following him anymore and turned back, looking very frightened.

"Scarlet, Ichigo, Renji, we have to hurry. They probably discovered the secret passage and they shut the tower-"

"Hanataro, do you have any medical experience?" I asked, looking up at him. He paused, nodding shakily. "Good, then there are kids and soldiers over there that need emergency medical attention." I pointed Were Ichigo was, realizing that the poor women were going through labor pain; Ichigo had no idea what to do. I turned to Renji and pointed at the fully healed soul reaper. "Explain the situation to him and try to get him to tell his superiors to-"

"Got it," he said, walking up to the soul reaper. The soul reaper looked up open mouth and in total awe.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai?" He muttered in awe, bowing low. Renji, however, didn't seem to like his reaction one bit.

"Yeah, yeah, That's me. So anyway-"

"They said you were dead!" The soul reaper shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. I left Renji to try and explain the situation and went over to Ichigo, who was trying to help the pregnant women calm down.

"Please, madam, you need to calm down-"

"You don't understand! My husband is fighting and he promised he would be here! I'm not letting my child be born in a war zone!" she screamed, sweat breaking on her forehead. A wave of pain rolled over her, making her groan. I kneeled down next to her and took her hand, causing her tool look at me.

"Please, miss, you have to get out of here. I'll help ou, but you are going to have to relax." I said in a kind, calm voice. She seemed to be less on edge with me than Ichigo, but here eyes held deep distrust. I understood why; seeing how we were wearing the same clothes as the Shinigami. "Miss, I can assure you, I am not with the Shinigami. I am a civilian like yourself-" She screamed again, curling up in pain. I called over Hanataro and told him the situation.

"You need to help her. How do we get to the building?" He gave me the directions and we had to dodge flying debris from another explosion. The children were mostly taken care of, but there were a few that were still hurt. We were running out of time; I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Ichigo, Renji, we help these kids and then we get to the building, no more stops. We need to stop this before it gets any worse." Ichigo and Renji nodded, picking up a few of the screaming and crying kids and running them into a building. I made sure it was a safe building and saw that the fighting was slowly moving away from it. I saw a little girl with a large chunk of glass in her eye, crying and holding a piece of ripped fabric. I tried to save as much of her eye as I could, but her eyes would forever be two different colors and she would only able to see out of one of them. We gathered all the children and the few adults that we could into the small building, building up temporary barricades. By the time we had healed and helped as many as we could, I was exhausted and weak. I had used Kami far too much, and still there were more with serious injuries. I looked at Hanataro, who looked about as healthy as I felt. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Please protect them and heal them, but don't push yourself too hard, alright?" I asked. He nodded and smiled sadly, drinking a strange liquid from his waterskin.

"Don't worry about me, I won't let any of them die. Go save your brother." I nodded and walked out the door, following Ichigo And Renji Who were already running down the street. I was stopped by old women carrying a baby in her arms.

"Child, who are you?" she asked, causing most of the people within earshot to pause and look up. I swallowed, realizing that there were almost a hundred people, wounded and scared, in such a tiny, broken building. They were all looking at me with hope, even though I had done another to inspire hope.

"Scarlet Heart, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abarai madam. Please stay safe." I turned to leave until a little boy about the age of nine started to chant my name.

"Scarlet, Renji, Ichigo! Scarlet, Renji, Ichigo!"Slowly, the others took up the chant. I blushed and darted out, trying to banish the ringing of the chant from my ear. When I managed to catch up with the two boys, I was breathing heavily.

"What took you so long?" Renji asked, putting a soul reaper into a headlock and kicking a rebel soldier away. Ichigo was shooting at a few rebels, but he was careful not to kill them. I shrugged.

"Just got stuck, that's all." The soldiers radio cackled, the only clear words that came out were are names and the word allies. They looked up at me, making me blush. "See, nothing." I darted into an another building, hoping to avoid further questioning. I was meet with by a hammer almost smashing my head in. Luckily Ichigo pushed my head down and caught the hammer with his sword. The rebel soldier listened to his radio for a second and looked at us.

"Are you the reinforcements from the outside?" he asked, jumping back. I shook my head.

"No, we just want to get into the cities the main building-"

"Good, when you get there, could you plug this into their mainframe?" he asked, tossing me a small chip. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, sir We aren't fighting for one side or another," Ichigo said, handing the chip back. The soldier looked confused.

"Then why to save the Leader's wife and child?" he asked. I blinked, remembering the pregnant women. Ichigo face palmed.

"Happy accident? look, we really need to go-"

"You want to get into the main building with just those pig stickers? They have Kenpachi Zaraki and his squad guarding the whole base. We lost a while unite in just a few minutes." The soldier warned. We nodded our thanks but continued on, while he shouted back at us that we were crazy and he needed to take us in. We ignored him and flew through the thinning war zone. There were less fighting and fewer bits of rubble, so it was easy to run through. I felt like this was just too easy, us not running into any fighting. Suddenly the alleyway in front of us exploded into the fire, blocking our path.

"We have to find another way, come on! Before they find us!" Renji shouted over the flames, using his arms to block the intense heat of the fire. Ichigo cough and nodded in agreement, taking my hand and running the way we had come. I slowly pulled ahead for a few blocks before another alleyway and street explored into the same fire, burning me because I was so close. I screamed in surprise and pain, jumping back to the only safe ally.

"Scarlet!" Ichigo screamed, catching me before I fell, looking at my burned arms. They were bright red and small bubbles were bubbling up, a painful burning sensation on the side of my face as well. "Oh, crap, Scarlet, your hurt!" Ichigo worried, holding my arms out and starting to wrap them.

"Well, yeah I'm hurt. Thank you for stating the obvious." I snapped through gritted teeth, trying to reach for Kami. I looked around and saw I had dropped it a few feet away from the fire, steam forming off it. I tried to summon it but nothing happened.

"Ichigo, Kami..." he lifted his head and nodded.

"Renji, hold her." he ordered, standing up and walking to the fire.

"Ichigo don't!" Renji warned, but I was already in his arms. Ichigo walking right up to the intense fire, arm covering his face. I could see steam rising off his cloak, slowly crumbling away. He grunted as he picked up Kami, steam coming off of his hand as he picked it up. He tossed it in the air, like the very touch of it burned his hand. I felt so bad, but someone was shooting at us and Renji had to let me go so he could return fire and cut the people shooting at us down. Ichigo jumped behind the broken pillar that I was hiding behind, face an emotionless mask and he dropped Kami by my side. I reach to pick it up but it burned my hand.

"It's hot, don't touch, " he said, crouching down next to me. He looked around the pillar and watched as Renji got nicked by a sword but managed to defeat a few more opponents. He turned back to me and looked at my arms.

"You ok?" I asked, seeing his arm burned as badly if not worse than my own arms. He looked down t his arms, hiding it behind his back.

"Don't worry about it. I'll live," he said But I knew he was in intense pain, the burn marks on the side of his face and chest were more visible then he thought they were. I picked up Kami, which had cooled down enough to be held. I then reached up to lay it against his burned skin, but he caught my hand.

"Heal yourself first, then help Renji," he got up and jumped into the fray with Renji, who was starting to get much worse wounds. I sighed and ran the dagger over my arms, digging in enough to cut off the watery bubbles and the first layer of skin. It hurt like hell but as soon as the dagger let my skin I felt better. I slumped against the pillar, totally exhausted. If this kept up, I thought, then I won't have any strength to fight. I just closed my eyes as the chaos around me raged, hearing Ichigo and Renji yelling and cursing. I felt my eyes close and darkness consumed me.

I woke up to jostling and bouncing around I opened my eyes saw Ichigo carrying me bridal style behind a building, a deep cut over his eye and busted up lip, bruises on his cheek and neck. I looked to his right and saw Renji in the same shape. They dove behind a wall and gasped for breath.

"Hey, little one, you awake?" Renji asked, leaning on his sword, shaking. I nodded and noticed that it was night. I gasped, wondering how ling I have been asleep.

"Is she her?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and Crystal walking hurriedly down broken steps, Orihime and Tatsuki following closely behind. I sat up and immediately fell back down from dizziness. Ichigo caught my arm, grunting in pain as he did so.

"Ichigo! You're hurt. Let me help." Orihime said, kneeling next to Ichigo and holding her pins.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject," she said, a small golden barrier forming around Ichigo. Slowly Ichigo's injuries started to heal. I saw Uryu and chad come down from the upper floor, looking tired and dirty, but otherwise unhurt. Tatsuki kept rubbing her shoulder and cracking her neck, but she seemed unhurt as well. Crystal's dark black hair was tangled and knotted, but she was also unhurt. I looked at Renji and saw him looking around the temporary base. I groan and sat up, seeing Crystal offer me food; gladly taking it.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around. Uryu held up a finger and listened to a radio and wrote something down and turned back to me.

"From what I can guess, the rebels have taken everything outside of the inner city. We found a map of the city, seeing that it has three levels with about fifty districts. They have captured everything except the inner districts. From what I can tell, all Shinigami forces have fallen back to that place and have been sending messages, warning that if the rebels don't back off they will show no mercy. As you might guess, the rebels are laughing and threatening to kill everyone inside. It-it's really bad." he stuttered face falling as he fixed his glasses.

"Do we know how many have been killed? On both sides? Is my brother ok?" Crystal and the others exchanged pained glances, no one answering my question. Renji came back and sat down heavily next to me, Ichigo gritting his teeth, eyes covered in shadow.

"Scarlet, while you were asleep we managed to get Crystal, Uryu, and Orihime into the main control room and got as much information as we could. You brother's cell number, their treatment, food intake, everything. Scarlet..." Renji put his hand on my shoulder, looking at me said. I paled, heart seeming to stop.

"You brother wasn't there. The only thing that was there was a bloodstain." He said not looked at me; I paused, mind racing.

"But there is no report of him being dead?" I asked. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Scarlet, there was no sign-" crystal started, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"But they did not report it or find a body, right?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. She hesitated sighed, shaking her head. I nodded and got up, feeling better. "Good, and until I see his corpse, he is alive in my book. If you guys want to go home, I won't blame you. But I have to find my brother."I turned to walk out but Tatsuki grabbed my arm, looking angry.

"Really, Scarlet? You think we will just abandon you to this hellish city because we didn't get it right the first time? Who do you think we are? We promised we would help you find your brother, and that's what we are going to do." She said, putting her hand on her hips. Crystal nodded and clapped her hands like a child.

"Yep! You can't get rid of me that easily! These people are no fun to tease." She said, standing up with Tatsuki. Chad and Uryu stood up as well.

"Ichigo is willing to go, so am I," Chad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, it seems that I have nothing better to do, I might get to stick it to the Shinigami that has made my people's life hell," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses with the tiniest grins on his face. Renji came up behind him and crossed his arms and rested them on my head, using them as a chin rest.

"I think that should tell you what we think about you going solo. You think that we would just let you off the hook that easily?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair and sitting down next to the still healing Ichigo. Ichigo was quiet but he had as mall smile of his face. Orihime grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Come on, Scarlet! I can't eat all those fish and mushroom cakes by myself now!" She said, getting one of the said cakes out of her bag. I snickered, snicker forming into a full laugh at her strange state buds; even though it looked delicious. I looked at Ichigo again seeing that he was fully healed. He stood up and walked to me, sword resting on his shoulder.

"I promised to give you a happy family and I never go back on my word," he said, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back, smiling. I looked around Ichigo and grinned at the others.

"Alright, then, you guy's are stuck with my craziness then." They laughed, Crystal hugging me.

"And I can't imagine being anywhere else," She said, giggling. I laughed with her and put my hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "alright then, I'll take the first watch and the rest of you get some shut eye. We have a busy day tomorrow." They all mumbled their agreement, not arguing with me. They used whatever they could to make their sleeping spots as comfortable as possible and crashed. I picked up a gun that was laying on the ground and wiped the blood off of it; trying not to think of what happened to the original owner. I went to the window until Ichigo caught my arms.

"Ichigo" You have to rest-" He picked me up and walked to the window, setting me on his lap as he sat down. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and leaned back against the window frame.

"So you don't try to bail on us," he explained, not looking at me. I glared up at him, opening my mouth to argue. "Given you track record, can you blame me?" he sake, raising his eyebrow and looking down at me. I closed my mouth and settled down, knowing he was right. He shifted and rested his head against the window frame, which luckily had a lip big enough for him to stretch out his feet and sit comfortably. From the window I could see a few blocks away, seeing how we were in one of the highest buildings. I watched as the fighting continued, bombs exploding, fires raging, the cries of the city loud in my ears even though they were blocks and miles away. So, I watched and waited for someone to take my place. But really, I was for these people to wake up from their own self-induced nightmare.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I drew Tsuin, putting it to the person's throat. I recognized Crystal and lowered my sword, relaxing and trying to calm my racing heart. She climbed up to the window and sat opposite me and Ichigo; who was still somehow sleeping.

"I knew you couldn't handle a night watch all night." She teased, smiling sadly, looking out at the city. The moon was covered by heavy rain clouds that mixed with smoke. "It's funny, isn't it? We thought that the cities had absolute control and the people were happy. It's kind of sad to see a place that was supposed to be a place of safety now a war zone. "She whispered, bringing her knee up and resting her arm on it. I placed my hand on Ichigo' hand, seeing how tiny it was compared to mine. I felt so guilty that I had caused him so much pain, just for my own selfish wants.

"You know, Sometimes I'm glad I'm not human." I said, making her looked at me with confusion; eyebrow raised." I mean, humans are so afraid of things that they don't know; the thing that is different. I think that most of the people here didn't have a problem with the soul reapers until recently. I bet that just a few people actually disliked them and even fewer thought that they could get something out of getting a war started. War means the power to most people, even if the power comes from innocent people's blood. I guess I'm just happy I'm no longer a part of that is what I'm trying to say." I looked at Crystal who was glaring angerly at me. "What?" I asked.

"Scarlet, that is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard come out of your mouth. You know damn well that you are no better or worse than a human because you still are human. Just because you can wield a fancy death weapon doesn't mean that you aren't human in some way. Being human is more than just having a heart, legs, arms, and a brain. Being human is in the soul. Humans are sinful. They are greedy, lustful, wrathful and other worse sin. It's not evil to be human, but it is evil to think that you are anything other than what you are. Stop comparing us and them, that is what started this." She sneered and glared out the window as another explosion ripped through the city again. "Us and them, better and worse, that is where war, hatred, and distrust starts. That's why I never cared about anyone's history or what color they were, who they liked, what they looked like, who their family was. I just wanted to see their soul." She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"The reason why I love you like a sister is because you were the first person who lets their soul shine through your skin. You thought you had unbreachable defenses but you soul and kindness was too bright to hide. Both of your's." She looked at Ichigo behind be, making me look up at him. His sleeping face was so peaceful like it took years off of his face. I sighed and turned back to Crystal.

"You right. I guess I just feel like I need to get away from this awfulness, but I can't. It's everywhere in this world, no way to escape it. I think I need to save my brother before I save this town-"

What makes you think that you can't save both?" Crystal asked.

"Huh?"

"Between you and Ichigo, you could bright down this city in a matter of minutes, but why don't you to save your brother? Why didn't you just leave those people to die in the streets? Why do they cheer your names? It's because they see hope in the two of you. And now they need it more than ever. One person pushing back can cause millions more to follow." She smiled and hopped off the ledge, jumping down as the faint creepings of morning showed on the horizon. "Just think about it, why are people fight? It's fear you said? What happens to someone who is afraid of the dark is shown a lightswitch?" She walked away to wake up the others. I thought about what she said and smiled. She was right. Ichigo and I could end this, together.

* * *

Once everyone was up, we began to reconfigure the plan.

"Alright, I think the most likely situation was that he was recruited for the Soul Reapers fighting force in exchange for his freedom. If that's the case we need to go into the thickest parts of the fighting. The soul reaper keep very close watch on their dead and nothing had come up with you brother's description, so I think it's safe to assume that he is still alive. So we will go here, here, and here." Uryu posted at particular parts of the map. And explosion erupted outside, making all of us duck. Uryu gritted his teeth and picked up the map and his other supplies.

"Damn it, I guess that's all we can do right now. Try looking for his spiritual pressure; that will be the quickest way to locate him. Let get out of here!" he shouted as another bomb went off. Renji, Ichigo, Crystal and I dashed one way and Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu went another. We ran and tried to avoid most f the fighting, Hunter being extremely useful for avoiding traps. We ran through most of the recent battlefields and looked for his spiritual pressure. After hours of searching for dodging bullets, swords, grenades, and fire, I finally felt something.

"There!" I screamed, pointing through a building. We dashed through the street, hunter, getting grazed by a bullet. Crystal paused and wrapped it up the best she could but we couldn't stop for long. We dashed around the corner and saw the most horrible thing I hoped I would never see.

There was a pile of bodies, at least, three meters tall and seven meters around. Men, women, children, soul reapers alike killed brutally and most beyond recognition. Zanpokto and guns alike shoved every which way and I saw that a few hollows had gotten into the city, eating a few of the survivors. Every war crime happening in some form or another around the pile, and at the top was my little brother; smiling like it was his birthday.

In front of the pile were captain and an old man with a great white beard and cane. They all had their weapons drawn and each had a minor would or tear in their uniform.

"Christopher, Wyatt Heart, you have gone out of control. If you do not surrender now, your life is forfeit." The old man rubbed, glaring up at my brother. My brother simply grinned and twirled our father hunting dagger in his hand; still dripping human blood.

"Old man, You were the one who said 'by any means necessary'. Did you not? I was following orders like a good soldier. Your orders caused this, not me. You wanted me to flush out the traitors, kill them, and keep your family safe. You ordered the slaughter of the innocence because you were too scared to do it yourself. That's why you ordered me to do it, right? You just could stand the fact that someone was going to boot you out of your sturdy perfect world." Chris, or the person who wore Chris's body, stood up and slide down the bloody pile of corpses, not missing a step. He walked until he was little ways away from the captains. The captains closed ranks, all except a gigantic scarred man and a little girl; who seemed to want to get closer.

"You all were scared that these humans would prevent you from coming home, isn't that right? You couldn't stand the thought of being unable to go home. Meanwhile, these people couldn't wait to get you home!" He shouted happily, grinning a closed eye grin. This person before me... he wasn't my brother. The old man growled and his cane transformed into a sword in its sheath.

"You insolent boy! Don't you dare to twist my words to your perverted ways! You must be punished!" The old man roared, drawing his sword from its sheath. Flames erupted from the hilt, the same flames as in the ones in the alleyways. My eyes widened and my body reacted on instinct.

I have to save Chris! I thought to move at almost impossible speeds, drawing both Tsuin and Kami, jumping in front of Chris as the blade of flame fall to his head.

The explosion of energy that resulted from our blades connecting leveled the entire block and ear shattering pressure wave that followed caused my eardrums to explode and ears to bleed. My teeth rattled and clanked together, bright light blinding me temporarily. When the light faded and the dust settled, I had my sword and dagger crossed and arms slashed and burned in multiple places, his sword crackling, and hissing centimeters from my face. We stayed like that for a few minutes, while I was as deaf as a post. Then the old man withdrew his weapon and stepped back, looking at me with an unreadable expression. I gritted my teeth and sliced my arms, forcing the healing to my ears. Once I could get passed the ringing and pain of rebuilding my mushy eardrums, I heard someone clapping slowly.

I turned around to see Chris, clapping slowly; the sound echoing around the block that now lay in ruins. His smirk never faded, if anything it grew wider. He was leaning aginst a giant dog like hollow, jowls drooling almost right in my face.

"Well done, big sis. You saved me from the big bad grandpa with one foot in the grave." He stopped clapping and looked at his nails, picking dried out of them "Though, I could have done it myself. But for me, it was much less effort for you to do it. What can I say, humans are lazy." He did a full grin, face splitting impossible wide. I glared at the thing that looked like my brother, holding my sword out of him.

"I wasn't saving you, monster. I was saving my little brother that is still inside that body. I am going to give you the count of five to get out of his body before I make the rest of your short, miserable life a living hell." I sneered, walking up to him until my blade was directly over his neck. "One..."

"Ooooh! I am trembling terribly! the great Scarlet Heart has turned her righteous wrath upon me! God save me!" The thing threw his hands in the air and looked genuinely terrified, but just as soon as it happened was as soon as it changed back into that cruel, malicious grin. "or, more like I will cause you to tremble little girl." It hissed.

"Two..."

"Oh, well, I guess there is no saving me now. But before you end my miserable like as you put it; which is really hurtful by the way, there is something you should know," he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing a plume into my face. "You brother begged for you to save him. He cried every night for you and your father to help him and give him the strength to resist me. But every night, you weren't there Do you know what the sound of a broken soul makes? Oh, it is the most musical sound in the world! And your brother's soul was the most beautiful to break. Do you know who pushed me into your brother? Who caused his soul to break? Look at those behind you, and stare deep into their reflective eyes..." he whispered, moving out from my blade.

"T-Three..." I was starting to lose confidence, my anger, and hatred of the creature only shadowed by the hatred of the people who did this to him. The creature walked up to me in Chris's taller form and leaned down to my ear.

"The only thing I promised him was he could be just like you. Merciless, wild, and..." he walked behind me and wrapped his hands around my shoulders; I could feel his grin against my ear. "And a selfish betrayer..." He leaned closer to my ear and touched the necklace at the center of my chest.

"F-Four..."

"Murderer," he said. I screamed and slashed at him, something breaking. This wasn't my brother, this was a sick, perverted creature using my brother's body to prevent me from killing him. I slashed at his chest, but he dodged easily and jumped back cackling like a madman. I slashed and attacked again and again, not pulling any punches against the thing. He drew a jet black sword and bow, using the sword as often as he used the bow.

"Oh, you are so beautiful when you fight, big sister! Yes, you hate that you love me! You hated me ever since I was born!" he screamed laughing as I fought harder.

"Purify, Tsuin Okaasan!" I screamed, slashing at him. His eyes widened and he frowned, seeing a bright white light heading for him. He dodged the first strike, but he didn't think that it would come around and attack him again. My short sword was covered in glowing white and golden light, making a slashing motion again as Tsuin howled her war cry. The monster looked behind him and eyes grew wide with fear. He used his sword to block her teeth, but he had to use his bow to block her claws. He crashed into the ground, yelling in pain.

"Don't show any mercy, Tsuin! He is no longer my brother!" I screamed, Slashing again and leading her more of my power.

"As you wish, Scarlet!" She howled back, joy and bloodlust pouring from her very being. She was indeed merciless, slashing and biting and never giving the thing in Chris's body a break. But something changed

It wasn't much, but I could still feel it. It was a change in the air like someone had blown icy air down the back of my neck. I hesitated, senses on high alert; momentarily distracted. The second of the distraction was enough. The creature caught Tsuin's form in his hand and crushed her throat, slamming her into the ground. I felt her pain, throat closing and the intense pain of her ribs cracking. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath as she faded into white mist. Faster than I ever thought was possible the creature was behind me, grabbing my hair and putting the sword at my neck, gripping my wrists and pinning them behind my back while he still had my hair in his hands. I saw black ooze on his shoulders, giving him extra arms and hands. Everything was still and quiet, except for our ragged breathing.

"Look there, sister. Look at you friends..."He forced my head to face the ensuing battle, Ichigo fighting the freakishly big man with scars. Renji was fighting the small women and her companion along with the spiky black haired man with the scar over his eye. Tatsuki was facing a bald man with a man with feathers over his one eye. Chad and Uryu were fighting the other captains while Orihime was fighting off Hollows with Crystal.

"See how they try to save you but they just can't? Watch them as they die for their loyalty to you..." I struggled, but his grip was far too strong. I tried to call to them, telling them to leave me but his sword tightened against my throat.

"Now, now, don't distract them. They might get hurt before the main event." He whispered. I felt something slimy and warm touch my ear. I sneered in disgust and kicked him, trying to get him off of me; it was no good. "I see why my master didn't want to kill you know. You d taste so good..." he purred, mouth opening wider for another lick.

"Who the hell is your master you sick prick!" I snapped, still trying to get away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris make a face that no human should be able to. It was an inhuman, malicious, cruel grin that split his face; his dull eyes seeming to flash in delight.

"I think you have met him before. Ah, I see he comes now..." I looked around frantically, searching for the mysterious figure. Through the smoke and fire, I saw a figure dressed in white approaching, slouched and grinning a similar sick grin. A sword clattered against his hip, his footsteps audible through everything around him. He stepped out from the fire and looked me in the eyes, teeth glistening bright, bone white against his face. My breath caught, now realizing that the worst monster wasn't the one that was holding me. The creature's master walked close enough to smell the death on his breath.

"Hello, Scarlet. I told you we would meet again..."

Authors Note: Sorry! That got dark quick! I promise it won't last too much longer. I also know that I'm treading a fine line between teen and Mature, but I hope that none of you are too offended. Also, I don't normally leave my writings off on a cliffhanger, but I realized how much I was writing and had to stop somewhere, but isn't it exciting? Who is the master of the monster inside Chris? OR is there really a monster inside of Chris? Yes, I know it's portrayed as romance and adventure, but what do you expect from a post-Hollowiptic world? Anyway, the dark horribleness will soon pass and everything will be better. More romance and heartwarming soon. But besides all this anguish and darkness, how do you think I'm doing? Am I staying true enough to the original characters? Thank you for reading this little fan fiction and following me. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are reviewing, commenting and following this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And as always, Read on! '(^-^)'


	19. From One Life To Another

"I told you that we would meet again," He said, a smile creeping closer to my face. I sneered and tried to pull away, but Chris held my head where it was. I sneered and glared at him.

"So, you are the one who was behind this. I should have seen that you would do something like this, Hunter Unohana." I snapped. He laughed and leaned down to smell my neck, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, my lovely Scarlet, you would never have figured it out by yourself. I hide for too well for that. Besides, it wasn't Hunter who wanted to start a war and kill you; he loved you." Hunter pulled back so we could look each other in the eye, his eyes flashing pure white. I gasped and tried to get away, realizing what was going on.

"You're a hollow!" I screamed, making both Chris and Hunter laugh; or, at least, the things inside of them were. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the old man standing back as Ichigo fighting the gigantic scarred captain while Renji was fighting a black haired man with the three scars over his eye and women with strange hand blade. Orihime was using a gun, somehow killing hollows with normal bullets. Crystal had disappeared into a building, fighting hollows and trying to reach me. Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu were also fighting the hollows and trying to help evacuate the few who had managed to survive the massacre and war zone. I watched as Ichigo fought the deranged captain, the big captain mercilessly hacking at Ichigo. Ichigo had released his Bankai just as the captain threw him through a crumbling building, which collapsed on top of him.

"Ichigo!" I screamed, trying to tear out of Chris's grip. He let me go, causing me to fall on my face; carve up my hands as I hit the ground. My face slammed into the rubble and my head exploded I bright white light and pain. I shakily tried to get up so I could help Ichigo, trying to draw Kami out of my belt. I felt blood drip from my forehead and into my eyes; mixing with sweat to blind me. I got to a kneeling position when I felt Hunter slam his foot into my back, sending me sprawling to the ground again. Kami came flying out of my hand, landing somewhere in the rubble. I screamed in pain as I felt him dig his heel into my spine, slowly feeling my ribs crack under the pressure.

"Yes, Scarlet, watch as your little boyfriends life is taken before your eyes. Watch as your friends devoured by monsters, painfully. Listen to their dying screams and know that is the last thing you hear before they end up in Hell and there is nothing you can to to stop it!" Hunter yelled, slamming his foot down into my back again. My ribs broke and one or two of them piercing my lungs. I screamed and coughed up blood, hearing Hunter laugh. I looked at the old man just standing there, rage building inside of me.

"C-Coward! You could kill them right now! Help us!" I screamed at him, trying to get Hunter off of me. The old man didn't flinch, but his skin began to peel back and wind start to take it away. He slowly disintegrated before my eyes.

"I cannot. I would burn you all to ash and this entire city before I could kill one of them," he rumbled back, beard fluttering in the hot, breaking wind of war.

"Then save my friends, damn it! Stop letting us die!" I screamed but was choked off by Hunter digging his heel into my back. I watched as the old man disappeared without a trace, leaving nothing but a pile of dust. I then realized that the old man was not the real head captain but an imposter; having disintegrated from the amount of reishi he had been borrowing.

"Don't you see Scarlet? No one is coming to help you! Your boyfriend's dead, your lover has been eaten, your friends are dead. You are alone and that is how you will die. Screaming, bloody, afraid, and alone..." Hunter whispered in my ear, his knee replacing his heel. Tears streamed down my face, my heart slowly breaking. He was right, Ichigo was dead, Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu, and Crystal; all dead. My brother possessed by a Hollow, little baby sister probably taken out of my reach, forever. I was totally alone with this monster. I closed my eyes and waited for my death as the Hollow Hunter used his freakishly long tongue and licked the back of my neck, but that didn't matter to me anymore. The pain would end soon.

There came an explosion through the crumbled building. Hollow Hunter and I snapped our heads up in time to see Ichigo fly at Hollow Hunter, gripping him by the throat and throwing him into the building behind us. Hollow Chris tried to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo just flicked his wrist, sending his Getsuga Tensho right in the center of Chris's chest. Chris was sent flying back and disappearing into the rubble. Ichigo turned and picked me up bridal style, not looking at me. I yelped in pain and surprise as I felt my ribs stab into my lungs. I spit up more blood as I looked up at Ichigo's face. A cold chill of true fear dripped into my veins upon looking at his face; or mask. He looked down at me, silver eyes glowing behind his mask. He stared down at me with enraged but saddened eyes. He pulled me closer to his chest, eyes seeming to plead with me. I lifted my hand and touched his mask with the tip of my finger; not in fear but in wonder.

"Ichigo... " I whispered. He winced and closed his eyes, breath seeming to echo like hollow's behind his mask. "You're still here..." I breathed, marveling at the sheer impossibility of it. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at me. Behind his mask, I could see his face, but his eyes told me everything. It was my Ichigo, fully in control of himself again. He leaned down and placed his cold, bone-like mask against my forehead, eyes closing again.

"I promised I always will be. Until the day I die..." he whispered lovingly. I cried, but these were tears of joy.

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

When the captain slammed me into the wall and the building fell on top of me, I could have sworn I died. My body went numb and I saw rubble and steel beams pierce my body. I couldn't hear anything or see anything, fading into darkness. Until I heard his voice.

"Hahaha! So the mighty king has fallen!" Shiro's voice said, my body being taken somewhere else. My eyes opened to a blue hall with a high vaulted ceiling and a large throne-like chair at the far end of the enormous room. I could almost feel Shiro's grin, hand threw out to the side as he laughed at the man in the throne, head resting on his hand; Sousuke Aizen.

"Shiro, are you sure?" he said calmly, looking down at Shiro with a calm, almost amused expression. I saw a snake-like man come out from behind the giant throne along with the blind man with an orange tie around his waist.

"Yes! I can feel it! The king is dead! Ichigo is finally dead!" Shiro cackled. There came a tic in the corner, causing Shiro to turn and look at the source of the sound. A man with teal eyes and tears running from his eyes. Shiro looked around the room at his companions, all four of them. A giant mad with red dots all over his face, another with bright pink hair. There was also one woman, a tight turtleneck covering her mouth and holding something in her arms; it looked like a small child. He then turned to Aizen, excitement and bloodlust growing into an almost unrestrained frenzy.

"Let me get them, Aizen and I will take both the Chris boy and Scarlet. You can have all three of your nieces and nephew. Let me go into the city and see my brother's corpse-"

"No, Ichigo is not dead yet," Aizen said, standing up. Shiro's shock snapped him out of his almost frenzy, body going stone still; then he grew enraged.

"What is that supposed to mean! Ichigo is dead! I can feel it-"

"He is close to death, right at its door, but he will not die yet. Scarlet's healing power's are protecting him for now. " He opened his palm and a hologram thing of Scarlet's dagger appeared in his hand, enlarging so everyone could see it.

"This dagger is the reason why I want her unharmed. This dagger, known as Kami Otoko no ko, can revive any living thing, very similarly to Mrs. Inoue and her gift. However, this dagger seems to tie its owner to the soul it saves. As far as we know, Ichigo fought Scarlet while she was trying to reach Bankai and was killed for his efforts. Not knowing what she was doing, she stabbed him and accidently revived him. How this worked was Scarlet give him some of her own soul to place almost a coating over his Chain of Fate, binding his soul impossibly tight to his body. Thus, they are connected in an unbreakable bond. So long as Scarlet lives, Ichigo cannot die." he said. The entire hall was silent; everyone taking in the information. A man with pink hair sat forward, lacing his fingers together and putting his chin on his hands.

"So you are saying that if she saves a soul from death they are permanently linked to her own soul? With that, she could either become the most powerful women in the world or the most sought after one." He said, an insane smile creeping into his lips. The others grumbled and looked at each other.

"Are they mutually exclusive, Szayel Aporro Ganz?" Aizen asked. The pink haired man fell silent, frowning. "And there is a dangerous catch to this," Aizen said and showed Scarlet's dagger hilt with three stones, one of which was deep blood red. "These stones show how many times that she can use this technique. My guess is that if she tried to use it a third time, she will die and the souls she has bound to herself would die with her." He concluded, turning back to the others. "However, this is all the information I have been able to gather from my spies and research of the Heart family. I may be wrong." He said, turning to Shiro, the blue haired man, and the man with teal tear stand under his eyes. "That is the reason I want you to capture her alive before she uses it again. Now go." He turned around and walked out of the room with his two lieutenants following after him. Shiro gritted his teeth and howled in rage. I was snapped out of Shiro's mind and transported to my inner world, which seemed to be untouched. Zangetsu stood there, waiting.

"Are you going lay there like a beaten dog, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he growled, glaring at me. I gasped, feeling my body growing heavier. "What you heard about Scarlet is correct. You cannot die as long as she lives, but she is dying now. Your friends are overwhelmed and calling out to you. What will you do about it?" He asked, flashing and standing in front of me. I grimaced and stood up straight, holding out my hand and summoning blade. Zangatsu seemed content at my answer.

"You are not strong enough to do this alone. You will need help." He warned, standing by me. I knew what he meant and I was ready. I closed my eyes and reached out to the dark link that my brother and I shared, feeling how we shared power through the link that I had been trying to suppress for years. Now, I needed all its power.

I reached out and grabbed the pure white thread and removed all the barriers I had built up. The thread immediately started attacking me, trying to absorb my soul into the link. I willed it back, gritting my teeth in concentration. I had given in far too much to be taken over again. I felt it's will battle mind, the pain growing and feeling as if flex of my soul flaking off. But through it all, I kept thinking about their smiling faces. Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Crystal, Karin, Yuzu, and Scarlet. They were all counting on me to save them. I gripped the thread tighter, my will clamping on its own. Slowly it began to submit, becoming tamer under my touch. The second it weakened I ripped it to absorbed it's power, feeling the same hollowness and darkness Shiro felt. I ignored that part for now and focused on using his power to break out and heal.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled, using my wrist to slash at the debris of the fallen building. It all exploded upward and I jumped up, seeing the thing called Hunter crouching over Scarlet and licking her neck before he bit into it savagely. Rage clouded my vision until I regained control, pulling my mask over my face; feeling my eyes change. I launched myself at Hunter, catching him by the throat and throwing him back and away from Scarlet. Hollow Chris tried to attack me but I just slashed his chest, not wanting to kill him but keep him out of the fight. I picked up Scarlet and feeling her ribs broken, trying to be as gentle as I could. She still cried out in pain as I touched her ribs. When she pushed back she coughed and looked up at me, her eyes full of fear. I know a hollow mask is the evilest thing that someone could possess, but I could not save everyone without it anymore. I needed this power, as evil as it was.

"Ichigo..." She breathed, spitting up more blood. I winced and closed his eyes, breath seeming to echo like a hollow's behind my mask. I hated how it changed my voice, changing it into something that wasn't even me. It also pained me to see her in so much pain. "You're still here..." She breathed, marveling at the sheer impossibility of it. I opened my eyes and looked at her, stunned. I leaned down and placed his cold, bone-like mask against her forehead, eyes closing again as relief flooded through me.

"I promised I always will be. Until the day I die..." I whispered, meaning every word. She sobbed a little while I smiled behind my mask, hoping it was enough for her. I stiffened, sensing something coming. On instinct I jumped quickly to a rooftop, looking back and seeing the thing that Hollow Hunter had punched a hole in the ground right where we had been standing. When I landed on the roof I placed Scarlet down gently and propped her up against the wall. I held out Kami and Tsuin and placing them in her lap, having snatched them when I fled to the roof.

"Stay here and heal. I'll be right back." I asked, keeping a watchful eye on the raging Hollow Hunter on the ground. Scarlet tried to look at Hunter but I put a hand on her shoulder shaking mine head. She nodded weakly in acceptance, taking Kami and releasing her power. She slashed be brief, a shooting pain in my chest and legs making me gasp. When I looked down most of my wounds were healed. She then slumped against the wall, looking exhausted but relieved. The healing was slowly killing her, but at least, she was strong enough to survive this much. Though I would rather her save her strength for healing herself instead of me.

"Please... Don't die..." she whispered, running the blade along her numerous wounds, gritting her teeth against the pain. I pursed my lips and frowned, eyebrows going low over my eyes. I had to tell her about what I had seen, but right now was not the time. I kissed the top of her forehead with my mask, pulling away and standing up.

"I'm going to get-" Suddenly, there was a girl that looked just like Yoruichi standing naked in front of us and carrying Orihime, Tatsuki, Crystal, and Renji. We heard the padding of feet and saw Uryu running with Crystal's wolf, Hunter, with Chad over Hunter's back.

"G-Good. You are alive." Uryu gasped before he collapsed, eyes rolling up in his head. I managed to save him and laid him down to rest next to Chad, who seemed knocked out but unhurt. The dark skinned girl then set the others down careful not hurt them anymore. She then stood up fully and grinned, darting back out into the war zone. I blinked at her, blushing a little under my mask. I wish I could say that I had seen stranger things than a girl running naked through a war zone, but I couldn't. I shook my head, checking up on Orihime and the others. They were definitely hurt and would have a few scars, but they weren't likely to die. I breathed a sigh of relief, slumping a little.

"W-What are you s-sighing a-at?" Renji gasped, sitting up and holding his side from a stab would he had received from the women. I looked down at him ."T-That thing is still hunting us. Get y-your ass is gear and kill it already." He said, gritting his teeth in pain. Scarlet came over and put her hand on his shoulder, shushing him before she ran the dagger gently against his wounds. She seemed exhausted, but still he healed him and he bit back a scream.

"He's right, Ichigo, you need to go before he finds us. We will be there as soon as we can." She said, fingers gently touching her neck briefly. I knelt down next to her and gave her a quick hug before I stood up.

"All of you, stay here. You have done enough." I said, darting down and landing in front of Hollow Hunter, who was now devouring an unlucky man who had stumbled along. He looked up, pure white eyes glaring at me with madness and hate, blood dripping from his mouth. He growled and threw the man's body away, standing up to face me.

"You have no idea what you have done. I am a hunter of my kind, the perfect predator. I lure my prey with the promise of friendship in the skin of their friends and then just as they let all their guards down I kill them. For more than a thousand yeas I have been doing this and not even the mighty soul reapers have been able to escape or stop me! Now that woman has been able to escape not once but twice. All because of you!" It screamed, body convulsion violently. He launched himself at me, mouth opened impossibly wide with dozens of rows of sharp teeth and long whip-like tongue lashing at me.

I caught his tongue and hand with my sword, but its slippery appendage just lashed out again; I parried the blow. The he got close enough to lash out at me with its claw, dripping blood as it flew at me. It lashed out at me again and again, forcing be back until my back was backed against the wall. Hollow Hunter was fast, even with my bankai I was only just able to block the blows he delivered. He was impossibly fast and strong... I mentally thanked Scarlet for healing me before I battled him or else I would already be dead. I slipped on a piece o rubble and fell sideways, giving Hollow Hunter an opening. I felt a burning sensation as his claws ripped into my side, ripping a huge chunk out of my side. I yelled in pain as I fell to the ground, trying to stop my head from hitting too hard as I tried to block his next attack.

Before I could even move he gripped me by my throat and slammed me into the ground, teeth clenching on my shoulder. I yelled as the pain became agonizing as he ripped at my neck and throat, sending skin and blood everywhere. He stopped and leaned back, glaring down at me. I was gasping for breath, trying to reach for Zangetsu that had felled just out of reach. My kimono was torn so badly that the only part still intact was my pants but even those were badly torn. The nightmarish creature above me drooled and dripped blood on me, giving me chills and causing me to sneer in disgust.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be the first victims of this unforgivable

disaster! I will kill and devour will be your sweet Scarlet, right after I break her into a thousand, tiny pieces so she begs for death! She will be unrecognizable when you see her in Hell. Now die!" He screamed hand aiming right at my chest. I couldn't move because he had me pinned to the ground by his hand. All I could do was watch as his hand seemed to fall slowly at my chest.

Hollow Hunter stopped, gasping in surprise and pain as he hovered over me. I looked down at his chest and saw a blade sticking through the right side of his chest, blood dripping onto my chest. He coughed up blood, more blood dripping onto my face. I then managed to push him off me, crawling back and out from under him. I looked up and behind Hollow Hunter, seeing a man with long snow-white hair, pale skin, and jet black eyes and white kimono. He wore a harsh frown on his face, eyes squinted in unseen pain. Hollow Hunter fell to his knees and looked back, grinning.

"Well, there is the famed Jurshiro Ukitaki. Long time no see you useless, sick bastard. It's a shame that you missed your son's poisoned heart; you might have been able to kill me." Hollow Hunter coughed, shakily standing up.

"My son died a long time ago, hollow. I am merely here to release his soul from you." Jushiro said, raising another sword that was attached to the other sword in Hollow Hunter's back. He tugged and ripped the other sword violently out of Hollow Hunter's back, only to catch the blade and dive at his chest again. Hollow Hunter grinned and dove at Jushiro as well, ready to kill Jushiro with one strike. But he was stabbed from behind and stopped by another sword. Hollow Hunter's eyes widened and he coughed, unable to block Jushiro's strike through his heart.

The whole world seemed to pause, frozen in time as if the strike was changing time itself. I blinked and saw Unohana and Jushiro standing in front of and behind Hollow Hunter. Hollow Hunter gasped and looked down at the three blades crossed in his heart. Jushiro was standing in front of Hollow Hunter, staring down sadly at the boy who was only slightly shorter than he was. Unohana wore a sad frown as a small tear leaked out of the side of her eye.

"N-No! No, I w-ill not let him go! I need to devour-" Unohana twisted her blade, cutting him off.

"You will let my son die with honor, Hollow. Begone." She whispered, forcing her blade deeper into his heart. The hollow howled, white smoke escaping his mouth. There was suddenly a giant rumble and the ground shook like an earthquake. I saw giant doors slowly rise from the ground, two skeletons with chains holding the doors closed by their ribs, The gates slowly opened to reveal a dark red abyss. The Hollow screamed and tried to get away, but a strong wind blew back. A giant hand and sword appeared out of the gates, slicing the hollow in half and sending it to the gates. With that, the gates closed and the door disappeared, the world going quiet again. I looked back to see Hunter had collapsed. Unohana and Jushiro removed their blades and held him, both parent's crying. I groaned and stood, taking Zangetsu and slowly walked over to the three of them. Hunter's eyes were now dark blue, almost gray, looking scared and confused. His breaths were raspy and quick, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"M-Mom? Mom w-what h-happened? M-My chest h-hurts..." He asked, looked between Jushiro and Unohana. Unohana choked back a sob and brushed his hair back from his face, smiling through her tears.

"It's alright now, Hunter. Your safe now. You can go home, to the Soul Society. We will see you there soon, I promise." She whispered. Hunter's eyes flickered and looked at Jushiro, seemingly surprised.

"W-Who are y-you?" He asked, eyes drifting lower.

"I'm your father, Hunter. After all these years, I had hoped we would have met under better circumstances." He said, resting his head on Hunter's forehead. Hunter smiled and leaned closer to his father.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I could meet you, just once..." He looked up at the sun high in the sky, smiling through the pain. "I feel so... warm. The sky is so pretty, isn't it mommy?" He said, eyes closing for a second before snapping open again. "The girl! The girl! Where is the red haired girl!" He said in a panic, face contorting pain. Unohana looked confused and looked at an equally confused Jushiro. I turned and looked at Scarlet, who was still standing on the roof. I jumped up to her and carried her to Hunter. Scarlet looked sad, crouching to Hunter's side as he smiled.

"There you are, little red head. I missed you."He rasped, relaxing back into his parent's arms.

"Don't talk, I'll heal you-"

"It's ok, I am ready to die. I got to meet you and my family and get rid of an evil hollow. I can go home..." he whispered, looking up at the sky and smiling. His chest stopped moving and the light went from his eyes, Unohana throwing back her head and crying, Jushiro clenching his eyes tightly shut as he reached out to his wife, comforting her. Scarlet stood up and turned away, eyes covered by shadow and biting her lip. I reached out for her, trying to offer her some comfort. She walked into my arms without a second hesitation, burying her face in my chest. I hugged her tightly one hand on the back of her head and the other around her shoulders as her tears fell.

"I never knew..." She sobbed, hugging me back even tighter. I didn't say anything, just held her... "My Brother? Did- did you kill him?" She whispered, looking up at me. My head snapped to the place where I watched him fall; forgetting all about him. She looked where I was looking and ran over to the pile of rubble, disappearing behind it. I ran after her, stopping when I saw Chris leaning against the wall. He had a huge, wide gash across his chest from his left hip to his right shoulder. His eyes had a faded look to the but he was still just barely alive. Scarlet knelt next to him hurriedly, taking Kami from its hilt and gently drawing it across his wounds.

"Nonononono! No, I'm not going to let you die! Not after everything I've done to get here and take you home. Don't die, please don't die!" She gasped and prayed, repeating it over and over as she healed his wounds. But as I watched his eyes lost what little light they had and his chest stopped moving. My blood turned to ice, realizing that I killed him... But Scarlet was still trying to heal him. "Come on! We have been through worse together, Chris! What was all your big talk about picking up after me? I can't lose you!" She screamed. Tears streamed out of her eyes and left dirty trails on her cheeks. I walked over and knelt beside's her, placing my hand on her shoulder and holding her dagger. She looked up in panic, desperate hope filling her eyes. I frowned sadly and shook my head, reaching over and closing his eyes. Scarlet froze, not breathing. She looked back at her death brother, body shaking like a leaf. She then hesitantly reached out with her hand and touched his cheek; likely feeling the warmth fade from his skin. She then threw back her head and howled an ear-splitting, soul wrenching scream. People from all over the block came over, trying to figure out what was wrong. Renji limped down from the roof and leaned against the rubble and Rukia helped to support Tatsuki with Orihime. Crystal and a broken arm but otherwise she seemed more or less unharmed. The second Crystal saw Scarlet and her dead brother she paused and tears sprung to her eye, walking shakily to Scarlet's side. She then fell to her side and sobbed with Scarlet like Chris was her own brother.

I chest tightened, the guilt and grief of killing Chris were almost crushing me. My arms tightened around Scarlet's shoulders, burying my face into the back of her neck and hair.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlet..." I sobbed, knowing that was not enough but I had no idea what else to do to help. She sobbed and looked at Kami, sobs slowing as she looked back at me. I looked at her confused, a tear still dripping to my chin.

"I-I can still save him..." She breathed, scrambling out of my embrace and over to Chris's body. I was confused until I saw her raise Kami above her head, shouting 'Heal, Kami Otoko no ko!'. I tried to stop her, but she had already brought the dagger down and removed it from his chest, causing his body to glow and converse. Everyone was thrown back a little, except for Scarlet, who was looking intently at her brother. When my vision cleared I saw Chris's body still unmoving, pale and cold as ever. Scarlet began to panic, looking at her dagger and then back at me. She then gritted her teeth and pounced on me, rage contorting her face.

"Why do you get to live and he has to die! Why can't I protect everyone I love!" She screamed as she wrapped her hands around my throat surprising me. The other's jumped to help but she used her reshei and knocked them back. Through the pain, something whispered in the back of my mind. Tears of life...

"S-Scarlet! C-Cry!" I gasped, pleading with her as I tried to rip her hands from my throat. She stopped and looked at her brother with the stab wound in his chest. She then looked down at me and tears fell to my face, trailing tiny rivers down my face. I sighed and put my hand to the side of her face.

"Scarlet, you can't just bring someone back from the dead without sacrificing something. But if you need to save him, cry over him. Cry like you did for me..." I whispered, kissing her once before letting her go. She paused and looked back at me suspiciously before she darted over to her brother. She cried and let her tears fall over the wounds. The tears soaked into his skin and closed the wound causing Chris to cough and open his eyes shakily. Scarlet cheered with happiness and relief as she brought her brother into a crushing hug.

"Gag! Scarlet! Crushing me!" He groaned, straining against her incredibly strong grip. She let him go instantly, sobbing with relief. Chris groaned again and sat up, touching his chest in confusion.

"Why do I have this scar? Why am I here? I remember an old man saying hold still and stood back to let a shadow thing..." He paused, eyebrows knitting together. Crystal smiled and walked over, smacking him upside the head.

"You here now, so just accept the love and don't dwell on the past." She said, hugging Chris. He blinked a few times then grinned.

"All the ladies love me!" He laughed, causing Scarlet to growl and smack him herself.

"Damn it! That was the one part I wanted to stay dead. Now you listen to young man-"

"Jeeze, what are you, my mother!" Chris yelled, now angry. Scarlet picked him up by his ripped t-shirt and glared at him.

"No, I' m your big sister and came to save your ass. Now shut up and just be happy your alive!" She said, hugging him. There was a tense silence before Chris hugged her back, smiling.

"I know. I love you too, sis." I smiled, then turning to look back at the ruined city. The sun was now starting to set and the sky was turning red, but it was a kind, warm red; not the red that stained the walls of the building and rubble. I looked at the smiling faces of chad, Orihime, Renji, Crystal, Scarlet, and Chris; all of them so happy to be friends and alive together. While I saw Yoruichi, Jushiro, Unohana, and Urahara walking off to bury Hunter, I felt as though his dead was just used to balance out Chris's life. Though I don't really believe in fate, for some reason I think this all happened for a reason.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji shouted, throwing Chris over his shoulders and grinning. I looked back at him and raised my eyebrow. "You might wanna find a shirt, I think these ladies with start to get the wrong idea!" he said. I looked down and realized that my pants had started to slip. I blushed bright red and hiked them up, looking around frantically for a change. Crystal, Tatsuki, and Renji were all laughing while Crystal, Orihime, and Scarlet were blushing like crazy; Orihime and Scarlet, trying to cover the tiny nosebleed with their hands.

"Would some just please get me a change of clothes!" I shouted. There were laughter and the guy with the scars over his eyes and choker handed me an extra pair of clothes. I thanked him and changed behind some rubble as The others started to help clean up the city.

"No problem, Ichigo. Really, it is the least we can do after you helped to save us." He and the women then invited us to the main building to meet the real Head Captain and recover. I looked over at the others; despite the happy, laughing faces, everyone was tired and needed a good night's rest. I accepted his offer and asked if they would give us a little while. He nodded and said he would now tell the others to stop fighting, disappearing along with the short black haired woman. I sighed, sitting down heavily on the rubble. Tatsuki wandered over to me and sat down, groaning with relief.

"That was a hard fight, eh Ichigo?" She asked, smiling with cracked lips at the rejoicing family before us. I nodded smiling. But for some reason, though, I felt like our real fight was just beginning...

Author's note: Jeeze! I thought I would never be able to update! Everyone decided to schedule everything this week and last; meeting, practices, work, family, friends. Sometimes I wish I could just go into an anime or manga and say 'hey, I'm just here to watch. Ignore me while I fangrell. But anyway sorry for being gone so long and updating so crappily(bombing Ichigo's personality, extreamly sorry). Now I will include everyone's favorite peoples; the Espada! (And Shiro). And now the real adventure begins! I know I went a little far in the anguish department and then Hurt/Comfort thing, but I sorta list that under the whole adventure. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. But anyway, thank you all for being patient with me and reading this so far. I keep promising it gets better and I never break my promises, so please read on!

(Ps: I'm living off your lovely little reviews so thank you. See any issues or just want to comment, just shoot me a PM or review this. Thanks, love ya, bye!) (^-^)


	20. Home Is More Than A Place

Third persons POV:

"Scarlet! I can walk down a freaking hallway without you hovering over me!"

"Chris, you were kidnapped, beaten, brainwashes, possessed, died and were reanimated three days ago. We just brought peace to a city that we thought would tear not only us but itself to shreds and you are whining because I'm just looking out of you? One, Christopher Wyatt Heart, you need to get over my slightly overprotective nature and two, you need to get your priorities straight!" Scarlet yelled at Chris, who had just gotten finished patched up by Orihime. The time spent with the hollow inside him aged his body by at least four years, which put incredible strain on his body. Though now he was, or, at least, his body was seventeen-ish?

"Scarlet, how about you let the poor guy gets some sleep, alright? Here, Shuhei was nice enough to give us all room at the main building so you don't have to-" Ichigo, who was in a bedroom with Scarlet, Renji, Chad, Crystal, and Orihime in the main building of the Soul they had all asked about the fighting and Shuhei just smiled.

"The rebels only seemed to be following their leaders, and since their main leader is gone and now that they have seen the horrors of their 'glorious battle against the invaders', they have all surrendered. In truth, we found many leaders found dead and black and white hollow goo oozing out of their mouths. If I had to guess I think the hollow inside Hunter was the real cause and he promised his similar hollows to possess the human leaders to start the rebellion. But don't worry about it right now, you all fought hard and deserve a break. We looked into your claims and found the Head Captain locked away in his vault, hidden from us to protect himself from the Hollows. He is recovering from his self-induced coma and resting. I suggest you all do the same and we can both thank and honor you all once everyone has recovered." As such, it was now night and the crescent moon had risen and everyone was patched up and trying to relax. Well, most of them anyway...

"Oh, so you don't think I should be a little concerned about my brother's wellbeing? I should just let him do whatever he wants and just hope he doesn't get hurt again?" Scarlet snapped, whipping around and standing up to glare at Ichigo; not that it made must difference if she was sitting or standing because he was so much taller than me. Ichigo's eye twitched and he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on leaning over me.

"No, but I think you could dial down the over protectiveness and obnoxious voice just a little bit! Some of us are trying to calm down and relax after-"

"I am perfectly calm! I'm just worried about my little brother- ugh!" The last part was due to Renji calming walk up behind her and grabbing me under my arms and putting Scarlet in a headlock. Tatsuki, Crystal, and Chad seemed to be amused by the situation but Ichigo was still fuming.

"Scarlet, if you want to help your brother please just let him rest, for his sake? Some sleep wouldn't hurt you either and besides, it's getting late and we will probably have a busy day tomorrow." Renji said with an exasperated voice. Chad made a small grunt of acknowledgment and went to go lay down and recover in peace. Tatsuki sat on the other bed where Orihime was sleeping; having exhausted herself healing her friends and the soldiers. Chris groaned and laid back down.

"But-"

"No buts, Scarlet. You would be saying the same thing if you were thinking clearly. Now go to bed!" Crystal said sweetly as she stood up. Scarlet growled and huffed, stomping out of the room. Ichigo sighed and followed her. Scarlet stomped down the hallway, causing the few soul reapers there to jump out of her way. She slammed open her bedroom door and stormed inside, Ichigo following her. She huffed and sat down on the bed, laying back and closing her eyes. Ichigo sat on the other side of the bed, pulling his feet up onto the bed and letting his back rest against the headboard. He watched her, face a mask of deep thought as he watched .

"What a day, huh Ichigo? " Scalet asked,tilting her head to look at Ichigo. Ichigo blinked and frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I mean, I just want to protect my little brother and sister and ended up not only saving a city from ruin, killed a major hollow possessing an old friend, and watching my brother die and come back to life. Just... what a day!" She laughed as she rolled over to her stomach, arms stretched above her head while she looked at Ichigo, greenish hazel eyes meeting brown. IChgio chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, crazy day. Maybe we should-"

"Take a shower? How did you know?" She said, head snapping up with a huge grin on her face. She leaped off the bed and dashed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

"I call first!" She shouted childishly, closing the door behind her. Ichigo blinked and stared at her, confused. She was acting... odd. After he felt the water running he walked over to the dresser where she had he stuff brought, which wasn't much other than weapons and a few pairs of clothes with a bag of food. He went to put it in the drawers when he saw a small cloth with colors woven into the fabric. He took it out handheld it into the light.

It was him, with thousands of colors spot to make his face but it was differently him, smiling as if he was taking a picture. He had his arms around his little sisters while his father stood in the background, holding up two fingers in a v and grinning just like Ichigo. At their feet was Scarlet and Chris, Scarlet, smiling while Chris rested his arm on her shoulder, grinning. Between them Hope sat, smiling and holding a crown of flowers. But the thing that startled Ichigo was the person in Scarlet's lap. It was a small child that he had never seen before, but it had his smile and Scarlet's long hair. It was a girl, bright orange hair with streaks of red in it; it was obvious that she had spent the most time and care on her.

Ichigo laid it out on the cloth on the dresser to its full expanse, which was only a quarter meter by quarter meter. It was as if it was a picture being taken of the moment, but the colors and different strings hanging off it told of crude and limited supplies and time. However, Ichigo thought it was the most amazing thing. He heard a noise from the bathroom, snapping him out of his daze.

"Scarlet?" There came a loud bang and crash, causing Ichigo go jump up and rush to the bathroom. Scarlet laid on the ground, face bone white and breathes heavy and coming in short gasps; eyes tight shut. She was only in a towel, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them. Ichigo dove to her side, picking her upper body up into his lap. "Scarlet! Scarlet, wake up!" He panicked, thinking that he should call someone until her eyes fluttered open. She gripped the towel closer to her chest as she gave him a small, sad smile.

"I seem to have pushed it too far again..." She trailed off, eyes fluttering closed and body going limp. Ichigo blinked but sighed in relief as he dug his arm under her knees and stood up; carrying Scarlet bridal style to the bed. He laid her now sleeping body out on the bed and gently covered her in the thin blankets. He pulled away and saw that she was shivering, gooseflesh forming on her arms and shoulders. He sighed and knew that she wouldn't like it but he would have to sleep close to her now. He crawled into bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her slowly stop shaking. He suddenly realized that she was naked and blushed, trying to come up with a way to dress her without waking her.

"I'm so cold..." she whispered, snapping him out of his panic. He frowned and laid back down, hoping that he could somehow explain this to her in the morning. Even so, he tried to beat down his blush as he pulled her closer; arm now wrapped around her stomach. He looked at the back of her neck for a while, thinking that it may be too soon to tell her about the whole death vision and how they are now eternally connected. But as he watched her breaths become more even and she snuggled closer to his chest, he began to wonder who he would rather be connected with...

"I can't think of one..." He muttered to himself as he faded into sleep.

* * *

Next Morning outside the Room:

"Hell no! I am not going to open that door! Scarlet would gut me!" Renji muttered quietly to Shu Hei, who was shaking his own head.

"Well, it's almost noon! Someone is going to have to get them up..." Renji sighed until Yoruichi put her hand on their shoulders.

"Boys, let the love birds sleep. I have a feeling they'll be up soon anyway..." She said with a large smile on her face as she led the two men away. Renji paled at the thought of what would happen if someone woke up Ichigo on the wrong side of the bed. And Scarlet... He shivered.

* * *

In the room...

Scarlet woke up to the bright sun in her eyes, slamming her eyelids closer together. She covered her eyes and lifted her hand to cover her eyes, looking around and trying to remember where she was. All she knew was the sun was in her face and she was naked; so she was either dead or she needed to wake up now.

"The hell..." She muttered sleepily. She tried to sit up but found that she was trapped by something around her waist. She turned around and saw Ichigo sleeping soundly, his mouth open slightly, hair in disarray, face looking years younger. She sighed and rubbed her eyes for a moment before she realized that she was naked and Ichigo was holding her... shirtless.

She gave a small squeak of embarrassment and wrapped herself tightly in blankets, falling out of bed and pulling all the covers off the bed and causing Ichigo to roll off with her.

"WOAAA!" He yelled, eyes growing wide and arm snapping out, trying to grab something to stop his fall. Scarlet tried to get out of the way but became tangled in the blankets and was unable to escape. And as the panic slowed and the two figures became covered by the blankets. Ichigo grunted and came out from the pile of blankets, gasping for air, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Scarlet? Scarlet, is everything ok?" he asked, looking around in confusion. Scarlet's head popped out from under the blankets; under him ah she lay gasping with her face as red as a tomato. Ichigo looked down at her, realizing that she was perfectly level with his chest and as he looked down...

"Stop staring, pervert!" She yelled, blushing tighter and pulling the blankets to cover her exposed chest. Ichigo blushed and scrambled back, covering his nose with one hand as a jet of blood shot out of his nose. His face was now as red as she's stuttering an apology.

"I swear I didn't do anything! You were just cold and I-"

"Then why didn't you just throw on another blanket!" She said, burrowing deeper into the blankets. They sat there in silence, neither looking at the other. Scarlet then huffed and walked over to clothes that had been laid out for them and tossed Ichigo his pair. "Put on a shirt already, the bandages aren't very fashionable." She mumbled, walking into the bathroom to change. Ichigo blinked and stood up, trying to process his morning wake-up call. When Scarlet walked out of the bathroom she wore the standard Kimono... with a few alterations.

She cut off the sleeves and hemmed the pants so that they were tighter around her legs and cut them so the hem went to her knees. She also tailored her socks so they went up to the base of her knee and wore the strange sandals. She also had a white cloth around her arms and wore white fingerless gloves; so the only skin that could be seen was her legs and fingers. She wore her hair tied back in a ponytail that was braided with silver woven in with her bright red hair. She glanced at Ichigo, who had changed into his normal village clothes of a plain t-shirt and pants with boots.

"Thanks, by the way..." She grumbled as she walked out, blushing. Ichigo blinked and nodded, not sure what she was thanking him for. She packed up her things and opened the door. "Well, are you coming?" She asked, holding the door open and looking back at him with a confused frown. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and nodded, grabbing his own personal bag and following her out the door.

"Good morning, Scarlet!" Crystal yelled as she ran out of the room the girls shared, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and pants with a pale blue winter cloak wrapped around her. She tackled Scarlet to the ground before anyone could stop her, putting her in a headlock.

"You overslept and left me to take care of your whiny little brother!" She yelled, squeezing her neck tighter. Chris came out of the room, stumbling. He must be getting used to his body, Ichigo thought. He had one hell of a growth spurt. Chad and Uryu followed, fully healed and nodding at Ichigo. Ichigo and Chad gave a quick nod to each other as Uryu shook Ichigo's hand.

"Finally up. Started to wonder if you ever would." Uryu jabbed, causing Ichigo to chuckle and lightly bump his shoulder.

"Shut up, we have been fighting nonstop and helping to put the city back together for days. I think we all deserve a little bit of time to relax." He joked but turned to Scarlet when he heard her yell. She and Chris were wrestling on the floor, Scarlet looking angry while Chris was trying to contain his laughter.

"You perverted little shit! I'll show you 'fun'!" Scarlet yelled as she tried to wrestle Chris to the ground. Chris was too quick and strong, flipping her over and putting her in a headlock.

"HA! Got ya! I ain't your little bro anymore so you can't tell me what to do!" He shouted, letting her go and standing up triumphantly.

"For the hero's of the city you certainly do not act the part." a cold, emotionless voice behind us. They all jumped, turning to see a very stoic man wearing a formal kimono with a white overcoat with a black symbol for six on the back. He had three silver pins in his hair that faded into three separate strands of hair that fell into his eyes. hey, all paused and blinked, unsure of how to respond. Rukia and Renji appeared out from behind the man, dressed in official Soul Reaper kimono's with personal alterations. Renji with red lining and headband with Rukia with a pure white lining.

"I'm sorry, Brother, but they are unused to the way we do this. Please forgive them." Rukia apologized, bowing to her brother before she elbowed Ichigo in the side. Ichigo doubled over but said muttered angrily at her. Scarlet stood up and fixed her hair, bowing respectfully.

"My apologies, Captain Kuchiki. We are merely overjoyed that we are all alive, healthy, and whole. I hope we have not offended you and wish to extend our most humble gratitude to you for allowing us to stay in such lush accommodations."She said, face going as stoic. The man, Captain Kuchiki, eyes widened a fraction is a surprised before returning to normal. He closed his eyes and sighed turning around and walking away.

"I came to tell you that you are invited to join us at the meeting of the two leaders for the peace treaty and the gathering of the city and banquet. The signing starts in an hour in the West Wing. Leuitendent Abarai will show you where to go when you are ready." Captain Kuchiki then turned a corner and was gone, Scarlet noticing the faint smell of cherry blossoms in the air. Scarlet then turn to the other, who were staring at his in utter disbelief; she blinked in confusion.

"What?" She asked, dusting herself off more. Crystal stuttered, Chris seemed to be looking for something to fall out of the sky, Rukia raising her eyebrow. Renji shook his head violently and placed his hand on the side of his head like he suddenly developed a massive headache.

"What the heck, Scarlet? Where did you learn to speak like that?!" Renji asked, the others nodding. Scarlet huffed and rolled her shoulders, looking offended.

"I don't just hack through every situation I'm in. Sure it's my go to but you can't always do that. So I had to learn to talk properly and respectfully. " She said, putting her hand on her hip. The others shook their head and muttered a comment, to which Scarlet threw back a clever retort. Then Orihime walked out of the room, dressed in simple white kimono with her hair pinned up.

"Oh, hello everyone! You guys waiting for me?" She asked, smiling. Tatsuki groan from somewhere in the room, appearing a few seconds later dressed in a regular kimono and had her hair pinned back and looking nice. Chris slammed his hand over his mouth as Ichigo made a little comment.

"hey, Tatsuki. What's with the getup?" he asked, gesturing to her more formal appearance. A tic mark formed on her forehead and she punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"Shut up, Strawberry! I didn't ask for it..." She grumbled, slouching against the wall. Scarlet rolled her eyes and began to heal Ichigo with Kami while Orihime scolded Tatsuki. Chad just sighed and looked at the shadows, seeing that it was starting to get late.

"Guy, we should go before we are late," he said, causing the little flurry of activity to die down. Crystal cleared her throat and grabbed onto Renji's arm, smiling.

"Lead the way, Blood Bond!" She said, referencing the movie that our father once showed us when he managed to rig up. Renji blinked in confusion but nodded.

"Right, this way." He said, letting Crystal skip next to him. Uryu nodded to Orihime and held out his arm. She took it gently, thanking him as they walked down the hall. Chad and Tatsuki looked at each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement, walking side by side comfortably.

Rukia looked between Scarlet and Ichigo, chuckling and grabbing Chris's hand and dragging him behind her as she ran to catch up with the others. Ichigo looked down at Scarlet, who stared back at him with a slight tilt to her head. He held out his arm with a smile.

"Well, I guess we should go. Wouldn't look good if we showed up late." Scarlet smiled and took his offered arm, walking with him silently. Just as they were about to catch up with the other she asked a strange question.

"I think Crystal has opened up a lot to Renji, don't you?" She asked, causing Ichigo to pause.

"Maybe we should wait for the wedding bells..." he offered, causing her to laugh as they entered the hall where the treaty was to be signed. The hall was enormous, more than fifty or so people crowded around a huge table sunk into the center of the room with thirteen chairs around it. There were pews all around the room and above the entrance. It was built like those old sports stadiums in the old world but this was just one room.

"Holy shit..." scarlet breathed, taking in the not only complex architecture but the grandeur of the room.

"Yeah, this is certainly impressive." Ichigo agreed, nodding his head. Orihime waved them over to where the other's sat behind the thirteenth

chair. Each of the respective captains sat in their seats, but a few were vacant. Scarlet asked Renji about that as she sat down between Crystal and Ichigo; Renji sitting on the other side of Crystal.

"A few of the captains dissipated as they were sent out for missions. They haven't come back so we assume they are dead. We are still trying to find replacements but that takes a lot of time." Shu Hei said, sitting behind Scarlet.

"Oh." She said, settling back into Ichigo's arm that was stretched behind her seat. The Head Captain came out of a room and pounded his cane a few times and called the meeting into session. The leader of the rebels, a graying haired man with his left arm missing sat in the chair across from the Head Captain, a look of relief on his face. His second in command, a man in his early thirties with bright brown hair, half his face covered by bandages. He must have been recently injured judging by the state of the wound and how he stands, Scarlet thought. She was shifting uncomfortably, feeling as if something was wrong. The Head Captain's lieutenant cleared his throat and spoke.

"This meeting was called for the sole purpose of reuniting the city and ending the recent rebellion. Both sides have suffered greatly, but the greatest loss was the peace. Now, the Rebels wish to enact a treaty to improve communications between the two groups to avoid further confrontation. Their leader, Robert L. John, will list off the demands and proposals for the treaty." He sat down as the other man rose, lifting his one hand to read the paper.

"This fight was a waste, that is true, but only because neither side would listen to the other. As a people, we voted on the changes we thought would be fair for both sides. This is what we have agreed upon as a democratic mindset." He listed off the demands, which were not unreasonable. They wanted the Shinigami to offer protection as well as training to anyone who wished it. They wanted better access to the food and clothing stores and have a free trade market. They also wanted to reach out and develop trade routes with other cities and villages. In return, they would not rebel again and aid the Shinigami in a mutual partnership.

"We would also humbly ask that all war crimes be pardoned by the other side and left to be dealt with by their own people. That is all we ask in this treaty." The old man sat down and waited, looking over at the secretaries writing everything down and typing the Rebels side of the Treaty. The old man was silent, but the dull murmurs from the Shinigami crowd grew restless.

"Why are they being so demanding? We gave them all that before." One whispered.

"Yeah! And what about that crap with the 'war crime' thing? If we just let them off the hook they won't get punished!" Another whispered, the murmurs getting more hateful and tense until the Head Captain tapped his cane.

"Silence." He rumbled. The entire room went silent from both sides, but the tension in the air only seemed to grow thicker. The captains all muttered among themselves until the Head captain brought them one by one to voice their opinion. When the last captain made their peace Yamamoto nodded, leaning back and thinking. After what seemed like hours, the Captain spoke.

"I will ask for a compromise on some of your demands. We have offered you protection from the outside world, that will not change, but we will not take every human that wants to learn how to swing a sword. We have neither the time nor the resources. We will also allow you into our political structure but you will be unable to intervene in personal affairs of the Soul Reapers. We will also regulate which other cities we will trade with and what we are to trade. However, I cannot accept the hollow promise that those who have committed crimes of war to be excused. That is my offer." He slammed his cane down, a boom of finality rumbling through the room.

"Uh oh," Renji said, She Hei gripping his sword nervously. The human rebels now started to mutter in outrage, insulted by the old man's 'compromise'.

"This could be bad..." Ichigo said, looking at the few soldiers reaching for their own weapons. The second in command for the Rebels slammed his hands down on the table, face flushed with rage.

"Like hell! We made these demands with your personal feeling in mind and you slander them! Just because we surrendered does not mean that-"

"Johnson. Enough." The leader of the rebels said, deep voice causing everyone to straighten in fear, feeling compelled to follow the order. The second, Johnson, gritted his teeth, stepping back and fuming silently. The rebels slowly calmed into a tense and restless quiet. Everyone nerves were on edge, glances being passed to alleys, swords, and weapons shifted and ready to be drawn. Scarlet looked at Ichigo who had leaned forward and gripped his sword at his back, eyes focused on the table before him. She looked around and sensed that it would only take a spark to reignite the rebellion. I can't let that happen. Chris is here and I can't risk him getting hurt, Scarlet thought as she gripped her own sword. The leader of the Rebels leaned forward, hand resting on the table.

"Sir Yamamoto, Please think hard and reconsider. There is a loud call for blood on both sides that will only be answered by an even loud call for blood. It took us great pains to narrow the demands down to this and it would be an insult for those who died if we started fighting again." The Leader warned, placing a knife he had under his uniform onto the table. Yamamoto paused before placing his cane on the table in front of him.

"I understand your concern, but I cannot." He said, standing up. The leader sighed and stood up.

"Fine. I ask that the trails are judged by both Reapers and Human. I would also offer a co-government. Everything else stays in place. That is the last offer I can give." At this, the other Rebels shouted in outrage and stood up in protest, causing the old man to close his eyes. Scarlet felt terrible for the old man; he was trying so hard for peace without angering his own people. And now his people were throwing insults and whatever they could find at the man. The captain began to release a part of his spiritual pressure, startling a few of the rebels.

"Stop this foolish-" He tried to finish but was cut short by a soldier finally drawing his gun and firing it at Yamamoto. Either it was luck or just bad aim, but the bullet missed the head captain and sailed harmlessly into the benches. Then all hell broke loose.

The room became a war zone, Shinigami jumping into the table and rebels firing at them. Before the captains or anyone else could stop it, it became a full-scale riot. The captains tried to separate everyone, but no one really knew who was friend and enemy in the fry. Ichigo, Renji, and Shu Hei jumped to try and stop the fighting while Orihime, Tatsuki, Crystal, and Chris dove beneath the benches. Scarlet dove at them, trying to cover them with her body.

"Orihime! I need you to use your gift to protect them!" She shouted in the insanity. Orihime stopped screaming and touched her pins.

"Su Ten Kyushu*, I reject!" She shouted, an orangish shield forming. Scarlet jumped up and dove into the fray, standing in the center and releasing all her spiritual pressure. It wasn't enough.

"Damn it!" She shouted, about to start fighting when she felt someone grab her raised hand. She looked to her right and saw Ichigo next to her nodding. She grunted and together they used their spiritual pressure to stop the fighting. It caused everyone to pause, feeling as though they were being crushed slowly. Once everyone was immobilized they stopped, relaxing and lowering their hands. Ichigo looked around angerly, gripping Zangetsu so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The humans and Shinigami slowly got off the floor, or a least those that could.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? Haven't you fought and killed enough? Both sides just want peace and you are fighting over personal vendettas!" Ichigo shouted, glaring at everyone. The captains looked away, sheathing their swords. Some of the humans glared at him. Johnson growled and stood up, pulling out a gun and pointing it right at Ichigo.

"What do you know? How old are you? Seventeen? you have never had a family of your own or watched your-"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo screamed back, slashing the air in front of him, balling his free hand into a fist.

"I have a family! I've watched them get cut down right before my eyes. I've lost friends in this! You just want to avenge someone you love, no matter if it tears the rest of the world apart!" He yelled, scarlet putting her hand on his arm.

"He's right. Hate only breeds more hate. Petty squabbles like human and Shinigami are for people who don't want to find acceptance or peace. Just let it go and just talk to each other without the baggage." She said calmly, looking around the room, looking at the wounded soldiers. She bent down by two seriously wounded men, one human and one Shinigami. She took out her dagger and began to heal them. Everyone watched as she worked, without expression or bias When the two men were healed she forced them to their feet.

"No, go help the others. Get the wounded to the infirmary. Where the best and closest one is. The wounded have no rank or species. If someone has a problem with it, tell them that Scarlet Heart will take full responsibility." She ordered, glaring around the room. Everyone shifted. "Well, that was an order! Captain or footsoldier, the wounded comes first. We will continue the meeting after they are seen to. Go!" She yelled, causing everyone to jump into action. Ichigo helped those who couldn't walk to the infirmary while the others bandaged the ones that had lesser injuries. After about twenty minutes of work with both Shinigami and human working together they managed to get the wounded help and put the meeting room back together. Ichigo stood by Scarlet as she watched with a critical eye over the work, sending a glare at anyone who wasn't working or bringing back the bias.

"That was amazing, Scar," he said, leaning his arm on her shoulder. She looked up, confused.

"Huh? What did I do?" She asked,looking around the room in confusion.

"You managed to bring both sides to their senses." A deep voice rumbled behind them. they both turned and saw the Head Captain standing behind them, leaning on his cane. Scarlet blinked and looked around.

"I just didn't want anyone to gets hurt because they were afraid. It's not a life anyone should live." She responded, looking back at the captain.

"Yes, child. I've been trying to pound that into my boys for years and you just accomplished in a few short word what I have been trying to do for years." the leader of the rebel army said, sitting in his chair. Everyone was back in place and waiting for Ichigo and Scarlet. Ichigo noticed this ad gently took Scarlet's hand.

"Come on, we should probably return to our seats." He said, walking away. Scarlet started to follow after him but The leader of the rebels caught her shoulder.

"Miss Scarlet Heart, I would kindly ask that you take a seat between the captain and I. We need someone who is immortal and just to watches over these matters. Hence, neither side is capable of agreeing of agreeing with the other completely and trustworthiness seems to be in short supply. I believe, however, that both sides can agree that you can carry out the ruling for this treaty?" He asked, raising a thin eyebrow. Scarlet's jaw dropped mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

"I... wha?" She said stupidly, blinking quickly as if to make sure that the old man was telling the truth and not playing a cruel joke. The Head captain slammed his cane to the ground.

"Absolutely not. I will not have an outsider, a mere child no less decides the fate of my city. If you wish to have a mediator they must be older than an impulsive child." He growled, taking his seat and scowling. The leader sighed and looked at the crowd.

"Let us then pick people to represent each side and then vote on who will judge the Treaty's proceedings. I nominate Scarlet Heart for the position, now chose who you wish to represent. Pick from the outsiders." The leader, calmly placing his hand on Scarlet's shoulders. Yamamoto opened his mouth to refuse but then his lieutenant whispered something in his ear. Yamamoto then closed his mouth and thought about it, tapping his fingers on his cane.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abhari, please come here." He shouted, leaning back. Ichigo and Renji jumped, but they walked quickly to stand beside Yamamoto. The leader of the rebels turned to his soldiers and nodded.

"Any objections to Heart's nomination, please raise your hand." He asked. No one raised their hand, seemingly more relaxed at Scarlet's nomination. The leader nodded and turned to Yamamoto, taking his seat and waiting.

"All in favor of Renji Abarai," Yamamoto called, looking out at the Shinigami. Many of the Shinigami raised their hands, but they were hesitant. Yamamoto nodded and then tapped Ichigo's shoulder, asking a similar question. Both sides raised their hands, sealing their fate. Scarlet and Ichigo looked at each other, sitting on two raised chairs sitting between the two sides. Ichigo looks uncertain but didn't object. Scarlet just sighed and looked between the two groups with a calculating expression. Everyone settled back down and the two sides repeated their offers, each side bristling but staying calm under Ichigo's glare and Scarlet's hiss.

"What do you think, Miss Heart and Mr. Kurosaki? Do have a compromise that will benefit both sides?" The leader asked, looking up at Scarlet and Ichigo expectantly. Ichigo placed his finger's under his chin, resting his chin on them; thinking hard. Scarlet closed her eye and sighed, standing up.

"The rebel will be allowed to train with the Shinigami, provided that they pass a test that is agreed to by both parties. The trade market should be monitored by the Shinigami but not restricted by them. As for the war crimes, I believe that it would be fair to have a mixed council and trial should be held as soon as possible. As for the government, I believe that it should remain the same to avoid instability. What do you think, Ichigo?" She asked. All eyes turned to Ichigo, who snapped out of his thought process, standing up and walking to the table.

"Scarlet's right. However, the government should consist of at least two, preferably three, cast systems to prevent someone from gaining too much power. I propose we try this..." He spent the next hour going off his plan, asking for maps and asking for councils from the two leaders. Eventually, the entire room was involved, everyone contributing something to his plan, altering it only slightly. Even Orihime and Tatsuki were given voices at the table, Chis giving them tips on how to better fortify and prevent another hollow infiltration. By the time the Teary was finalized, it had been two days, and at the signing of the Treaty, everyone cheered. Scarlet smiled at the exhausted Ichigo who smiled weakly back. The leader, Patrick Hunchback, shook hands with Yamamoto.

"I will also make it a personal quest to help you all get home to the Soul Society, as a way of thanking you." He said, causing the Old Man Yamamoto to slightly and nod.

"I don't know how a lowly human can help, but it is comforting to know that your hearts are still good." Causing Hunchback to laugh and shake his head.

"You soul reapers are certainly conceited but let it be known that this lowly human also helped to choose the saviors of this city." He turned to Scarlet and Ichigo who were chatting longingly about sleep. They seemed to notice that they were being talked about and turn, shutting up. "I suppose this peace belongs to them and them alone," Yamamoto growled and huffed, scowling.

"Well, I suppose there is some hope for the future..." He grumbled, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. As if that was a signal, everyone started leaving. Scarlet and Ichigo waited for the crowd to disperse as their friends walked up to greet them. Renji clapped Ichigo upside the head while Crystal put Scarlet in a headlock.

"Hey! What the hell, Renji!?" Ichigo yelled, weakly trying to punch Renji. Scarlet just sighed and let it be, too tired to fight. Chad, Orihime, Chris, Tatsuki, and Uryu all watched with mild amusement, shaking their heads and either chuckling or laughing.

"That was for taking my place, Mr. Perfect." Renji hugged Ichigo and pounded once on his back, pulling away just a quickly. "And that was for tat amazing show. You really got a gift." Ichigo huffed and glared at Renji, not saying he denied it or accepted the praise.

"And did you have to go all high and mighty, Scarlet? You could have gotten hurt r done something wrong or..." Crystal continued to rant, Scarlet just looked up at the sky and waiting for her to stop. After a while, she did, though the room was empty by that point. Crystal let Scarlet go and stood up, smiling.

"But good job. You and Ichigo really work well together." She said, stepping back. Rukia nodded and the other complemented her. Scarlet blinked but smiled, reaching out for Ichigo's hand.

"Well, it was a little unnerving, trying to decide the fate of an entire city. I guess now governing a tiny village will be a piece of cake." She joked, taking Ichigo by the hand and smiling up at him. He blushed but didn't pull away.

"We have to get home first, but before that, I think we need sleep." He muttered, looking at the yawns from the others.

"Good idea. Then we can pack tomorrow." Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. The others nodded quietly, walking to their respective rooms. Ichigo entered his room as Scarlet followed, shutting the door behind them. He raised his eyebrow.

"Need something?" He asked, she just shrugged.

"It's cold here." was all she said, walking into the bathroom to change. He blinked, blushing at her hidden meaning. He decided he would just change. He didn't even heard him come out of the bathroom as she hugged him from behind, startling him. She let go and smiled at his surprised face.

"It was just a hug, Ichigo. It was a thank you for backing me up and being by my side. It's kind of nice." She said, crawling into bed. Ichigo blinked again, following her. He laid on his back as she rolled over, looking him in the eye.

"Can you believe it? Three months ago I wouldn't even really look at you, treating you like my enemy. I was so... naïve, thinking that I could take care of my family alone, thinking that everyone would just lie, steal, and betray us. I also never thought that I could every care for anyone other than Chris, Hope, and Crystal. Then the village was attacked and I ran in blindly, so driven to save Chris that I never saw how much you hurt. I also almost lost my friend that I never realized that I had. Now we just saved a city, killed a dangerous hollow and freed a tortured soul, participated in a Treaty creation and rebuilding of the city and are... here." She trailed off, looking into Ichigo's dark brown eyes. He frowned and looked up to the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head.

"Things have changed, but at the same time, we are right at the beginning. Your sister is still out there and we have no way of saving her. We saved a city but what about our village? What about-"

"Ichigo, stop thinking." She said, kissing him quickly and turning her back to him, arching her back so she could get as much warmth as he could. He opened his mouth to say something, but he eventually just sighed and closed his eyes. He gently laid his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"So demanding," he muttered, breathing slowing as he slowly fell asleep. He never saw the smile on Scarlet's face, nor did he hear her whisper.

"Good night, Ichigo. We will be home soon." But the thing that neither of them said was that they already felt at home, right there in that bed together.

* * *

The next morning was a rush of activity, servants and Shinigami rushing about all over the place, preparing for the saviors to leave the city. Scarlet and Ichigo and their friends were dressed in fashionable clothes and told that they would be leaving by procession until they reached the outer edges of the city limits.

"Why do we have to do this? Can't we just leave without all this drama?" Ichigo complained, tugging at his fur collar. Scarlet sighed and fixed it so it wouldn't bother him.

"I don't exactly want to do this either so stop whining. It'll be over with soon; especially if I know the driver." She muttered, pulling back and flattening her fur cloak. It was the start of the winter chill, frost on the ground and the clean smell of snow in the air though it was yet to be All Hollows eve. "Besides, we have to leave today or we won't get back in time to fortify the village." She reminded him. Ichigo huffed and sat in the raised chair, which was on top of an old truck. They would be driven most of the way with their friends behind them. After they got out of the city another car would take them within walking distance of their village. Scarlet turned to Renji and Crystal who were arguing again. She sighed and walked over.

"Hey! What's going on now? Did you try and take Crystal's paint's again?" She joked, causing the red head to blush as bright as his hair. Crystal just huffed and hugged her, surprising Scarlet.

"We were arguing whether or not to tell you now or later that we won't be going home with you-"

"Crystal!" Renji yelled, face steaming with rage. Crysta blinked and turned to her, head tilted.

"What? She should know that you and Rukia are staying to help peace back the city. Besides, it's not like we won't ever see them again. We are the ambassadors of trade and all." Crystal said happily, clapping her hands together. Scarlet and Ichigo blinked and looked at each other confused.

"Um, what is going on?' Ichigo asked, looking at Renji. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, looking exasperated.

"Yamamoto 'asked' Rukia and me to stay, seeing how we are both familiar with the humans and the Shinigami ways. They also asked if we could start setting up the trade routes and other such things outside the city. So we won't be joining you on this trip, sorry." He said, looking down at Scarlet longingly. She smiled and hugged him, surprising the man.

"Congratulations, Renji. I'm sure you will do well. I hope yu can visit me again sometime. I would hate to lose my two best friends." She said, smiling. Renji blinked but smiled, hugging her back.

"Just stay safe, little one. And don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Shouldn't you follow that little diamond of advice?"She snapped, raising her eyebrow." Renji grinned and ruffled Scarlet's hair, laughing.

"Na, I'm a little bigger than a little cardinal. Nothing can hurt me." He laughed, making Scarlet blush bright red and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Crystal tilted her head to the side, blinking at Rukia. Rukia nodded. Then Crystal and Rukia spun around, Kicking Renji in the stomach and face, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Nothing except us, right?" Rukia challenged with hands on her hips and glaring at Renji while Crystal giggled and helped Renji up. Ichigo burst out laughing, Scarlet sending him a glare.

"What are you laughing at? You have said stupid things like that before. I was just nice enough to leave you standing." She said, raising her eyebrow. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked down at her, glaring.

"Nice? You have never been nice!" He said, making her turn fully around and cross her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow in warning. He paused, realizing what he just said. He shrunk back, Scarlet's heated glare never wavering. "Sorry," he muttered, almost on the ground. Scarlet stopped glaring and smiled, patting his head.

"Good Strawberry!" She joked, getting chuckles from Renji, Rukia, and Crystal. Ichigo growled and blushed and straightening as Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Orihime walked around the corner, dressed warmly as well.

"Hey, Crystal, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia! You all ready to go?" Orihime asked, bounding up to the group. Renji huffed and shook his head. He explained the situation again. hey, others felt horrible, but they respected their decision.

"Well, it seems that we are all going our separate ways," Uryu said, shouldering a pack and pushing up his glasses. The group looked at him in confusion. "I'm going to go to my father, the leader of the Quincy City. It's to try and convince friendlier ties with the city. But it's also a personal mission that I would rather not talk about right now."He said, surprising everyone.

"Really? Why so soon? Don't you want to go back to the village?" Orihime asked, looking worriedly at Uryu.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Uryu? Didn't you and your dad have a fight or something?" Chad asked, frown deepening. Uryu's eyes flashed but he nodded, never breaking his composer.

"Yeah, but sometimes you can't just forget family. I would love to accompany you home to the village but I need to go now. I'll see you all as soon as I can." Ichigo stepped forward and put his hand on Uryu's shoulder.

"Listen, if you ever need anything, you know how to reach us. Stay safe." He said, looking at Uryu with concern. Uryu nodded, turning to the others for their own goodbyes. Then Urahara, Jushiro, and Yoruichi entered the room as Uryu pulled his pure white hood and left.

"Well, it seems the young Quincy won't be the only one we are leaving behind. Congratulations, Rukia, Renji, Crystal." Urahara drones, a small smirk peeking out from under his stripped hat. They all nodded back, smiling.

"Yes, it is a great honor to be invited as personal assistance to the Head Captain. I hope I can work with you closely." Unohana said, smiling at the three. They looked at one another warily, but they nodded their thanks. JUshiro, the pale captain smiled kindly and stepped forward, standing in front of Ichigo and Scarlet.

"I know we haven't been able to properly meet, and though we don't have much time, I would just want to thank you. Thank you so much." The tall, frail man leaned down and brought both Scarlet and Ichigo into a hug, grip surprisingly strong for such a frail man. Ichigo and Scarlet froze, unsure of how to respond. He pulled away and smiled. Unahana then stepped forward and hugged Scarlet, surprising the girl.

"Don't worry, Scarlet. We will be alright. Just remember to visit me more than once every decade." She said, holding Scarlet's cheek in her hand. Scarlet smiled and hugged Unohana.

"Of course, Auntie Hana. And... I'm sorry I couldn't save Hunter. I never knew he was even my cousin." She whispered, looking sad. Unohana smiled and shook her head.

"You have done enough, don't blame yourself for my mistakes. Just promise me you will live your life without regrets." Scarlet nodded and hugged her, looking at Yoruichi.

"Ok, I think we need to get home. Chris is starting to get antsy." Chris, who was sitting in the back of the truck with his leg bounding up and down at an almost frantic pace. As soon as Scarlet mentioned it he jumped up, blushing.

"Well, you guy are taking forever! I want to go home and see Hope and Karin-" He stopped talking, blushing and turning around. "Let's just go." He jumped into the passenger seat of the truck, ears turning bright red. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Scarlet grinned.

"Well, it looks like my little brother has a little crush." She snickered, winking at Ichigo. The others sighed at the weak joke as Ichigo began to rant about how his sisters were too young for dating anyone. Scarlet's eyes narrowed and she began arguing with him. Soon the two were almost nose to nose, shouting at each other. Tatsuki and Crystal held Scarlet back from strangling Ichigo while Chad and Renji held Ichigo back. Shu Hei entered to room to see the two teens arguing and almost about to kill each other, looking confused. He tried to get their attention, but the group was so self-absorbed in their own struggles. Shu Hei then began to grow impartial, finally yelling at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE NOW!" He shouted, causing the two to stop bickering and look at him. Scarlet huffed and shook off Tatsuki And Crystal, giving Crystal a quick goodbye hug.

"Please visit soon? I'm going to miss my other best friend. And keep me updated on the situation." She whispered, grinning as she pulled away from the hug and jumped into the back of the truck. Crystal looked confused before the truck pulled away, waving. What she didn't say was how much it hurt to see her two best friends standing there, waving goodbye.

'Well, at least, I know Renji can find someone to love him back.' Scarlet thought as he sat next to Ichigo, who was still fuming about the argument. Tatsuki rolled her eyes and kicked his foot.

"Oh, lighten up. We'll see them soon and then you can go all older brother on the kid." She laughed, Orihime giggling. Before he could snap back a response they were outside in an enormous crowd, all cheering and yelling their names and praise. They all stared out in awe that the city cheered and crowded them, regarding them as heroes.

"There they are! The Red Warrior and Ichigo Kurosaki! They're here!" Someone screamed, the crowd cheering louder, the crowd converging on the side of the truck. The group dove for the center, trying to avoid the outstretched hands that reached out for them. Orihime clutched Tatsuki and Ichigo's arms, looking around a little overwhelmed.

"Wow, it's like we are gods..." She muttered, looking frightened. Scarlet huffed and stood up, climbing on the top of the truck. The crowd went wild. She called both Kami and Okaasan holding Okaasan move her head, looking out at the crowd. The crowd roared its approval. Ichigo stood up ,grabbing her wrist, causing Scarlet to look down at him.

"What are you doing? Do you want to cause a riot?!" He shouted over the crowd. She smiled and pulled him up with her, not letting go of his hand.

"They are going to cause a riot anyway, I'm just trying to let a release for the energy. What do you think Okaasan does?" She tilted her sword a little, giving him a looked at the-the hilt. There was a crystal in the center,glowing and pulsing. He looked around and saw that the closer to the truck people was the more calm they were. His jaw dropped with awe, but he smiled and stood beside her.

"Well, then let's give them something to celebrate." HE reached for his sword at his back, lifting it so it was parallel to hers. The crowd roared again, converging onto the truck. They slowed to a crawl, but they didn't mind. They just listened for a while and shouted back at the crowd. Scarlet then got a strange idea. She leaned over the top to speak to the others.

"Hey, I'm going to clear the way. Get ready." She then turned to the driver and to him to get ready to drive quickly. Ichigo glanced down at her, suspicious. She patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Just take a seat." She said. She then raised Okaasan, slashing it in front of them. A slender fox burst from the time, separating into dozens of foxes. They gently took the people in front of them but their shirts and pulled them out of the way, clearing a path.

"GO!" Scarlet shouted, the driver speeding off. She knelt on the roof of the truck, holding Okaasan with two hands and gritting her teeth in concentration. She had to make sure that she put enough reshei to keep up that form but not to move that it hurts the citizens. Soon, they were out off the city, the gates closing behind them. Scarlet collapsed onto the bed of the truck, sweating and gasping.

"I-I guess I didn't need this cloak..." She breathed. Ichigo picked her up and put her in his lap.

"Showoff." HE muttered, causing the other to smile.

"Sleep, Scarlet. We will be home soon." Yuroichi soothed, brushing her hair out of Scarlet's face. Scarlet nodded and closed her eyes, breathing slowing. Urahara smiled, noticing his bag move.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said, reaching into the bag. He pulled out a jet black cat, which jumped out of his hand and curled up onto Scarlet's chest and purred. Ichigo looked down at it, confused.

"She had been looking for Scarlet for a while, having lost her when she saved your friends. Don't worry, she doesn't bit." Yuroichi said. The cat raised its head and blinked at Ichigo, almost smiling.

"That was you!" He yelled. The other's look at him with surprise, The cat raising it's paw and putting it over her mouth.

"SHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Scarlet woke up to Ichigo shaking her shoulder, "Scarlet, we have to get off. We are almost home." HE whispered, leaning back. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, joints popping as she sat up. It was late in the day and the sun would set in about two hours, she noted. The others were already unpacked and ready for the walk. Scarlet shook her head and hopped out of the back of the truck.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty! Let's go! I could run back to the Soul City and back before you get up! Let's go, Scarlet!" Chris shouted, jumping up and down. Scarlet glare at him, though she thought it was a little odd that her brother, who looked older than her, acting like a child. She shook her head and cracked her back.

"I'm up... I'm up. You can go.." She groaned, straining on her pack and walking. The others turned around and started walking to the village as well, talking about home. Scarlet went to follow them but Ichigo stopped her.

"Hang on, I want to talk to you." She smiled and fully faced him.

"What is it?" She asked, giving him her undivided attention. He looked down at her, heart torn on whether or not to tell her about his... vision. HE pursed his lips, trying to find a way to tell her...

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" She asked, looking worried now. He looked away sighing.

"No, no it's nothing. I thought it was... never mind." He said, pushing past her. He couldn't do it, he didn't want her to feel any regrets or guilt. She caught his arm, stopping him.

"Ichigo, if you ever need to talk to me, please just say something. This whole love thing doesn't work of only one person is talking. " She said, blushing at her own words. She let him go and rubbed the back of her head. "I mean, I-I love...you?" She said it more to a question like it tasted strange to her. He blinked and turned around, a slow smile creeping across his face., he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"Yes, you're right. I love you." He whispered, kissing her again. She smiled and shivered, wind whipping through her cloak. Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on, let's go home."

"I already am." She whispered, smiling. Together they walked to the village, hopeful for the future.

In a dark, pale world...

"Ulquiorra, bring me Shiro and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Aizen said, frowning at a screen. A man with an emotionless expression with green marks under his eyes nodded walking out of the room. A man with silver hair and half closed eyes slithered into the room, a venomous smirked on his face.

"Well, it seems that Heart kids have more than a few tricks up their sleeves it seems. Whatever will you do, Master Aizen?" He asked, typing a few things into the computer pad and pulling up a few video images. Aizen's eye twitched, but he said nothing. There came a high-pitched scream, then an explosion that caused the screen to snap to black. Aizen sighed and turned on the lights, holding a small gem in his hand and waited. The pale man, Gin Ichimaru, glanced back at the man and gripped something in his pocket, tapping it silently.

"My brother, it seems, was less of a fool than I had previously thought," Aizen muttered absentmindedly, twirling the tiny gem in his hand. Two men entered the room, Shiro and Grimmjow Jeagerques. Shiro looked bored, chewing on his fingernails and lazily looking around. Grimmjow had a look up utter disdain on his face, sneering while he slouched with his hands in his pockets. Aizen looked at the two, a small smirk on his face.

"Congratulations, Shiro Kurosaki, it seems that you will have your request. Grimmjow? Make sure Ichigo doesn't come back for a long time." Aizen said, leaning his head against his hand. The two men paused, Shiro's eyes widening while the sneer fell from Grimmjow's face. Slowly, Grimmjow grinned; fangs exposed as he began to cackle.

"YES! Finally!' He shouted, flexing his hands and arms in anticipation, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Shiro slowly grinned, twirling his massive sword around.

"Now that order I can follow..." he muttered, cackling along with Grimmjow tapping the air and opening the Garganta. The two men disappeared into the portal, Aizen watching them go. He reached over to the side of his chair and flipped an hourglass.

"This will not take long. I may as well give the child a rest before she loses her mind," he said, standing up and closing the window that showed a head with wispy blond hair, her young face looking much older than her real years. "The Awakening process does take it's toll, after all..."

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry you guys have been waiting like, forever for me to update! I'm so sorry! Life finally caught up to me and I became very busy, running all over the freaking place,working my tail off. Anyway, I know this was a long chapter but thank you for sticking with it. Also, I'm thinking about splitting this into a two book thing for the Arrancars and explaining the Hollowacopis, but I'm still debating. Please let me know what you think. And wow, this was so fun! I'm so glad I decided to this, but I think I have to go on a short break. Like a month or so to try and get the next half of the story. But anyway, Thankyou for all the support! It really helped me through the writing process(Writers block-_-). And yes, Scarlet is no longer a chipped, bitter girl that couldn't care less about love. She has finally accepted Ichigo for what he is; the love of her life and her soul mate! Don't worry, Shiro is going to shake up their perfect world, and the other Arrancars are going to cause their own mischief! But what about Renji,Crystal, and Uryu? Will Renji and Crystal hit it off or just a passing feeling? And why is Uryu going back to his father? What did he find in the Sol City that made him change his mind? And what is Aizen doing? What evil, twisted plan does he have for Ichigo and the Heart sibling? Just wait and see!

PS:Thanks a billion for the support and I hope you can forgive me for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. I promise I'll start writing as soon as I can. Love you and please, Read on! XD

*Sorry if I spelled it wrong!


End file.
